Reborn book one: Daughter of Shadows, Legacy of Water
by Emerald Kitten Tail
Summary: When you are born as the reincarnation of the first human and intersex, life can be very strange. Add in a jackass God of the sea and a loving father of hell and life just gets even more interesting. Friendships are ruined and others are formed stronger than ever. Whats a girl supposed to do when she falls for a god? This is the life of Persia Jackson and she's just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Without time, there is nothing. If there is nothing there can be no time; I have learned this the hard way but with patients I have prospered. And now, I shall tell you my story.

It was during the Era of the Titans that I was born but I was born in the traditional sense. To be more correct I had been made. You see the titans had just started their own family of sorts which were known as the Gods. The only issue was that the Titans had become bored with the earth. They needed something to truly rule in all definitions of the word. Hence my creation.

Prometheus is said to be my father but I doubt I ever had a true mother. He fashioned me out of clay, bit by bit. Most thought he created me as an adult man but you are wrong, oh so wrong. I was created a mixture of male and female but I was also created in the form of a baby, so that I grew. At first Prometheus had no clue what to do with me as I whined and cried for food and naps but eventually he got the help of Selena, titan of the moon, to help. To me she is my mother. She raised me to be whoever I wanted to be and to never hold back for the sake of others.

It was her that taught me that I was not abnormal from the rest of creation with my mixed body. She showed me that my life wouldn't be dictated by the things between my legs. And she was right. Thanks to her I love the night instead of the day; along with nature over civilization. Yes, both have their good points but still it's the night that calls for me.

In time, I learned to read and right Ancient Greek. This helped me when I was older but not for a very long time. She taught me the ways of the world and forces of nature. I learned that the deities above had individual powers and in time so would others.

Selena instructed me to dance like a woman and a man, along with cooking, hunting, navigating, and how to create fire. It took time but I learned it all. One thing I didn't understand was why I was never given clothes like the Titans wore. I was still young so I didn't really have any modest to care about but still it's hard not to notice that they cover up while I was not. Mother wouldn't tell me why but I felt like I would know in the future.

By the time, I had my first period I had learned lots and explored more. I had created a small home inside a pair of caves near the ocean. I found the sound of the water crashing upon the shore soothing to my ears. It was at this time that I found out why I wasn't allowed clothing.

That very night I was visited by none other than King Kronos himself and he use my body like it was his personal toy. I hurt more than I could imagine but it did not stop. He continued this act upon me for days on end and when he was finally done he tossed me to the cave floor before disappearing in a bright golden flash. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I learned the reason for what he did and within less than a year I was gifted with a baby girl.

I was twelve when I had my first baby and for each year after I had another. It took time and it was painful but I learned to live with the almost constant feeling of a baby growing inside me. Soon I figured out that I could work with the baby growing inside of me. I learned how to safely jump and run without having to worry about damaging the little one. I hunted without end everyday while also building up a collection of different things from the world around me. Soon I had to figure out how to expand my home or I would be overrun with my offspring.

As it so happened my manhood work just as well as my womanhood, and so I was soon visited by the Titaness's along with the titans. I was thankful that Titaness' have to hold the baby for half a year or I would never get situated to house them all. Funny enough it was Perse's, titan of destruction that helped me the most with my homing issues. He used his powers to expand my dwelling, even adding another floor beneath it. After that I had each titan do something to add to my home to make things a little easier for myself and all my children.

Kronos made my cave unable to decay with time, Perse's made it so nothing can destroy it, Prometheus added a room to expand as my knowledge grew, the titan of the south made it so one room would always keep cool which I used to store meets and other such things. Others did little things to the area around my home like, kept dangerous animals away, made the land always fertile, always clean water, snow wouldn't land in my area, fire could not harm it, and storms would not destroy it.

For years, I gave them children and as those children grew the titans would give them children. Eventually I had to start sending them off in two groups of ten into the world. Of course, I gave them information on the world outside our home but in the end, I would only have twenty children in my home a year. This was rather easy though seeing as I could only birth one child a year while I could impregnate the other nine into different Titans. Sometime there would be twins but I would never eliminate them just because the limit was reached.

So, for fifty years I did this and during this time my children were creating homes of their own in the world. Some sadly didn't make it but most of them did. And as with me the titans repeated this cycle of creation for well over millennia. How do I know that you ask...? well you will just have to wait and see.

What and who am I? Well that's a simple really; I am Persia Jackson; I am the First human and I will be reborn every time that I die.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark night in Manhattan with violence and deceit were everywhere you looked, at least that's the way it seemed to one Sally Jackson. She had just broken her relationship with the Sea God Poseidon when she caught him sleeping with another woman on Sally's own bed! She ended up screaming with tears flowing from her eyes as her heart ripped in two by the man she loved.

So, she did what she knew how to do. She ran from her apartment in the late of night, not caring where she ended up or what happened to her. All she wanted was for the pain in her chest to go away. It didn't help that she was two months pregnant with the bastard's baby.

When she finally stopped, she took notice of her surroundings. She was somewhere in central park but she didn't have the faintest idea where to be exact. Fear started to sink in as she notices the shadows around her shimmer and ripple like a piece of glass or water. Her head whipped around as the fear intensified. She would run but her legs were too tired from the run her and she was too emotionally exhausted to even try again.

Soon she was swallowed in shadows, as something blocked out the moon from above. She knew instinctively that it wasn't natural in the sense that humans knew, meaning it could only be a god of some kind. Then it happened; right in front of her the darkness ripped like a fissure in the ground but this time it was just the darkness. The intake of breath that came to her made her wonder who this man is. She wanted to speak but for some reason the words escaped her.

The man only chuckled at her reaction. He stared at her for a moment before closing his eyes. She could feel an ever so small tingle of energy flowing over her and the fetus growing inside of her reacted making her gasp. Almost instantly his eyes shot open before fixing themselves upon her, or more exactly on her distended tummy. There was a glint in the man's black eyes that she couldn't read but she knew it was warm, almost loving.

"I see my brother hasn't change in all these years. Would you like some help, Ma'am?"

She wanted to turn then man down, to tell him that Poseidon would love her and their child. But inside she knew she was only half right, if even that. That man had thrown her away in the worst possible way. So, what did it matter if she went to another immortal for comfort? It's not like has a say in what she does with either her or her baby's life anymore.

"Please? I don't know what to do." her voice was like I whisper in the wind but she knew the man had heard her. He walked over to her until he was just a foot away but he did extend his hand down to her.

"That depends on what you wish for your child. I can help but I need your permission to do so." Even though he looked like a rocker she knew exactly who he was. But it wasn't who he was that got her attention. It was his voice; smooth as honey and as warm as coco. There was no hesitation or underlining lust in it, unlike his brothers.

She bit her lip as she worked through her anxiety, "Would it hurt my baby?" his answer was instantaneous.

"No. But it will affect both the sex, personality, and abilities that they will have. In essence I will be changing them into my child with all that it entails but my brother's abilities will still exist, only severely diluted."

There was silence for a long moment with crickets chirping in the night. Could Sally do this to her own baby? Take away almost everything of the man that created her in spite of what he had done. Yes, she could do that but not because of just Poseidon's action but due to the love for his children that shown like a beckon in Hades' eyes.

The only down side she could think of is that her child would have an extremely powerful demigod scent due to her mixed heritages. Sally wasn't scared of what the monsters of the world would do to herself but to her child. Life would be infinitely more hard for it but on the other hand they would have more power to fight off those monsters. That was how she made her decision.

"Do it." it wasn't a command but an agreement that she willingly signed. Hopefully nothing would come about it and that bastard Sea God wouldn't come looking for her little one anytime in their life.

Hades simply nodded his acceptance as he prepared to essentially create his own child with this woman. So, with as much concentration he poured his power into his hand, making it glow in a beautiful black light against his albino pale skin. Slowly he kneeled down next to her before resting the palm of his hand right on her womb. Then he started feeding the child his power.

It felt like it took hours to complete but in reality, it had only been 10 at the most. Now normally when he did something like this wisps of steam would rise off the woman in the color of the father's power. But for some reason this time it didn't happen nearly as much as normal. Is it possible that the unborn child took on all his power and assimilated it with Poseidon's? NO there's no way that possible. IT must have been that this child was unnaturally weak for a child of the big three and used his to fill in the gaps.

"It has been done." His flashed one more time making a large envelope appear. "This will be your new home. I have all the legal matters handled already, along with your old lease being canceled. There is a card in there that is linked to a bank account for you both. Don't worry about money it will be covered."

Sally tried to take in everything he said but it just didn't sound possible for such a thing to happen to her. Honestly this had all happened so fast that she didn't know what to really think. But if anything, she knew Hades was a good that always kept his word. She would be able to raise her child how she wants and not need to worry. Hopefully the money won't go to their heads. Maybe she would get a job anyway just to fill the time. If anything, it could be used for something else. this will be where he life turns around and it's all thanks this god of the underworld.

Getting up off her knees she swooped in and wrapped her arms around the man that was helping her so much. She couldn't keep the sobs from escaping as she finally let her relief show. Hades didn't really know what to do with her if the awkward patting her back was getting told anything but she didn't mind. Heck Maybe in a few years she conceives a child with him if he was willing but that's a thought for another day.

They stayed there for a moment just taking in the warmth of each other. When Sally finally let him go, he gave her a small soft smile before leaving once more in a flash of light. With nothing but an envelope in her hands Sally headed off to see what her future holds for her.

0/0

It had been three years since little Persia Jackson had been born. She was beautiful in such a way that only a Goddess could be. With her long wavy Black hair, primarily black eyes with bright sea green rings around the outside of the iris and the pupil. Her lips were a soft pink color and had a pouty disposition to them. She had an Aristocratic look to her but it wouldn't really be shown until her teenage years, so there was time to grow.

Like many girls, she loved animals, especial cute and fluffy ones, but she also loved running in the woods that was around their home. For one so young little Persia was a bundle of energy that already didn't care what others thought of her. There were times when Sally had caught the child just lazing around in the nude or even playing that way. Whenever Her mother asked her why she did that all she ever said was, "I just like being this way, mama." Thankfully they didn't have any neighbors for miles or Sally would have been worried.

Most would think that Persia was a normal little girl but they were wrong. According to the doctor her little girl was intersex and had both reproductive organs. It would be unknown of which organ would work entirely until she was older. So, for now Persia was her little girl.

In the last few years Sally had changed a little bit. She went to work every other day, just to keep herself entertained. She was also waiting until Little Persia entered the third grade before going back to school herself. the only big thing that had changed in their life was where they lived.

Funny enough, even though she had a bank account with unlimited money she didn't spend it like crazy. It had been a gift after all. Instead she bought a home for herself and her daughter. The land was a good 10 aches large with a small pond in it for swimming while the rest of it was all lush green yard. Sally did have a small greenhouse out behind the house but it only had fruits and vegetables in it. the house itself was a decent two story home with two bathrooms and one master bath, along with four bedrooms, a kitchen, basement, and a small library/study room.

The two Jackson girls spent most of their time reading, learning new things, and playing out in the yard.

To Persia their home was a place to do as she pleases and no one could stop her, well except mama. She knew she was smart for a girl her age and she wasn't scared to show it but I did make her wonder if there were other people out there like her. There were times when she felt like her clothing were burning he so she would take them off and feel better but mama said that she can't do that in school or in public. Persia honestly thought people were silly with their modesty and clothing. But then again sometimes she felt like she was older then she was and according to mama she would have this wisdom in her eyes but then at others all she wants to do was roll around and play in the grass, so maybe that makes her silly too.

Her Mama said that she would be going into school next year and she couldn't wait! She would get to meet other kids her age and learn a bunch of new things too. Mama said they also had a playtime before lunch and naptime afterwards. Then she gets to come home for the rest of the day.

When Persia was Six she joined a ballet class that was held at her school after hours. It was fun and she got to make friends with all the other girls as well There was even one boy in the class too. Some of the girls had asked him why he wanted to do ballet but he wouldn't answer when they asked him. One time Persia had asked him why he wasn't wearing tights and a leotard like the others and he blushed red like a tomato. She thought it was cute but when the teacher told them that boys weren't allowed to wear leotards she couldn't help but ask why. Clothes were just clothes so it shouldn't matter what you wear. A few of the other girls agreed with her while I few just giggled at the image of Nathan, that's the boy, in a leotard.

In the end the girls never did get him into that leotard but Persia did manage to become his only friend in the class. Apparently, she was his only friend outside of it as well. They went to the same school together but he was a year higher than her. Well word got out that he liked ballet and the boys started making fun of him for it. Soon the pair were always together, both in and out of school. Eventually Nathan's parents decided that he could come over to her house for a little while. Her Mama was supposed to watch them but she decided that she would read a book while they went swimming in the pond.

This of course lead to Nathan learning her little secret. Given the fact that the only reason he learned of it was because she didn't care that he was there before stripping down to jump in the water. Once she resurfaces she ran out to grab him to get him to actually join her. Mama was laughing to herself about the look on Nathan's face but managed to hide it in her book from him.

Nathan freaked out though when she grabbed him though. He had ripped his arm out of her hands making him fall on his butt. The pain didn't seem to register to him as all he could do was stare at her and point.

"Are you okay Nathan? What's wrong?" Persia was really getting worried about her friend as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You're a boy!" his voice was kind of shrill but she thought it was because of the shock.

"Noope, I'm a girl." She shook her head making her hair fly around like crazy.

"You have a peewee like me so you have to be a boy! Girls aren't supposed to have that. My mom said so" It was at this point that Mama broke in before the friends could start arguing over who's mom was right. That argument was just too old to have going again.

"I'm Sorry Nathan but your mother is wrong. My Daughter may have the same thing as you but she is in fact a girl. Some girls are just born special; Persia is just extra special." If only Sally knew just how true her words were.

"So, she's got a peewee like me but is a girl?" both Jackson girls nodded, neither caring about the casual way they spoke on the subject or Persia lack of clothing.

"So, it's alright if I go swimming with her? Mama said boys should never me naked around a girl." Persia almost wonted to cuddle up to the boy with how cute he was with his innocence and his blushing cheeks.

"Its fine dear. In fact, I would insist on it, or bring a pair next time, because Persia looks like she is about to drag you in either way." the boy looked over at his friend and almost felt dread creep into him at the glint in her eyes and the way her body was starting to quiver from lack of movement. He had learned long ago that this girl had a lot of energy.

Seeing no other way out of it Nathan stripped down to his birthday suite before his friend dragged him off into the water to play. And play they did, for hours they swam and splashed before eventually just laying out in the yard. By that point Nathan had lost all his anxiety about his lack of clothing. By the time his parents came and got him he was dressed, fed, warm, and completely knackered and ready for bed.

It was this after school playdate that had turned them from friends to best friends. Nathan would come over after school while his parents worked and would always have to call Persia's Mama to be let it since they had a gate across their drive way, thus allowing the kids time to stop what every game they were playing.

0/0

It was when Persia turned ten that she learned that her Papa was a God. Sadly, it wasn't her Mama or her Papa that told her of this. It was actually a Cyclopes that had wondered onto their property. It was well over twelve feet tall with big muscles and yellowing teeth. Before she could even ask what it wanted the thing attacked her. She just barely managed to swerve out of the way of its fist when it started talking.

"Daughter of Hades! I will enjoy feasting on your flesh!"

Persia froze for a short moment but that was all the creature needed. With as much force as it could use he punched her in the chest which knocked the air out of her. Gasping for breath that she couldn't find Persia freaked out inside her mind as the creature came closer to her. With her eyes closed she couldn't see what happened but that didn't mean she couldn't hear it.

It was short slicking sound like you get when you cut a juicy fruit or vegetable. She didn't want to but she opened her eyes anyway. And screamed at what she saw. There were shadows like spikes pierced all throughout the creature's body with blood pouring out from the wounds. She could see the blood as it leaked from its mouth and stared in horror as it pooled underneath it. But then it gasped one last time before exploding in a shower of golden dust. The spikes sunk back into the ground as if they were never even there. Then all of a sudden, her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell to the ground into the pool of blood in a dead faint.

This was the scene that Sally had ran into when she heard her Daughters scream. At first, she was scared to death when she saw her, once again nude, daughter face down in a puddle of blood. The first thought that came to her mind was that her daughter was hurt but then she saw the golden dust and instantly understood what happened. Her little girl had her first encounter with her father's world.

Stooping down she clung her unconscious daughter to her chest, not even bothered by the monster blood getting on her clothing, and ran into the house. One super thorough cleansing later and a pair of pajamas Sally had her daughter all settled and tucked into bed. Now that her daughter knew of her heritage Persia would be even more at risk. Sally knew that her little girl would have to go to camp but she also knew her daughter wouldn't fit in there like the others. Greeks may be free spirits but her daughter is a few notches higher than that. But the girl needed training.

Taking a deep breath to call her nerves, Sally walked over to the fireplace before reaching up inside and pulling out a small bag full of little gold coins. Not caring about the cleaning, she would have to do later she walked into the kitchen and took the spray nozzle before turning it on and letting if mist in front of the window, forming a rainbow.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, her my plea. I must speak with Hades as once."

the Rainbow seemed to go all static before the man she was looking for face appeared. He hadn't seemed to age at all in the last ten years but then again, he was a god and could probably control what age he looked like.

"Ah Sally, it's been a while. Four years if I don't believe. How has little Persia been?" Sally almost wanted to crack a joke at him about the Persian empire being good for millennia but this wasn't the time for that.

"Persia killed a monster today and I'm pretty sure it told her of you before it was killed. It was strange though. Usually when you hurt a monster they don't bleed out, only turn into dust. But for some reason this one did?" Hades seemed to sink into himself at her first set of news. He hated it when his kids activate their scents; it's always traumatic for the child.

"Wait a moment and I'll be there. I want to see if this is true." He swiped his hand through the rainbow, cutting the connection. But it didn't last long before the shadows darkened momentarily before he appeared in the corner.

"Come with me, it happened outside." She didn't even stop and wait to see his answer before heading back outdoors. Sally needed to know why this monster acted differently than the rest when her daughter attacked it. It only took a few minutes to get there at walking speed and when they did she could see Hades' eyes widen in a mixture of disbelief and amazement.

In a blink of an eye he was crouched down next to it with a vial in his hand trying to get some of the blood. It took him a few tries but he managed. Then he dropped it into his own shadow, probably sending it there for safe keeping. Once that was done he seemed to scan the scene with his powers just trying to get some kind of reading.

When he was done, he stood back up and looked back at the woman of his child. Honestly, he didn't know how to say about what he was finding. it did make any since and should be impossible. And yet, this child had somehow done it. All those years ago, he though his powers had just filled in the blanks when it came to her powers; Instead they melded together.

If he was right, then the girl should be able to use both shadows and water but also a variant like shadow liquids or something similar. Just like normal but twice as powerful. the thought just made him shiver. Maybe they should limit to mastering one element for now and then the other before letting her experiment. For now, all they knew was that when she uses her shadow the creatures bleed but they also can't be sure if it's just this type of creature or others as well.

When he looked at Sally he could say a few words, "This...is frightening."

0/0

Meanwhile Persia was going through a bit of a moment of her own. She didn't know what was going on or why that monster had attacked her. Then there were those dark spike things that had stabbed it. And the blood! There was so much of it that it made a noxious just thinking about it.

At the moment, she was sitting in what looked like a dark grey room with a single chair in the middle. The room had nothing in it besides that chair but there was a door on one of the walls. The door itself looked like it was made out of clay but it was etchings of little people on it with a single adult women that they all surrounded. It didn't make sense to her but she doubted it was a bad thing.

The door looked brittle but when she tried pushing on it a little the door held like a normal one. Seeing nothing else to do she grabbed the door knob and gave it a twist. When the door clicked, showing it was unlocked there was a loud gong like noise echoing throughout the room. The moment it ended she tried pushing the door open but it only opened a little bit. It wasn't much but it was enough for a white light to shine through the cracks. Almost instantly a memory came to the front of her mind.

*flashback*

It was a rainy day outside her cave and it wouldn't do her any good to go hunting today, all the trails were gone in the downpour. She was only 9 years of age but she knew how to survive in this lonely but dangerous world. Seeing that she had nothing else to do she got up from her spot at the mouth of the cave before walking back into the cave some more.

There were a few rooms already made such as the kitchen and a small washing room that had a feed from a nearby hot water spring. It was tempting to go take a bath but she didn't feel like. usually when she takes a bath she ends up sleepy afterwards and if she did that then it would mess up her plans for the day.

Her plans...well they were a little daring. She was going to try and make something that she could wear to symbolize, if only to herself, that he mother was Selene. It wouldn't be clothing since the titan forbid her from every wearing any but that doesn't mean she couldn't make a something to put around her neck, waist, wrist, in her ears, or even in her hair. She had a brief thought about doing something to her little belly button but decided against it. If she ever did it would be when she was all grown up.

So, she took out some extremely basic carving tools and a small pretty whitish blue stone that she had found by the ocean. It was a little bigger then she needed it to be so she carefully took her little chisel and hammer and started the painfully slow process of rounding out the stone. IT took her more than half the day but she finally got it done. It was as close to a circle as she was going to get along with the little loop like thing on top. with a little bit of string that she had braided out of her own hair she tied it around her neck. She made sure it was a foot longer then need so it would fall a few inches above her belly button. The girl figured that when she grew up that this way it would be directly under or resting on her bosom.

Then ever so slightly it glowed in a silver light before dimming but while that happened she felt as if somehow her necklace had anchored itself onto her soul. she didn't know if it was possible but it wouldn't surprise her if it had. Besides it's not like the Titans would know what could truly affect her, she was the first of her kind after all.

*Flashback end*

With yelp in shock Little Persia sprung away from the glowing doorway until she was pressed up against the wall a crossed from it. Her breathing was labored and her body was soaked in a cold sweat. She couldn't understand what she just saw. Did that really happen? Who was that girl? Was it possible that the first human was like her in body? What was with that necklace though?

It was at that moment that her mind stopped working when she felt something with a tiny amount of weight to it fell around her neck, only to hit the spot a few inches above her belly button. Persia looked down at the offending object before staring in wonder. It was the Necklace from that vision. the exact same one, down to the finest detail, even the cord was still made out of that girls light brown hair.

With shaky fingers, she reached up and fingered the pendant. When she touched it, the pendant glowed ever so briefly before dimming once again. And just like in the vision she felt it anchoring itself to something deep within her.

Grabbing her head in frustration she wanted someone or something to give her an answer to just what was going on. First, she was attacked, then she had a vision about some little girl in a cave, and now she has that girls necklace. None of it was making any sense to her. IT was at this time that the world around her started to dim before it disappeared around her.

Then with a gasp of air her body lurched up, seemingly in pain, before collapsing back down on her bed. Her body hurt like the dickens, especially her chest. Quickly throwing off the covers she had to blink a moment. She almost never wore her jammies to bed and when she did it usually meant that she had fallen asleep somewhere and Mama put her to bed. Of course, being the Mama that she is she put her in the super cute pink ones with those Disney princesses one them.

Personally, if she wore clothing, Persia liked to wear the darker colors. Pink wasn't bad as long as it was of the dark variety. This was, for some reason, the one thing about her mother couldn't seem to understand. But she didn't wont to upset Mama so she staid into the disgustingly cute clothing. Besides, the only princesses she liked was Ariel and Jasmine. The rest are all goodie goodies.

One thing that did pop in her mind was the connection between the girl in her vision and herself. Both of the for some reason preferred being all natural over clothing. The girl because she was raised that way, probably didn't know how to make them, and the Titans had forbid her from doing so. Kind of sick if you think about it. A bunch of Millennia old gods wanting a young intersex child naked all the time. But then again from the books she read it didn't seem like than gods or any immortal cared about incest or pedophilia.

All in all, it did make sense to her. Maybe she was connected to this girl in her past life and that feeling crossed lives, along with the love of the outdoors. That girl seemed to enjoy hunting, maybe Persia would be good at it if she tried? One thing she could help but wonder was if that was the result of one memory, how much would she change if she unlocked that door all the way?

When her tummy growled in hunger her mind forgot all about her confusion and jumped right for food. She didn't even take a step before she found herself tumbling to the floor and feeling a little feint.

"Persia! Are you alright?" Lifting her face off the wood floor the girl in question was acquainted with the sight of her Mama and some man sitting at the dining table.

"I'm okay Mama. Just a little confused is all. I swear I was up in my room a moment ago, and now I taste floor polish." the man chuckled at her expense which of course earned him her ire. Seeing that she was glaring at him the man explained himself.

"I remember the first time I shadow traveled. One minute leaning against a tree, the next I was face first into a pile of cow crap. Trust me you got lucky." Persia couldn't help the giggle that escaped her at the look on the man's face as the memory, apparently, Mama couldn't hold hers back as well. When the girls calmed down some the rest of his word hit her at once.

"Shadow Travel? What's that and how am I able to do like you, are we related somehow?" Persia wanted to frown when the man looked at Mama for a minute before seemingly getting her approval and turning it back to her.

"Shadow traveling is a way that people can travel from location to another as long as they have the power and there is a shadow in the area." he waited for a moment to let it all sink in but it was simple to her. Apparently, shadows are like doors. You step through one side and end up one the other in a 'new' location. "As for relation...well I'm your father?"

Her mind blanket for a moment before it pieced it together. That monster had said she was the daughter of Hades, then there's the shadowy stuff she can do, and finally there is the fact that this man has the same nose as her. I guess the nose doesn't tell any lies.

"PAPA!" She didn't even care that he was sitting down before she ran over to him and launched herself up into his chest while giving him the biggest hug she could. Two things she notices at that though. One she was still wearing that necklace under her clothing. And two, her papa was leaning back in the chair so only two legs were touching the ground.

In a rather loud crash the pair slammed into the ground. Persia jerked a little bit when she slammed her own chest into her fathers. It hurt like crazy and was probably bruised from that thing the other day. She hadn't bothered to check before she came down.

The room was silent for a few brief moments before Mama started laughing so hard she was clutching her sides in pain while tears ran down her face. The two shadow users could only stare at her in morbid fascination as the woman tried and lost to calm herself down. Seeing nothing else to do Persia stopped caring and gave her Papa another good hug while he was laying on the floor with his legs pointed up. If Nathan was in the room he would probably be passed out from laughing at the scene...or teasing her about something or other. Stupid Nathan.

When everyone was called down and sitting back up correctly they discussed what had happened and what it would mean for the future. One thing they learned was that his brothers were very cruel to his children and tend to kill them on sight for very little reason. Of course, there were a few exceptions in history, like Hitler, but those ones tended to ignore his words of advice and do as they please to piss of the gods or other humans for that matter.

Another topic they talked about were her powers. She would be able to manipulate shadows into anything she imagined, travel through said shadow, control the dead, raise skeletons, and listen to conversations through the shadows. Both Sally and Hades decided that they wouldn't tell Persia about Poseidon's abilities within her until she was finished with her underworld abilities. That means that until Hades found them at a masterful level they wouldn't be moving on to any others. Then there was the trained for said powers. Hades had mentioned that meditation would be good for her. This way it teaches her how to control her mind and eventually be able to split it between her powers to eventually get them on a subconscious level. Her Papa said that he won't coincided them mastered until it is a subconscious use, especially the shadow manipulation.

It sounded very hard but Persia was one thing it was stubborn.

The final thing that was brought up was now that she knew of her parentage her demigod scent would start coming into effect. This would eventually end up calling all the monster in the area to come and get her. Persia didn't wont to endanger her Mama but she also didn't want to go to that camp her Papa was talking about. She liked it here with her Mama and didn't want to lose her home to monsters. Then there was her friend Nathan...yeah, she wasn't even going to go there yet.

"Well I could put up a barrier around the property but it will only last two years. I would have to reapply it every few years but I doubt it would last more than three application in one area before becoming useless." As soon as he said it would last two years both Jackson girls were sending the god pleading eyes. It would crush them to have to separate when she was so young. It would take more courage than Hades currently had to risk separating a mother from her daughter or vice versa. Finally, after a few seconds he cracked.

"Fine I'll do it. But it would be better if I do it at night. All the Shadows will give me a needed power boost. Is that agreeable for you two?" you would almost thing Hades was an idiot. Of course, they would wait until night time if it let them stay together for a few more years.

So, it was agreed that the family of three would feet up at around half past eleven. This way Papa had more than enough time to gather as much power as he can for the spell. Although they Jackson girls couldn't help but wonder what the Olympians reaction would be to Hades casting such a large spell on earth. Seeing that he had done all that he could for the day Hades headed back down south to torture some poor souls into becoming his accountants. Apparently the last one started wiring money out of Hades' account to his wife to keep her afloat and Hades didn't like that.

Seeing as they had all day to kill the Jackson Girls decided that today would be a nice day to work on their tans and just generally enjoy the nice summer day. Now unlike her daughter Sally had a sense of modesty and wouldn't dare got around the property in her birthday suite. But at the same time, she also is one that hates tan lines. So, she simple went topless but kept her bottoms one. Hey if the people in Europe can do it so can they.

Persia spent her times sitting on a towel while trying to meditate. It helped though when her Mama was nice enough to lather her up in sunscreen. A sunburned butt is not fun. So, she calmed her mind as much as she could with the breathing technics she learned in ballet class. Who knew those silly little things were going to be useful? Slowly her mind pushed out all the sound around her, then it was the smells, followed by her sense of touch. Finally, she just felt for her power deep inside her. If she was more trained she would have noticed that her well of power seemed to have two levels to it. Shadows and such on top but there was another one hidden beneath.

Anyway, with a little bit of concentration Persia pulled a small amount of her underworld mana out of her. Not a lot but enough to fill up half a cup. However, when she brought it to the surface she could feel it struggling to against her hold. then right before she was almost positive that she had it the mana smashed back into her well making her grunt at the feeling. it was like getting gabbed in the gut.

So, she tried again and again and again but kept getting the same response. There was something that she was missing here. something stupidly simple that she just isn't seeing. Then an idea came to her. If she can't pull the mana out what if she let it flow? Like keep it all throughout her body but turn a lever when she wants it to work. But how would she do that when she literally has a hell holding her powers?

It didn't take long for her to come up with an answer. Piping! They have set paths and valves to stop and start water from moving. Of course, channels and damns have the same effect but she felt the piping idea would allow better control. It would be a steady flow with a pipe and the water is already at the end while with a channel is like a wild rapid that has to go from start to finish in seconds.

So, with a plan in mind she started her idea. First thing she did was imagine that her well was the center of a human shaped island. It was simple for her to do it this way seeing as the well is the source that will feed the rest of the land. Once her island was complete she started with one single pipe. This one would flow up from her well and halfway into her mind. She figured that if her mind is covered in underworld mana then it would adapt to it quicker and be able to direct it with little thought sometime down the like.

This was also her first mistake as well. Once she turned one that pipe and flooded her mind with mana her head started to hurt something terrible but that wasn't the worst part. According to her little island body that when she flooded her mind with mana with spilled out into the area around it which lead to her brain feeling like it was busting out of its skull. And so, she went about correcting it. Her answer was a very strong wall around the borders of her island. this way in case there is any floods then it will get directed elsewhere. In the future, she would have to try putting in other little wells or storage points everywhere if her mana becomes too much.

Feeling that she had done enough she slowly pushed herself back out of her center and into the material world. The first thing she noticed was that she was on her back, the next was that her nose hurt and her lower face, neck, and chest were warm. Looking down her eyes widened at the sight before her. Those warm spots weren't because of the sun, it was because she was covered in blood...again! Being the totally rational person that she was she did the most logically thing for a girl her age. She screams bloody murder!

Instantly her mother was there with a warm washcloth whipping the blood off of her. If this was going to become normal, then maybe Mama sound look into taking some first aid or nursing classes.

"Shh...Shh... dear it's alright. Your father told me this might happen. It's fairly common for his children to have this happen to them when they are trying to control their powers... though yours will be twice as worse because of Poseidon." The last past she didn't say aloud though. They didn't need Persia worrying about something she wasn't ready for yet.

"Mama...I think you need to take some nursing classes. I have a feeling I'm going to need it." Sally could tell her daughter was trying to make a joke but it was the truth, a sad truth.

"I plan on it."

They stared at one another while Mama cleaned her up some more. Persia knew she wasn't going to work anymore on her meditation that day. That was when her tummy made itself known once more. She couldn't help but wonder how long she had been lost in her core. minutes or hours, it was a mystery only to her.

Not wanting to do anything remotely dangerous for the rest of the day the Jackson girls headed inside, one for a bath and the other to start preparing lunch.

In the meantime, Persia was lost in her bubbles. she had an always loved being in the water. whether it was swimming, bathing, or playing. It was like it was always calling to her. So anyway, for the next hour she splashed around in the bubbles and just relaxed into the warm water. Too bad Nathan wasn't here to enjoy it with her. He was always fun to take baths with. Although she never did get him into that darn Leotard; maybe the next time he comes over they can give it a try.

Once she was all nice and dry Persia headed downstairs. Her Mama had made some kind of macaroni salad and fish with a big glass of strawberry milk for her. Mama's was the same, except she had regular milk.

One delicious lunch and washed dishes later the girls were off to do whatever they were doing. Mama had gone off to her room for something a wouldn't be out for a few hours, her daughter thought she was taking a nap, while Persia was sitting in the little study room looking for a book to read. She wanted to learn something but couldn't find anything all that interesting. She could practice her shadow powers but she promised Mama and Papa that she wouldn't do that until she had gotten go at her meditation. Being limited SUCKS!

Seeing that there was nothing else to do she decided to take a little cat nap. Literally, Persia curled up in a ball on top of a fluffy pillow that she had put in the room for when she was bored. Her Mama had thought it was cute so it was never moved. Now it was used for when she wanted to take a nap.

By the time Persia had woken up it was well past dark and she was scared she had missed her Papa. Like always she ran out of the house without a care in the world that anyone could see her body she looked around the yard for her parents. Luckily off in the distance she could see her Mama, that periwinkle blue bathrobe was good for something. Making a mad dash for the pair she ran up to them at her top speed. It wasn't until she was dozen feet away that she noticed the glow around her Papa's body and knew that he must be getting ready for the spell.

Persia hugged close to her mother as they watch her father gather his energy to cast a spell to protect them. It wasn't that she was cold that she cuddled into her mother, most winters don't even make her cold anymore, it was because she could feel the mana inside her wanting to reach out and help her Papa. So, in order to keep all of herself grounded she clung to her mother while burying her face into the older woman's tummy. She was so focus on keeping herself together that she didn't even notice that he Mama was naked under the robe or that she could feel some kind of hair touching her chin.

Then like a dropped in pressure her Papa released the spell. For a moment, there was a pure black dome all around the property. Nothing could get it or out. Heck not even the moonlight could penetrate the dome; then all of a sudden it was like turning on a light and it was gone. The scenery around them came back into view and the moonshined once again. Persia could feel her necklace warming up on her chest ever so slightly and couldn't help but wonder what it meant.

"Thank you, Hades. You didn't have to do this but you did anyway. I don't think there is any way I can show you how much I truly appreciate this." a large smile spread across her Papa's face and if she was just a couple more years older she would have realized it was more then it appeared.

"Think nothing of it sally. It was my...Pleasure." there was that strange feeling again in the back of Persia's mind. It almost made her think someone had said that to her many times before but she knew it was impossible since no one had ever done that before.

And as a family the trio walked back inside. Persia had had enough for one day while her parents ran off to her Mama's room. Maybe they were excited to get to sleep as well? Especially Papa after he used such a big spell just a short while ago.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next four weeks or so the Jackson girls got a visit from Hades. Sometimes he would offer advice on how he managed to gain control of his abilities and it seemed she had been right with the channel idea but she knew her pipes would be better. They had to be!

In that months thought she had managed to get the main pipes all throughout her body. That being both arms, legs, head, and torso/pelvis. It was extremely painful to do but she managed quite well for herself. Another thing she worked on was building up her walls a little both on the edges of her body and when separating her limbs from her as a whole. You see her idea was that to have a wall that would act as a limiter in a sense. this way in case she lost control of a limb them it would only be that limb. So now she had walls separating her head, torso, legs, and arms from each other. Of course, the pipes still make it so they are together but not completely.

Another side effect of her meditation, and much to her Mama's amusement, was that she was able to keep still much longer than before. The problem was that her mind still worked just as face as before and she was getting tired of being slowed down by people. Although the only person she wouldn't ever complain about was her bestest friend Nathan. Another effect, although whether it's a positive or a negative has yet to be seen, is that she is able to read faster than before and understand much better. Her moth knew this would harm the girl socially, unless they are children of Athena, and was more than happy that Nathan didn't care that Persia was blowing him into the dust.

Sadly, her control still wasn't up to Hades' preferred level yet so she still couldn't train those skills. So, she made do with doing something different. Persia did continue going to ballet like before but she was also using it to learn how to sense out monsters nearby in case of an emergency. Another thing she had picked up was knife throwing. If there was one thing she learned from her skirmish with that Cyclops was that getting in close was usually more of a hazard, then a good move. Yes, sometimes it's necessary but most of the time it's not needed if you train in the right areas.

So Persia had set up a small training area in the yard. they varied in both height, size, and distance. somewhere big, close up and high off the ground while others were small, far away and inches from the earth. To say that she sucked at first would be an understatement. Sure, she could make the different targets but hitting them were another story. So, she started a little simple.

First, she learns how to hold the dang things. If you like watching anime or TV shows that have characters throwing blades, then Persia will gladly tell you that it's totally bullcrap. It tool practice, many hours of pissed off preteen practice, before she could even hit the stupid thing. Sadly, her mother had no clue on how to throw a knife but she did have someone who could find out. Sweet old cute as can be Nathan. don't tell him she thought that.

Turned out it's a flick of the wrist and not a swing of the arm like she thought. Once that clue was discovered her aim shot up a lot. Although by asking the boy about it she managed to get his curiosity spiked, which is bad. She had tried hard to fend him off but it was kind of hard to do when he came over after school every other day. He would be here every day but his mom had given birth to a baby boy a few months back and now he has to help her with the house a lot more than before. It was okay, they thought, at least they got to hang out in dance class and the days he came over.

So anyway, when he came over and saw here little training area his jaws sunk to the ground. Of course, her Mama had forbid her from telling him about the Mythical world but that didn't stop her from telling him a tiny bit of the truth.

the story was rather simple. His dad was this big powerful guy a few years ago, but he suddenly just disappeared. His brothers weren't big fans of him or each other and tended to hunt down any related to them. So, when she found out about it she decided to start training in more offensive areas. Ballet was good for footwork, balance, and light on your feet but not against people that have a grudge against a man you never even meet.

At first Nathan was scared but when he saw how serious she was about this training and the situation he decided to help. So now every time he came over to her house they did some basic things to get things rolling. First things first was getting comfortable, aka all natural, then they would do stretches before going on a run around the property.

At first neither one of them were able to make the run but through sheer perseverance and stubbornness they had managed it. It took a few tries, with a few failures, for them to be able to do the run on their own without risk of collapsing. Once the run was finished they would do some cool down stretches so they didn't cramp up. After that it was thinks like squats, pushups, sit-ups, etc.

Both preteens thought they were going to die from it all but like always they managed. If they couldn't get something one day they would write it down and try it again then next time. Finally came the knife throwing. It was a little ridiculous to keep turning around for to grab a knew knife every time, so Persia improvised. In short, she cheated and took a few longs strips of leather and then added little pockets to it that were long enough for the knife. She had also done this with a few more strips and made it so both of them could wear one on each thigh and have access to three more blades per legs. Persia had wanted to make one that sat on your hips but realized that it would be a little close for comfort to her privates.

the only thing that Nathan had truly taken to was the meditation and with it his learning curve and nervousness changed dramatically. It was rather strange seeing the shy boy talking to other kids in school or in the ballet class. A few times she wanted to drag him away from all the other and keep him to herself but she knew she couldn't do that. She wouldn't hurt her best friend just to keep him close. Honestly now that she knew most of the stuff about her she was waiting for him to just stop caring for her or tell her to leave him alone.

She was different and knew that but she also wanted a friend. Nathan and her had been friends for years now. But they would be going into puberty in the next few years and she couldn't help but wonder if it will last. Not a happy thought she knew but it was the truth.

For a year, this went on and as it happened both kids were getting more and more attention with either their fitness or their grades, or both! And like she expected Nathan made a new friend, a guy friend, and had stopped coming over as much. She remembered the first time she stood near the gate to her home waiting for the boy to come and only until it was dark did she return home. The Cry that she had night had hurt her more than she thought it would but like all things in her life she expected it. It was that night that she also had another memory of the girl in the cave.

*Flashback*

They had given her a name, after 15 years of waiting. Selene had named her Cerilia Atu. finally, she would have a name to pass on to her babies and their babies' babies. Of course, it hadn't come without a price. And like all the male Titans most of them involved her body. The only reason why this one hurt her was because of the ones that would be using her. There was of course Kronos, but along with him were three others. The first was none other than her father Prometheus, followed her mother Selene, and after her was Krios.

Like all the other times it was a sexual thing but to think her parents would use her like this it almost broke her heart. But she held strong in her will and love for her children. She didn't care whole the mother or father was just as long as they were hers. And so, for seven moon straight she was used continuously by the three. Most of the time all three of her holes were stuffed, while her moth...no Selene rode her to orgasm. By the end, she was a quivering broken mess. It was only the cries of her hungry children that pulled her up from that. It was also the time that she learned that the titans didn't care for the humans they created, just their own amusement and pleasure.

After that it was a miracle any of the kids survived. Some were covered in their feces while all hadn't eaten in a week or drank. A few of the older ones had stated themselves on their urine but she didn't want that to ever happen again. So, the next time Rhea came by for a visit she had asked for the women to look after her babies during her monthly cycle. It took her a few tries but after explaining in detail what happened last time the woman cracked and agreed, although she ended up pregnant by the time she did.

The only thing that made her heart ping in sadness was that the only time her creator and mother figure ever visited her was to state their lust. It was sickening to her and she never want to use others like that. It was also the last time she ever enjoys being intimate with anyone. Sure, she did it but never once did she ever reach the peak again.

*Flashback end*

If her own situation was stupid before then that memory made it feel even more so. Sadly, it was thanks to that memory that she learned what sex was. Yes, they learn about it in school but the memory made her experience as well and it was completely different then what those silly teachers told her.

But either way She didn't cry anymore after that when Nathan slowly slipped away. He had even returned the knifes and holders that she got him without even stopping to tell her why. She started wearing an indifferent mask out in pubic which help keep away the bullies but not the rumors that spread.

She didn't know how it happened but somehow her status as Intersex came out to the school body. Of course, like classical human nature they think she is gross, especially when they hear she was born with a penis while completely ignore that her mind is a girl and that she has the girl parts too.

Thankfully a few of the girls in her ballet class didn't care about what she had and were still nice to her but it got to the point where Persia had to ask the teacher if she would give her individual lessons. The girl could feel the tension in the air when she walked in and she didn't like it. So, she went with the one that would make everyone happy, except herself. One thing that did not change through it all was that her mother still encouraged her to be who she is and not care what others thought.

It still managed to bring a smile upon her face every time she thought about how her mother went head to head with some of the other parents when they tried to keep her from going to school. Ignoring the fact that they were one of the highest contributors to the school districts; there was also the fact that Persia had the highest grades in her year. And to make it better, the school board had already known of her status when they excepted her, so their point was mute.

More than once Mama had asked her if she would like to switch schools or become homeschooled but she turned her down every time. Not once did her mother ask her why but inside they both knew it was because she wanted her Nathan back.

It was during this time that she sunk herself into her meditation practices. She had almost built half of the little storage spot in her upper body. She had two in her head where her eyes were, one in her throat, one in each breast, then the main well, one in each shoulder, bicep, fore-arm and hand. When she told her Papa what she was attempting he flat out told her that she was crazy but the scary thing was that it was working!

If anyone had asked Hades what he thought about his little girl it would be simple. Persia is strong, persistent, thinks outside the box, and hopelessly in love with a boy who abandoned her. Yes, she was only 11 and a half but she was also wise beyond her years and knows her feeling quite well. It could also be said that she is way to open with herself when she is at home but he couldn't stop that even if he tried. At least now he didn't have to start chasing boys off with Cerberus' fetching stick. Papa can't do shit to them so here comes Cerby!

If he had to guess a time frame for when his little girl would finish her control technic, he would have to say that by the time she was thirteen it would be finished. After all he had recommended she start with the top half for a reason. Mana can react strange when it gets to the pelvic region. So, by mastering the upper section it will be much easier with the lower.

He still had chuckles to let loss when Zeus decided to go about it the opposite way then they had been told. To think that he slept with Hestia while she was meditating and not conscious of what he was doing. His siblings were appalled with what he did and to think he was the only one to ever do so after that because he got her pregnant. Now she spends most of her time in the body of a child while glaring at the man behind his back. Then again, his punishment was to get sadomized with his own lightning bolt by Hestia on his wedding night with Hera. No one ever did find out if he came after that because of the rode up his rectum, if it was the pain it induced, or that he was a quick shot after being in his wife for only thirty second.

Within three months Persia was ready to move beyond her knife training. She had been hitting the targets 100% of the time while she was standing still, moving, or even upside down in the air. Add in the fact that she got little motors to make the targets sway a bit and you get a good idea of what level she was at. Although she never did get to test them on a real monster but before that she would have to get a set made in celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. Papa said he would get some for her birthday and she couldn't wait for it.

Just like the first flashback she had of Cerilia Atu's life she got something out of it. This time thought it wasn't a material possession. She developed the mindset to do what needs to be done to protect those she calls her own. Although she doubted she would do what Cerilia did anytime soon but that doesn't mean she can't fight back with either humiliation or sharp point knifes if needed.

So, in order to do this, she buried herself into what she was learning. She also increased her training more to the point where people would call her crazy; this includes fitness instructors. Persia needed to be better than she was to keep her family safe from those that want to hurt her.

Anyway, back to her next weapon of choice. Now seeing as she had a long-range weapon that could be used close-up as well; what she needed was a something that gave her more reach then she has. It can't be big or what would be the point if they see it a mile away? So, she figured out what she wanted to use. Swords and spears were so mainstream it wasn't even funny. A bow would be added later but not until she gets those memories from Atu's life as well. In the End, she decided go with a single blade that when used correctly could fly out on a chain from the hilt. Thankfully her Papa had managed to create a wooden one with metal chains that she could practice with. Technically this weapon would cover all three areas in terms of range but she was going to use it for anything but mid to short range attacks.

(yes, I borrowed this from God of War but if you'll notice mine is slightly different)

One thing she learned was that Atu's memories were merging with her own. It wasn't just memory but a specific set of them. If they include a main topic in Atu's life, then they were brought in and merged into her own. Persia was eternally thankful that she didn't develop Atu's original submissiveness to the Immortals or she would have been doomed. It didn't take her long to figure out that she was Atu's reincarnation. Given the fact that she had a necklace that was sealed to her soul and the door of memories inside her mind. Well it wasn't all that hard. The only part that was difficult was when she would have flashbacks of when the titans used her body. Sometimes they would happen in dreams while others it was random.

She was only 11 and three quarters but that didn't mean anything to the blood she started finding in her bed a few months ago. Now it was hard to not get excited about something and given that she has a penis as well, it was rather obvious when it happened. So, her chest hurt most of the time and she had to learn about the wonders of womanhood. One thing she knew for sure was that it was better than her time as Atu. In her first life, she never got to learn anything about her monthly cycle except that it was when she got a visit from the titans. So, she never learned of how to truly deal with it. Thankfully in this life she had Sally Jackson as her guide into womanhood.

Another funny thing she learned that when she was on the red, her mana was more powerful. When she figured this out she just had to tell her Papa and of course he called Bullshit all over her explanation. Although that could be because he didn't want to know that she was turning into a young woman.

So right before her time of the month he had asked her to try and take control of the shadows he was manipulating. The first time she tried this it barely quivers before she got Shadowy BS to squish together. Then two days later they tried again and she managed to not only rip it from his control but also make it semi solid before smacking him upside the head with it. Mama laugh at his dumfounded expression before muttering that he needs to share this discovery with his brothers.

It was around this time that the storms started happening on both land and sea. From what Persia knew it was some kind of argument between Uncle Zeus and Poseidon, again. In her mind, it was a little ridiculous that Gods such as them could be so petty over little things and jump to conclusions without any ground to stand on. From her studies, she could tell that the Olympian gods were all Jealous power-hungry idiot. They kill those that do favors for them and then act like it wasn't their own fault. It sickened her to the core.

But this was all simple stuff in her mind. The ground breaker was when her Papa gave her some news near the end of her 6th grade year.

Neither Persia or her Mama knew what to think when Hades gave them the news. It seemed so out there that they couldn't even begin to understand it.

"Zeus thinks that Poseidon and I worked together to steal his Lightning bolt during the Winter Solstice. The idiot believes that we sired children and had them do it; seeing as Gods cannot directly steal another's symbol of power." His voice was grave and the girls could tell by how tightly he was clenching the side of the table that he was angry beyond recognition.

Persia looked at her mother for a moment before turning back to her Papa. IF what he said was true then she will more than likely get attacked more often when she is outside of her home. Zeus would stop at nothing to get rid of her just because she exists and this just adds an excuse to try.

"So, what do we do? If I go out I will be attacked and if I stay, then I get isolated." She knew what she was going to have to do, although she would rather not do it. Her parents seemed to also understand her thoughts as well. Mama's shoulders slumped a little bit while her father's face got a pained look to it.

"We have to send you to the camp for the summer. I know we said we wouldn't send you there but this is something we cannot avoid. Also, Chiron will help you with when you are there, so don't worry about that. More than likely a quest will be given to find the Bolt and we need you to be on it." She didn't know what to think with everything that had been said but she knew that she had to do it either way. So, with a rather reluctant nod she accepted it.

After a round of hugs from both of them, she headed off to her room to pack her things. She knew Mama would make a round of phone calls to excuse her from the end of the year exams and told Ms. Turk, her ballet teacher, that she wouldn't be returning for a little while. Most wouldn't mind her absence but others couldn't help but wonder what happened.

Getting inside her room she set out to get all the things that she would need. Sadly because of she had to go to the camp she would have to actually where clothing all the time. Mama still found it funny that she didn't care for clothing; although her closet was full of the stuff. A huff escaped her lips as she went through everything. Even though she always took them off when she was at home Persia had already started wearing training bras for most of the school year. It was hard to find ones that weren't all bright and super cute looking but with some effort on her part she found some Gothic looking ones. Her favorite one was the forest green one with little black skulls on it.

Deciding she didn't care for the camp uniform, if there was one, she grabbed enough clothing to have something different to wear each day. She picked out a few dark color tank tops for exercising in, along with more than a few pairs of black legging and some jeggings. Wanting to stick to the whole Daughter of Hades front she grabbed two pairs of shoes. One was a simple pair of black and grey running shoes while the other was a nice pair of boots that had a Stygian iron point on the toes. This way even her kicks could hurt the bastards if needed. To top it all off she grabbed her favorite hoodie. It was Black of course but it had a picture of a Wolf howling to the moon on the back.

Once she was all dressed she strapped her knife holders on her legs and one across her chest. She kept them empty for the moment except for the single steel one on her thigh, she always had one that could hurt mortals.

Other than that, she didn't really have anything else that she needed with her. Everything else was simply not useful for where she was going. Although she did have her necklace dangling out of her clothing for once. Seeing that she had all that she needed she put it all in her backpack before heading down to her parents.

Like the first time she saw them together they were sitting at the table. The only difference was that her Papa had a serious look in his eyes while Mama looking like she had been crying a little. Persia wanted to tell them that it would be alright, that she had trained for this, but she knew she couldn't say it or she wouldn't leave. She was about to speak up when she noticed what was on the table.

Sitting neatly in line with each other were throwing knifes and her chain blade. All of them were made out of a darker tone Stygian iron that made them look pitch black but one thing she notice was that the edges of all the blades were covered in what looked like silver. Persia knew that it was for werewolves so she didn't bother questioning them.

Her Chain blade on the other hand looked wicked though. It was black like her throwing knifes and still had the silver edging to it but what made it different was that it chain was silver as well and that there was a gold wave like pattern etched in the center. It was beautiful in her eyes and she had the sudden desire to stroke the blade. What she didn't expect was for it to glow ever so briefly when she touched it while at the same time shrinking into a silver bracelet with black water charm on it. It was just as pretty to her in this form as the other.

However, she was brought out of her trance when she felt the bracelet's power sink within her and latch itself onto her soul. It was rather shocking to say the least. Now just like Atu's necklace she had something from this life that would carry on to the next. It was good to know that at least in that life they would have a weapon available.

When she went to touch the knifes she wasn't all that surprised that they didn't bond with her like her Chain blade had. It was a little sad but she would live with it. Besides from what she could guess it was one bonding per life. What she didn't expect was for her sheaths to change when she put the knifes in. One by one they changed as she went. From the weird pockets to simple loops that held them in place until she wanted one. The only other change was that the leather band she used turned silver as well. Persia could feel her eyebrow quirking at the black and silver theme that kept happening but managed to ignore it fairly well.

Once she was all finished her Papa spoke up, "For a girl that doesn't like wearing clothing I must say you look like a true daughter of Hades in that outfit."

She couldn't stop the giggle that came with his words but it was true. All the black and silver made her look like an assassin and if you added her indifferent mask that she wore in public she would fit the roll well. Of course, she didn't want to kill humans, just monsters, seeing how in her past life she was the first one ever. It kind of gave her a motherly feeling when she thought of it but she knew that she didn't really need the bond no more. All her actually children had Died many thousands of years ago. Talk about feeling old.

"My little girl will look beautiful in anything she wears, or doesn't as the case might be." Mama had a mock superiority smile on her face before it cracked and she too joined her daughter in a giggle fit.

When they all calmed down some Persia decided to get this stupid camping thing started. Why wait for the cat to die when it's on death door, all it did was make it more painful. With one last hug to her Mama her father laid a hand on her head before they disappeared in a flash of black light.

When she opened her eyes, she was along on a hill with a white pine tree that towered over all the rest. She could feel that it was holding the life of a girl inside it but that it was also powering a barrier around the camp that was similar to the one at home. It was tempting to help the girl pass on in peace but she didn't know what it would do to the barrier so decided she was fine where she was.

Looking down upon the camp she could tell already that it was going to be a pain. There were Twelve cabins in a U shape and a bonfire in the center. Already she could tell that her Papa didn't have a cabin seeing as how none of them were not in any way black or having any death like symbols on them. To the left of the cabin was what looked like an old farm house with a wraparound porch. That was probably where the councilors stayed. To the right of the U was a large area with what looked like training dummies and a stand to sit in. A little beyond that was a climbing wall with all different kind of things attacking the climbers, even lava.

Then there was the what looked like the stables for animals of some kind. Persia had always wanted to go horseback riding; hopefully they wouldn't be put off by her father's presence on her. Her heart did skip a beat when she saw the archery range though. It was the one thing she wanted to try here before her past memories came up again.

knowing that she was just stalling the inevitable Persia started walking toward the farm house. As she walked she thought about what she could do in a place like this. She now had people to practice with but she wasn't sure that they would be good at it. Then again, her skills were kind of out there from everyone else's so it was more than likely that they wouldn't know what to do with her once they started.

A frown appeared on her face when she got to the farm house but couldn't hear or sense anyone inside. It was rather disconcerting to be honest. Fortunately, her worries were disproven when she heard a someone sigh around the corner of the porch. Not knowing what she was to do Persia climbed the steps and walked over to the person. What she found wasn't what she was expecting.

In an old rocking chair was a man in a purple leopard print tracksuit, a pair of sunglasses, a frown etched into his face, and a diet coke in his hands. He smelled of grapes and grass but she couldn't tell if it was natural or the kind of shower items he used. There was an aura of power about him but it was in a natural state that told her not to make him angry or she would get burnt.

"Are you going to sit there all day girl or are you going to say something?" his voice had a sad and tired quality to it. It made Persia wonder what it was that made the man sound the way he did. Maybe he missed his family or had lost someone close to him?

That was when she realized he spoke to her, making her jump ever so slightly. It wasn't often that she missed things like that, especially after this last year. She had been in this camp for less than an hour and she was already messing up.

"Umm...sorry sir. I wasn't really sure where to go you see. My Papa told me I had to come here last night and he just dropped me off. He said I needed to speak to Chiron?" She winced at the casual way she spoke to this man. Usually she would be more formal with strangers but here she was spilling her words and calling her father by her preferred way.

the man turned an eye to her for a moment. To him she didn't look like much, in terms of body and strength, but he knew that demigods can be surprising. One thing that surprised him was the knifes across her chest and on her thighs. She didn't look like she could use them all that well but what would he know? He used staffs. Then there was all the Black she wore. He couldn't tell if it was her personal style or tribute to her godly parent. The thing that threw him off was her eyes. The dual colored eyes weren't normal by any standard for a demigod. It usually spoke of mixed heritages from different gods. He would have to look after this girl to see what signs she showed.

"Chiron isn't here; he has been out on an assignment for the year and will not be back for a few weeks." The girl seemed to deflate before his eyes before perking back up.

Persia on the other hand was irritated. He papa had sent her to a camp to talk to a man that wasn't even there! She didn't even know what she was really supposed to talk about with the man; so, it wasn't like she could tell this guy whatever it is she needs to. That was when a thought hit her.

If Chiron wasn't here, then would she still be able to sleep in the farm house? She didn't know where the demigods go that aren't part of the Olympian Council go for sleep. Then there was the issue with her privates and how she would bath while she was here. Anxiety was stating to weigh her down when she realized a little something. This man must be an employee or something of the camp so he could help her!

"Would it be okay if I talked to you instead then? I'd rather not leave because of a technicality." Funny how she really wished she could but she had promised her papa that she would stay for the summer. The man quirked an eyebrow at her before rolling his hand in a 'go ahead' kind of way.

"I don't really know how to put it besides being blunt about it." She could feel a small blush creeping up on her as she spoke, this was the first time she had to talk about her difference without here Mama being around. And her memories as Atu didn't help at all because her kids just accepted it as normal. "The thing is that... I was born with both boy and girl parts. My papa said I should be able to stay in this farm house so I don't cause problems in whatever cabin I was put it."

Both man and girl were silent for a moment before the man seemed to scan her with his eyes. Up and down they went; trying to see something that wasn't obvious. She knew that look but his didn't have any anxiety or disgust hidden within. He was simply curious about her predicament. To Persia it was like the world stopped while she was waiting for him to say something. It was drowning how he just stared, never blinking but always watching.

Finally, he cleared his throat, "If that is the case then I see no problem with you staying in the Big House. If you are claimed and your parent has a cabin you may move in there if you choose but until then you may say here." Instantly a smile spread across her face and she swore that the man blushed ever so slightly but wrote it off as her imagination. "Your room with have its own shower and is on the second floor, the last one on the left. If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask."

"I'm sorry but I don't know your name?" the man seemed to smirk a little at her before answering.

"And I don't know yours." Persia couldn't stop the pout from forming, "But to be fair my name is Dionysius."

"Persia Jackson" he nodded in acceptance before turning his head away to show that their talk was done. With grace that no girl her age should have Persia grabbed her things and headed inside. If she had looked back she would have seen Dionysius watching her as she went.

Once inside she took a moment to look around. There were vines growing up one wall, weaving themselves through masks. There was a Pac man machine on one wall with a juke box next to it. Above the fire place there was what looked like a stuffed panther head but it was also moving like a real cat. She wanted to pet it but held back until she was used to it first. The room looked rather mannish to her but then again if the heads of the camp were all guys then it would make sense to her.

With that done she headed up the stairs to her room. It didn't take all that long to find but what was inside was rather bizarre. The room itself was much bigger then she thought it was from the outside. And the design was amazing! The floor was carpeted with a rich green carpet, the walls looked like stone but with draws in them to store her things. Along one wall was what looked like a waterfall and when she dipped her hand in it the water warmed up to her perfect temperature. then there was her bed. It was big and fluffy but also round in shape. It was stashed in a corner and to her it kind of looked like an animal's bed just supersized. When she flopped down on it though she found that she didn't care if it was such a bed, the darn thing was comfortable to the point where she wanted one at her Mama's.

Wanting to get the stupid things out of the way Persia got up and locked her door, so she didn't get any unwanted guests, before she started putting her things away. Once she was finished she was itching to get comfortable but she had to get use to wearing clothing at all times while she was here. It was a pain but it was necessary. Maybe at night time she would get comfortable and go to sleep that way but for now she would have to put it off.

Feeling rather hungry she figured a bit to eat would be nice. It was a little too hot though for her so she left her hoodie behind on her bed. Walking outside of her room she pauses to look at her new home. It felt more natural to her than her Mama's house, not that she would ever tell her that. Persia had a small theory on why though. Like almost everything it all leads back to her life as Atu. When she was alive she lived in a time without much of anything and had to life in a cave network. It wasn't bad, especially when she got the titans to fix it up for her, but it seemed that being one with nature felt better to her. So, know Persia had to deal with not like the city, or manmade homes and preferred the natural way of things and all that it entailed.

Personally, if she lived long enough Persia wanted to either find her past lives home or make her own. It would be hard to do but she always did want to try living in a cave. Sounds barbaric but to her it felt right in a way she couldn't explain.

Shacking the thought of her preferred way of life out of her mind she headed down to see what she could find out about the camp. Thankfully she didn't have to wait all that long to find that help. Sitting on the front porch with the man that had helped her was a boy with sandy blonde hair, Carmel skin, strong but not overly large muscles, and warm brown eyes. She didn't think he was much older than her but the muscles made him look more so. When his eyes fell on her he smiles with perfectly white teeth. Almost instantly a blush flooded her cheeks but she refused to look away from the boy. doing so would just lead him on.

"So, you're the new camper that Mr. D asked be to lead around. Names Lucas Mayweather by the way, my father is Hephaestus God of the forge." His voice was even a little crackly like it was trying to change but didn't know how. She would find it funny but she knew he couldn't help it.

"Persia Jackson, I don't know who my papa is." She could see the light dim in his eye just a little at her word. Persia knew that many kids were ignored by their godly parents and it hurt her to know that she was visitor regularly by her Papa. The problem was that he didn't want her to come straight out and tell everyone that she was his daughter. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her; it was for her protection.

"Well either way I know that you will love it here. I've been here for three years and I don't ever want to leave." He flashed her a grin before grabbed her hand to drag her around camp. The boy's excitement was contagious as soon she was just as pepped up as him.

For the next few hours, and a quick lunch for their first stop, they walked all around the camp. He told her about all the different monster he had killed and his life before camp, he wrestled. Of course, that wasn't all that they talked about. He explained the cabin system and how the unclaimed went to the over flowing Hermes cabin. Thankfully she had managed to get out of that because of her differences. Lucas was rather put out when she told him that she was staying in the Big house because of a medical condition. He had tried fishing for an answer but failed spectacularly.

There were many campers that wanted to meet the girl in black over the next few day, according to Lucas. Persia on the other hand didn't feel like dealing with them so she would hide out at the big house or in the forest near the stream. She spent most of her time relaxing and trying to build another storage spot in her system right on her belly button. A trick she had learned was to build the storage spot first before the actual pipe systems. It made it so she could rout the pipes differently instead of finding places along the pipes that would work well. But like her Papa said it would be 'the top is much easier to figure out then the bottom.'

To her it wasn't that she couldn't figure it out; it was that it was march harder to build in then the top. If she thought about it she would say that building the upper half was like running your hand through dirt. A little hard bit manageable. But on the other hand, to bottom half is like running your hand through semi-dry clay; frustrating but with enough effort and force it can be done. Good thing all this meditation was making her have more patients or she would be on angry preteen girl.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since Persia had arrived at Camp Half-blood and she couldn't honestly say that she liked it, if only somewhat. She had tried every activity that they had to offer and found that only an odd few were challenging for her. That would be the climbing wall, the odd duel with Luke the son of Hermes, and trying to be friends with those stinking pegasi.

turns out that the horse in question seemed to have conflicting desires. At one time, they want to both be under hear hand to be petted while at the same time they wanted to run away from her. Neither of them could figure out why. Although this also lead to the question about how she could _talk_ to horses! She had never heard of a child of hades being able to do such a thing. Poseidon yes but not her Papa. Either she was weird or she had some Poseidon blood in her from long ago.

It kind of made sense to her with her love of the water and how it always made her feel better than before. There is also the fact that she could breathe under water without drowning. She didn't want to tell anyone about that though in case they got any ideas.

One thing that had happened was that her Papa eventually claimed her. It took over a week for him to do so but her finally did. And of course, her father had to be a jerk about it and do it when she was in the most bizarre place. She had been in the shower when the stupid sign appeared. To make matters worse was that she didn't know it and that her papa had made it really big over the house. Everyone put two and two together and were soon rushing to her to see. She was lucky the door was locked or someone would have seen far more then they planned to.

After that everyone got super awkward around her. To her it seemed like they were all scared of talking to her in case she had her dad punish them or something. The only one that talked to her regularly was Lucas, Dionysius, and Katie Gardner a daughter of Demeter. Funny enough the girls bonded over something simple...gossiping about how good Lucas' body looked when they went swimming. Well more like they went swimming since Persia never owned a swimsuit and the camp store seemed to only sell bikinis. So, she just laid back in the sun with one of Katie's extra tops and a pair of shorts. No one asked her why she was wearing shorts but she knew they were curious.

She did manage to have another memory moment though and surprisingly it was a rather nice one this time. She had finally managed the courage to try and use the bow and arrow but as soon as she touched the bow her mind jolted.

*flashback*

A 6-year-old Atu was bouncing on the ground in excitement, literally she was bouncing her butt off it repeatedly. Today was the day that Mother Selene promise to teach her how to use the bow. It looked hard but she knew she would do it. It was her mommy that was teacher her so she had to.

So, after eating a little breakfast of berries and some raw meat that she had from the rabbit she got the other day she was rather full. Sadly, a full Atu in an energetic one as well. She even still had the blood from the rabbit dripping down her face and body but she didn't care, besides is not like she truly knew any better.

She had been sitting there bouncing for well over an hour but she didn't mind, after all her mommy didn't say when she would be here just that it would be in the morning. And while she bounced she thought off all the things she could do with a bow. Maybe she could eventually get that bear that kept stealing her honey from the bee hive down the river. She was a honey nut to be sure.

Finally, it had started to dawn on the two hour mark her mommy appeared in a silver flash of light. It made Atu blind for a minute but eventually the colorful spots went away. And when she could finally see she lunged to hug her mommy with all her strength. Of course, it was a rather rushed hug because her mother had noticed the still fresh blood on the little girl and didn't want to get her clothes filthy.

"Nice to see you as well child. Are you ready for today's lesson?" Atu nodded her headed so fast that Selene probably thought it would fall off. Atu was staring at the bow on the woman's back that she didn't even notice that the warm red liquid on her had disappeared at some point. Then Selene snapped her fingers making an assortment of bows appear on the ground in front of little Atu.

"Wow mommy they're so pretty! Which one is mine?" Atu's big amber colored eyes sparkled as she looked at the weapons in front of her. They looked so much better than that sharp rock that she had been given last year. If the child had been looking up she would have seen the irritation and future regret in her mother figures eyes but alas she didn't so she wouldn't.

"Which ever one picks you, child. These were all made by the One-hundred-hand ones in honor of your creation but only one will choose you and stay with you." Honestly the woman couldn't believe those idiots did such a thing. they were handing this creature a weapon to actually fight back with but Selene wasn't a smart woman for nothing. So, she played the role of a caring mother.

"Really? That's so nice of them." she didn't have a clue who these hand people were but they made her a gift so she would cherish it forever. Gifts from one to another are important after all. Taking a look at the bows in front of her she wanted to just run her little fingers all over them and never stop but she also wanted her lessons so she would have to do that later.

There were only three bows there but each one were very pretty in her eyes. the one on the left was made of some black metal with some pretty green gems studded into it. It looked nice but she wasn't all too keen with it. Besides it's all dark and scary to her. The second bow was made of a shiny silver like her mommy's bow and have some pink design etched into it like a vine going down the metal. Like the first she didn't feel a real call to it besides the relation to her mommy. with a cute little frown on her face she looked at the last one and gasped.

the bow itself was a light lavender color but it had a black swirl design all over it. Inside she could feel it calling to her, that it wanted her to claim it. Slowly she reached out to grab it and when she did she felt a shock of something throughout her body. Atu stopped and stared at the bow in awe for a moment before looking at her mommy, hopefully she knew what just happened.

the woman actually chuckled at the look on the little one's face, "That was your weapon boding to you, youngling. In a few years time, I'll provide a way for you to turn it into something else less noticeable but for now it will stay as it is." Atu nodded but not really understanding what she was being told.

After that Selene showed her the proper way to hold a bow and how to draw it back. They spend weeks just practicing how to draw it back correctly with an arrow on it before Selene even conceded letting the child release it. Surprisingly enough that first shot actually hit the target she had made, which was a stick man with the target being his groin area.

Once it was proven that she was a bit of a natural with it and had okay aim, Selene told her to practice for two months straight just shooting the arrows. Atu would only be allowed to stop for food and bed. Selene didn't care if her fingers were bleeding or if she covered herself in her excrement's. And she did all that was asked of her for that time.

In the end Atu couldn't feel anything in her finger tips for over a year as her body healed the damage. She also learned how to hold it when she had to go to the bathroom. Most of the time though she didn't even have the energy to make it to bed or bath after the day. It was fairly common for the little girl to just collapse in her own mess after working all day. When she was finished with the two-month training she was more than happy to go jump in the ocean to get everything off of her. She had really started to smell after the first week.

From that point on Selene made things more challenging for the child. Whether it was the targets moving farther back, making them sway, shooting her own arrows at the child, or just making her do it all at night. Of course, it was the last one that took the most training to accomplish. It also didn't help that the girl had taken to sleeping during the day and training at night. In Atu's mind it was so she could be with her mommy when she was awake just by looking up. To Selene it was an enduring annoyance to look upon the earth and see those amber eyes staring up at her.

*Flashback end but not back to present*

Once the memories stopped flowing into her mind Persia was finally able to look at the world around her once again. What she didn't expect was to be in the grey room with Atu's door that she had found herself in after the Cyclops attack. The room though was different.

For starters, the room was almost similar to her room back in the big House. The only real difference was that there were a few pictures up on the walls. There was one when she first went swimming with Nathan and when he told her that he would always be there for her when they started training. The hurt she felt when he broke that promise came back to the surface, making her cry for the boy that broke her heart.

Then her water and puffy eyes turned to the next set of photos. There were a few of her mama and papa talking together. Persia could see the love for each other swelling in their eyes. She hoped they gave her a baby brother or sister sometime soon but for now she was happy with what she had. Following that were some of Camp half-blood but mainly just Lucas' rugged smile.

Persia didn't know what to feel at the next set she found. They were obviously for Atu's life and those she loved. At first there was just a picture of the small brown haired girl with amber eyes and a happy smile with nothing on. Then there was one with her hugging Selene while clutching her bow to her side like it was a baby. Then they started getting a little darker in contents. Atu's memories of her sexual life had turning into a single painting that shifted like a slide show. It showed all that was done to her no matter how perverse it may have been.

thankfully it moved on after that with picture of each of her children and their names. There were far too many for Persia to ever recount them all consciously but at least in here the memory of them wouldn't die out.

With tears of remorse from the baby photo's Persia looked at the door that lead to Atu's memory bank. She would say that Atu was somewhere in there but she knew that in reality Atu was her and she was only regaining what she lost. The door itself wasn't nearly as open as she thought it would be by now. If she had to guess that she wasn't even half way through with absorbing her old memories. The only thing that the dual eyes colored girl could think of was that the rest was the varies skill that she had picked up as Atu. But that would be too much for any human to hold, especially with her being a demigod in this life. That's not even counting her powers from Poseidon. Hopefully the Gods wont smite her when she unlocks them all.

*Back to present*

Sadly, whenever she practiced she had to use a camp bow instead of her own. She would be disappointed in that but the problem was that she couldn't _find_ her old bow. She had dug through every single memory of her bow in her mind but not one of them showed here where it could have been placed. The stupid thing is that it should have been with her in this life since it bonded to her during Atu's and yet it hasn't shown up anywhere. With her luck, some stupid god thought it was lost or something and took it.

Anyway, it was just about the middle of June when Persia was just walking around the camp when she heard a what sounded like fighting just beyond the camp boarder. Honestly you would think that the kid would just say screw it and sprint to the boarder. Just drop their stuff and go but nope most don't have common sense. So, with a sigh on her breath Persia ran off toward the battle.

It didn't take her all that long to get there, not with all the shadows empowering her. But what she found made her question the kids sanity. There was a woman standing by a tree looking scared for the boy's life but when Persia looked deeper she could see her desire for the child to suffer. from the Groaning lump, not five feet away from her was a boy with goat legs, most likely the kid's protector, and he looked like he was bleeding from the back of his head.

The last kid was looking like an idiot. With the stupid grin on his face and his celestial bronze sword raised high he boy ran at the monster, which turned out to be the freaking minitour in a pair of tightie whities. She almost wanted to turn around and leave them to their fate but she just couldn't do it. If she could she would curse Atu's kindness. So, with a quick flick of her wrist she brought out her chain Blade.

Not even thinking twice she dashed at the mad bull from the side before jumping as high as she could. Once she reached her peak he gave a mighty slash with the blade only for it to fly from the handle and wrap itself around the creature's neck with the blade sunk half an inch into its flesh. She swore its eyes almost popped out of his skull but she didn't want to be called a liar. Before she could give her blade a jerk and end the beast it reached out and snatched up the boy's mother. The lady screamed for a short moment before disappearing in a golden light.

She knew the woman wasn't dead, she would have felt it otherwise, but that didn't mean she wasn't angry. With a tug of her arm there was a schlicking sound before a solid thump as the beast head slammed to the ground. And then there was silence.

Tick tock tick tock it went on until finally the boy fainted in an ugly lump. So, there she was stuck with the head of the minitour and two passed out idiots. Why does she always have to do all the hard work?

Within a few minutes, she had all three nicely piled together before she plopped herself down on goat boys back. With just a little concentration and the picture of the big house porch Persia shadow traveled them into the camp.

Almost instantly the boys were carted away to the infirmary while she asked Dionysius if he could make is so the minitours head could move like the panthers but instead of roars it says silly jokes. The man looked at her like she was crazy but did it anyway. She did however cut off the things horns. they were just way too big to be waving around like that. What she did with them? Why she hung them above the Big house's doorway! Chiron, who had come back a few short days ago, could only shake his head in amusement at her ideas.

Apparently as how she was the first camper to respond to the kids aid she was now his designated Nurse made under Mr. D's orders. IT wouldn't have been bad if the kid didn't smell like a dumpster left in the desert. And because she had to take care of the idiot she had to clean him up. They made her, an 11-year-old girl, give this boy a freaking sponge bath! What is wrong with these people?!

So, after turning so red in the face her toes where turning purple, Persia was finally able to go to her own room for the night. Although it was kind of pointless because she spent most of it scrubbing herself raw from what she had to do earlier. Stupid mean Dionysius and perverted old men.

The next few days were the same for her. Get up and get dressed for the day, eat some food, go check on the idiot, give him another bath, dress him, eat lunch, check on the idiot again, change his damp towel, go to dinner, then go to bed after scrubbing her body raw. By the end of the day she was sick and tired of taking care of the boy. She was about to get to the point of just smacking him until he wakes up. Might get in trouble but at least she wouldn't have to see his privates or touch them ever again.

Thankfully by the fourth day the kid woke up. He was still delirious for some stupid reason but at least he could bath himself. When Chiron had tried to push the tour giving business on her, she immediately pushed it off onto that girl Annabeth. Besides she seemed interested in the boy for some odd reason, so she could have him.

Not wanting to see the kid more than she had to she stayed far away from him. Naturally she spent most of her time in the Archery range either practicing with a bow or her knifes. So far it was just as easy as it was back home. The only difference was now she had the Apollo kids breathing down her neck to teach them how to throw like she did. When they didn't get the point of her saying no she decided that if they wanted to see it so bad then they could be her new targets. It was quite fun for her but scared the hell out them.

From what Katie heard the idiot's life she saved was named Peter Johnson and was supposedly super shy. He was bad at everything he had tried so far, only trying once shouldn't justify quitting but he did. The boy was good at canoeing, so many speculated that he was the kid of some minor water god. Persia didn't think that was the case, the boy just need a very firm nudge to get his butt in gear. Heck even the Aphrodite kids do more things at camp then this kid.

To Persia the kid was a twit that had a strong resemblance to her. Yeah, she already knew that a lot of the elder god's kids looked alike but in this case, it was a little too close for comfort. He had the same raven colored hair, sea green eyes, and those dimples when he smiled which she only saw once when she was bathing him... _pervert!_

She was more than positive that he was a child or legacy of Poseidon but wasn't sure how to say it. So instead she didn't say a thing and just waited. Honestly if the idiot just fell in the lake he would probably get claimed already.

Today Persia was just walking down the beach. If anyone asked this was her favorite thing to do at the camp she was stuck in. Between all the drama from the demigods and Lucas always walking around shirtless she needed to clear her mind a little.

Tonight, was supposed to be the capture the flag night and she really wanted to play but at the same time it was a chance for to relax and not have to deal with all of them. It didn't help that she was forced to be paired up on the idiot's team with the Hermes and Athena cabins. To make matters worse she was cramping like nobody's business.

Just as she was about to head toward the dinning pavilion she was hit with another massive cramping spree. She actually had to stop moving and curl into herself for this one. It went on for a few minutes and when it finally calmed down she was able to breathe again. There was no way she was playing this game like this. So, trying to move as fast as she could she scurried up to her team's leader, Annabeth, and explained her situation. The blonde girl gave her a look of sympathy before telling her to go lay down and that they would be fine without her.

It sucked but she just couldn't do it. Thankfully she managed to get back to her room and bundled up in a ball of blankets before the next surge of pain came upon her. If someone told her they were jealous that has periods then they are idiots, no way around it. For the next few hours she drifted in and out of consciousness. Oh, delirious thought in her mind was how the hell did she manage to live as Atu and have these while she was having sex with the titans? Her body as Atu must have been Godly or something.

0/0

Persia didn't find out what happened the night before until she went to lunch. She had missed breakfast for obvious reasons. Well apparently, Clarisse tried to get back at Peter for the Toilet thing and had attacked him personally. She was kicking his butt until he stepped into the stream and somehow started beating them. The shadow user wanted to call her them out on the obvious lie but couldn't after their next words.

"Then a green trident appeared above his head! Luke came through with the flag and Chiron called out 'All Hail, Peter Johnson, Son of Poseidon' and everyone had to kneel to him." Katie actually looked disgusted when she thought about kneeling before that idiot and truthfully so was she.

"So, what's been happening so far today? I haven't been feeling too well so I'm missing a lot." It was true actually. Between her cramping, comfy bed, and having to change her tampon she didn't want to get up. But she had to this time; besides she needed to get more from the camp store and she was rather hungry after missing dinner last night as well.

"Yeah I heard about that. Hope you're feeling better today though." The Sympathy just seemed to roll of Katie that Persia had trouble telling if it was real.

She tried to give the other girl a smile but it probably looked more like a wince, "to tell you the truth I almost didn't get out of my bed. But I needed to get some stuff from the store so I had to get up."

"Didn't anyone tell you that we girls get our things from the Big house? He would never let things like that in the store, not with the Hermes kids running it." Persia almost wanted to kill that stupid horse but she was too tired to do it yet. Maybe in a week or two.

Katie tried to chat with her for a little while but she just could work up the energy to do anything. He may not know it but not even Lucas couldn't get her to do anything at the moment. Eventually it got to the point where she had to leave or something would happen. She didn't know what but it was something.

Too bad this something is a stupid idiot that can't leave well enough alone. She was just getting to the edge of the pavilion when he walked up to her. He had this superior look on his face that she just wanted to punch and this ungodly swagger in his steps. It was revolting in so many ways and to think she was related to this jerk.

"Hey there, I didn't see you last night at the game. Did you get lost or something?" He extended his hand out for her to hold but she really didn't want to. "By the way I never did get your name? Mines Peter Johnson, son of Poseidon." Persia wasn't in the mood for him but knew he wouldn't stop until she answered.

"I didn't feel like playing, so I stayed out." His smile waver a little when she ignored his hand, "As for my name. Well I don't feel like telling you. And besides who goes about boasting they are the son of the sea god?"

She pushed past him, trying not to touch him along the way, but he didn't seem to take the hint when he grabbed her by the arm. She looked at him then his hand and then back to him. Her face had become cold and her voice darker then pitch.

" **Get your hands off me, you stupid boy."** luckily, he jumped back in fright thus allowing her to go on her way. there were bound to be whispers about her after that but only two people, to her knowledge, new why she was so short with everyone.

Once she was back in the Big house she stormed into the medical closet and grabbed the closest box of womanly items that she could find before flying up to her room. One locked door, a change of clothing, and a bundle of blankets later Persia was lost in her own little world.

0/0

Lost was an understatement. She didn't come out for another two days. It got to the point where Katie had brought her meals to her room which she was thankful for. Whenever the girl asked her to come out, that the sun would make her feel better all she got was the shadows turning semi-solid and waving around the room. Katie learned quick not to ask.

One thing that didn't make any sense to Persia was why this one was so much more intense than her last? Maybe her body was changing more than it's supposed to be? If her Atu form was melding with her Persia form, then this would make sense in a sick way. Two different forms making one equals extremely strong periods. Totally makes sense...Not!

In the end, she just decided to roll with the punches and pray to Artemis that they don't get any worse. Thankfully though hers only last for four straight days and nights. In time her monthly would become legend among the female campers but that time hasn't arrived just yet.

After a long hot shower and getting dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top she was ready for the day. Taking off in a run from her room she headed outside, only stopping for a very short moment to say hello to Mr. D, and went to find something to do. She was thinking about training in some hand to hand for the day just to spice her life up a little.

Once she was in the arena she took a little look around. There were Ares and Athena kids sparring off to the side, some Hermes kids trying to pick pocket an Aphrodite boy, and then there was that idiot wildly swinging his blade at the dummies. Sometimes the blade would get stuck and he would have to pull it out while making a bunch of grunting noises. It was sad really but that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy the show while it lasted. It did make her wonder how the boy survived in the outside world for so long though. Probably Poseidon if anything.

Seeing that everyone was busy doing something she headed to the back of the arena to the lone dummy. From what she learned during her stay here was that this dummy was made by a Hecate boy and some child of Hephaestus a few decades ago. Their goal was to create the perfect training dummy that could take damage and deal it back as well. this would teach future demigods that anything could kick their but no matter how innocent looking. the Problem was that it worked to well. And now the Dummy will keep on fighting until its target is unconscious or the demigod manages to severely damage it.

It had three known modes. Medium range for spear users, short for blades, and hand to hand. There might be more than those but no one has been stupid enough to give the thing more to access. Chiron even forbid the use of demigod powers just in case.

So, feeling a little curious, and crazy, she stepped up in front of the thing. Crouching a little with her hands up to guard herself she waiting until this unstoppable dummy took charge. It seemed to shake a little before it snapped up into position. There was no really form to her martial arts; it's kind of like act and react with lightning fast jabs. Given how flexible she is it should be even easier.

The fight started out easy. they were testing each other to see how much effort would be need to beat the other. First it was simple punches and a few kicks. They parried each other blow for blow just speeding up as they moved. If it wasn't for all the continuous sprinting and ballet she had done over the years Persia would have been hurt more times than she could count. She could already feel bruises forming on her arms from all the blocks she was forced to do. Looks like it's time to take her little fight up a notch.

Taking a deep breath Persia waiting until the dummy punched. She waited until the last moment before twirling to the right. With a quick bit of footwork, she stabilized herself before putting all her force into a nasty spin kick. As soon as her foot connected with the wooden enemy she could see the bark break off a little before it launched into the wall behind them. It hit so hard the even the wall shuddered under her force.

Soon the small dust cloud that had formed settled down to show her as she was and the dummy smashed into the wall. Slowly she released her breath as her muscles relaxed. It was then that she noticed the arena was dead silent. As she looked at them she blinked a few times. Most of the older campers were looking at her like she was some kind of deity while the younger ones were thinking it was crazy for a girl her size to have that much strength.

Technically the younger ones were right. She wouldn't have that strength if it wasn't for her body merging with her past life's. It sounds impossible to even her but she could see the new brown highlights in her hair and that the inner green ring in her eyes turned amber. Add in the fact that when she was Atu she was the limit of what humans could reach. It kind of a given that some of her attributes were transferred to her new life. Thus making Persia Jackson the first human limiter. Although these traits that she had picked up were much lower then what they were when she lived as Atu.

It took more energy out of her to summon up that much force behind that kick but she figured it would be able to withstand it. turned out she was right when only the back cracked under her strength. Feeling a little sluggish after that fight Persia rolled her shoulders before fixing her ponytail, which had come out during that last bout. Once she was all set she took off at a slight jog. Not once did she think about the people that she left in a state of shock back in the arena.

Her little trip to the arena only lasted an hour and now she was more bored then before. What was a soon to be 12-year-old girl to do? She could practice her knifes and shooting some more but that was getting boring with continuous usage. She could practice with her chain blade but with there being literally no one here that knew how to fight against it she couldn't really get all that better at the moment. Besides if she wanted to practice with it she would have to use her old wooden one to not hurt anyone to bad.

Gods being a quick learner sucks hellhound balls! What could she do that could keep her entertained and be useful? Well there was the labyrinth connected to that hunk of rocks in the woods but she wanted to fight something, not travel to china. She had already managed to get past most of her problems with ready English thanks to her Mama's teachings and the helpers at school. Maybe she could learn another language? She instinctively knew ancient Greek because of her parentage, not counting the fact that it was the only language around when she was Atu. But what was the point when her next life will get her another one? Although that might be fun just using one of her reincarnations as a translator of both written and spoken languages.

' _focus...this is your life now, no thinking about the next one just the current'_

Thankfully something did come up to get her out of her boredom. Chiron in all his white horsey butt glory came trotting up to her at a rather brisk pace. When he got next to her he reached down and picked her up before depositing her on his back. Having never rode a horse before, let alone bare back, she was unsure how to react to the feeling of all the muscles in his horse back flexing and running her thighs and privates. By the time, they reached the Big house her faces were flaming red and she was going to need a change of clothing. Hopefully Chiron didn't notice. Hopping off the Centaur's back she looked up him waiting for what he has to say; even though she would rather change her underwear.

"I apologize Persia but you are needed for a quest and I didn't know if anyone else could catch you at the speeds you were running."

Running? she had just been jogging; oh well she'd let him think that for now. Wait sense when does the camp do quests? If she remembered the last time they had one was three years ago, and it was an utter failure. But then again Papa said both his symbol of power and Zeus' had been stolen during the winter; although he didn't report his. He said it was a matter of pride but she thought it was just because he didn't want to deal with his brothers more than he has to.

"What's the quest and who am I going with?" that was another thing. she had only heard that Zeus thinks is was her and the idiot that took them so this quest must be to solve who stole them, if possible get them back. That would mean she was stuck with the idiot for however long this thing lasted. Oh, goodie goodie gumdrops... somebody kill her now!

"Peter is the leader and getting the prophecy from the oracle as we speak. I don't know who he will pick for the other but your position is not negotiable."

Well sugar...the old horse must have known that she didn't like the jerk. To make it worse she had to listen to him as well even though she had more power, skills, and bathing habits. Yes, she counted the last one as a needed requirement to be a leader. Nobody listens to a stinky leader.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Peter looked pale while the girl next to him was chattering like she didn't have a care in the world. Persia didn't know what the girls name was but she knew that she belongs to the Aphrodite cabin. It wasn't that she disliked that cabin or its members it's just that almost all of them hardly did any training at all. Definitely not quest material. and from the frown on Chiron's face he thought so as well.

When the duo arrived, Chiron spoke up, "Peter, Drew, good to know you have made it. Did you get the prophecy?"

Peter gulped before nodding, "We have to go west and find the god that has turned. We'll find what has been stolen but in the end, we will fail to save what matters most."

A chill ran down Persia's spine. To her what mattered most was her friends, her Mama, and her Papa. She didn't have much in terms of friends though. Off the top of her head there's Lucas, Katie, Maybe Annabeth and Nathan. Besides them she didn't have any. So, what could it mean and for whom?

Drew didn't seem all that worried about what the prophecy could mean and from how close she was standing to the idiot Persia could guess on who she thought would protect her.

"The only god in the west is Hades in the Underworld. IF he has turned we must find out." She could feel the stares of all three on her when he continued, "I will not have you doubting Persia while you are on the quest. If it is her father that is behind this then I highly doubt he would want her on the quest."

She almost wanted to believe him but she could see in Peter and Drew's eyes that they didn't trust her. Great talk about a smooth start for possible death trip.

"Now you have until June 24th at 11pm to return to the lightning bolt or the identity of the thief. IF you do not then there will be a war. Everyone will be forced to choose sides. So please hurry." He looked up at the sun for a moment before continuing, "I'll give you an hour to get everything that you will need. Remember if it can't save your life then you don't need it." He seemed to be aiming those last words at both Drew and herself. It's not like she has enough clothes with her to need to worry.

the duo nodded to ancient teacher before running, or in Drew's case slowly walking, off to pack their things. Once they were gone Chiron Coughed lightly to get her attention once more.

"I don't mean to insinuate anything with both your parentage or gender but both of them have often lead to problems on quests, Especially Aphrodite girls." he rolled his eyes at that help and I almost laughed at the expression, "also, as much as I don't like it, you father has sent you this. Use it well."

What she found in the little slip of paper was none other than her mother's debit card, the one Papa gave her. At least she knew she wouldn't run out of money on this trip. Her Papa ruled! Within thirty minutes she was all packed and ready to go. She even managed to get a Map of the US from the store and was able to turn her shadow into a storage space. Darkness for the win!

So now she was sitting up on Half-blood hill waiting for her to quest helpers. Honestly speaking she would rather do this on her own but she had to do it this way or the Big bad water god will through a hissy fit. Seeing that she had some time to kill she started running her power pipes down from her core into her belly button. As it was taking root she could feel it slowly moving down. she liked to compare it to a warm gooey puddle sliding down her body. Mama told her more than once that she wasn't allowed to describe it like that but she still does; it made more sense that way to her.

Just like when she connected all the other storage spots to her 'pipes' she felt a slight jump in her abilities. both power and control. Her Papa said that she might just rival him in shadow manipulation by the time she's finished. Which is supposed to be impossible but she seems to slowly be doing it. Her Papa had actually taken to looking back over his 'channels' to see how he could improve them but to her he had done it a rough and stupid way. Now he didn't know what to do to increase anything.

Hades was more than happy that his baby girl would be able to outdo him in shadow control one day but he also said he didn't want it to happen before she was fifty. If she took in the base life expectancy of demigods or even ones of the big three she would be lucky to live half that but she wouldn't say that to him, even though he knows it as well.

She was just pulling out of her little trance when the others showed up. they would be riding to Manhattan in one of the camps strawberry vans and from there heading west. Peter had a small bag of clothes, her guess is one pair of everything, while Drew had a duffle bag like hers but it looked stuffed to the limit. She could see why Chiron didn't like sending these types of girls on quests. It's like she's treating it as a vacation.

Once they were all settle in the van Argo set off and their journey began.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time, they got to the bus station from Camp Persia wanted to either a) rip out Drew's vocal cords and force feed them to her or b) drop her off in the red-light district and see how much she likes it there. Personally, she didn't know which one would be better.

Almost the entire ride the girl kept talking about how much fun it was that she was going to get to go across country with Peter. Add in the fact that the girl was using so many innuendo in her sentences that it wouldn't surprise her if the girl had already done the naughty. Although all of it went over the boy's head as he tried to stare out the window and not at Drew skin exposing attire. Come on what girl wears short shorts and crop tops at eleven years old? None that she knew.

When there were finally dropped off Persia almost laughed with how fast Argo drove to get away from them. She had tried to talk to the man but after the third try she figure he just wasn't a talkative person. Has nothing to do with the eyeball he had on his tongue that she notices when he yawned. It must suck having eyes all over your body.

So, after a quick chat with the ticket guy she had been able to get three tickets on a grey hound that would take them as far as Chicago. At first the guy didn't want to sell to someone her age but when she offered to pay twice the payment for it he gladly except, he gets commotion apparently.

Peter had tried to say they didn't need to take a bus and that a plane would work just as fine but that was surprisingly shot down by drew.

"Peter you're a child of the sea and Persia is the underworld. Zeus doesn't like it when his brother's kids are in his domain. He's more likely to shot the plane down then let you stay in it." It was a lowish blow but the boy did concede to the logic once they reminded him a few times.

the loading was okay but it did take a little while to finish. Seeing as their seats were open the group took theirs in the back. Persia had wanted them to try and get the emergency ones but Drew apparently had a bladder problem and needed to be close to it. Persia wanted to groan at the ridiculousness of the girl and at whatever went through that idiot's head to bring her along of all people.

Once they were all loaded and ready Persia melted into her seat. She had been on the ready ever sense they got on the bus for an attack but it never happened. Soon they were leaving the city and they seemed to be in the clear. It wouldn't surprise her that if she hadn't been on this quest then her Papa would have sent all types of creatures to attack them. Add in peter and you only have to worry about the big egomaniac up in the sky.

Within an hour all three of them had fallen asleep, and she had thrown her hoodie over Drew to cover the damn girl. Funny that the girl that preferred being naked was complaining about girl dressing like a prostitute.

By the time she woke up, she noticed that Drew was gone and Peter was face deep in some Hand-held video game. Thankfully it was only a Gameboy color or she would have hurt him for using digital. He seemed to really be into it with his tongue sticking out and his forehead was creased in concentration.

"What are you playing?" when he didn't respond she asked again and it seemed like he heard her this time.

"It's called dig dug. All you really do is dig crummy tunnels and try and kill these monsters with rocks."

Not really caring for what it was anymore she let him get back to its which he happily did. Drew came back a minute later with a frown on her face but she didn't even want to know why. The rest of the ride was rather peaceful, even though she couldn't stand either of them. There wasn't any food on the bus but Persia did think ahead a little and packed a few sandwiches from the Big house staff room, she didn't think Mr. D would mind.

Bringing out six sandwiches from her shadow did send up a bit of uproar with the other two but she did share. Although if you ask her they didn't deserve to have any and she hated sharing he Peanut butter and honey sandwiches. Drew seemed to fall in love with them on her first bite if the moans she was lets out were any clue. As for Peter...well she didn't think he even tasted them. It took him like three bites to eat each of them before moving onto the other. It would have been horrified if she wasn't trying to figure out how he did it. Maybe it was a boy thing?

when they finally got off the bus they were blasted with wind like no tomorrow. Persia was more than happy to put her hoodie on while the other two froze. Apparently, peter didn't think they would be going anywhere cold so didn't bother. Drew had a few coats with her but the only one she had that would fit Peter was bright pink, which he refused. So, with one quick stop in a bathroom later so drew could change and a Walgreens she managed to get a cub's sweater for peter. OF course, the boy had to go in a rant that he didn't like the cubs team which ended when both the girls and the store manager told him to shut up.

The only problem that they had run into so far was that the next train that headed west was to Devon but that also wasn't until 8 tonight which meant they had good four hours until then. Seeing that they had time to kill Persia wanted a real meal and dragged them off to one of the pubs that were close to the station.

It was called Jack's pub; real imaginative I know. there wasn't really anyone there and it wasn't full of smoke, so drew couldn't complain. The preteen trio took a booth near the bar and waited for someone to come take their orders. In the eyes of the other customers they were just a group of kids that wanted some good grub and didn't bat an eye at them.

The woman was in her mid-twenties and had shocking red hair but looked natural to Persia. The way she spoke you could tell she was bored with her job but did it to get money so wouldn't complain too much. Peter ordered a deluxe burger with bacon and extra cheese, Drew got some soup and a salad, while Persia got herself a Blackjack chicken alfredo and a raspberry sweet tea. Don't knock it until you try it, it's delicious.

To them everything felt normal until they were leaving the pub. most wouldn't think anything about it but once they were outside they noticed that the area was completely devoid of anyone, including cars. Seeing how this city is always busy there is no way for it to be shut down like this.

"something isn't right. Where are all the people? It not even dark yet and no one is around." The others didn't seem to pick up on what she was saying until they finally looked around. She almost groaned when understanding lite up in their eyes.

"What do you think it is? Monsters?" She could feel the nervousness flowing off the two. ITs kind of hard to think they ever lived in the regular world if this was how they were acting. But no this didn't feel like it was something Mythical...it seemed more normal than that.

then was the sound of a rolling bottle echoed from down the street followed by the sound of footsteps. Persia didn't know what she should do. Whatever this could be it wasn't good. It was the chuckles that gave it away. From the alley down the road a group of people walked out. Each of them were decked out with tattoos and piercing while they each had metal bats, crowbars, and switchblades in their hands. She could feel the two behind her tense up at the sight of them. Damn Damn Damn this was not good.

When the gang got closer the leader spoke up, "Well lookie what we have here boys. A little twerp and his little Girlfriends. Don't they look like they've had a nice day? It's too bad they came to our turf tonight, ain't it?" The other men laughed at his stupid joke while Persia's glared at the man.

"The idiot isn't my Boyfriend, you moron. He's my useless cousin." there was a small growl to her voice as she spoke. If these guys weren't part of a gang she was sure it would have scared them.

"OH, the little bitch has some balls in her. You just going to take that man?" She didn't know who said it but she figured it was one of the men in the back. The center man snarled at her while showing off his nasty yellow teeth before he started walking toward her. Maybe he should mug people to pay for the dentist.

Her hand twitched to her leg as he walked toward her. When he got within five feet she finally grabbed her knife and lobbed it at him. There was a sickening thunking noise before anyone realized what just happened. The guy that was approaching her had a single knife embedded in his forehead. He died instantly before falling to the ground in a clump of flesh.

As soon as the gang members realized what just happened they stared at her horror. Never in their time as a gang had they killed someone and yet here was a preteen girl not even batting an eye at the body in front of her. TO be honest it terrified and amazed them. Then it was all ruined at the sound of a woman down the road screaming her lungs off before the sound of sirens rose into the air.

"Damn it! We have to go!" quickly she turned on a dime before grabbing the others arms before dragging them off back toward the train station. They only had to duck one time behind a delivery truck to avoid the cops. the last thing they needed was for them to be stopped by the police.

by the time they reached the station they were gasping for air and sitting down trying to understand what just happened. In her own mind Persia wasn't sure what to think. She had killed a man, in cold blood. She didn't know if they were going to hurt them or just take their things and yet she snuffed one of them out for the rest of time. Is she a monster for doing what she did?

No... she did was she had to save those she cared about. If she had to kill one person to save others, then she gladly would do it again. But would this change her? Could she live with herself for killing others? She didn't know the answer to those questions but she was sure they wouldn't come anytime soon.

when Drew spoke, it was in a hissed whisper, "What the Hades was that, Persia! you just killed that guy." Peter didn't look like he cared for her answer but would hear it either way.

"Look they were going to hurt us, so I did what I had to do to scare them off." Yes, she realized that she could have just beat them into the pavement but she didn't want to take the risk when so many of them had knifes and could stab them easily when she was busy.

the girl frowned at her, "You could have beat them up or something. We're not supposed to kill people, just find the bolt and get home."

Persia's voice turned cold as ice while she looked the other girl in the eye, "Do you think I didn't know that? They had knifed and possibly guns. If I wasn't paying attention they could have hurt, you. So, no I couldn't have beat them that easily. I did it the way with the least amount of bloodshed possible." Drew actually pulled back in fright at her voice before blushing at the fact that the other girl did what she did to protect them. She fell back into her seat and got lost in her thoughts, not even paying attention to Persia as she stared at her.

To Persia she hoped that this was a wakeup call for the girl. she seemed to forget that while they are out in the mortal world she can be hurt by everything. Drew seemed to have forgotten that the world is a dangerous place not just for them but for everyone. The one thing that she wanted to know was what Peter thought about her actions. he had been awfully silent for most of this trip so far. When they were at camp he was a pompous jerk but as soon as they were sent on the quest he became a silent as the dead.

By the time, they trio reached Devon they were tired, stiff, and more bored then any of them thought possible. Seeing that they had a little time, a day or so before they could get a ride out of the town, the trio had decided to get double for the girls and a single for peter.

Once Drew was done with her two-hour long bathroom time Persia was finally able to get in. Her clothes weren't all that fresh and neither was she. Luckily, she was able to store more than just her clothing in her shadows. It only took a few seconds to get all her hygiene stuff out before turning on the water and hoping in. Almost instantly her muscles relaxed and her body started regaining its energy from the water. guess being a descendent of Poseidon has its good points.

With a black scrubby the preteen shadow user got to her cleaning. It felt like she was dirty everywhere but that was probably just the guilt she felt for the man she killed the day before. By the time she left the shower she was washed, rinsed, hairless, and had her hair braided behind her. Even though it took her a monstrous amount of concentration she managed to pull all the water off of her body and out of her hair. She was dry and her hair wasn't damaged because of a hairdryer like Drew is, so she was all set.

If there was one thing her Papa's wife was good for it was special underwear shopping. That woman was nice enough to charm her underwear so that even if someone was eye level with her crotch they wouldn't be able to see that she had something extra. She had asked for these just before going to camp and the woman had whipped them up like it was nothing. So not really caring if the other girl saw her underwear she threw on an overly large shirt before walking out.

Drew was laying on her tunny facing the TV just flipping through the channels. For a moment, she thought about inviting the idiot over but he would probably be bored out of his mind over here. Although Drew probably doesn't want him to know that she has Hannah Montana panties.

Once she was all snuggled up in her blankets she was about to just off the light by her bead when she caught Drew staring at her. It wasn't a mean look or anything just curious. She knew she could get out of it easily but she could tell the girl had something she needed to get off her chest.

"Alright what is it? You've been staring for over three minutes you know." Drew let out a light 'eep' and blushed before getting herself under control again.

"I just don't understand you. Your pretty and all the boys like you but you don't care what they think. And yet I try and try to get their attention but none of them will even look at me." she wanted to tell the girl that boys were nothing but a letdown but she couldn't crush the girl like that. Just because Nathan had broken her heart doesn't mean that all boys were like that.

"It's because I don't care that they pay attention to me." She seemed to doubt her but she knew something that would. "In the school that I go to I use to be popular. I was nice to everyone and tried to help those that I could. You know what made me so?"

Drew couldn't seem to come up with an answer so she continued, "I worked for where I was at in class. My grades were good because I studied as much as I could. I was also the most fit person in school, counting the gym teachers. they found it amazing that I could beat a teacher at anything. But that all went away when a secret about my past got out." There was an intake of breath from the girl but Persia was already lost in the story.

"I was born with a medical condition that made me 'different' from everyone else. I not talking about my Godly parent but something else. I won't say what it is but it was enough to drive my childhood friend away when the school found out, even though he had known for over five years. I had to switch out of my Ballet classes because of the parents and some of the kids. My life went from fun and friendship to loneliness and cold determination to beat everyone."

The room was silent for a long time before drew spoke up, "I am so sorry, Persia. I just thought you were a stuck-up Bitch. I guess I should know that our lives aren't the best and we act to get away from it. could you ever forgive me?"

"Yes" Could she? yes, when that she doesn't know.

0/0

Ares was a dick, plain and simple.

First the guy tries to take her burger and now he was sending them to get some stupid shield he left behind during a date with Drew's mom. So here they were breaking into an abandoned park. Thankfully she was able to shift her shadows into a key to unlock the place or they could have to do a bunch of climbing that would take too long. Neither of them knew what they were really looking for besides a ride called the 'Tunnel of love'. Both girls found it awfully cliché but had to act normal and awed for no reason.

It took them over an hour and the raiding of the gift shop before finding the dang thing. To start inside I giant concrete bowl was a single boat that just so happened to have what they were looking for. Then there are the facts that from what she can tell inside the shadows are a bunch of robot of some kind. So, with a little manipulation she forced the shadows to gather each of their spider hordes before crushing them when the shadows condensed. When they were all finished, all that was left was a supper compressed junk of metal and wires.

Not sensing anything else around she slid down the bowl and ran over to the boat ride. Inside was a black leather vest that radiated anger, figuring that it must be what she was looking for she tossed it in her shadows before looking back at what else was there. In the other seat where she was guessing Aphrodite was sitting was a single little charm that had a purple heart for its design. Looking between the charm and her bracelet she made a snap decision and attached it to her bracelet before heading back up.

the climb up was much harder than the slide down. It took her no more than six tries to finally get feed up and shadow traveled to the Gift shop. Drew and Peter didn't take all that long to get to her so one of them must have figured it out pretty quickly.

"Did you get it?" surprisingly it was Peter that asked. That boy and his silent treatment was getting very annoying. Thankfully when he noticed that Drew was more comfortable around her he started talking again. The stupid jerk.

With a wave of her hand her the shadows bowed before spitting out the vest like it was something that even the darkness couldn't love. The only thing it was missing was the damp feeling and the yucky substances dripping off of it. Picking it up of the ground with just two fingers she tossed it at the boy. She didn't want anything to do with that thing even if she had a ten-foot pole.

He grabbed it from the air before putting it on. It was a little big for him, like three sized or more to big, but he didn't care. Since their little side quest was finished they started heading back to the dinner. The man had promised them a prize that would help them on their quest if they could get his shield back.

It was little after four when they got back to little dinner with Ares' motorcycle parked outside with the man leaning against it. As they got closer Persia could feel her anger was rising but knew it wasn't natural. So, with iron will she forced her emotions back down. If her eyes had been better she would have seen Ares flinch in pain for a brief moment.

"So, did you brats get it? I don't have all day you know." he snarled at them like a boar about to charge its prey. Some of these gods are just so rude.

With a care-free way of her hand Persia spoke up, "YEs we have your stupid vest. Do you have our prize?" If anyone was looking they would be surprised at the glaring contest happening between the Olympian God of War and an almost 12-year-old girl. Finally, Ares gave up and headed over to the side bag on his bike and opened it. Inside she could see all types of weapons; anywhere between daggers and Greek fire to colt magnums to nuclear warheads. This man was Crazy with a capital C.

He fists around for a moment before pulling out an old looking black backpack. It was rather plain looking in looks but this is the Greek world so she doubted it.

"The inside fits more than it looks. There is also some Ambrosia and Nectar in the front pockets." He tossed it over to Drew, "Now my shield, ya little bitch."

Her hairs bristled at that name again but managed to hold back her come back. Looking at Peter he to nodded before slipping his arms inside his hoodie before fiddling around a fit. Then the Leather vest clumped to the ground in a rather undignified heap. Ares Growled at them but she ignored him.

Bending down she grabbed it just enough to hold before throwing it at him. He caught it right out of the air before making it change back into the shield. it was plain to look at and only said war in the middle. He seems to think something over before tossing it in his carrier like everything else, not even caring that it bashed into the nuclear bomb.

Ares gave them one last Hate filled glare before starting up his bike and driving away.

As one all three kids let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Seeing as they were in a rush Persia quickly shadow traveled them back to the bus terminal. They barely made it on but they had managed.

The ride was nothing special, although Persia did manage to get to watch some cartoon network. She and Drew talked a little bit about some of the boys they thought were cute at camp. According to her Lucas was just to childish for her to take seriously but she shot back that Peter only followed everyone around like a lost puppy. In the end, it was agreed that both boys had their faults and left it at that.

Peter on the other hand had staid zoned into that game of his. It was kind of funny how he always pumped his fist every time he beat a level or pouted to himself when he was killed. One thing she managed to get out of both of them was a promise to train more once they get back to camp. It was made increasingly apparent that neither of them had any real-world skills, like fighting off gangs.

When the train finally arrived in Hollywood the trio screamed for joy. For the last few hours their bodies had starting to stiffen and they really needed to get some fresh air. The stuffy metal boxes were killing them, especially Persia.

Now the hard part was figuring out how to get into the underworld without being dead. It should be easy for her if she could just tune in on the feeling that the dead give off when they are in the living world. It's like a cold empty pit if she had to describe it. As she pushed her senses to her absolute max Persia finally locked in on it. From her guess, it would have to be a few miles to the northwest from their location. The other preteens were rather downtrodden when she told them this but seeing no other way they followed her.

Along the way, she tried to make sure that they were keeping to the main road as much as possible; none of them wanted a repeat of Chicago. Then there was drew being drew and she demanded they stop at these random knickknack shops. Of course, the girl never got anything, she just wanted to look. When she did it a fourth time Persia was about two feet away from telling her off when she noticed something.

They were right on top of that dead feeling she was picking up. Looking around she only saw one building that was open at the moment.

 **D. O. D. Record Studios**

"Okay guys, this is it. If you haven't done anything good, then pray that my Papa isn't stuck with poop cleanup for Cerberus." She was totally serious there to. The last time her Papa had pissed off his wife he was forced to clean up after his dog. He was one grumpy git after that. And it takes him weeks to finish it. Mama and her had actually kicked him out during that time too. He smelt too much for their sensitive noses.

With a light push the doors fly open. The young trio calmly, well one was calm anyway, passed all the dead spirits and only stopped in front of the desk.

"What do you want? Dead this year go to the right, your wait time is 1546 years until you can travel down." Persia could only cock her head to the side. Why was the wait time that long? Oh well she would have to bring it up with her papa later.

"Oh, we aren't dead sir. We are just here to visit Papa for the day. I could have sworn Papa told me that he told you, Mr. Charon, that we were coming." As soon as she finished talking the man paled far too much for it to be healthy.

"Ahh so your Lord Hades' newest brat! Well I think I can squeeze you all in here. If you just give me a minute, we can get going." When Charon spoke, there was a little tremble in his body, whether from fright or excitement she didn't know.

Persia looked back the other two in confusion before she shrugged and put it aside for another day. There was a ding somewhere in the room just before the doors behind Charon's chair slide open. With a nervous flutter in her tummy she walked into the 'elevator'. Once the door was shut she forced her mind to calm down before taking on her neutral expression.

To be honest the only interesting thing was when the Elevator turned into a boat for them to ride down the River Styx in. The hardest part for Persia during the ride was not to clean out the river. it looked so much more depressing with all the human filth floating within it.

When she looked around at the state of the underworld she could understand why Papa never wanted her to come here. It was rather dreary with the hellish look it had. It made since but it could use a woman's touch or even a complete remodel! Maybe that can be what her papa does for this next year's big project. Along with getting on Charon's case for holding up the lineup top.

Soon the dark castle of Hades was looming over their heads. It looked like a medieval gothic castle stationed in red backdrop and dark spicks on the ceiling. She was rather glad that they avoided Cerberus because that dog has a thing for licking her entire body until she's drenched from head to toe in drool. It was fun the first few times but now it's just annoying. It did help her with her water powers though, sadly she can't use them at the moment with the quest going on.

Once they made it inside Persia couldn't keep her head still as she kept whipping it all around to look at her father's home. There were a few rather beautiful paintings hung around but there were much more painting of torture and other scenes of humanities dysfunctions. Deep inside it hurt a small part of her that her decedents could become just bloodthirst creatures. They had just gotten to a pair of large metal doors when a booming voice came from within.

"I DONT CARE CHARTER IF DOESNT RUN DOWN HERE! I'M PAYING YOU A WAY TO FIGURE IT OUT ARENT I? IF YOU DONT FIGURE IT OUT BY NEXT WEEK ILL HAVE YOU ASS IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN SHOVE THE DILDO OF YOURS UP YOUR ASS!"

Persia blinked rapidly at what her father was welling at. She under stood just about everything that he said except the dildo part. Her Mama had never told her about those and they didn't exist back in her time as Atu. Maybe she should ask mama when she got home. When their minds finally started worked correctly again peter and Drew started snickering together while Persia just pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You know your dad is like super weird!" a sigh fell from her lips as she shook her head a little more.

"Don't remind me." taking a few steps more she placed her hands on the doors, "well let's get this over with before he says something else."

Not really thinking about it she pushed the doors inward only to find her father pacing back and forth his throne room while Persephone just giggled to herself in her chair. It was quite funny to see her papa all bent out of shape over something as silly as charter.

"PAPA!" It was times like these that she didn't care that anyone sees that she loves her father. With a mighty lunge, she flew into her father's chest and tackled him to the ground in her own version of a Hermione Hug from Harry potter. Both of them slide for a few more feet before finally coming to a stop.

A light giggle escaped her when her father looked up at her with clear shock on his face. IT was so much fun to shock her father. Like that first time he had come over and she was tanning all natural. He screamed like a little girl while his face couldn't make up its mind between stark white and pruce.

"Persia? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." That was news to her but she would figure it out later.

"We took the bus once and the train twice. Had to go to some water park for Ares in Devon while we waited for the train to come here. It was all pretty easy now that I think about it. Aren't quests supposed to be difficult?" it was rather strange though, not once did they get attacked by any monsters except those bug things. Of course, her father was the main reason why so many demigods die on questions. his Hellhounds are hungry little critters. If she had to guess, then Poseidon sent the Cyclopi to attack.

Seeing that he was in his soul robes she decided to get off of him. It was always weird cause the souls couldn't deflect her so she was basically right up against his body. she may like being naked and loves her Papa but not like that, not ever.

"Do you know where the bolt is papa? We haven't found a single clue the entire trip and we're running out of time!" her voice screeched a tiny bit in her distress.

Hades was shaking his head, this was bad, "I'm sorry baby girl. No one else has been able to find anything?" Something clicked in her mind. If no one has reported any finding that means someone is lying.

"Papa, that's it! Do you know who is all looking for the bolt? Our prophecy said that one of the gods is a traitor which means they must be helping the thief." he seemed to instantly understand what she was thinking.

"the only ones I knew of her Artemis, Ares, Apollo, and some wolf Goddess. If you look at them all the only one that stands to gain anything is Ares. That man has always loved war of all kinds, the bigger the better. What's bigger than a civil war between the Olympians?"

"Well the titan and giant wars were massive but your right it has to be him! He even visited us and gave us a bag." within moments her eyes widened and fear filtered through her multicolored eyes. "DREW! get that bag off now!"

The girl in question squeaked before throwing the bag away. As soon as it hit the for there was a clanging sound before the back lite up like localized lightning storm. Before any of them could blink the bag was gone and all that was left was a four-foot-long celestial bronze cylinder.

"Shit" everyone but Hades said at once. Meanwhile Hades was wrapping his brother weapon in a smaller version of his outfit that he was going to give his daughter for going on her first quest.

turning back to the kids he pressed the bundle into his child's arms, "I'm sending you to Zeus. We need to get your names cleared from all this. If he asks what is going on tell him I'm capturing a traitor in our ranks."

"But papa! he has nuclear weapons on his bike! How can you possible survive that?" Her father's eyes widened momentarily before he gave he a quick hug before pushing her back into the group. Before she could even say anything, they were swallowed in a sea of darkness. She tried fighting them but it was doing no good.

When he visions finally stopped spinning from the forced traveling she jumped to her feet before rushing up to Zeus' empty throne. She knew it was stupid to do but she didn't know how else to call them. Unwrapping the master bolt, she raised it up in the air and channeled a small piece of her mana into it. Her hand warmed up a little and starting tingling before a blast of lightning flew up into the sky.

One unforeseen part of her plan was that the stupid bolt would blast her back across the floor. The rod flew from her hands and skidded along the ground until it to slammed into the steps. The other part was the appearance of the entire council, minus Ares. She had only wanted Zeus to explain things but now it would be more difficult.

"WHO DARES USE MY OWN ELEMENT IN MY THRONE ROOM!" there was a mummer between the other members that it was their throne room as well but the king just ignored them like usual.

Her body hurt more than ever before, including that horrible period a week back. She could tell already that her arms were to numb to hold her up but she needed to. It was horrible to do but she held in a scream as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. It was at this time that the Gods seemed to finally take notice of the three demigods in the room.

"My apologies Lord Zeus. I had to use your lightning bolt to get your attention." who says she can't play the suck up role when she needed to?

"So, you have decided to return to me my weapon and face your punishment, lightning thief?" Zeus raised his hand toward his weapon and it quivered a little before flying into his hand. She tried to shake her head a little to show her denial but it was too painful. If only they had saved that ambrosia before it was destroyed. It did make her wonder why Apollo wasn't offering to heal her.

"I didn't steal it, My Lord." she looked through all that she needed to say and found what would get the most reaction. "I also could not find out who stole it originally but as we speak my father is battling the thief's helper." A woman with stormy grey eyes that reeked of intelligence was the one to continue the questioning. Which Persia was thankful for because was too much of a trigger finger with his lightning.

"And who, pray tell, is this helper that hades is battling?" the room was silent as they all waited for my answer.

"Ares" the word was spoke in just above a whisper but they managed to hear her.

She could feel her body starting to go into shock from lightning. Frankly she was surprised she lasted this long. then just before her vision blacked out there was a flash of gold and the pain started flowing off of her. It felt like forever but eventually the pain disappeared completely and her sight returned. To her the only difference was that her Papa was sitting on a throne at the end of the U while Ares was bound in chains in the center of the room.

Blinking away her confusion she pushed herself up off the floor. Her legs were unsteady but she managed to lean herself up again the step behind her. It wouldn't last for long but it would do. From what she could understand Ares was being manipulated by some other deity more the last 6 months or so. He had been apparently been having dreams when he slept and night and each one of them he hears an ancient but evil voice spoke to him.

She honestly didn't know if it was true or not but the Gods seemed to believe. Add in the face that it's in his nature to cause war and anger among those around him, they let him off with a warning. To her that was just stupid. If it was her choice she would take away his position and toss his butt into some prison that isn't Tartarus. They just admitted that his presence that made them angry all the time during meetings. If they need anything its someone that can calm the anger in them all. But she's just a little demigod so she doesn't know anything.

When they were finally free to go. Her papa had actually fought for all three of them to get some type of reward for stopping a pointless civil war. Zeus was against it but eventually caved into his demands when the rest of the council joined in.

Drew had asked Hephaestus if he could make her a weapon to train in so she could help the camp out more. Everyone, including the girl's mother, were shocked that a child of Aphrodite wanted to fight back for once. It was easy for the crafter to agree to such a thing but he did ask what he would like it to be able to hid as when not being used. She had asked if it could be the center piece for a choker. Surprisingly the man admitted that he didn't know how to go about such a thing but to make it even more bizarre Aphrodite offered to help with it. The crippled god was more than a little confused but was happy to try and work with his 'wife'.

For Peter, it was a little harder. He wanted so many things in life but his mother would never let him do anything before. In the end his was a little strange. He had asked Athena if she could either raise his intelligence to the point where he could get around his Dyslexia or just eliminate it as a whole for him. Apparently, the son of the sea loved reading but had too much trouble to be able to enjoy it fully. After a little gloating to Poseidon about how his kid wouldn't be a useless Seaweed brain Athena gave the boy her blessing. It did make since on how the woman's kids could learn so much, they don't have the reading barrier that the rest of them have.

When it came to her turn she had a few thoughts in mind. She could ask for a cabin for the unclaimed and minor gods kids at camp, or even one for her own father. Then she could ask for a cave like back when she was Atu, somewhere in camp. It would be stupid but she could ask for unlimited chocolate but she's pretty sure her Mama would kill her if she did. That was when an idea hit her.

"Could you me a device that monitors my health, mana, and skills with menus screens and adapts to me as I grew but is only visible to me?" there were all whispering to each other while Zeus was going over in his head all the things it could happen if I had such a gift. Finally, the rest of them agreed.

"It would take some time but I'm positive that we could create something like this. We will also agree that only you will receive this gift unless someone else asks for it down the line. It will take us a year at the earliest."

She could easily agree to that. Frankly it was way better than she expected to get. One thing she is going to have to make sure is that the other campers never learn that they had the chance to make their lives better but blew them off for themselves.

Now she just couldn't wait until she got back to her own bed, either one of them, and sleep for the next few days


	6. Chapter 6

And sleep she did. Not even bothering to close her door she flopped down on her bed and passed out. She was so tired that she slept for three days straight. From what she heard when she woke up was that Katie had been talking about hooking her up to life support in the medical tent just to make sure she stayed stable.

When she finally got out of bed on her fourth day back the first thing she did was take a shower. Her waterfall felt so nice on her skin that she almost didn't want to get out from under it. The warm shiver that flowed down her spine at every little touch made her have to hold herself up on the 'rocks' until she got out.

She wasn't feeling like training that day so she finally did something that she had been wanting to do since she arrived. Go look in the mysterious Attic. So, slipping on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top Persia pulled her hair up into a high ponytail before heading out to meet her goal. She had to go up one more flight of stairs before finding the little string and pulling down the ladder to go up in to the final level.

Not really feeling like being bothered she reached down and pulled the hatch closed once the ladder was inside as well. Looking around she was stunned at the mountains of junk that had been piled up here for who knows how long. She could see just from where she was sitting that most of the damaged weapons seemed to go up here. Kind of silly seeing as they could just melt the down to make something knew. But then again when have people with powers ever had common sense?

Wanting to ignore the cursed mummy in the corner she started in the far corner and worked her way out. By the time Lunch started she had found some interesting little things up here. Like she thought there was a lot of scrapped weapons up there. It made everything go by much slower but she started separating them all by type. Basically Armors, blunt weapons, blades, and shields.

Seeing as no one uses the upper floor anymore she decided to turn them into storage rooms. She had one for metal, monster parts, and clothing. If she could find some boxes she would be set for her organization. Hopefully she can find some in camp. If not she would have her mama get some and she would bring them over on the weekends. Thankfully her Papa had lifted the limit on what shadow powers she could use now that she was a little over half way done with were mana pipes. So now she could Shadow travel where she needed.

One thing that she was going to like about that is that she could get around a lot much easier than in a car and it would free up a lot of Mama's time for school. Funny enough Mama was still writing her book but she is also going to medical school to be a nurse. She didn't know if she would get a career in nursing but she figured if anything she could at least help some of the farmer families that lived around them when they are sick or hurt.

Seeing that she was done with her quest for the summer Persia had decided it was time to go home. Katie, Drew, Peter, and Lucas had tried to get her to stay longer but she had missed her home and ballet lessons more than she was willing to say aloud. The only event that happened while she had been back was that Peter had been poisoned by that son of Hermes named Luke.

Luke escaped but thankfully a tree nymph had managed to get Peter pack to camp just in time for him to be saved. He had been in lock up for a few days but was finally allowed out the day she woke up as well. When the boy was finally able to talk, they managed to get out of him that Luke had been the thief. He was trying to close up lose end while getting his revenge on the boy as well. He more than likely would have gone after Persia but apparently, her door doesn't like intruders.

Her Summer at home had been rather emotional at the beginning with how worried her Mama was for her. The woman had taken a vacation from both school and her work and followed her everywhere; she was even standing outside the bathroom more than once waiting for her to come out. More than once Persia thought about Shadow traveling away but knew it would hurt her mother. So, she put up with it. It took a few weeks for the woman to realize that she wasn't hurt or anything which finally let her have some space.

Sadly, when she asked her mama told her that Nathan's family had moved away shortly after the school year had ended. Sally had tried to get their numbers so they could stay in touch but Nathan's parents were very adamant that they wouldn't have anything to do with the Jacksons ever again. No one had to say it but she was able to figure it out that Nathan's parents didn't take it well that she was intersex and forced Nathan to stay away from her. It hurt her a lot but she knew it had probably hurt him even more. Maybe she would meet him again somewhere down the road? A girl could only hope.

One thing she worked on was redesigning her room. Thankfully her Papa had helped her do it like the one at camp had been. It took them a bit of work to figure out the waterfall feature but they managed after a few tries. Funny enough Mama had like the design so much she had made plans to redo the house like it. By the end of the summer her house looked nothing like it had before.

What use to be a two-story house with a basement was now a single sorry with a domed library room and two basement levels. The building was made out of what looked like a single massive rock. while from the inside everything was smoothed cobblestone. The doorways were all open on the ground floor and there was florescent lighting put in the stone. There was one single switch in the entire ground floor right in the middle of the main hallway. The kitchen was still modern but it looked like the counters had been grown from the wall while the cabinets were still made of red maple.

Seeing as how Persia was taking the entire bottom level, her mama had done the same for the first one. Of course, her mother was pretty simple in wants so all she had was a massive walk in closet, her dressers, desk, a gothic tub resting in the corner, and her old queen bed.

Persia's floor was a little different than that. Given that she was a little wilder that most humans in desires, she had done her room a bit more differently. She still had the large bed that was similar to the one in camp except it was blood red now. Her Walls were enchanted to show the forest with animals running around. When she asked about it her papa just said that it was an old spell from the late primordial Era.

Anyway, she had kept her waterfall but had also made it so she could turn it off and take a nice soak. Another change was that she seemed to have gain an instinctual desire to squat in the grass to use the toilet. Her mother had questioned her on it the first time she caught her doing it outside but had given up when she couldn't give a proper answer.

the truth was that her memories from being a younger Atu were affecting her. When she was younger the girl was much wilder than expected. She ate raw meat, missed baths, used the restroom like an animal, and slept curled up in the corner of her cave while ignoring the fact that the furs she skinned would make a decent bed. Eventually Selene had taken it upon herself to teach the child how to act like something just a little less than the immortals.

But it was these base desires and instinct that were hitting her now. There had even been a few times where they drove her so far up a wall that she ended up trying to give herself a bath with her tongue. Thankfully it didn't work but the point was that she did try. So, long story short she had a toilet like they have over in china put in her room. She still had her wall draws but she also had closet that she could walk in find all her hangable clothing.

The only thing that didn't change about the girl was that she still liked to go around naked. One thing she noticed in the last month of summer was that her hips had widened a little more and she actually had some breast. they were like AA or A cup but she still had them. They weren't as big as some of the other girls in her classes from when she last saw them but she also was almost a year younger than them.

When the first day of school finally arrived she really didn't want to go but her Mama said she had to if she didn't want her to take away her knifes. That was a serious threat to the reincarnated girl seeing as she might need them against monsters. When she told her mother that she simply told her that her shadows would be fine if she got in a sticky spot.

So here she was getting ready for her seventh-grade year at Barchey's Academy for gifted youth. Persia had been going to this school ever since she started her schooling. She knew the campus like the back of her hand by her 1st grade year and now it was just more complete.

To her it stunk that she was going back to this school without Nathan even attending. Yes, it was bad when he abandoned her to the idiots of the school but she knew the reason why he had to. But now she was truly alone in the school. It wasn't like she was going to have to worry about bullies as long as she keeps herself at the top but the moment she drops to second she would become free game. The one thing she hoped that didn't happen was that someone making her instincts come the front and attack them. That would be the last thing she needed.

The only real things that changed about her routine was that this year the school was having her use the teacher's bathroom and the gym teacher's office to change in. Apparently, they were a few threats to her safety while she's at the school that the school got over the summer. At least this way they could make sure she isn't hurt in anyway.

So, once she was dressed in the schools green, white, and black uniform with black buckle shoes that hurt her toes. to finish it off she had her dark green satchel with little dancing skeletons. One handy trick she figured out was that she could manipulate the shadows in her bag to open her storage and pull out her books and other things. Stationary stuff was in it but the rest were out of harm's way.

Her mama had wanted to be there for her when she left for school but with the drive into Manhattan to go work at the candy shop Persia told her to go ahead. Her mother had held her for a long moment before leaving her baby girl to get ready. By the time that Persia was all dress and ready for the day her Mama had already been gone for an hour. She took a quick glance at the clock on her vanity before taking a deep breath. With a swift mental command, she summoned of her shadows and disappeared to her school twenty-eight miles to the southwest of her home.

the Academy had been there from around the middle of the 1900s and had easily started picking up the richest families around. Given that they had unlimited money Persia and her mother were by far the wealthiest. On a few occasions the school would get a scholarship student that joined. The family got a fund to pay for the uniforms, stationary, bags, and gas money if needed. There had been more than normal since the Jacksons had starting donating money every year. In turn Persia had to wait outside the school an hour early on the first day of school and give a tour for the younger ones or just welcome the ones that were older.

So, when she popped out of her nearest travel point to the school she was surprised to see there were already a pair of kids waiting. They looked to be a few years younger than her but she could tell they were related. Both of them had pale olive tones skin with black hair and aristocratic facial features. The girl looks to be a little older then her brother but not by much, a year and a half a most, and was looking over what looked like the school brochure. Meanwhile her little brother was looking at some kind of cards with a wild grin on him face. If the way, the kid was quivering then she could tell he had a lot of energy to spend and this waiting was probably killing him.

With just a little more force in her step she made her shoes clock just enough for the pair to hear her approach. Seeing that she had their attention she pulled a clipboard out of her bag and started her little speech.

"Welcome to Barchey's Academy for gifted youth. You can call me Persia, I'm going into seventh grade, and I'll be your totally underpaid tour guide today." the siblings looked at her for a minute just trying to see if she was serious. When she didn't say anymore they must have realized she was. It was the girl that spoke up first.

"How do you do? My name is Bianca D'Angelo and this is my little brother Nico; I will be being going into 6th grade and he fourth." She raised her eyebrow at the slightly formal way of talk that the girl used but it isn't the strangest thing she had seen at this school. Just ask the algebra and chemistry teacher what they were doing in the bathroom the year before. Talk about spontaneous sex Ed class; heck they were so into it that they didn't hear her come in or anything.

For the next ten minutes, she got acquainted with the siblings. Bianca was a somewhat shy girl that wasn't entirely sure of what she was saying half of the time but they did find some common ground in dance. Nico on the other hand was a ball of freaking energy that wouldn't stop going on about this card game Mythomagic. He was rattling off stat points and abilities of all these random Greek gods, creatures, and heroes that she felt like her brain was going to pop; and she was the freaking Demigod.

Thankfully she was saved from that torture when the next student came. He looked to be around her age, maybe just a smidge older, but the biggest shocker was his pale skin, snow white hair and red eyes. It didn't take her long to realize the boy was Albino but was rather plain from what she expected. Could you guess that it was Derick Reed of all things? she hadn't.

The finally student that she had to wait for was actually a really handsome 10th grade boy. He didn't stay long to talk but she did learn that he was called DJ Walkers and he liked running track. Once he disappeared into the grounds she started her tour.

The first thing she did was take them to get their school IDs, class schedules, and lockers. IT was rather fast but that could be because the office now had a system when it game to the scholarship students. Once that was done she gave them a run of the grounds. History and the library were in the main building, science and mathematics in the left one, and then literature and liberal arts. There was a building in the far back that was used by kids in the machine shop or woodworking classes. Then to the left but back a little bit was the sports area and the gym. The school gave the students fifteen minutes between each class to make sure they are on class on time. There were a few kids that had regulations, like Persia, and they had a few extra minutes to get to classes.

Unsurprisingly it was Derick that asked if there was a place to eat insides, away from the sun, during lunch. She knew that because of his lack of pigment that he couldn't be in the sun for long, which is why he is allowed to where a hoodie and sunglasses when walking around. Technically speaking they are supposed to eat with the other students in the glass room, literally a wall that's nothing but windows. But the cooks let a few people use their staff room, which both herself and Derick will be allowed to use. It wasn't that the school was giving special treatment to certain student. It because those students have special need to be both safe and healthy.

By the time that the gates had opened up to let it the flood of student Persia had managed to shower them how to find all their lockers and classes. She even had them each lead her to their classes without needing to look at the map more than twice each. It was difficult but she knew they would figure it out.

Seeing that she got everything set for the first day she went off to find her own class. Her schedule was much different than the year before. You see what the school doesn't explain to the student was that with each grade they add an extra class for the semester. So, by the time they graduate they will be up to having twelve different classes but they would be set on different days.

For her she had advance mathematics, English, science, home economics, and two different language classes which were French, Chinese, and to finish it off she had fencing instead of gym, as usual her extra course was her ballet class. Each 7th grade student is allowed seven glasses a semester which means a total of fourteen a year this year. of course, they are able to retake the class if they fail but it would count against them in the end. The goal here is to not fail anything and give your all.

She already knew that next semester she was taking the second part of each of these classes. Although she wasn't sure about the fencing yet but she has the option not to take the second half next semester. In case she has to change something, she picked up botany for the replacement. Given how much time she spends in the woods she really should know a thing or two about plants.

Her day started off rather easily for her. Most of the other kids didn't recognize her with her breast growth and a few color changes to her hair and eyes. You see most of the girls in her grade had artificial highlights and had started developing more than her already. So, it was rather easy to pick out the girl with pure black hair, dual colored eyes, and undeveloped body. But now she looked like everyone else with her brown highlights and her growing chest. The only thing that seemed to set people off was that her eyes had replaced one of her green rings for amber. It was rather strange she had to admit that but she didn't really mind it anymore, especially not after seeing it for two months.

Lunch that day she met up to see how her little scholars were doing, she even asked DJ. Most of them had an okay day while getting use to the system. Personally, she liked it but that could because it has been the only one that she has known, unlike these kids.

Now it was the last class of the day and Persia was shaking in excitement. She didn't have ballet today but that was fine with her. Now she had her first class on fencing. It looked a little weird with the white outfits and bending sabers but she couldn't judge. At the moment, she was the only girl in the class so far. She didn't have to wait long before the doors slammed shut. There were a pair of rapidly approaching feet could be heard.

When their teacher walked in front of them Persia couldn't stop her eyebrow from quirking upward. The teacher had a bit of a potbelly, was balding a little, like most male teachers had an inbuilt frown, and had mustache that looked like a caterpillar. His uniform was like theirs but he also had a few medals on as well.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen. Let me start off by saying I am glad that to see you all returned from last year, and that we have a few new faces among us." Hold on a second did he just call her a boy? "Now we have a tough year ahead of us. I can tell that I already have my work cut out for me. _Some_ of you boys are wimps and I don't let my boys be wimpy." She could hear the snickers from the others around her and the nicknames that had been given to her; even though they are completely false.

The boys all get up around her and started spreading out to do some light stretching. She watched for a moment before taking a calming breath and heading over to the teacher. He was leaning against the far wall just watching them. She could see that he knew she was coming but was refusing to look at her.

"Um...Coach Ducket?" he gave a low grunt to show he heard her or at least she hoped it was mean that way. "I think you had a mistake in your paperwork. You called me a boy earlier when I'm a girl." when his eyes narrowed she almost made a step back when he did actually speak but he had a sneer spread across his lips.

"I made no mistake _boy._ I don't care for whatever stupid joke you are playing but if you have a dick then you're a boy. As simple as that and there is no changing it." Persia couldn't believe this guy was saying that to her.

"But sir! I Have both parts, and I'm developing like a girl. I even have a menstrual cycle!" The last part came out louder than she meant it to but she needed to get her point across to this guy.

"Penis means boy no ifs ands or buts. I don't care if you have breasts and a vagina. If you wish to remain in this class, you will do just as well as the other boys and do as they do. That means changing and showering in the locker rooms."

Ducket walked off after that to direct the class in basic stances. Meanwhile Persia was fighting between herself as tears start to well up in her eyes. She wanted to be in this class so bad but in order to do so that jerk of a teacher was going to make her shower with the boys! It wasn't fair. Not knowing what to do she decided to just go with the class for the day until she could talk to the principle.

0/0

Once the fencing class was over Persia quickly ran took off her uniform before stowing it in her bag. She could see Ducket standing by the locker room doors and checking as each one of the boys went inside. Luckily for her everyone's attention was off her for the moment, thus allowing her to quickly shadow travel out of the gym and into the main building. Not caring that she was still al sweaty she asked the secretary if she could talk to the principle. It was only a few short minutes before she was told to go on back.

"Ahh so what can I do for you Ms. Jackson? I'd like to thank you once again for helping out our new scholarship students; excellent job as usual." the man had a happy smile that could always lift her up a few notches.

"It's Couch Ducket the fencing teacher, sir." she could see a weariness show in the principles eyes for a brief second. "He told me that I would have to shower with the boys simply because I have a penis between my legs. and when I told him that I had both and am developing as a girl, while also identifying as one, he said it didn't matter what I was or what else I have. In his mind, I am a boy and always was." Persia wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't yet. she would just be wasting tear and have to create more. the Principle rubbed his temples a little bit, probably trying to stop a headache from coming on.

"I'm sorry Persia but there is nothing I can do here. I can't safely let you use the girls room because the younger girl's ballet class have it then. why don't you do what you did before?"

she couldn't help but frown. Why was it always her that got the short end of these kind of sticks? She worked her butt of to help everyone here and earn her place but none of them seem to care about it.

"I always waited until I got home to shower sir but Ducket is making it part of his grading score. If I wont to keep my top spot I have to have solid A's in everything. IS it possible for me to change to regular gym class or botany?" She knew her chances were slim but had to try.

"Sorry but both of them are full already and won't be letting anyone else in. I can only see two options here shower hear and keep your high grade or shower at home and lose it." There was a pregnant pause as she dwelled on her luck, "Why is it so important to you to have the top spot? You never would answer me before."

She chewed on her lips for a little while but she decided to tell him her reasoning, "If I am at the top of both school and sports then the students won't hurt me. As long as I am #1 they won't do anything."

"You do realize that because you weren't here for the exams you fell down to a B+ Average in all classes? They haven't done anything have they." It was true and she couldn't deny it but she didn't like it.

"Sir, you don't know what this last year and a half have been like for me. My friend was forced to abandoned me by his parents; then there are all the snide comments they say as I pass by. I'm called freak, tranny, pervert and a whole lot more. To be honest it's only the education that is keeping me here and not going off to another school that doesn't know of my condition."

She couldn't even laugh at the pained look on the man's face. He was trying so hard to keep her here; whether it's because of the money they provide or because they school itself likes her.

"I doubt I can do anything about Couch Ducket but I think that if you can sit down and talk to some of the boys they will help you when you are in there. I know it's not the preferred way either of us want to do this but it's the only solution left." seeing that nothing was going to help her she got up from her seat and walked out.

What she needed was a way around that potbelly bastard's rules. So, what were they? She had to use the guy's locker room, shower with the others, and… that was it. If she remembered correctly, they had stall that she can use for the bathroom and changing. The hard part was being the showering. Did they have to be naked? She never heard any of the girls in her last year talking about being naked. So, did the boys just think shower means bare all? She could wear one of those bikini's that Katie got her but Aunt Penny would have to work her magic again. Hopefully she wouldn't mind.

With a quick glance around Persia found the area clear before she was swallowed by the shadows. When they cleared, she was in her room. After a well needed shower she moved to pull out every swimsuit that she had. took her only a few minutes to do that but she blamed that on her nudist tendencies. She had managed to find her purple one piece and a pure black Holter designed bikini. There weren't much but it was something. She would just have to make sure they still fit but if not she could go get some more.

By the time her Mama got home that night she was ready dressed and ready to go out. She didn't have long until the stores close but she wanted her mother to go with her. It wasn't like she knew what she was looking for.

When she finally got to telling her mother why she needed swimsuit in the beginning of September the woman almost blew a gasket. She paced and swore for minutes. Once she finally calmed down the pair headed out. Thankfully Sally had asked the principle his opinion on how he though certain teacher would treat her daughter. She kind of expected to hear her from her little girl that she dropped a class when she got home. But to hear that the girl was going to go through with it and find a way to do it without losing her dignity.

So, the Jackson girls got a little revenge on the old swine, and aunt penny was happy to help when she was told why she needed a rush job. Persia was now the proud owner of ten different colored bikinis. Her mama had wanted her to get one pieces but when she pointed out that she was going to have to wash herself which made the one-piece kid of pointless. One thing she had asked her Aunt Penny to add was that only she could undo the clips or strings to her clothing. She didn't want to take a chance while in a room with a bunch of naked males.

When class came around again on Wednesday she smirked at the balding man as she walked past him into the locker room. As soon as she walked in her smirk fell and her face turned a flaming red. All over the room there was clothes thrown about and to make matters worse the boys were either in their underwear or completely naked. She couldn't help but stare as their bits sprung about as they moved.

"Persia? What are you doing in here; this is the boys locker room?" Go figure the track boys had to be in here as well. Turning to the voice that she found familiar she found DJ Walker wrapped in towel while staring at her in confusion. Before she couldn't say anything, the boy whispered in something in his ear but she could still hear it.

 _"Dude, that the person we were talking about. You remember the girl with both bits."_ her face flushed again at the way this boy talked about her condition. Was she just a form of entertainment for others to gossip about whenever they want?

DJ looked at the other boy before shaking his head to clear it out, "That still doesn't explain why you're in here." She was getting uncomfortable in here with all the boys looking at her. Waiting to see what she would so. Quickly she folded her arms over her chest to hid them from their view, even though there weren't really noticeable under clothing.

"Ducket is making me. He says that because I have the same as a boy then I am one and doesn't care about anything else that I have. He's even making me shower with them too."

 **"WHAT!"**

She couldn't tell who all yelled but she knew DJ was the first. there was a major frown on the boy's handsome face. He seemed to be muttering to himself before walking over and grabbing her arm with one hand and her bag with the other. Before she would even protest she was halfway over to the bathroom stalls. She tried a few times to get a word out but he just pulled harder. The next thing she knew she was being handed her bag before she was pushed into the cubicle.

"Get changed Persia. I'll wait out here until you're finished."

Inside the cubicle all she could do was blink owlishly. Here was a boy that she had only talked to once to see how he was settling in and now he was helping her against a retarded fencing teacher.

"Um... Thank you, DJ. This really means a lot to me." Not wanting to make the boy late for class she quickly stripped out of her uniform until she was down to just her underwear. She wasn't sure how much she could trust the boys with her things so she stowed them in her shadow.

"So, what are you going to do about the showers? I've been in many locker rooms in my life and most men in them tend to be pigs." It didn't really help settle her nerves but she knew that it would take a long time before she is comfortable in the boy's locker room.

"That doesn't really help you know? But either way, I was going to wear my swimsuit. He said I had to shower, not that I had to be naked." For a moment, she thought she heard him gulp but it had to have been her imagination.

"I'm willing to shield you if you like? I won't be in anything but all you would be able to see anyway is my backside." That...sounds very tempting. if anything, it would give her something of a barrier from herself and those boys. Maybe this one isn't all that bad.

"If you wouldn't mind. I don't like being such a hassle but this class doesn't give me much of a choice." She was just finishing up with her outfit when she realized she couldn't reach the zipper in the back. "Hey DJ? Could you help me get this stupid zipper? I can't really reach it."

He was silent for a moment before he knocked on the door. He must have been too embarrassed to speak. It did make her wonder if his voice would break if he did. Unlatching the door, she easily held her back out so him. When she finally felt him grab the zipper, she could feel he was shacking from how it was tugging on her clothes. He seemed to be doing it slowly on purpose but she knew that he wouldn't do that. Besides she had a penis, and was too young for him, there was no way he was attracted to her. Was it attraction or could it just be nervous like usual? Gah all these hormones in her mind were making her want to hide away from cute boys.

When he finally got her suit zipped up, she grabbed her empty duffle bag before stuffing it in an unused locker near the corner. Once she was sure no one was looking she pulled a lock from her sleeve, shadows duh, and clicked it on before spinning the dial. She knew no one would be able to break that lock because you have to know the code and be able to channel mana. Her papa had given it to her the night before when Aunt penny worked on her shower outfit.

Amazingly by this time all the boys had fled the locker room and DJ had made a mad dash to get ready and was running out the door with his shirt only half way on over his head. That was also when she realized she was going to be late herself if she didn't get out there. So, with a quick push her saber fell into her hand and she ran out the door.

Thankfully Ducket wasn't there yet so she was safe. Seeing that everyone was waiting in their lines she quickly made her way over to the smallest one before plopping down to wait for the bastard to show. Which wasn't for another twenty minutes.

When he finally got to them his frown w/as twice as strong as the day before and his face was an ugly red shade. For a minute, she worried that he might have a stroke or something but then thought about it again and found she really didn't care if he did.

"Alright brats. Today we will be working on stance and the way to move without breaking stance." His eyes scanned us for something but she couldn't figure out what. "Stevens, Jackson, get your butts up here and demonstrate." Instantly the color drained out of her face. She didn't know how to do any of this yet, so why is he calling on her?

Someone pushed her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention and she realized she had spaced out a little bit. with a small blush, she got up in front of every one. Her opponent was rather burly in width but he was only half a foot taller than her. Slipping on her helmet she copied him in his stance. What she didn't expect was for the boy to lunge at her.

Acting on her past training alone she twisted her torso to the left before bending backwards a little bit. thankfully she managed to bend just right to avoid the saber before jabbing her own out and sticking him in the shoulder. Then just as fast as she got him she pulled away with her blade pointed down. The spell was broken when none other than Couch Ducket started clapping. Soon all the others joined in but it was a little halfheartedly.

"Mind telling me what that was Jackson? From the look of you have handled a blade before." Persia wanted to laugh at the thought that this was a blade but held it back.

"I was attacked by a mentally unstable man when I was just past my tenth birthday, sir. Ever since then I have trained in blade arts and archery." None seemed to be able to comprehend why someone would attack a ten-year-old but Ducket's eyes softened just a tad.

"What types of blades we talking about Ms. Jackson?" She almost wanted to tell him the sharp pointing kind when she realized he addressed her as a girl for once.

"A weapon of my father's own design; I call it the Chain blade. It's basically a sword type weapon that when used can fly from its handle by chain. It reaches ten feet in all directions. My other skills are a mix of throwing knifes and daggers. I wanted to be able to scare off an opponent without them getting close."

"How often do you practice?" that took a little thinking but she managed although she swore she started sounding like a drone.

"knifes every day for an hour, on both stable and moving targets, as well as when I'm spinning or flipping in the air. My chain blade I practice with every other day during the week and every day on the weekends for a good three hours each day." There were a few gasps from crowd but she didn't look at them, she was more focused on how narrow the eyes of her couch were becoming.

"If that is true then why join this class? You most likely have the skills to beat anyone here. Even I didn't train that much in my youth." She tried to think of something to say didn't sound snobbish to her but they all kind of did. So, she went with the last one.

"I wanted to add onto what I already knew. Anyone can swing a blade in a life or death fight but it takes a real master to take those skills and put them in a match with rules. At least that's what my Papa always tells me."

For the rest of class, she was used as a training dummy. One by one a fellow student would come up to face her and she would either move to fast for him to see or be able to easy avoid their blows. At then she was bored and looking for a challenge but not being able to find any. After her demonstration of how fast she could kick their butts she didn't even need DJ to stand guard while she was washing up, although it was appreciated, seeing as they were all too scared to look at her.

In her Ballet classes her teacher, Mrs. Furken or Mrs. F, was moving her up into pointe steps. which are more commonly known as advance steps. We practiced for an hour and a half every other day after school and if you add in the fencing class along with all her other activities she was starting to get tired by the start of November.

The only amazing thing that happened at school was that the sports boys had stopped calling her names. Apparently, it had gotten around that she was good with blades and they collectively all took a step back. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if being in a sport makes boys more hive mind in nature.

Then there were the scholarship students. IT didn't take them long to hear about her differences but they showed that they didn't care by simply not asking about it. Persia was eternally thankful when Bianca treated her as nothing but a normal girl. Sometimes the two would just sit down and talk about anything and everything and it filled her with joy every time. None of them have been over to her home yet, seeing as its so far away from the school, but she was looking forward to it when it did happen.

Her training on the other hand had taken another step up. Now when she ran it was at a constant sprint for as long as she can go and just as fast. If Chiron thought she was fast before now she was more so. The only thing that she found difficult was finding a way to increase her reaction time. She could see things in clear sight, even if they are moving faster than an average person can process. AT first, she thought it was a demigod thing but on one of her weekend trips she had asked Katie if she could see a baseball the entire time its thrown. The girl had been adamant that she had no idea what she was talking about.

This had led to her testing what was different from her and the other, besides the obvious. So, if you count her vision, past life memories, and how she can manipulate the force he body exerts when it hits something; well you get a very strange girl if anything. From her understanding, it was because her body was taking on the attributes of just how special she was as Atu. Guess being the first human does have its perks.

It took her a lot of practice, and many chairs, but eventually she was able to sit down again without wondering if she would break it. Apparently when she became conscious of her ability to manipulate her own body force it had become an ability that she needed to train until her Subconscious could take over for the day to day stuff.

Her mana control system was going well. She had managed to build three more storage points, in both her thighs and on her private area. Her papa had told her that she needed to be careful when she finally attached these points to her system. According to him it would kick start her sex drive. Given that she was being force to shower with boys during her last class of the day she was a little nervous of what would happen. She still had moments where her mind lapsed back into her not so found times with the titans and will all those boys around she could be in trouble.

There were a few monster attacks during the school year but they weren't all that hard mostly your classic hungry cyclops or hellhound with an odd snake woman thrown in. Given that she was so much more powerful than before her scent was attracting them just a bit more. But with quick throwing knife to the head most of them were pretty easy.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow was falling now but Persia didn't mind as the frozen water fell against her bare body. At the moment, she was crouched down low to the ground waiting for her prey to come closer. Just like when she got an influx of her memories as a child she also got those predatory instincts as well.

To make matters worse she had taking to making a slight whimpering sound that sounded happy when she was being held by someone. Her friends had gotten used to it by now but still it was weird, even for her. But due to those desires and feeling that had crept up on her she had taken too slowly having her food less and less cooked as of late. Her mama and papa had been worried for her but she assures them she was okay.

Right now, she was tracking a large winter rabbit as it hopped around the white blankets yard. When she took a step forward its ears twitched and its head popped up. Both of them blinked once as their eyes meet. But before the rabbit could even started to move it was trapped in her hands with her teeth sinking into its neck.

Blood flowed from the wound and into her mouth. Persia couldn't help but moan in delight at the sweet taste as she drank the red liquid. For such a little thing, it sure did bleed a lot and soon it was overflowing her mouth and covering her neck and breasts. She didn't mind as the warm liquid warmed her from its touch. Once the rabbit stopped twitching under her teeth she happily started ripping into it. Not even bothering to care to think about what exactly she was eating she soon had strings of its flesh in-between her teeth and chunks traveling to her tummy.

Within no time at all she finished what was left of the little critter before tossing its body away, only to be found when the snow was gone. With a pleasant smile, she walked back to her home. She had been doing this about once a week for the last couple of months and her mama had gotten use to the sight of her naked daughter covered in animal blood. Of course, her mama freaked out the first time and still wasn't okay with it even now but she went with it.

By the time she got back inside her mama had retreated to her own room for the night a while back. Seeing no reason to stay she went to her room and got ready for the night. A quick shower and a needed toilet break she was all ready for bed. If anyone was there they would have heard moaning long into the night but they weren't so they couldn't.

Her papa had been right. When she finally did lead a pipe to her between her legs it had more effects on her then she had thought possible. She had a love for blood that didn't seem right part of the time. That's not even counting the almost nightly flares of lust and desire that she got. Soon it was part of her nightly schedule to relieve some of that heat. So far, she had only tried a finger but it was working for now so she would make due.

Oddly enough the only other effect that she could pick up on was that her nose was much more sensitive to pheromone. So basically, she can tell when someone is horny or in the case of girls having their monthly visitor. It was a pain just to keep her mind right when she was at school with all the hormonal teens running around but through sheer force of will she managed it fairly well. Although she did spend most of her days there with a permanent rosy color to her cheeks because of it all.

But off the topic of her body she did manage to figure out what that purple heart charm was that she picked up with Are's leather vest. It was a magical armor of some sort but not the usual Greek kind.

For starters, it almost completely made of cloth. It was similar to a leotard if she thought about it. IT was pure black but with a single purple heart in the center of her chest. It didn't cover her legs at all though. The sleeves covered 2/3s of her arms and was skin tight, like everywhere, but it wasn't hard for her to move in. She still couldn't figure out where her clothing went that she had on but that was for another time.

It was weird in her mind that this skin-tight cloth, dang thing digs between the butt cheeks and her womanhood a lot, could be used as armor. The first time she tried wearing it when practicing with her Chain blade just to see if she could move in it she missed a step and the blade tried cutting her right under her ribs. She had freaked out for a few minutes but once she calmed down she noticed that there wasn't even a tear in the fabric.

The only other thing she figured out about the skinsuit was that it somehow made her more flexible then she normally was. Now she was able to contort her back and bend it almost in half, kind of like a cat. Due to this fact, she had ended up using it as her knew ballet uniform. Mrs. F had been a little put off that she was wearing such a revealing piece without tights or anything but when she saw how much nimbler she was in it she put her feelings to the side.

To Persia it felt like cheating at first but then she came to a small epiphany. IT was her own hard work and skills that got her to where she was at. So, if she had something that made her even better then it didn't matter. It's not like she was taking a performance enhancer or anything. She was just wearing a piece of clothing. At one time, she thought about just wearing it all the time but then it would become a clutch for her. to fix that she started doing yoga in the early morning. It was slow going but she could tell that her body was becoming more bendy.

0/0

It was just falling into march and Persia was getting nervous. She had finally worked up the nerve to invite her friends from school over. Mama had given the okay to have them and Papa had said that he would make himself scarce for the weekend. Bianca and her would be sleeping in her room while the boys would be upstairs in the guest rooms.

She had been up working all morning on setting up everything from games and music to food and drinks. Heck she had even took a hand at baking and made some sweets for everyone. Mama had wanted to make everything blue for some odd reason but she managed to put her foot down before she ended up with blue brownies. She had asked that they got dropped off at the gate instead of at her house. It was her own little secret but she liked it when people freak out that they couldn't see her house.

Even though it had been over eight months since they finished the remodel she was still amazed how well her papa actually did. Then again, he was the god of all things under the earth so it kind of made sense. checking the time, she quickly threw on a long sweater that reached her knees before running out to her friends. Just because she was having friends over didn't mean she couldn't feel a little comfortable. She figured that it was a little too soon to tell them of her nudist tendencies until they came over more.

It didn't take her all that long to run to the gate but when she got there she was a little surprised to see her friends already standing there talking to each other. Bianca was bundled up in a turtle neck, jeans, and some half calf boots while the boys were dressed in just jeans and a shirt. She had to roll her eyes at their lack of reaction to the cold. Then again, she couldn't even feel it so she couldn't even talk.

"Hey guys! Your early." they all turned to her and smiled as she fiddled with the code pad to let them in. With a fluid motion the gates swung inward and her friends hurried on in. She didn't even get to turn away from the keypad when she was wrapped up in DJ's well-muscled arms. She couldn't hold back her giggle as the boy pulled her flush against his body. He had been doing this for a month or so. She always liked the warm feeling it ignited inside her tummy when he did that. But anyway, with a little bit of wiggling she was able to turn around and wrap her own arms around him. The hug might have been a little longer than most but it was okay, he was her friends.

"Persia! What about me?" Nico was always whining when she didn't show him any affection within a few minutes of seeing him. IT was almost cute but it was ruined by the cheesy grin on his lips. With an eye roll she slipped out from Dj's hold and totally ignored Nico's open arms and jumped into Bianca's. The boy huffed but she had been doing this for a while no so it was nothing really knew.

IT was too bad Derick's parents wouldn't let him come as well. But with his condition they were super stingy on what he can or can't do. It wouldn't surprise the girl if they had him put in a bubble as a baby. She would have to sneak him some brownies on Monday.

Once she was done with the welcomes and they all had their bags in hand she started the walk home.

"So, what are we going to be doing all weekend? I kind of promised my mom's that I wouldn't do anything bad this weekend." Oh, yeah it was kind of fun to learn that Dj's mom was a lesbian. None of them minded it but the boy tended to try sticking to his word when it involved them. Apparently the first and last time he didn't was enough to persuade him to keep his word.

"Well I don't think music, food, movies, and swimming can be bad? Besides my Mama is going to be home so we can't really do anything bad, even if we wanted to. That and Nico is here." Said boy tried to give them an innocent look but it failed.

"There isn't going to be any of the girly movies is there? I have to watch enough of those at home?" Both boys seemed nervous of the idea but were trying to hide their discomfort. Seeing it she threw them a bone.

"I was thinking classic Disney and maybe the fast& the furious movies. I love the plots of the second ones while every kid with good tastes likes Disney." Thankfully they didn't ask any more questions as they scooped out her yard.

It was rather funny when they noticed the Giant rock in the middle of her property with a single electric line running to the very top. Each one followed it until their eyes landed on the lone dark mahogany door. Nico managed to connect the dots first.

"Is that your house! How did you get it to look like a big rock?" she giggled at the pure wonder in the boy's eyes.

"My Papa is very good with design and construction. He actually built this entire place out of this rock." DJ blinked a few times before turning to her.

"Wait you live in a giant rock; how is that even possible?" she wasn't going to give anything away so she just flashed him a secretive smile before bolting off toward her home. the others stood there a minute before running after her. When they reached the entrance Persia and her mother were waiting there. Persia looked like she had just been scolded over something while her mom was smiling like she just won the lottery. The other kids stood there for a moment trying to figure out what they missed but neither Jackson seemed willing to explain.

Mrs. Jackson clapped her hand to get their attention before speaking, "Okay kids, I will make this clear, Girls are in Persia's room while you boys have the guest room. Under no circumstance is either of you allowed to fall asleep anywhere but your rooms. Other than just have fun. And Persia?"

"Yes Mama?" there was a pout already forming on her lips; her mama never made fun rules that involve her.

"No forcing the others into doing anything they don't want to do. I know how you are with people when they come here." Everyone could tell there was some unexplained history there but the guests didn't dare bring it up yet. Persia frowned a little bit at what her mama was insinuating but knew she was right. Her problems with Nathans parents were a good example of what parents will do if they don't like something involved with their kids.

Soon after her mama left to go spend some time with friends from her nursing school. Hopefully she has a nice time.

"So, what do you want to do first? I'm kind of new to the party thing." wasn't that the truth. Nathan and her never did things like this. They usually just played games outside, swam, or cuddled on her pillow pile.

"I could go for a swim if you're up for it? IT would be nice to see in a bikini but not in the school showers." Did she forget to mention that the boy still acted as a wall between her and the boys? Well he did. More than once she had wondered what he would do if she hugged him from behind when they were in there but never got the courage to do it. Maybe this was her chance.

Quickly the boys disappeared to get changed while the girls headed downstairs. Bianca had looked at her funny when she stopped her from going into her mama's room and continued down the stairs. It wouldn't surprise her if the girl had never heard of sub basements or others like it. They were much harder to build then the regular ones so not many buildings had them.

"I should warn you my room is like really open. The bathroom in it doesn't have any walls, nor does the shower, and the toilet is one I got from over in china, so you have to squat. If your uncomfortable with it your more than welcome to us the ones upstairs like the boys." the pale girl just looked her in puzzlement for brief moment before shrugging. They had all known she was bizarre; this would just explain some parts of it.

Taking the shrug for what it was Persia pushed into her room before going over to her draws to get her bikini. She could feel that the other girl was standing there looking at her room in awe, trying to take it all in. Honestly, she understood the dazed feeling that the girl was being held in. The first time her papa showed it to her she didn't move for half an hour.

Not really caring that the other girl was there Persia reached down and grabbed the bottom of her sweater before pulling it up and over her head. Thus, letting her body be shown to world. It only took her a moment before getting her top on before tucking her privates in comfortably. It was still weird how her penis would rub against her labia at times but then the magic worked and she soon flattened out entirely. Once she was done she turned back to her friend only to find her blushing heavily while trying to impersonate a gold fish.

"You…you...Did you really just do that?" Honestly it was like Bianca had never seen another naked girl before. Persia knew for a fact that in the ballet class the girls were in various stages of undress both before and after class. So, this really shouldn't be much of a problem. Then again, most girls don't have a penis like she does.

"I tend to skirt around social norms when I'm at home. I usually don't where anything when I'm at home but with you all here I have to." Seeing that her friend was taking forever she sat herself down on her bed and waited. It took her a minute to finally calm down a little but in the end, she just acted like this was the locker room at school. With a quick strip and dress she was already in her black one piece. Persia found that the girl looked cute with the little white cat face design.

"Well I guess we better go see what the boys are up to." lost in the excitement to go swimming both girls ran up the stairs as fast as they could go without tripping. The boys weren't in the rooms or bathroom so they headed outside. They both wound up shaking their head at the sight in front of them.

Down in the pond both boys were already soaked and horsing around. From the looks of it DJ was winning their little fight when he locked Nico in a headlock. Seeing as the sun was high that day she made sure that at least Bianca and herself had some sunscreen on. Pale and sun tend to burn easily and harshly. Neither boy noticed them until they had finished lathering each other in the stuff.

"Hey girls come on in the waters fine!" that was without the most cliché thing she had ever heard DJ say. And she heard his pervert jokes about her getting all wet for him while they are in the school shower.

Both girls played a little bit in the water, and Persia found herself in DJ's arms or pressed against his back many times during it. Eventually they got tired of swimming and decided to take some time getting a little sun.

After some waterside chatter, it was time for some food. Her mama and she had pulled all the works with all the party goodies. That's right they made mix platters of fruits and vegetable! There were other things but that was what Persia was hungry for so she didn't bother looking at them. The others had an assortment of meats and junk foods on theirs and were giving her funny looks because of her choice. But she had been eating a lot raw meat lately and didn't want the others to question her sanity because of it.

0/0

After that weekend, it became a normal thing for them to spend a day or two as at her home. IT took a lot of begging and her mama had to talk to his parents many times just to get Derick to be able to come over. Usually they spent time playing games down in her room or watching some movie in the living room. More than once Derick would try to apologize for being such a hassle when he was over but they ignored them.

One thing she didn't get around to doing was getting out of her clothing when they were around. It wasn't that they cared that she was a nudist, Bianca had let that slip, it was the worry that she would get excited when she was around DJ. In case no one noticed it yet she had crush on him. He accepted her quirks without a second though and took time to help her when she was put in a hard spot. Then there is the fact that the boy was built like an Olympic swimmer. Lean and yummy.

There were many times when the boy would get wandering hands when he hugged her and she had caught him checking her out in the showers a lot more often than before that weekend. Every time she felt him looking at her she could feel something in her tummy flip but she knew her life was to unexpected to date him. Well that and her mama won't let her date anyone until she's in high school. It made her feel bad that she was being held back by that and yet he was still chasing after her.

She would have gone to camp to talk to Katie about her boy problems but every time she did Katie was busy making out with Lucas. they had apparently starting dating back in October but had tried to hide it. Naturally everyone that was there new about it. At first, they would spend time with her but eventually she started feeling like a third wheel. So now when she goes to camp she does it to challenge that dummy in the arena, work on the attic, or talk with Dionysius. Well as much as she could since the man didn't seem all that keen to talk to her for some odd reason.

By the time summer came around she had managed to fix her tan lines and had gotten her hair cut. Yes, cut not styled. Now it was just beneath her ears while her bangs were uneven and a little choppy but they fell in a sway so it kind of worked. At school her cut had become all that everyone would talk about. Some thought she was trying to look like a tomboy while the closed-minded ones thought she was finally giving up on her act...but still growing boobs and wearing the girls uniform. Yeah, they are smart, aren't they?

One thing is for sure, it was much easier for her to fight and dance with the shorter hair. Dj had pouted about not having her wavy locks to run his hand through anymore but she knew he'd get over it eventually. And according to her mama it made her look more dangerous one time when she came inside dripping with blood. Honestly sometimes it seemed like her mama's sanity was less there than her own.

Speaking of mama, it was just a few weeks before school ended and she sat her down and told her some pretty big news. She was pregnant and it was papa's baby. At first the couple had tried for most of the year to have one, especially after she went off to camp, but for some reason it just wouldn't work. Mama admitted that she had started crying when they found out she was carrying. Persia didn't really know how to react. On one hand, she got to have a baby sibling but on the other she might have to share her room with them. Mama told her it wouldn't be fair if she kept such a large room to herself and her sibling was stuck with one of the rooms upstairs. Both her parents conveniently left out that Mama had her own floor as well.

0/0

summer had just started and all her friends were going to be busy. Nico and Bianca had to deal with some lawyer of their fathers making them move up to Maine to go to some military school. All of them found it ridiculous but according to the lawyer the only reason they had went to Barchley was because there wasn't enough room at this other one; which there now was. Seeing as this lawyer is technically their guardian for the moment they siblings didn't get much of a say. they would be leaving a week into vacation to move there. The group, knowing that it might be the last time they see the D'Angelo's, had easily wrapped the pair in a group hug. Although Derick looked uncomfortable about doing it. They were now busy packing their small apartment up to get it ready to be stored in some storage lot.

Derick would be going over to Colorado to visit family for the summer. He had been prepared for weeks for it so they were able to head out in the early morning. According to the red eyed boy his family ran some kind of bed and breakfast near Colorado Springs. They were booked solid all summer and were in need of some extra hands. Derick's parents offered his.

And then there was DJ. He had managed to get a summer job working as a construction worker for some company that were going to be putting up a new Hotel somewhere down state. They would be paying for room and board, plus food, and all he has to do is show up. He was being offered $10 an hour and felt like it would be crazy if he didn't take it. HIs moms were okay with it seeing as it would help the boy save some money for the future. He too had had some legal things going on but that was because Barchley had a no paying work Policy for its students, especially scholarship students. But her family wasn't paying for it for nothing and basically told them to fuck off. So, DJ would be leaving on the 12th of June and not be coming back until the 28th of August. It sucked for both of them but he was doing what he wanted to do for a living, architecture and design. Persia didn't have the heart to tell him that he would be building it not designing it.

Seeing as all her friends had a summer surprise she thought she needed her own. What she got though was an Iris message from a very anxious Chiron explaining that someone had poisoned Thalia's tree and by doing such they were weakening the barrier around camp. To make matters worse he was being banish by the Gods for supposedly doing it.

As soon as the man told her that her anger spiked and the shadows all around her started swishing around her room like leaves on a tree being blown by the wind. TO her it was blasphemy that they would even think that about the old centaur. He had been taking care of demigods, with or without the barrier, for millennia. Why would he do this now?

She had to get to camp and fast. As soon as her mama was told of what happened she gave her consent for her to go. Everything was a blur around her as she ran about her room randomly picking things up before either putting them back or tossing them into the wall of shadows behind her. That was another trick she learned to do just recently. Turns out she could mentally set her shadow to snatch anything out of the air that she can't see and put it in storage. It would come in handy when she faces an archer or some other airborne attack. Personally, she couldn't wait to finish her mana system. The thought of being able to have her subconscious protecting her was just to useful not to have.

Once she was all ready and dressed she called upon her powers and shadow traveled to her room in the Big house. There was yelling coming from downstairs from what sounded like two males and giving the random smashing sound she figured it was rather close to turning violent. Not even bothering to put away her things she ran down to stop them before they hurt someone.

What she found was not what she expected. There was a man in an orange jumpsuit and shackles on his wrists on the floor while a boy around 13 was kneeling over him with a familiar looking blade at his throat. Then there was Dionysius sitting in the corner staring at them with a look of mirth in his eyes and coke in his hand. It did make her wonder if all that pop was why he had a bloated tummy.

Anyway, with a quick bout of concentration she made the shadows hold the convict lookalike to the floor while also having Peter lifted by his ankle up in the air until it looked like he was dangling from the ceiling. Seeing that they were screwed both males finally stopped struggling against her darkness.

"Would someone please explain to me just what the it is you two think you are doing? I did not come all the way here from my fluffy bed just to find a bunch of males acting like spoiled brats! Now one of you better start talking or you will regret it." For a moment, she let her aura slip just a tiny bit and the room had a cold but vicious feel to it.

She had figured out that the more she melded with her past life the more she was able to exert her aura onto those around her. She wouldn't need to do it every life hopefully now that she knew what would happen but she would be able to both refine it and add to it as she gains abilities. Hopefully it will be a long while before she moved on. IT was peter that spoke first and he was lucky he did because she wasn't likely to believe the man on the floor.

"this guy insulted Chiron and then started going on this sexist rant how no woman could ever be a true hero. I had told him that it was because of your quick thinking that we stopped the gods from having a civil war." Peter stopped talking for a moment, he was actually starting to look like he was going to be sick.

"Puke and I drop you in it" she would do it to. The man on the floor was thanking his lucky stars when the kids visible contorted as was forced to swallow his sick. And people say woman can't be evil. It was then that Mr. D finally decided to contribute.

"What the boy forgets to mention was that Termarius here was threatening to band you from camp. Due to his position as Chiron's replacement he was brought in on your condition." a shudder went down her spine. Usually when unneeded people were brought in on her personal life like that they always manage to mess it up somehow. Maybe she could give him a reason to fear the dark? It did bring up the question if Peter knew about her though.

"I see...well I guess he will have to try his hardest if he wants to do that." He may have Chiron's position but even he didn't have the power to make anyone leave before; only a god or the campers can do that. It was actually the first thing that the old Centaur had told her when her parentage was revealed here.

With a snap of her fingers she cut her connection to the shadows. Peter fell to the floor and smashed into the older man's gut. She turned her head to Dionysius and gave a quick nod before turning back around and heading back up to her room. the last thing she heard was the wheezing of the jerk in bright orange.

Once she was back in the safety of her room she released the air inside her and slumped to the floor. She just couldn't see what everyone's problem with her circumstances of birth. Yes, she knew that she would forever be like this in every life she lived but that doesn't explain why the all react the same way. Times were supposed to be different than they were back then and yet she found more acceptance with her tormentors/creators and her children. This life was just getting so frustrating.

Getting back up she whipped the tears from her eyes and got to putting her things away. Funny how last year she didn't want to be here and now she liked being able to come here. Now she understood why demigods like being here. There was a sense of community with them all. But if that barrier falls then their lives will become much more desperate. They needed to find a way to heal the tree before things get to late.

What she needed to do and what she could do were two different things. Sadly, Dionysius was just the guardian of the camp while he's here; which means that this Termarius guy is the only one that can let them leave camp and do anything. To her it didn't make any sense that he could stop them from doing anything but it was the unofficial rule that Chiron's position controlled the camp. If she did anything remotely against the rules he could make her life hell while she is here. Oh well that bastard is a problem for another day.

quickly grabbing her hoodie, she went down to the beach. It was a little out of the way but she had found a spot that looked out over the ocean from the top of a cliff. She had found it rather easily and there was vast area on top of it that was nothing but a grass field. It was peaceful out here with no one to bug her. Her gazing was broken when someone sat down next her.

He had the same wild raven hair as peter with sea green eyes and the smile wrinkles around his eyes. His clothes were left more to be desired with his floral print shirt and swimming trunks. He also had a fisher's hat on his head and a pole in his hands. There were even a pair of brown flipflops on his feet. It wasn't hard to guess who this man was.

"Poseidon" the gods chuckled was deep. He cast a glance at her before casting his lure into the water before resting the poll next to him.

"Just like you mother I see. Sally would always talk to me in that tone when I interrupted her sea gazing"

"what does my mother have anything to do with you?" the way he spoke of her mama was like a man going on about an old friend or lover but that's impossible. Besides her Mama loves Papa and would never cheat on him with this barnacle brain.

His smile was easy to fall into but just like the tide it will snatch you up when you least expect it. "We have quite a bit of history actually. I dated your mother for a time but then your father, my brother, took her from me. then seven months later you were born."

seed of dread rooted itself in her mind. Her mother had told her she was born right on time when she asked a few years ago. If her mama was dating Poseidon at the time she was conceived how was her papa her papa? Quickly she pushed those thoughts away into the back of her mind. When she looked at the Sea god she could see a gleam of success in his eyes. those feelings of doubt that he brought up had been his goal.

"Don't mess with me, Lord Poseidon. Because while you are god of the sea, I am of the dark and my element is everywhere. I may not be anywhere near as good as my father but I am good enough to get you." her voice was devoid of emotion that made her words seem for like a fact than a promise.

"You would be surprised child how much the dark and the sea are alike. Both are forever shifting and always hiding secrets. You can never be comfortable for either one will crash down upon you and in the end, you will be forever changed." She didn't get to reply before he faded into vapor.

As she sat there, time flowed on and soon it was dark out but she couldn't seem to take her eyes from the ocean before her. What he said was true in a sense; from her own studies of her mana she could easily differentiate between the two natures of her mana. the was the cold emptiness of her underworld powers but underneath that there was a well of wild mana crashing down upon itself like the waves of the sea.

Persia had known that she was connected to the sea in some way from the feeling she got when she was in water but to think it was because of something that had been possibly hidden from her all her life was staggering. She could ask her mother about it or even her papa but at the moment she had too much to deal with without adding her own drama to it. IF anything, she would just have to train in both elements away from prying eyes.

Finally succumbing to her hunger, she wrapped herself in her hoodie before heading back to camp. By the lack of noise from it she had to figure that she missed dinner and everyone was asleep. Seeing no point in staying out and getting in trouble she made her way to the big house. What she didn't expect was for Dionysius to be waiting at the porch table with a plate of raw steak. The god motioned for her to sit so did so but she was cautious.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't make it to dinner after what Termarius had implied; so, I had the nymphs leave this here with me for when you returned." She could feel her heart flutter of the man's obvious care.

"But why is it uncooked?" even though she wasn't showing it outwardly she was fighting with herself not to pick up the meat and gobble it up as she savored the liquids that leaked from its juicy pores.

Dionysius to a deliberately slow drink of his coke before answering, "Persia, do you take me for an idiot? Just as it was Chiron's and not Termarius' job to look out for the camp and its campers; it is my job while I'm here to look out for all the special cases with its borders."

Her hand was starting to twitch and she couldn't seem to stop licking her lips the entire time he spoke but she was put in state of shock when she was called special by the god.

"In your case, there is the circumstance of your birth, which I can't liberate on so don't ask. The other reason you are special is because of your mind. most don't remember it but I am the god of madness." He held his hand up when she tensed, "I'm not calling you crazy of anything like that. I can feel the states of the mind of those around myself. But when I sense yours I can feel something similar to Split personalities merging into one, except yours is different than that. Not once in my godly life have I ever encountered something like this. So, I asked your parents if there is anything I should know about you that could explain this."

Her parents had told him things about her, without telling her? It didn't sound like them but it would explain why her mom would always question her about things all the time, even though she had asked her the day before. For a while she thought her parents were just forgetful but now it made more sense to her. They weren't sure if she was switching personalities. That's why her mother took everything she did in stride and tried not to question it all too much.

This also opens the question to whether she should tell any of them about her past life. Her father would tell her it's impossible seeing as the soul is whipped clean once it enters the reincarnation cycle. On top of it there would be no way that she was the first time Cirilia Atu was reborn, especially with how long ago she had died, even though she knew she was.

"So, they told you about my preference of raw meats over cooked" With her mind back on the steak in front of her, her mouth began watering to the point where drool started running down from her mouth. It wasn't the first time this happened and not caring she didn't bother whipping it away.

"They also informed me of your natural nudism that you display at home." Her face whipped up to look at him with nervousness in her eyes, "According to them they have long since given up on getting you to wear clothing at home, and that you barely cover up when strangers or friends come over. Your mother was extremely surprised to hear that you haven't walked around camp in the nude once since you came here."

"It just feels more comfortable to me I guess but when I came here I knew some would see my ways as perverse. Besides it's not like the cold or rough surfaces affects me. I once stepped on a vine covered in thorns and I couldn't even feel any pain from it."

It had been a long while time since she thought about why she didn't like clothing. In the beginning, it was because they just felt wrong to her, so she didn't. But as her memories of her life as Atu come through she thought it was because of that. Then as puberty started affecting her she found she was anxious about her body, not counting the boys shower, like most girls do. She knew her body would be petite in nature with firm shapely breasts and well-proportioned hips. Acne would never be a worry for her and her skin soft. Then there was the fact that at max her penis would only get to 4 inches erect. How she knew? Well her Atu form had never had any of these problems. Her forms would take on the genetic traits of her sires but it would still be near the same for all of them, so only thing is ethnicity that really changes and a few other things.

Dionysius was studying her all while this ran through her thoughts. Never once did he get any hints of discomfort coming from her as they talked about her life like it was a painting on canvas. It was right after her confession to feels about nakedness that he felt the forces in the girl's mind meld just a little bit more. If he had to guess they were about 57% of the way melded. In time, four years at most, he figured the girls two natures will be finished and settled.

From what he could tell one of them was more primal in desires while both of them seem to be decent forces. He could tell that Persia Jackson would be the main personality while the other one would slowly change a few of her ideas until both can be joined. His only issue was that it was the less primal side that was more dangerous. He would need a place to let the girl spend her time away from campers and be herself to see how much different she was around the campers. It was possible that in her mind clothing are a shackle to hold back her wild side.

"I will set up a clearing away from camp that you are to use when you need to unleash your primal side. You are of course more than welcome to stay here at night but until your completely one I need to be cautious. Now eat" he summoned another coke and just continued to watch her.

Persia didn't need him to tell her again before snatched the meat of the plate. With the manners of an animal she tore into it. It was a good thing she was wearing black or you would have noticed the blood. By the time, she was finished she was blood soaked while Dionysius was grinning at her without a drop on him. For some reason, she couldn't stop the blush from rising as the mans twinkled when they looked at her.

After a quick stammer of a good night she dashed off to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Persia figured she had enough of a pity party and went to check out the camp. Too bad no one told her that the camp hardly changes. No true addictions to cabin designs or even competitions between them. Sure, there was Capture the flag but it had to get old after a while. Yes, you can make new battle plans but the cabins had some set alliances so the teams were always the same.

Heck she could think of a game that would both help train the campers and be fun. it would be kind of like tag except one cabin is it and they have to try and stab or slash you with spears and swords. They would be wooden of course but the goal was that if your blood is drawn then you have been tagged. The ones that aren't it don't get weapons, just armor. thus, forcing them to learn how to dodge and teaching the taggers how to find gapes in armor. She would have to suggest it when they get Chiron back. Something told her that if they played with Termarius he would have real weapons.

Needing something to do she went to the arena and found her little dummy standing in the back of the arena like usual. With a mental command, she sent some mana to her armor and sword charm. There was a brief flash of darkness around her but when it was gone it revealed her in her leotard armor and chain blade in hand. with a light slash of her arm her blade spun around her twice before easily sliding back into its handle. She looked at the dummy with a smirk upon her lips and excitement in her body.

When the dummy finally did move, it wasn't to attack but for its form to shift. Almost as one the wood that made up its body glowed in a white light and once it was gone Persia almost chocked at its new form. It was still wood but it was much smaller, feminine in shape, and made of what looked like white oak. In its hand was a weapon similar to her own but it was made out of ironwood and its chain was tightly braided vines. It looked beautiful and dangerous.

Behind her she could hear the beating of feet as they ran in the opposite direction toward the stands. Meanwhile she could feel the area that the dummy could move expand to fill up the arena to its fullest. If they weren't already dead she would kill to meet the people that created this thing before her. IT could be an ultimate soldier or teacher if made correctly.

With a ferocious gleam in her eyes Persia tensed her legs. In her mind, she counted down.

 _'Three...two...ONE!'_

In a blur, she was on top of the white dummy with her blade swinging down. When she was just an inch away from hitting her target, it brought up its own weapon and slapped hers to the side with the flat. With growl of annoyance she spun on her right leg trying to trick it with a kick from her left. She didn't even get nearly as close as the first time before it reacted.

With a white blur its arm swung down and smashed into her leg. She could tell it was going to bruise from that blow. What she needs is a plan good enough to beat her own skills. But what did she have that could that? Seeing how powers weren't allowed near it she was truly force to use just pure skill in this fight.

Before she could even start forming a plan the white dummy started spinning its blade around it in figure eight. She knew this move, she invented it. the dummy started spinning it even faster until it was nothing but a swishing sound as it cut through the wind. Persia had to admit that this thing was doing it faster than she ever had before but faster doesn't mean better.

It flicked the weapon handle towards which broke the pattern but kept all the momentum from it. She could still see the weapon, though it was a little fuzzy, as it approached her.

' _closer...closer…got you bitch!'_ when the blade was just a foot away she contorted her back and bent backward. Luckily, she was wearing her armor or she wouldn't have been able to bend that far yet. Just as the blade passed her head she snapped back up and quickly slashed the vine like chains. Her silver edged weapon slipped through it like her teeth sinking into an animal.

There was a pregnant pause in their battle as the dummy considered what to do. After a moment, it threw away the handle and replaced it with one throwing knife in each hand. Understanding what the wooden figure wanted she turned her weapon back into its charm form before grabbing her own knives.

As one both figures disappeared in a blur of speed. Each time they clashed together there was a light **boom** only for them reappear in a different place. To the regular demigods eyes it was like they were teleporting while to Dionysius they were chasing the other down and intercepting them with a vicious slash. The god watched in amazement at the efforts of a 12-year-old girl. To think she was this powerful and hadn't even mastered her powers yet. It was almost frightening to think about what she would be like by her 18th birthday, if she lived that long.

Persia was starting to get annoyed. She just had to fight this thing with all her advantages, which in turn made it better. If it was alive she would try something dirty but the damn thing didn't feel pain so what's the point.

There was poking sensation in her rips when she stopped the slashing blade. Looking down she didn't know to be shocked or not when there was another broken weapon in the dummy's hand. Looked like her armor managed to stop a wooden weapon almost on par with her own. Quickly she focused power in to her leg and kicked thing in the chest. It tumbled and rolled a few times before managing to snag its grip on the earth, eventually sliding to a stop. Its head was bowed for a moment like it was thinking.

then it did the most unexpected thing ever. Standing back up it walked back to its resting place before turned back to her and bowing. It freaking bowed! There was a light glow around its body and when it left the dummy was back in its regular form.

"Can someone tell me what the heck just happened?" no one answered so they must be just as confused as she was. Seeing as their show was over all the campers scattered.

"Nice work Persia. I have never seen that stupid thing ever do anything like it has this entire fight and I was there during its creation." Dionysius was grinning like a madman, she would have asked if he was okay but she was figuring he was only nice to her because she smuggled him wine disguised as cherry soda. He must have drunk them already if his rose cheeks were anything to go by.

"Thank you, Dionysius. All I need is a way to fight myself without powers. It's sad when a dummy is the only way I can challenge myself here but I'll live with what I can get.:" As she walked away her mind was racing to find something to help her beat herself.

Dionysius on the other hand was looking at the bright green diamond shape gem in his hand. He had been charged with giving it to the girl once it was finished. Athena, Hephaestus, himself, and Iris had been slaving over for the last year. He knew that he should give it to the child, it was rightfully hers anyway, but he wondered what the wild girl could do without it. Besides once she puts it on and activates it he wouldn't be able to monitor her merging anymore unless she allows it.

Making his decision Dionysius slipped the charm in his pocket and patted it a few times. She would get it but not until this recent problem was solved.

0/0

It had been a week since she went up against the White Dummy and ever since she hadn't stopped trying to find ways to increase what skills she already had. So far, she had the entire Apollo cabin shooting arrows at her from all directs while she dodged then and deflected the ones she couldn't.

She had also started working at the forges. She was eternally thankful that she would keep her soft and feminine arms even as she increases her strength. Wasn't far to the Ares or Hephaestus girls but it wasn't like they had to work out to the point that they had big bulging muscles. Lucas had offered to teach her when she asked but after he blew her lessons off to give Katie a tonsil exam Beckendorf took her under his wing.

It wasn't all that hard at the moment. So far all she had been doing was hammering the metal down into flat disks. When she asked why the disks Charlie had muttered about it being easier on the body to lift them as disks then as bricks. Someone in the back yelled bullshit but he was ignored. She did find out that there was a storage area under the forge that was half full of metal disks. She was positive that if she gave them the weapons and other junk from the attic that they could fill it the rest of the way.

The hard part about her lessons was that the entire cabin was working on automaton horses for their chariot in the Races Termarius was trying to bring back. She had wanted to participate but you need to form a team. Besides even though she's a daughter of Hades she was technically part of the Hermes cabin, even though she had never set foot in the place. She guessed she could have offered to help but it would feel wrong.

When she wasn't doing any training, she was hiding out on her cliff. Thankfully she hadn't gotten any visitors yet. In truth, Dionysius had put up a barrier that brings anyone that tries to enter to the area but her directly to him, Poseidon was a frequent visitor.

It was at these times she tried to finish her mana system as quickly as she could. Most of the nights she sat in the lotus position and forced her mana to drill out her storage spots. It hurt like hell and she usually had a dark aura about her when she was doing this but she had to do it. One benefit to this method was that it made it easier for her to control how fast her mana flows in her system.

Seeing as she had the top second done and walled off from the bottom she decided it was time to try and access that second level of her mana well. With a few short breaths, she pictured herself standing outside the well. being a well she could only see so far down but she could easily see that her mana was only a few feet from the top. She would either have to turn the top into water tower with a hatch at the top or finish her system quickly and hope that when she starts letting her mana flow through it the level would go down some. But that's another time. So, taking a deep breather she submerged herself into her mana.

One the outside as soon as she did this her powers were boosted before she blasted a flare of black energy skyward. She was infinitely lucky that no one saw because if they did they would probably thing there was a Minor god losing control of their power.

Meanwhile back inside the mana well Persia was slowly floating down to the level. One thing she noticed was that while she was sinking her feet were starting to turn black. Not like the African Americans or Africans but literally turning pure black. It was slow at first but the deeper she went the more her body darkened.

At first, she had freaked out but then noticed an important fact. The level of her underworld mana was lowering. By the time she reached the halfway mark of the well her entire body was black. She was positive that the only way anyone would be able to see her is because of the glowing colors in her irises.

Seeing as she was taking forever to reach the bottom she started experimenting with the mana in her body. She wasn't really sure what she was doing so she just went with instinct. Trying to feel the energy inside her mental body she tried to find a way to make more room. There was a pulling sensation in her fingers. Looking down she was amazed as the color flowed inward revealing pale white skin behind.

Again and again she repeated this until the only proof of what she did was a small and extremely dense ball of dark mana in her abdomen. But it wasn't enough either as her body soon started filling up once more. So, it was back to the grin for her.

When she finally reached the bottom, she had three balls of dark mana and another one filling up as she waiting. In the meantime, she looked at what was blocking her wells from joining. It was a dark green barrier with skull on this side. If she had to guess it was the same color on the other side but with waves or a horse for Poseidon's side. Looking around she didn't see a hatch or anything so it must mean she needs to burst the barrier. But that could be bad if she didn't get an idea of what that half was like.

If she had to guess it would be like her underworld side. But the question was would she have to build on it like she did her current one? It would make sense if she had to but that would mean she even longer before her control would be complete. Talk about a crummy deal.

One thing she noticed was that the skull on her side wasn't completely black. So, that must mean that it was like a gagging thing. She could only move on to the other side once she completed this one. It was like a dungeon in a game with multiple floors. But would she be locked out of one when she finished it?

Once she created one last mana ball and the entire well was empty she screamed in joy. Just doing that took her forever. But then again, she never actually visited her mana system island before. For all she knew no time at all had passed. She did wonder something though. If she no longer had any mana in her shadow well then what would power her system?

Her answer came in the form of her body flickering before reappearing outside the well once more. She was about to wonder if she was crazy when the top of the well-sealed itself closed. There were ten ball shaped ports in a circle around a large one. Before she could even wonder what was going on her condensed shadow mana balls flew out of her body and sunk themselves into half of the ports.

She could already feel a headache coming on just trying to not think about how absolutely bizarre her body is. Did this ever happen to anyone else was it just her? Wait it might be better if no one answers that. For all she knew she could get a demon or something in her mind.

Having enough of being on the island she faded out of sight and surveyed it from above. To her she couldn't see anything different but that doesn't mean anything. Probably the only one that could see a difference is a god anyway.

When Persia was finally back in the outside world something a little different about it. She could feel the energy flowing in the darkness. Couldn't tell anyone who's it was but it was someone's and they felt ancient, like older than the gods old. Shacking off the weird sensing ability. Seeing that the moon was still high she felt her fatigue from the day finally hit her just before she crashed on the soft grass for the night.

0/0

Yup she was right. while the chariot races sounded like fun, they were really stupid. All you did was have two people in an uncomfortable chariot with one driving and the other fending off weapons. You have to race around a trace and whoever makes it the farthest or crosses first wins. half of the teams didn't even make it out of the first turn while the others fought for the last one.

the only remotely interesting was when a flock of evil metal killer monster birds decided they didn't like us and attacked. It technically shouldn't have been possible for the flock to make it through but with its weakened state and the sheer number of the dang things they had managed it. The other races were called off because Termarius didn't want us to get attack during a race supposedly.

This also lead to the keystone of my summer vacation.

0/0

"Campers! The situation with the barrier has gotten out of hand. We must send a quest to find a way to heal it." Termarius' voice echoes along the walls of the Amphitheatre.

Persia could feel the fright rolling off the campers all around her. Some were worried about the camp but most were freaked to go on a quest. The last one had been peaceful in ways but had heavy repercussions if failed and this one was similar. Could they really find a way to restore the barrier? When she had walked passed Thalia's tree just a few days earlier she could feel the girl getting weaker and had immediately informed Dionysius.

"The gods have already chosen their champion for this task" instantly she felt their eyes shift to her, talk about pressure, "Clarisse La Rue, you have been selected to leave as soon as you're ready and have your prophecy."

The girl in question was pale with worry flickering in her eyes. honestly, she felt for the girl. Termarius had implied that she was going off on her own with no aid, it was practically suicide. As soon as the campers realized what was happening they wished the Daughter of Ares good luck before running of to do other things. After all, the task had been given to someone else so they had no need to stress it. Persia found it sickening at their casual way of brushing the other girl off.

Walking over to the scared girl she grabbed her hand in her own before she started pulling her away from everyone. The girl was stiff as a board but she managed to get her moving. Both of them were silent the entire walk toward the Big House.

As soon as they entered Clarisse finally unfroze and pulled herself out of her grasp. She tried to put up a front but by the way her shoulders were quivering she knew the girl was just trying not to break down. She needed to get the girl in the game or she wouldn't be any good on her quest.

"Clarisse, you have to stand strong or the quest will fail. There are no ifs, ands, or buts in this situation. I'll help you as much as I can but in the end, it's up to you." she didn't get a reply from the girl but when she marched inside the House she knew that her words must have struck some cords inside her. Following behind the girl they headed up to meet the Oracle.

Once they were up in the attic she took a moment to admire her handy work. Most of the Attic was clear of all the past relics that had been collected up here. The only hint that there was ever anything up here was the small piles of junk that she hadn't gotten to yet. On the other hand, she did put up some additions to the Oracle shrine. She had purchased some purple drapes and started running them along the rafters and she had also got a lot of candle stands. Now there was a trail from the doorway directly to lump of flesh sitting upon the three-legged stole.

Clarisse gulped when she saw the corpse but fought her way over the fear. taking a step closer to the oracle she shoots up, her voice loud and clear.

"How do I fix the barrier around camp?"

for a moment, Persia thought the mummy was broken but that soon crashed when toxic looking green fog spilled out from the figures mouth. IT flowed over the floor until it was completely covered while also flickering around the candles making shadow appear in the fog. Despite her connection to the underworld even Persia found the act disconcerting.

A scratchy voice spoke from the mummy.

 _ **You shall sail south to the Seas of despair**_

 _ **the Fleece of gold will ease your worries**_

 _ **the child of two fathers must learn of her heritage**_

 _ **To fail or succeed will fall upon the princess boat.**_

As soon as it was finished the fog cleared up. Neither girl knew what to do with what they had been told. Was it possible to have two fathers? She had never heard of it happening before but that doesn't mean it couldn't. Soon she was nibbling on her lips in thought as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen if such a thing did exist.

she was jarred from her thoughts as the sound of the attic door slamming shut. Looks like Clarisse wasn't going to wait for her. When she exited the attic, she was more than a little surprised to find Dionysius waiting there for her. But what was more interesting was that he wasn't in that tracksuit nor drinking coke.

"I see you have heard the Prophecy as well. When Apollo recited it to us last night things had been in an uproar. Never before had there been a child of two fathers, mothers are much more common." he paused a second before looking her dead in the eyes. She knew what he was thinking but she wasn't willing to admit those same ones had gone through her own head.

"And what is Zeus going to do when he finds out who this child is? I doubt its pleasant." She knew all too well how stingy and power hungry the kind of the gods could be.

"No, it wouldn't be. He would either kill them on site or take them as a consort; behind his wives back of course. He wouldn't care if they weren't against him. Zeus would try and break them in every way possible to get what he desires."

Memories of a long time not forgotten surged in her mind. The feeling of her body being utterly dominated by the titans still send a feeling of revolution in her tummy. Guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree in Zeus' case. She quickly pushed them away before she got lost in them again.

"I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find this girl then." a hard glint appeared in her eyes as she made her decision.

" _We_ , Persia, won't let him find her. I have seen to many fall under what my father will do and I'd rather not see another." His voice full of promise and she knew he would keep her safe if her doubts turned out to be correct. "Now go get ready. I'm sure that troublesome Daughter of Ares has already left by now and you'll need to find a way to catch back up."

Damn he must have held her up on purpose, whether it was hopeful or not. Cursing under her breath she hurried on passed the man and headed to her room. She need to get some things before she just started running after the stubborn girl.

By the time Persia had all her things and some well needed supplies it was already turning night time. She could try and shadow travel to the girl but she hadn't ever tried that before. For all she knew she could end up in shark infested waters. She had also changed into her bikini in because she would most likely be getting wet on this trip.

It wasn't hard to figure out where the quest would lead them but the problem was that she didn't have a clue where to look from there even if she could get there. The Sea of Monsters was a rather large and dangerous place and she didn't want to become food for anything.

She didn't really find it as cheating but to others in might be. Given how much of her mana she had under her control, a whopping 28%, she would be able to shadow travel to Florida but it would take her five good jumps and she would most likely have to stop for an hour or more after each one.

It was foolish but it would be the only way she could move fast enough. Taking a deep breath, she called upon her shadow and soon was swallowed by it.

0/0

Each time she stopped she rested for an hour before making the jump. She could feel her mana dropping as soon as she popped out. More than once she slumped down on the ground. There were a few odd looks sent her way at her fallen form but none ever came to offer their help. When she finally reached the keys of Florida her legs felt like absolute jello. Thankfully she was near the ocean; so, she decided that a dip wouldn't hurt.

As soon as the water reached her hips she could feel energy flowing into her. It wasn't all that different from her regular mana but the nature was a little different. While her underworld mana was like smoke sliding through her fingers, this other mana was like water flowing over her body. IT was easier to direct but didn't feel as closely connected to her like her darker ones did.

She was so lost in thought over the mana's that she screamed when something brushed up against her leg. When she finally calmed back down she was able to see that there was a school of carp swimming around her. She smiled at them as they swam off. They looked tasty but for some odd reason eating them seemed like a sin. Guess she would stick with land animals.

She needed to find a way out into the Sea but she didn't have any money to rend a boat. There was a shift in the wind and the smell of the sea flooded her senses. Of course, the jerk had to come.

"What can I help you with, Lord Poseidon? I am kind of busy." she tried to make her voice uncaring but it came out sounding irritated, which was fine.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

Of course, the prat had to bring that up. She had just got those thoughts out of her head once more after they surged up after the prophecy. Immortals really were a never-ending pain in the bum.

"I have but I will not believe it until I speak with my Mama and Papa about it first. I don't want to jump to conclusions." her eyes fell upon the sunset as it bathed the sky in orange. It was beautifully simple. If she was looking at him she would have seen his eyes narrow out while he stared at her hard.

"Disbelieve if you want but you know it is true. You are my Daughter and nothing can change that." she could feel the waters around them get a little colder and they became a harsher as the waves crashed on the shore behind them.

"My Papa is my Papa and nothing will change that. Even if it what you say it true you weren't there to help raise me at any time in my life, he was. Letting that anger of yours rule you won't change the past." Inside her mind without her knowledge she subconsciously accepted the truth.

"Is that so? I guess I'll just have to change the present." there was something eerie about his words that just seemed off.

Out of nowhere her body started flaring in pain all over. Everywhere hurt but the most intense was inside her well. She could feel that inner world slowly shifting its axis. Before it was shadowy realm but now it felt like her world was drowning. She couldn't feel her mana system anymore. If she plunged her mind into the bottom of the well she might have been able to tell if they were just on the other side but she didn't have the time.

It was then that she realized what the bastard had done. Poseidon had called upon her heritage to him and used it to push her lineage of Hades in the back like his had been. Now her control was worse than before with a wilder element and she was on an important quest. Great now she was totally screwed.

 **"You Jackass!** Do you have any idea what you have done!" Poseidon smirked at her before blowing away in cloud of water vapor.

In a fit of unstoppable rage, she threw her mana out of her. The was a pulse from the water around her before it suddenly exploded away from her. the fatigue that hit her was something she hadn't felt in years when it came to using mana. She was so fed up with it already that she burst into tears. It hurt her so much to have her connection with her Papa so disconnected. If he could feel her he was probably freaking out already.

She stood there for an hour just crying her eyes out at what Poseidon had done. When she was all cried out her eyes were puffy and red while her voice was hoarse. She was sure she looked like a right mess but didn't care. She dunked herself once to try and was away some of the evidence but all it did was make her more upset when the water was responsive to her than before.

Dragging her body from the ocean she popped down on the sandy shores. Another thing she realized was that all her things were trapped inside her shadow but she couldn't get to any of it. So now she was lacking her most useful tool and didn't have a clue on what to do. She was lucky that she kept her bracelet and necklace on her at all times or she would have been screwed even more than she was. Persia would have kept on sulking if it wasn't for a woman walked up to her.

"Hello dear, would you be willing to go on a free trip to C's spa and resort? We're offering free deals to young women to come and enjoy." A spa sounded nice to her but it was much to fishy, mind the pun, to her.

"What's the catch? No one offers anything without getting something else in return." She had learned that lesson the hard way in her first life. The woman smiled at her, although it looked more tired than happy.

"You will have to study under Ms. C during the mornings and work at the spa in once you're older. The pay is good but it can be a bit dramatic at times."

That sounded kind of nice to the short haired girl but she was also on a quest. If she had to estimate it would take Clarisse a week or two to get down this far then there was the actual sea of monsters to get through. She had some time to kill until they met up and what better way than a relaxing spa.

"That sounds amazing, count me in." the Lady smiled at her before motioning her to follow and started walking off. Not seeing anything dangerous Persia got up and followed. The walk was a little bit of a way but eventually they ended up on a loading dock of some kind. There were all sorts of boats around. From cargo carriers to Yachts to decent sized passenger boats, there was even a random row boat.

They walked passed many different ones until they got to the end. There were already a group of people waiting to board, most of them were female but she saw a few men as well. They all were standing around chatting about the spa.

"Okay everyone we have out final passenger now and can set sail for the resort in a short while. If you would all get aboard we will get finished even faster." almost as one the group picked up their luggage and children before loading the boat. It was kind of funny to her how they all had the same look of anticipation on their faces. Not one of them cared she was in just a black bikini.

Once she was all settled on the boat she let a smile run over her face. This could be the break she needed, even though there was the danger of it being a trap. Besides if all her friends get to go off for the summer, why can't she?

0/0

Persia couldn't help but widen her eyes when she finally docked on the resort island. It was almost entirely natural with a few shiny modern buildings here and there. They had trails made of sand leading each area. Palm trees were sprouted everywhere! The first thing she saw that she wanted to try was a mud bath. She may be a girl but she was an animalistic girl as well. One thing that stood out to her was the lack of men. Yes, usually spas are visited by mostly women but some of them had to have husbands or boyfriends.

There was a something in that air that hit her just right making her feel all tingly inside and she was loving it. Heck after two weeks she might just not leave or at least bring her mama here for a visit. Not like they couldn't afford it.

When they finally reached the building at the top of the hill our guide walked off after telling us to enter. It was a little crowded inside the one room building, everyone was squished up against each other. So tightly in fact that the guy behind her couldn't move without his privates rubbing up against her. Thankfully he stayed still after the first time.

They waited there for what must have been an hour and by then it had gotten so hot that they were all soaked in sweet. Some of the females even took off their day clothing and were done to their underwear, while the men were shirtless.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone was thankful that the hot air escaped. The woman wrinkled her nose in annoyance before she sighed.

"Sorry everyone the AC keeps busting for some reason." There were a few mutters of acceptance before she continued. "You can all call me Ms. C and I'm the owner of this resort. I would like to thank you all for joining us today and I hope you all enjoy your stay. Now if the men would stay with me, my assistants will be busy with the women."

Persia found it kind of weird but she left it alone and followed the others out the door. She instantly felt much better when the wind brushed against her damp skin. It was enough to make her shudder in delight.

Soon the group were split up into individuals. She had been taken by a woman in her mid-twenties with beautiful black hair and Spanish decent. The first thing they did was have her waxed. That lead to her having to explain to her about how had a complete set of both reproductive organs but was living as a girl. Of course, the woman hadn't believed her at first but easily changed her tune when she took off her bottoms.

the woman just started owlishly for a moment before having her lay down. Seeing no issue with it Persia did as asked. Gently the woman's hand fluttered around her privates as she gave her a small exam. She couldn't hold in the little moan when the lady slid her finger inside her womanhood but it was quickly pulled out.

"Well I honestly don't know what Ms. C would want us to do with you. She isn't a fan of men so they don't stay here long but you are different than them." she stopped to think a little and when she had an idea she snapped her fingers in delight. Don't ask how she doesn't have any idea.

"I've got it. We get you all cleaned up and then talk to the boss afterward. It would be rude of us to not do that at least just because of a birth defect. We do this for the few transgender clients that we get as well."

She let out a sigh at the woman's words. It had been bugging her thinking that the spa would treat her negatively because of how her body was. Over the next few hours she went through a smorgasbord of pampering. She had even got her attendant to join her in the mud bath and tell her about both herself and the things she learned on the island.

"Oh, it's great. Name's Helen; I've been here for about twenty years now with my little sister and have come to love it here. I get to learn all different kinds of things from plant life to magic under Ms. C but she limits what we can do by only teaching control, a few defensive spells, and some for healing." Helen was waving her arms around trying to express how much she loved learning what she was doing. But she was so busy in her excitement that she accidentally splashed her with mud.

Persia giggled with the mud rolling down her forehead making her close one of her eyes before she started splashing mud back at her. Soon both of them were screaming in delight during their muddy game. More than once they had tackled each other down under the mud but neither one cared.

"I think my sister, Reyna, would like you. She's a little shy at times but once she is comfortable she can be like any other girl your age." smiling at the older woman flashed her a muddy smile before nodding.

When the pair finally got out they had to take a quick shower before heading anywhere else. At the time, she was more than happy that her hair was short, it looked like Helen was having a hard time getting the mud out of her long hair. Just for extra care they even washed their mouths out and brushed their teeth twice. Helen had to get dressed in her uniform again but Persia just wrapped herself up in a fluffy bathrobe that felt really nice against her body.

By the time the pair got back to the main building there was a happy glow around her. Her body felt so relaxed and clean that she was thinking it was magic. But Helen had assured her they don't us magic on anyone unless they ask permission first and that was mostly for healing.

Now they just hoped Ms. C would let her stay, at least for a few weeks


	9. Chapter 9

The talk went almost exactly like she had with Helen, exam and all. The only difference was that Ms. C took it a step farther and scanned her with magic. It was kind of ticklish, more than once she had to clamp a hand over hear mouth to stop a moan or giggle escape.

"Well from my scans your chromosomes are XXY and it's a perfect split with no errors in either of your vagina or penis." The older blonde hair blue eyed woman stared at her for a long moment as she contemplated something. "I will admit that your stay here will be on a temporary basis until I'm sure you can be trusted. If you cause any funny business you will have to leave and will not be welcome back."

Seeing the chance, she was given she gladly excepted, "I can deal with that. I would have to leave in a few weeks either way. My friend is on a quest right now but won't be in the area until then."

Both Helen and Ms. C looked at her in shock for a moment before whispering back and forth to each other. She had a moment to look around the room. there were bookshelves lines with either old looking books or even older scrolls. If she had to guess this was Ms. C's personal collection. There was probably another place with copies of her less dangerous books somewhere on the island for the ones that lived here.

"You are a demigod correct?" Persia offered a nod, "Why is it that you aren't with this friend of yours?"

"Well Chiron was banished from camp for supposedly being a traitor. Then this new guy, Termarius, comes in and starts acting all high and mighty. Clarisse was selected to go on a quest to protect camp but the jerk told us that she had to do it alone." she could feel her freshly manicured nails digging into the flesh of her palms. If the warm liquid was any hind she had drawn blood.

"And yet your joining her?" there was a small amount of respect in Ms. C's voice. She must not respect many people, so she took what she could get.

"She needs the help, I would have offered either way. In the end, I was going to be involved anyway." There was a pregnant pause before she continued, "It spoke of a child that has two fathers. I have always suspected it but recently it has come to my attention that my papa was not my original father. The jerk hurt my mama which made her run to my papa. Somehow he pushed his own powers and DNA upon me but by doing so he suppressed the jerks." Persia slumped down into one of the free chairs behind her.

"But the jerk decided, once he found out I existed, that my heritage to him were the right ones. So, he forced his to the front while pushing my papas to the back like his used to be. I don't know how to fix it expect mastering his powers to be able to dig my other ones up."

There was a sudden snapping sound echo around the room. Looking up Persia was surprised to see Ms. C with her fist buried inside the wall. It must have hurt but she wasn't showing anything besides maternal fury. She pulled her fist out before taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. It seemed to work but there was still a spark of it in her eyes.

"I wondered why your mana felt off and confused with itself, what you just told me explains it. I can teach you some control to get it tamed but it is up to you to focus it." Ms. C's eyes roamed over her before finally settling upon the ring on her pinky. It had been the one she got from her first monster kill all those years ago, "I can also make a way for you to access your other powers for a few minutes at a time but you won't be able to do very much at all with what you'll access to."

A grin spread across Persia's face was more than enough to answer the woman. Just the thought of being able to use her shadow storage was enough for her. For a girl that doesn't like clothing it gets annoying wearing the same thing for too long.

"Thank you so much Ms. C! That would help me out so much." She slipped off her ring before handing it to the woman while inside she was doing a happy dance and getting a little bit of her powers back.

"No trouble child and it Circe to you for now own. But in order for me to do this ill need to know who your fathers are." her face must have showed her surprise at who the woman really was but she just ignored it.

"Hades is my Papa while Poseidon is the _other._ " Wasn't hard to tell which one she preferred. Both women stumbled ever so slightly but managed to recover. It was soon after that Helen showed her to where she would be staying, it was a little hut made out of wood and palm tree leaves. The inside was a little nicer but it still managed to have that feel of ancient to it. At least the bed was fluffy.

0/0

"Hey Persia!" said girl almost jumped out of her skin before sinking back down into the hot spring. I had been a week since she arrived here on Circes island and what a week it had been. Between Helen and Circe in the morning directing her in taming her mana and Reyna always wanting to go explore the island everyday she was getting tired.

the water level rose slightly and she knew the girl had joined her. There was a shuffling sound as the other girl worked her way over to her before plopping her bottom between her legs and leaned back against her to use her breasts as pillows not even caring about the necklace resting above them. This had become something of a tradition whenever either girl saw the other in the hot spring or mud baths. Guess it was her turn to be the pillow.

"Hello Reyna. I thought you had a self-defense class this morning?" the less developed fourteen-year-old girl started pouting when she reminded her of her class taught by her sister.

"It was canceled because Ms. C needs her to help with the repairs after that Peter Johnson boy released Blackbeard on the island. So, I have to day off. Thank you for stopping them by the way." this had become another daily thing for the last five days. She didn't know whether to thank peter or kill him the next time she saw him. For a boy with the blessing of Athena he sure was an idiot.

"I see...and you decided to bother me of all people." the girl giggled to herself at her sarcastic words. She didn't mind the older girl but she did enjoy her peace and quiet when she could get it. That and she hadn't had any raw meat in days, so she wasn't in the best mood.

"Yup besides I wanted to hang out with you some more before Helen and I leave." the girl snuggled into her more before relaxing. If someone told her that Reyna had a fascination with her breast she wouldn't be surprised at all. Anyway, after the pirate attack the sisters mother had showed up and told them that they would be leaving for some place near Washington a few days before she herself left. Neither girl wanted to leave but they couldn't disobey her easily.

They girls really didn't do much that day besides making some body art on each other. With a little paint, 2 gallons, both girls were soon decked out with a burnt orange tiger design to their entire bodies. Neither one shied away when the other was painting around their sex. They had made so much noise from all their giggling and screams they managed to attracted all the other kids' attention. In no time at all of them were painted and running around the resort making cat noises. Most of the moms found it adorable but would later grumble as they are scrubbing their daughters raw.

When it was finally time for the girls to leave, she meets them at the docks. It was surprisingly rather calm affair all things considering. Finally, when they had to go Persia gave her friend one more hug. What happened after it shocked her to her core.

A blush rose up Reyna's face before she leaned in pressed her lips against hers. It wasn't quick or chaste either. their lips were opening and closing and she swears at one point there had been a tongue being forced into her mouth. When they girls finally pulled apart a little both were heaving, puffy lipped, and blushing. There was even a trail of saliva connecting them. Reyna moved in one last time before pecking her lightly on the cheek. It was a little wet but she didn't mind. They smiled at each other just once before the girl jumped into their boat. For the next minute or so she stood there waving with one hand and tracing her lips with the other way.

It wasn't until they left that it sunk in that her friend, another girl, took her first kiss. She tried to pout over it but it was too much of a good kiss to give up. She would remember it for as long as she lived.

It was dark out by the time she got back to her hut that night. She had been up out all that time just wandering the resort thinking about her life and her time here at the spa. They were almost all good ones, stupid pirates interrupting he massage, and she loved each one. The ones involving either one of the Spanish-American girls were her most precious.

That kiss did bring up some questions she had been having about herself. She knew she was bean crushing hard on Nathan and still was infatuated with DJ, don't get her started on Lucas, but never had she thought about going being attracted to another girl before. YEs, she knew about it but never thought she would fit there. She most certainly never got to date anyone as Atu. And yet she could see herself doing things with another girl. She may be 12 still but she was a healthy hormonal girl as well. Was she Bisexual or would it be just a passing fancy? She would have to try and figure it out sometime, probably during the school year or the next summer.

Laying on her bed she let herself relax before finally drifting off to Morpheus. Too bad her own dream could only focus on the kiss before it started getting much more intimate.

0/0

It was her final day her on Circe's I land and she couldn't be happier to go help save her camp. Circe had asked her to bring her things that she collected during her stay with her to the main building. There wasn't much of anything there besides some bath fragrances and the seashell bra that Reyna made her when she heard of her connection to the sea. It was surprisingly comfortable for what it was made of but she doubted she would wear it anytime soon. with her bag strewed over her shoulder she was already. Pushing passed the huts cloth door flap she headed toward her meeting with the ancient witch.

Like usual along the way to the building she would wave to the other females walking around, maybe stop for a quick word, before moving on again. Most of them had been treating her like Royalty since the pirate scandal.

Seeing that the door was open Persia walked right on in. She wasn't all surprised when she found the older woman standing over by her shelves perusing them.

"Good morning, Persia. Are you all ready to go?" even after all this time she couldn't figure out how the woman did that. it was like she had eyes in the back of her head. "Your mana is still leaking wildly so I could easily since you anywhere on the island." She would have to work on that. Did she forget she could read minds as well?

"Good morning to you as well Ma'am. I'm pretty sure I have everything but if I don't I will just have to use it as an excuse to come back sometime." Circes chuckled and pulled a book out of the shelf before looking over and putting it back. She did this with many of them but never seemed to find what she is looking for.

"I'm looking forward to it. This island hasn't been as lively as these past two weeks in a _very_ long time. But in the meantime, I have two gifts for you." She turned around before opening some draw in her desk. Persia could see a small glow come from it before dimmed. "I'd would like you to know that the hut you stayed in would forever be yours from now on. It's the least I can do for stopping those men from destroying my spa. The other is this." Opening up her hand she showed her the ring Persia had given to her two weeks ago. It was glowing slightly but not enough to notice, most would think it was a trick of the light.

Persia could feel her hands starting to shake; from excitement or nervousness she didn't know yet. Once it was in her fingers she noticed that it was colder than she remembered. As soon as she slid it on her pinky she felt a flare of power in her. Not like a power up or even a soul-bonding. It was more like she had a super small hole in the barrier between her powers that lead directly to this ring. If this was what it felt like with just small bit of both powers at once she was scared to know what all of it would be.

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without this or you." Not even caring about who the woman was she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as much as she physically could. Obviously, Circe hadn't been hugged in a long time by how stiff she was and awkward pats on her back.

"It was my pleasure child. Anything to get back at Poseidon." Persia wasn't sure what the woman meant by that but found she didn't care. Now she had a stronger connection to her papa then she had before she put the ring on. But needing to get going the pair walked down to the docks. Circes was willing to give her the boat she took from Blackbeard. It was huge but Circe had told her that her connection to the sea would take care of it. It left a bitter taste in her mouth but she agreed in the end.

Now she was standing behind the wheel of the vast ship with sails dropped on a coarse for entrance to the sea of monsters. Luck would be on her shoulders as she eased the boat through the whirlpool that was a giant monsters mouth. Thankfully she managed to fight that current and get away. It was just barely but she stayed away from its sister from shooting her head down to bite her ship.

Once on the other side she let the boat coast through the waters as she made a quick iris message. With a toss of a drachma the rainbow in front of her flickered. The face that showed wasn't what she was expecting. Annabeth was looking like death and Peter had wads of wax in his ears. They were on a speed boat that they stole from Circe but looked like they had run out of fuel at some point.

"Guys! Wake up!" Annabeth jumped and looked around before her eyes landed on her own. Persia almost flinched at the look of sadness in the other girl's grey eyes before it filled with confusion. Seeing as she needed to talk to them Annabeth wanked the wax out of the boy's ears all at once.

"Huh" Persia couldn't help but facepalm at the boy. Definitely still a Seaweed Head. Annabeth tuned his face toward her and his eyes widened before blushing. She didn't even want to know what was going through his mind.

"What the hell are you doing out of camp? Better yet where are you, I'm coming to get you." bother were doing a fish impression.

"There is no way you can shadow travel here, you'll die!" Peter was waving his arms around so much that she thought he might be a monkey in disguise. Trying to make herself sound as serious as she could with her lowered confidence.

"I'm not you idiot. I've got another way." he seemed unsure but eventually gave her their location. "Okay just sit tight. I should be there in about an hour at most." Before they could try to stop here she cancelled the call. Now to get there.

Grabbing onto the wheel she sent a command to turn do southeast and head straight. A few ropes shifted around to different places as they set the course. Surprisingly only a little of her mana drained away but it was still enough for her to have to sit down for a while. Wanting to have a little fun she stripped to her bikini before marching up to the front of the boat. There was long platform thing that was just big enough for her to lay on. Sun was Sun so why not get it while she can.

An hour she awoke to the screaming of a boy and a girl. Her mind was a little foggy from the nap but she knew that her breasts hurt from laying on them for so long. Hopping off the platform thing she walked across the deck as she rubbed them to try and get rid of the pain. Didn't really work but it did get her nipples hard. Hopefully Peter won't notice.

Looking over the edge on the right side she was surprised to see a speed boat holding her fellow campers grinding right against her ship.

"Oh, it's you? Well what are you waiting for, get up here. And peter you better send that boat back or I'll throw you overboard." A few minutes later she was joined by the two confused demigods. Both were looking around the boat in obvious confusion. It was the idiot that found his voice first.

"Hey Persia, how are you controlling the ship?" He must have been able to sense her connection to the boat while he was trying to take control and failed.

"I'm a legacy of Poseidon. Luckily I have enough of his power in me to do this." Yeah there was no way she was telling them the truth, at least not yet. Clarisse might be able to figure it out but she wasn't here yet.

Both of them were staring at her, Annabeth in excitement and Percy in depression. She didn't even want to know about why he was sad. The girl of the pair started shouting questions in such a quick pace she was wondering if she could get away with putting her in a cell down below. But then she would have to hear it from her later.

Over the next half hour, they told her their story. They had been caught sneaking around on a boat called the Princess Andromeda and held captive until just four days ago. Luke had been aboard the boat, along with some monsters and a golden coffin. She didn't blame them for trying to find out information but to fail in escaping when they had the chance earned them both slaps upside the head.

Apparently, they had a third member of their group, a young cyclops named Tyson, but they got separated when Clarisse's zombie boat exploded. They haven't seen her since and neither of them had any Drachma to call her. The one good thing about picking them up was that they knew where she had to go. They had found out the coordinates from the three women that drive the Chariot of the Damned.

Grover, the useless satyr she saved with Peter, had established an Empathy link between the two. The dark-skinned protector was trapped on an island with a half blind Cyclops that's using the Golden Fleece as bait to attract nature spirits and satyrs so he can eat then. She's all for eating defenseless creatures but even she wouldn't go that far.

Now they were on their way to him, and hopefully Clarisse. It should take them about half a day to get there, Give or take speed change when they are sleeping.

0/0

The island was actually split in half by a large crevasse. Seeing as it was the largest place she stowed her ship in it before dropping a rowboat for them to ride to the shore.

The Island was rather peaceful looking. There was a little forest on the far side this half and there was a field of grass that had dozens of mammoth sized sheep with red colored wool. Peter wanted to ride into the cave on the other half of the island by hanging onto the sheep but she managed to stop him in time. It was hard to believe the boy was supposedly her _brother_.

Thankfully Annabeth agreed with her idea much easier than Peters. The plan was that she would attack the sheep, seeing as they are guarding the fleece, and kill as many as she can before Polymethius heard what happened. Once that happened Annabeth would use her invisibility cap to sneak over and save Grover. Meanwhile Persia and the idiot would fight the cyclops. Peter had asked her not to kill him seeing as they were distantly related to him. It took a lot of self-control not to snap at him about the fact that he was a monster but she agreed in the end. Or so he thought.

Looking behind her she watched the duo fade from her view as she ascended. Once she was positive they couldn't see her she summoned up her armor and Chain blade. With a malicious smile on her lips she ran toward the sheep. Her mind was wrapped on the thought of the taste of their meat in her mouth and taste of their blood on her lips. she would have to shave them first but that was very doable.

As soon as she got close to the herd she started swinging her blade in a rapid circle around her head. She heard screamed for joy as her weapon sliced through their bodies in quick succession. Soon blood was flying everywhere, mostly over her, and she was lost in her delirium. By the time she got halfway through the heard, they were too scared to even remember that they were flesh eaters as well.

One by one another furry flesh bag fell under her blade and more red liquid soaked into the dirt beneath her feet. Not once did they make a sound as she slashed them to pieces. And when the final one was slain she started her feast. Chunk after chunk she swallowed barely even tasting the meat she was eating. As she had finished one of the sheep, she was high on the sensations flooding through her. turning her eye on the rest she licked her blood coated lips before sending her blade away. she would much rather have both hands full when she was eating.

When Persia was finally finished with the beasts her tummy was bulging from all the meat and blood she had swallowed. Her hair was slicked down to her skin and she had a slightly mad look in her eyes. With a monster of a smile she rubbed her distended tummy like a mother would during pregnancy.

Then her body twitched ever so slightly and she came back to reality. Her body was aching from all that she had done and she was in major need of the bathroom. She looked around to find a spot to release her bladder bit couldn't find any close enough. Throwing caution to the wind she squatted down and undid the lining between her legs. Once it was out of the way she relaxed her hold and the flood began. What she forgot was that it would come out of her penis as well. Seeing as hers was still up in her armor she found that her pelvic area was getting drench. It was gross but the release of pressure inside of her was more than worth it.

When she finally stopped, she used her minimal control of water to get the offending liquid off of her. Once she was dry again she resituated herself in the armor and snapped it back together. She wished she had something to whip herself but she wouldn't use her short connection to her shadow just to ease her discomfort.

Making a mad dash over to the bridge she tapped Peter on the shoulder. He jumped like a cat in fright before turning to look at her and when he did his eyes widened in horror.

"Your covered in Blood! What the hell happened?" his voice came out louder then he meant to. There was a thumping sound that soon revealed the Cyclops they would have to defeat. It looked around in confusion trying to find the source of their voices.

"For some reason monsters bleed when I hurt them. Now shut up and get ready." he nodded after taking a deep gulp. Seeing that he understood she snuck after the one eyed giant.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SHEEP! NOBODY STOLE MY SHEEP!" Polymethius' voice boomed over the island. Persia almost felt sorry when she heard the worry in his voice, almost.

Silently she resummoned her weapon and walked up to him. He was standing there muttering angrily about nobody and sheep so it was kind of easy. pulling back her blade back she thrusted forward like she had been taught in her fencing class and buried it deep into the back of his knee.

"AAHHH! WHO DARES!" before he could swing back to hit her she ripped her weapon out of him. blood started flowing and he couldn't put much weight on his leg seeing as she cut right through his tendons and muscles. She leapt backward and waited until he finally bent down like he was kneeling to her.

"That would be me and I killed your sheep... _ate them too and they were yummy!"_ it was a good thing she didn't say the last part aloud because he actually started crying.

"Please don't kill me! I promise I won't eat Satyrs no more, little meat anyway." his voice was trembling from the pain in his leg. It was then that she realized Polymethius was nothing but a spoiled child.

From the corner of her eye she saw Annabeth and the Satyr in a wedding dress carrying a bloody and beaten Clarisse on their shoulders. Peter was thankfully following after them with the fleece in his arms, she didn't need them seeing what she was about to do. Manipulating the strength in her leg she leapt at the injured Cyclops and kicked him right in the jaw. There was a light thumping sound as he crashed into the ground. As soon as he stopped gasping for breath she quickly stabbed him in both biceps. He screamed in pain but she ignores him.

"Damn you Daughter of Poseidon! Father will kill you for what you have done to me." With murder in her eyes she plunged her blade through Polymethius' eye and right out the other side of his skull. with a sickening sucking sound, she pulled her blade free before whipping the evidence onto his clothing. Almost instantly his body dissolved into dust, leaving nothing but his disgusting clothing to show he was ever there.

When she got to the shoreline she found her friends waiting for her in the row boat. Personally, they should have known she could get back to the ship on her own but the jester was appreciated. Taking a dip in the salty sea water she a majority of the blood off her while the rest she could us the captain very primitive bathtub.

Once all of them were on the ship deck she had the boys take Clarisse to the main cabin and cover her in the fleece, to heal her. Annabeth went down to the cargo bay to get some alone time, Persia couldn't blame the girl after two weeks with only peter for company. Closing her eyes, she connected herself with the ship and set her course for Camp. It would take a few days at least but she could deal with the wait.

Seeing that was done and feeling filthy she walked into her cabin. The boys were watching over Clarisse as the color slowly returned to her face. It was creepy and comforting. When a shiver went down her spine she decided enough was enough. Walking over to them she took a firm grip of their shirts, or dress as the case may be, and threw them out on their rears before locking the door.

Since the only other person in the room was unconscious Persia started taking off her armor manually. If it didn't make her more flexible she probably never would have been able to reach the stupid zipper on the thing. Once she was finally out of the blood-soaked cloth she stretched her body out while a lude moan escaped her throat. Turning the nozzle on she started filling the tub. She had to fill it twice more before the water started coming out clear.

With the water half way, up she slipped her red and white body into the ice-cold water. A whimper escaped her as each movement sent the water farther up her body. It took a lot of scrubbing and she swore skin was falling off with it she managed to get all traces of her battle and meal from her body. Draining the water one last time she took herself over to the edge of the bed before slipping under the covers with Clarisse. Not feeling warm enough, she wiggled right up against the clothed girl and took on her body heat as well.

0/0

When she woke up the following morning she was snuggled up against someone. They were just as nude as her but she didn't mind. The person's body was soft as it pressed up against hers so she knew it was a girl. What she didn't expect was that the girls hand was wrapped around her penis. She wasn't moving or anything and her breathing was slow so she must have done it in her sleep.

She tried wiggling her hips to get the other girl to let go but all it did was jerk her hand up and down. A jolt of pleasure ran through her body at the feeling. It was then that some kind of instinct filled her mind and she started humping her hips. Soon the girls hand was slipping up and down her penis from all the precum she was releasing. It felt great to her and right when she was about to release the hand around her penis squeezed her hard making her stop.

"Well this does explain some things about you." Her back tensed when she felt the other girl's breath on her ear. "To think you were hiding something like this." Clarisse released her dick from her hold before trailing down between her legs and ran her finger down her slit. "And you have this one as well. You're just a bundle of fun, aren't you?" the brunette girls voice was husky and lustful.

"Sorry I just didn't want to cause any problems." A shiver ran up her spine when the girl pressed up against her back even more. There were so many different feelings surging though her that she was more than a little lost.

She could hear the smile in her voice, "You should be more honest about yourself. I could tell you were trying not to connect with the other campers but I couldn't understand why. But you would help us when you could and train when you are around but never interacting. Why?" the finger between her legs dipped inside a little making a whimper escape her lips.

"I-I've been shunned every time people around me f-find out. I just don't want to be hurt again." She almost sighed in relief when Clarisse pulled out of her but squeaked when her hand went back to her penis. Slowly her hand starting moving again. To make matters the older girl started kissing her neck with butterfly kisses. they were light but they still sent a thrill through her body.

"Oh, silly girl, we are demigods. Weirdness is defined by us." Her pace picked up again but it turned out to be too much for her to take. With a rather drawn-out moan she came all over her hand. IT wasn't much but it was still enough to cover her top few fingers. There was some shuffling behind her but she didn't know what it was. There was a thumping sound of something heavy hitting the floor, most likely the fleece.

It was at that point she realized that Clarisse had moved her semen covered hand up near her face. It was about an inch away from her face but she could still smell it.

"Be a good little Bitch and clean up your mess. You made it after all." Clarisse came out demanding but there was a hint of other things too like lust and worry. Not seeing any choice and being curious of the taste she peaked her pink tongue out of her mouth and lapped at the girl's hand. It was kind of salty but that was easy to get passed, it was the creaminess that made her delirious once more. She licked and sucked the girl's fingers trying to get all that she could but alas couldn't find no more. She whined at that but it was enough to bring her out of her daze.

"It's still early, why don't we get some more sleep?" Being that she was much smaller than hers Clarisse managed to turn her until they were facing each other. With a pull of strength, she soon found herself pressed up against the other girl's form. Her cum cover privates found themselves squished between her bedmates thighs. She couldn't even escape if she wanted to. With her body smothered by the other girls she didn't have to worry about keeping warm but she still smiled when Clarisse wrapped them in the comforter. It wasn't long later when she fell asleep once more.

0/0

It was around noon when she woke once more. Clarisse was gone but she expected it. Wiggling herself out from under the covers she made a needed trip to the bathroom before finally getting ready for the day. IT was a piece of clothing she had been given by Circe before she left but she hadn't worn it yet. It was a basic tunic that were common back in ancient times. This one was a little more personalized though. For starters, it was pitch black with a green trident clenched in-between the jaws of a sideways white skull. She didn't like the connection between the two but in a way, it also showed that it was death that held her while the sea maims those that get to close.

Taking a deep breath, she slipped it on over her head. After a few adjustments, she got it to sit comfortable and pulled out her necklace for the world to see. She didn't have any spare underwear on her so she would have to go bare, not like it was all that different from when she was at home.

Noticing the fleece was still on the floor she activated her ring and slipped it into her shadow storage. No point in risking it being stolen or forgotten if she could help it. Seeing that everything was better she headed outside.

The first thing she noticed was that there was another boat pulled up next to her ship. The second was that Peter, Grover, Annabeth, and a dressed Clarisse were all tied up in chains with some snake women pointing spears at their backs. What the hell was happening?

"Persia Jackson, Daughter of Hades and Legacy of Poseidon, you've grown." She recognized that voice, if barely. Turning toward the one that spoke she was Horrified with what she saw. Luke was standing on the edge of his boat with that irritating smirk of his. He didn't scare her though, it was the hordes of monsters behind him that did it. If she could control shadows at the moment it would be easy to kill almost all of them but she couldn't and her water control was poor at best.

"I'd say you look better than last time but that's a lie." Laughter roared from the monsters, they didn't seem to like him too much. "Then again according the girls at camp you always were small." She motioned with her fingers to show his size which only made the monster laughter louder. Luke on the other hand was glaring at her with flaming red cheeks. Aww it's good to know she can still hurt him with words.

"Funny, now come with us or your friends lives with be cut short" Annabeth gasped at him from her spot on the floor but he wouldn't look at her. It seemed to work as the girl started weeping into the deck. The others wanted to comfort her but they couldn't move to do so.

Persia on the other hand was weighing her options. Could she sacrifice her brother, his friends, and Clarisse just to try and fight a losing battle? No, she couldn't but that doesn't mean she didn't have a way to kill them all once she was far enough away. Letting her shoulders slump she held her arms out and the nearest monster soon wrapped her wrists in rope. It was primitive and weak but she wouldn't complain.

"Good girl." As she walked passed she stared Clarisse in the eyes hoping she would understand what she wanted. The larger gave her an almost unnoticeable nod before she was yanked away. once she was on Luke's boat one of the monsters undid her friend's chains and filed back onto their own once more. Peter had tried to attack put Clarisse held him back.

Luke pushed her forward through the horde of monsters farther into the boat. It took a minute or two to get where ever he was leading her. It felt like a maze with all the twist, turns, and floors they had to climb to get there.

At last they stopped in front of a plain wooden door. Before she could ask what was going on Luke grabbed her by the throat and shoving her against the wall. He pressed hard on her neck, chocking her. She struggled for a moment before realizing it was useless. All she could do was stare at the blonde as he brought his face within inches of hers. At first, she though he was going to kiss her but then she if he would have already.

"Listen here you stupid bitch. When you go in you are not to speak back or fight my boss. He gets easily enraged and I'd rather not have him destroying the boat just because you don't have a fucking filter. Am I understood." His voice was low like a hiss but more jagged. Seeing no other way, she nodded as much as she could under his tight grip.

AS soon as he let go she slumped over coughing as air tried to gag her as it forced its way into her lungs. Lifting her a hand up she rubbed her throat just trying to ease the pain but it didn't really work. When she looked up at the boy above her she glared at him but he didn't so much as flinch this time.

"Let's go" turning to the door he pushed it open before grabbing her ropes once more and yanked her in after him. She tripped and stumbled over the threshold but Luke didn't care. Once the door was locked he dropped her ropes without a care in the world like there was nothing she could do.

"My Lord, I have brought to you the Hades spawn as you ordered. It was much easier than we expected" Luke was bowing low to a golden coffin. She could see depictions of death and evil acts upon the sides of the coffin but it was the symbol on the lid that made her stop cold.

It was a Scythe. Out of all her knowledge she only knew of one deity with that Symbol.

"Kronos!" Her voice came out a mix of human and animal as she growled out the Titan lords name.

Even though it wasn't recent she could still feel this beast paws all over and inside her body whenever she thought of him. He was by far the most disturbing and violent titan to mate her in her past life. She still shuddered when she forced her lay with him in his horse form. IT brought her a lovely baby into the world but she never saw them again after that. The loss of that baby had hurt her more than the titan himself when he sheathed his entire beastly cock inside of her.

His laughter was deep and sharp, similar to metal scratching against your teeth. It filled the room and didn't stop for a couple minutes. When he finally ended, she swore her ears were ringing after an explosion.

" **Good to know I'm still known by you lowly demigods. Tell me, how did you know it was me?"** the more he spoke the more her head was starting to hurt. She could feel something welling up inside her but she was scared that if she let it lose she wouldn't be able to reign it in.

"My family has been connected to the mythological world for a very long time. We have always learned that the Scythe in the Greek world was the sign of the worst monster created with human form. Your name would be spoke in hushed whispers in fear of you reappearing and forcing yourself upon our women like you did in the past." okay it was a part of the truth but he wouldn't be able to figure it out unless she told him and she didn't plan to do that until she stuck his own damn scythe through his heart.

" **interesting...which family is this? I have done what you speak of too many."** Luke actually looked at the coffin in horror at the titan's admittance to such a crime.

"We don't have a name, we were just the family." Also true until she turned 15 the first time but she doubted the titan was thinking about the dawn of humanity.

" **Where is your loyalty to the Gods? I have heard more than one had muddled with your life. We can get you out from under their power, once you join us that is."** If it wasn't that she knew the titan was good at making small talk and promises she would have thought he changed in all this time.

"I'm loyal to my papa and those trusting of me while Lord Zeus can kiss my firm little ass for all I care." Both males coughed while Luke was the only one she could see in response to her words. Kronos seemed to think over all that she said and everything she could have implied. The room was silent for a long while before he spoke once more.

 **"The Olympians will abandon you eventually, even my son Hades. It has happened before and will again. If there is one thing the Gods are good at its repeating their mistakes. With us you will not have to worry about such things."** the titans voice was filled with promise but she knew that the moment he returned to power he would crush all those capable of rising against him and force countless others to submit to him absolutely.

"No deal."

As soon as the words left her mouth a staggering amount of bloodlust flooded the room is was almost palpable. Items were shaking off their resting places and glass was breaking in seconds. Inside herself she felt like her heart was being squeezed into dust. Then just a sudden it had arrived it disappeared.

 **"Get this trash out of my presence."** before she could say anything Luke grabbed her by her hair and pulled her outside. Tears were leaking from her eyes at the pain but she refused to make a noise. Jerk after jerk he pulled her along. She wished she knew where she was being taken but because of the way her head was being yanked all she could see was the floor and his feet.

Finally, after ten minutes of torture he pulled so stop. She didn't even get to stop when he twisted her in front of him before grabbing her hair so hard she thought he would rip it out. Then his other hand reached up and squeezed her breast so hard she couldn't stop the scream that tore through her throat. IT was at that time that she realized that they were on the top deck of his boat and it was filled with monsters that had silenced at her scream. He squeezed one more time before pushing her into the horde.

"Kill her"


	10. Chapter 10

"Kill her"

The silence around her lasted just long enough for Luke to run out of the horde. Once he was gone the roars of the monsters made her truly fear for her life for the first time since she first killed that Cyclops. She couldn't see a way come out of this alive but she had to. Her baby sibling needed their older sister. Peter needed her to help him when he got in over his head. Her friends at school would miss her if she never returned. Mama and Papa would mourn her forever. She didn't know what Clarisse would do but she hoped it involved moving on in some sort.

It was then that she remembered her Aura. She couldn't keep it up for long or it would start shortening her life but she could use it long enough to get out of here alive.

Almost instantly a black, green, and amber Aura exploded from her body. Any monster within a ten-foot radius was instantly crushed under the pressure. Power rushed through her veins, it felt like a simple movement could mold the world around her easily. But with this power came a renewed desire for blood, flesh and carnage. It was far more intense than her last bout but then again, she had merged with Atu much more since then.

It happened in a flicker, or close to it. One moment she was standing there with the flame like power wrapping around her body then she was covered in blood once more while the rest poured over the side of the boat like waterfall in hell. If there were any survivors to it, they would have called her an entity of destruction and gore.

Her body hit the limit for how long she could hold her aura within 30 seconds. It was a last-minute ability but it did its job. As her mind cleared she took in the piles of meat around her but it looked like paste by this point and ruined her appetite. It was then that a large wave of power rolled from somewhere inside the boat.

 **"CERILIA ATU!"**

Not looking back Persia jumped off the side of the boat, wind blew around her as she fell. It was amazing while at the same time frightening. In a hard crash, she sank beneath the water like a stone. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a large boy in a red lumberjack shirt and a shit eating grin plastered across his face.

0/0

When she finally awoke the first thing she noticed was that she was in the infirmary at Camp half-blood. She didn't know what happened after she jumped off the cruise ship but she did know there was no way she got here on her own.

Swinging her legs off the cot she got to her feet on unsteady legs. Looking at herself the first thing that popped in her mind was that she was in a hospital gown. Somehow, she was changed from the tunic into these things. Great just another person to know her secret.

Taking a few uneasy steps, she started her shuffle toward the exit. First thing on her mind was to get to her room and enjoy her bed. When she finally reached the outside, she didn't see anyone in the camp. It didn't sit right with her. Looking up at the hill she could see a crowd of people standing around, with Chiron in front, watching as the Golden Fleece was draped over the lowest available branch. A smile spread over her lips as they all cheered in joy. she didn't know how they got it out of her shadow but she guessed it was her papa's doing.

Not wanting to be around in a gown when they all finished she started her walk towards the big house. Looked like camp had been fixed up since she left camp and they had killed those stupid birds. She did take not that her boat was docked behind the Poseidon cabin. That wouldn't be lasting for long.

Once inside her room she peeled off the gown and started at her body in her mirror. her neck had bandages along with her right breast so those must have been from Luke. Her waist had been wrapped up as well and from what she could tell there was a cloth keeping the blood in. Her butt was bruised from smashing into the water from at least six stories and her ankles where bandaged as well. All in all, she was one hot mess; funny this was that she couldn't feel any of it.

As she looked through her available clothing she thought over everything she had learned in the course of her trip. The possibility that her papa didn't conceive her and that it had been Poseidon. Then said sea god forcing her shadow abilities to the back and bringing up his own. Now that she thought about it, she was lucky he did that because she never would have been able to control the boat... well that was it really. Then there was her time at Circe's spa and her time with Reyna, especially that kiss. Then Polymethius' island was a big party. Oh, and Clarisse figuring out and embracing her. and to finish it all off the big quest sandwich the entire Princess Andromeda. Yeah, she didn't even want to go there again.

Stopping for a moment she grabbed her extra-large hoodie and slipped it on over her head. Thankfully she was so small or this wouldn't have worked. The hem was just above her knees while the neckline slopped just enough to show what little cleavage she had. Her review of her covering was broken when there was a knock on her door. Not feeling the energy to get it herself she plopped down on her bed.

"It's open" There was a light click before it opened to show none other than her favorite wine god.

"Oh, hello Dionysius. Did you come all this way to see little old me?" she put a hand to her chest in mock amazement. A grin spread across the man's face that she couldn't help but like.

"Kind of hard to go far when I'm just next door. Now little yes you are but your most definitely not old." she couldn't help but giggle at his weak flirting. It was one thing she liked about him. "But either way, you weren't given clearance to leave the medical bay. Weren't even supposed to awake until tomorrow actually."

"But Dionysius, Medical places are evil!" she sent him a pout but he didn't look fooled. "Okay you got me. I was feeling trapped so I came here to escape. I would have gone on my ship or the clearing but the first one I would have to go through Poseidon's cabin to get it while the other is just too far away from me."

"Why didn't you just Shadow travel?" it seemed obvious but he must not be good at sense mana like Circe's. "And that Sea spawn told us his father sent him that boat when his last one wouldn't work no more." If she didn't expect it she would have been angry but she did so she settles with clenching the bottom of her hoodie, unknowingly giving the god a few up her hoodie.

"Poseidon forced his genes in me to the front while forcing my Papa's back. I can't even use shadows on my own." She flashed him her pinky ring, "Had this enchanted by Circe while I was on her island for a few weeks. It lets me use just enough of my shadow abilities to control them for a few minutes but nothing extreme. So far, all I can do is bring up my storage. She also gave me the boat after I help kill Blackbeard and his crew." She didn't even feel sorry for killing them, especially when they had grabbed Reyna and Helen to take with them.

Seeing as this talk might take a moment Dionysius sat down against her door while drinking a glass of raspberry sweat tea. She had managed to get him hooked on it before she left. Given that he was blushing she figured he added something to it.

"I'll make sure that the boat is moved before the night is out." setting his glass down he started fishing in his pocket. It took a minute for him to get everything right but when he pulled his hand out he tossed her a bright green gem charm. "That is the reward you asked for a year ago." he seemed to think about something before deciding against it.

Looking at the charm she couldn't see how such a little thing could give her something similar to a menu screen from a video game. Honestly, she wasn't even sure she wanted to hook up to it or not anymore. When she had asked for it she mostly just wanted to see if they could create such a thing. It would be rude if she didn't but then again, she wasn't a fan of Olympian rules.

"What will it fully due? I know what I asked for but I wasn't sure if you could get it all without substituting something for something else." She didn't want to doubt them but she had to many problems with immortals not to be weary.

Dionysius took a drink before looking her in the eye, "I'm not entirely sure myself. The only part I was asked to work on was linking this device to your mind so only you can see it. besides that, I haven't the slightest. "

That was kind of offsetting but he had worked hard on it for her. So, taking a deep breath she clipped it on her bracelet. It glowed for a moment and she felt a small zap through the bracelets bond. Made sense to her actually. Turned out that it was the bracelet that was the bonded item but anything attached to it is synced in as well.

Not feeling anything extra like she expected she cautiously extended her mana down her arm and into the charm. As soon as she did that it glowed a bright green before flashing white. She was seeing spot for a moment and by Dionysius' reaction he was to. He had placed his free arm over his eyes in case it happened again.

looking around she couldn't see anything different about her world like names over people's heads or anything, so that was good. Her plan for this was that it only effected herself. She might get things for her main quests but besides that it wouldn't go crazy.

 _'status'_

there was no sound to it but as soon as she thought it a screen appeared above her left wrist. lifting her finger up to it she tried to push it through but found that it wouldn't budge. Guess it was solid to her if she wanted to press tabs and stuff on it. The first thing she looked at was things involving her personally, not her skills.

 _ **Persia Jackson**_

 _ **The Gamer**_

 _ **Title: Child of Shadow, Legacy of water**_

 _ **Level: 15**_

 _ **HP: 750**_

 _ **MP:325**_

 _ **STR: 3**_

 _ **SPE: 7**_

 _ **Flex: 5**_

 _ **INT: 6**_

 _ **Perks**_

 _ **First human- you were created by the titan Prometheus as the first human being with both genitals Thus making you a creature without limits. Each time you die you are reincarnated but will have your memories of your past lives. (Permanent)**_

 _ **Cerilia Atu merging: 62% complete**_

 _ **Natural Nudist- you don't like wearing clothes but no one ever questions you on it. You could go around naked and not even the police will stop you. Beware higher risk of sexual assault. (Permanent)**_

 _ **Past life family traits^**_

 _ **wolf's life- Heighten senses, gets hormonal easily, cravings for raw fresh and blood, and viciously protective of those in your close circle. 3/10**_

She blinked owlishly __at the screen. That would actually make sense to the all things considering. For some reason, she had a thought that all her stats were super high considering all the things she can do. Then again, she hadn't looked at skills yet.

"So, what does it say? I must admit I'm quite curious about what we created." the god was leaning toward her like a child with a new toy. Honestly, he seems more excited than she was. When she read him what it said, minus the ones referencing past lives, he hummed in thought.

"I think why everything is so low is because naturally humans have an extent to what they can go. I'm sure most of the kids at this camp will have high stats if they could see them but that might be because of their godly heritage. I'm pretty sure regular humans will be at one or two while sportsmen or the academically inclined will be just a number or two higher in those areas but never over all in all of them." It was just a hypothesis but it the best one she had so she wouldn't question it too much. The only way to test it would be in her next life.

Now that she thought it over she didn't really care about her skills. It kind of took out the point of fighting for the sake of fighting. Although she would like to see how close she was mastering them, especially her mana control and Aura. Letting out a sigh she flipped the screen over to skills and took a look.

 _ **Skills^**_

 _ **Archery: 57/100**_

 _ **throwing knifes: 42/100**_

 _ **Chain blade: 36/100**_

 _ **Shadow travel: 13/ 50**_

 _ **Shadow manipulation: 27/50**_

 _ **Raising dead: 1/100**_

 _ **Water manipution: 4/ 50**_

 _ **Aura: 3/1000**_

 _ **?: Locked**_

 _ **mana sensing: 2/100**_

Okay her skills were total crap, to her at least. How could she be so low in archery? As Atu she spent most of her late childhood hunting with her bow and even more so after she started having children. She had expected more than that. Then there is that weird locked skill. Does it have something to do with that barrier in between her mana worlds? It would have to be something she looked into later. Once she finished voicing her thoughts on her skill she only got a chuckle out of him.

"Persia if you knew anything about games you would realize that you are higher then you have any right to be for your age. with each level, it becomes that much harder to get to the next. To think your complaining is just hilarious!" Okay she wasn't all that much into games but the idea sounded great for figuring out her skills. Who knew there was this other stuff to deal with as well.

Huffing at him she fell backwards onto her pillow, not wanting to see the amusement in his eyes. She had to admit it was a little funny that she forgot something so simple though. But then against she had never played one before so how could she possible know? Yeah, she asked for it but mainly she just took things off the top of her head that she wanted to be able to monitor more effectively.

Soon the room fell into a comfortable silence as the pair just sat there. Everyone in a while there would be a light flash but it was just Dionysius refilling his cup. Some would find it strange that they were so comfortable around each other but Persia didn't think anything of it. The man was charming when he wanted to be and he was a good at listening to her when she needed to speak. Mostly it was the companionship that she loved about it. He just understood her more than anyone else did.

"I think it would do you well to get outside soon. It's not like you to stay cooped up indoors." his voice was soft but there was a hint of worry to it to. He cared for her and she liked the feeling it gave her. She didn't say anything for a long time, just letting her worries fall away from her.

"Okay"

Pushing herself up off her bed and walked over to the man. He was staring at her waiting to see what she'd do. It had turned into a little game between them. Last time she manipulated his shadow to wiggle over his sides to tickle him. It took forever until he gave in but it had worked.

"If you don't get up I'm going to sit on you."

He sent her a challenging smirk thinking she wouldn't actually do it. With narrow eyes, she stepped onto both side of him and plopped her butt down on his lap. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable but not once did she look away from his face.

Neither of them moved when their eyes locked. Her heart was fluttering wildly when she realized what kind of position she had put herself in. Then there was the pure desire and want that was showing in the man's purple eyes. His hand rose to her face and she shuddered when he stroked her cheek. It felt so nice.

Soon, she was closing her eyes and leaning toward him. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him and him return it. But right as she felt his breath on her face he disappeared. the suddenness of it was so much that she fell down hard on her bruised bottom.

Blinking a little she stared at where he had been. He had obviously fled for some reason. She could feel tears in her eyes as sadness slipped into her little heart. She had gone too far this time and he ran from her because of it. The tears weren't enough and soon she found herself weeping into pillow on her bed. Her face buried in their soft shells as tears, sadness, and snot leaked from her.

Persia may come off as strong but she was still a 12-year-old girl. Sometimes things became too much for her and she breaks down crying. This just happened to be one of those.

Soon the sun fell from the sky and darkness rose to take its place. It filled her room like it was trying to comfort her but she couldn't feel it thanks to Poseidon. She wanted her Mama and Papa to tell her it was okay even though she knew it wasn't. Hopefully things wouldn't get to back to normal as a result.

0/0

For the rest of summer Persia hide from camp. Even though Clarisse had often come by to try and drag her out she refused to budge. More than once the girl started yelling at her in frustration but it did nothing to ease the pain inside.

The only time she came out was at night-time and she either went to her boat or the clear on the Cliffside. It was in those places that she could relax and release her sadness. She did this in two ways; spamming her arrows into trees and controlling water in the bay and make it crash down on the shore, or at least she was trying to. More than once she had exhausted herself into unconsciousness from the strain but she didn't care.

The only good thing that came out of it was that her water level had risen two levels. Didn't really do all that much but it was something.

By the time she had to go home, her skin had paled dramatically. Usually it was a little dark but now it was as pale as her fathers. It looked okay but at times she felt like she looked like a zombie. Add in that her hair had grown a little over the past few months and now was touching her shoulders again. She didn't do anything with it anymore and just let it free fall. It didn't look unkempt though.

She was eternally grateful when Chiron called to ask her Mama to pick her up. Of course, the entire ride home was plague with her Mama asking her all types of questions but she wouldn't give up her reason for being sad. Mama probably expected it was boy trouble and she wouldn't tell her.

Once they pulled up in front of their home Persia was already out of the car with her things and running inside. Her mother had been a little slower but that was because of the baby she was growing.

On her way in she noticed her Papa was sitting on the couch, waiting for her most likely. He tried to stand up and walked to her but she didn't want to talk no more. So, throwing open the door she headed down to her room. If she had looked back she would have seen her parent exchange an extremely worried look.

As soon as she got to her room she threw her things down and stripped before burying herself in her blankets. She didn't want to think about camp, Dionysius, Clarisse, or even her upcoming school year. On top of it all she was in the middle of her period. Thankfully it wasn't as painful as the one last summer but it was enough for her.

Over the next few days she barely spoke and when she did it was so soft that they couldn't even hear her. Mama had started getting worried but she told her she was fine. She didn't let it go though.

Finally, it was time for school. Her Mama would be driving her today since she couldn't shadow travel at the moment. She wasn't doing the Scholarship student intro this year seeing as her mother was going to be there. Honestly, she didn't want to be there.

School was such a trying thing for her between the students, classes, and the homework. She already knew that most of them would pick up on her change in attitude and start harassing her because of it. Middle school kids were dreadful.

This year she was taking almost the same classes as last year, only more advance, but she had finally got to add that Botany class to it.

She was walking through the halls with her fully stuffed satchel and duffle page. It was weighing her down and she was visible struggling with them but she forced herself toward the gym. Ducket was already there and she swore he was greyer than last year. Gently she knocked on his office door and walked inside when she heard his gruff 'come in'.

"What do you want Jackson? I don't see you until the end of the day." his voice was gruff but she could tell he was also confused. He must not get many visitors, it's a wonder why.

"I was hoping I could put my things away early. I don't really want to risk leaving them in my locker." Her locker was one of the few that were frequently vandalized and had things stolen. Usually she didn't have to worry about it with her shadow storage but that wouldn't be an option this year.

Ducket looked at her with narrow eyes. He of course knew of the bullying the girl went through because of her condition. Looking back on it he hadn't made that great of a first impression but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. It was easier on them all to just have her use the boy's lockers then the girls. He had been nervous about that at first but when Walker had told him of what the girl did to make herself more secure he felt things would work out for the time being.

Of course, that said nothing about the shouting match he had with the principle and Sally Jackson. That women could scare a God if she wanted to. A shudder went through him at the thought of it.

"Do as you want, I won't stop you. But ill warn you now so you're not surprised later. The school board has put in a new clause that I have to follow. There will be no more covering in the school showers." His eyes shown with Sympathy toward the child but he knew there was nothing he could do.

Persia has staring at the man in horror. It was no secret that the board didn't like her and tended to go out of their way to make her life hell. Funny considering her family funded the school more than any other did. Now they had taken away her shield during her showers. It was already weird bathing with a bunch of naked boys but this was just going to make it worse. She would have to bow to their demands or not fence. Stupid Bigots.

"Understood Couch." She didn't need to say more, they both new why it was happening. They were looking for a way to get her out of the school. Her enrollment may have been allowed because of her family money but that didn't mean they were okay with it.

Walking out of the man's office she headed toward the locker room. The inside still smelled of sweat and male pheromones from the football teams last practice. Heat raced through her body and she could feel herself becoming hard. this must be what that wolf perk meant by easily hormonal. It just made her horny.

Ignoring the stirring between her legs she headed over to her old locker. The lock her Papa gave her was still there thankfully and once she had it opened she started organizing it. The locker was one of those six-foot-tall ones with three little shelves and a large are below. On the top shelf went her towel, then her change ballet outfit, and then her hygiene things. In the large area, she put her fencing outfit up on the right hook while hanging her duffle on the left. Both her pointe shoes and fencing shoes sat on the bottom. She thought about getting a mirror for it but figured that was a little too much girl for the boy's locker room.

Since she was all finished she slipped her satchel back on and headed out. School wouldn't open for a half hour yet. She waved at the couch as she passed by before going out. Next stop was the front office to get her ID and locker number.

the office was rather plain with plants in the corners, chairs against one wall, a desk for the secretary, and a door to the principal's office. There was a vice principle somewhere in the school but she had yet to find it even after all her years here.

"Ah Ms. Jackson. I have to say I was a little worried when you weren't with the Scholarship students this morning." the secretary was a rather large woman with red hair down to her midback. She was nice though.

"Hello Ma'am. I wasn't feeling too well today so my Mama offered to take my place. Umm...you wouldn't happen to know my Locker info and have the ID machine still up and running, would you? I wasn't able to make it for orientation." the secretary sent her an understanding look before she started digging around in one of her draws.

It took a second but she found it. "Ah ha! Locker 472, that should be by the girl Lavatory on the second floor of the Arts building." Great right by all her tormentors.

The lady then pulled out a fancy looking camera and she stood still for it. She even tried smiling a little but she didn't think it looked real. the Redhead then fiddled on her computer for a minute before handing her a fresh ID card. Seeing the hole on the front she clipped it to the purple Lanyard around her neck before she headed out.

From the front gate, she could see that some of the students were finally starting to show up. Some were talking or relaxing while others were horsing around. There were a few parents waiting with the little ones but not many. Most parents drop them off the Designated Little One Chaperone before taking off.

Not feeling like dealing with them yet she turned and headed for her locker. It wasn't hard to find since the secretary basically told her where it was at. If there was one thing her school was weird about it was the lockers and bathrooms. For each building, there was two floors. On the bottom floor, there was the boys lave and lockers while the girls were on the top floor. She personally thought that the designer was a pervert and just wanted it so boys could look up girl's skirts. The only plus side of this was that the only time either gender ventured on the other floor was if their class was stationed on it.

What sucked was that she was surrounded with distrustful and simple minded girls. Sometimes she wished she could use the teacher's lockers but the school felt like she was segregated from her peers enough without adding that to it.

When she left to find her first class she found that she spent longer than she thought at her locker. Students were milling about the yard or walking around trying to remember where everything was. Seeing how class didn't start until 8:30 most were just catching up with friends about their summer.

Seeing how this was a rich kid school many of them went over the country, or world, and visited places. From what she could hear one kid spent his summer doing 'charity' work in the amazon rain forest. More like he was punished by his parents for his bad grades, so they sent him there to teach him a lesson. Judging his attitude about it he didn't learn it.

Not seeing either of her boys she headed off to her first-class _Culinary Arts._ See as Home economics was only a one year class she decided that this was the next step up. She liked making food for her friends so this shouldn't be that much different.

When lunch came around she was already feeling tired. Between the strain of running all around the grounds, the student introductions in each class, and the whispers that still follow her. You would think that they would have run out of things to say after two years.

Having packed her own lunch, she headed to the kitchen staffs lunch room. Derick was already there eating his spicy chicken sandwich. Taking the seat across from him she took out her own lunch. There was a small fruit salad, her raspberry sweet tea, and a couple tuna fish sandwiches. She wasn't a fan of fish but for some reason tuna wasn't a turn off for her.

"How was Colorado?"

"Okay I guess, my relatives are slave drivers though. Had me do landscaping a lot. It was way too warm for a hoodie so I had to move around with a giant umbrella. Looked absolutely ridiculous." the boy lifted his arm up to show the little bit of muscle he had put on. Now it was just a little bigger than her own. "You?"

"Went to camp almost all summer. Took a two week break down in the Caribbean at a resort. I even made a new friend and she was totally okay with me." taking another bit of her food she groaned as the flavor washed over her tongue.

"Well that's good. Have you seen DJ yet? I didn't see him in Gym." Oh, she forgot they had gym class together. But come to think about it she hadn't seen him. Was he sick?

When fencing came around she was a bundle of nerves. She hadn't seen DJ anywhere all day and she was going to need him today. When she stepped in the locker room she couldn't help but blush at the sight of all the boys in various states of dress. She walked over to her locker as fast as she could and got her things. After getting changed and putting her uniform in her locker she grabbed her saber before ducking out into the gym.

Ducket gave the same speech as the year before without the disgusted look as he looked at her. He demonstrated a few steps and different ways to hold the saber. Persia only paid attention to his way of increasing accuracy. Basically, you draw a human figure on the wall and put tiny targets all over it. She liked the star method the most. You cycle through the targets as fast as you can without missing and gradually speed up. She spent most of the class getting use to the pattern. Her goal was to get so good at it her blade was a blur. It was hard to do but really fun.

When class finally ended, she was soaked in sweat. Normally she wasn't that tired but her body was rather fatigued that day so she got tired easier. She had waited until all the boys were undressed before getting out of her outfit. IT was a good thing she brought a spar pair of underwear and bra because these ones were drenched. Slipping them off her body and into her duffle bag she was ready to face the music. Making a quick grab for her shower things she headed on over.

Before she got inside she could already hear them talking. Somewhere going over the class or what they did during the summer. A few of them were talking about their 'success' with some girl over break but she tried to shut those ones out. So, taking a deep breath she went in.

Almost instantly the room fell silent. They were all staring at her body in shock. For a 13-year-old girl her body was well developed. Her hips had widened more than last year and her breasts had gone up some. She even had a bit of a butt now! Her Mama had demanded that she get her body waxed so she didn't have any hair anywhere but her head and boy did that one hurt.

Some of the boys were staring at her breast while a few others were looking downward before they'd snap back up with a blush on their faces. Being a nudist she was perfectly fine with being naked but she wasn't sure how she felt when there were so many looks of lust being sent her way.

Tightening her grip on her things she walked over to her corner and started her cleansing. she could still feel their eyes on her back but she ignored it. When she finally lathered up her entire body someone spoke up with a thick voice.

"Umm...Persia, your naked?" It sounded more like a question then a statement.

"Yes Hank. The school board passed a rule that we can't wear anything during showers. So, I have to be naked. Is there going to be a problem?" stepping under the warm water she almost purred in delight as it ran over her body. Looking over her shoulder she found Hank and a few other boys staring at her intensely as her body came back into view from the soap suds. She wasn't even sure they notice they were hard.

Gulping at her possible threat the boy shook his head, "No Ma'am!" the rest of the class were just as fast to answer with him.

"Oh, do any of you know what happened to DJ? He was supposed to meet with me before class but I haven't seen him all day." Hank looked at the others hoping one of them would speak up but none of them had the courage to do it.

"You haven't heard? I thought you would have been the first to know." a chill hit her at his words. Something happened and no one told her!

"Tell me" her voice was void and they all paled at the sound.

"He ran away. No one knows why but they are assuming it's because he didn't like that his mom is a lesbian. Persia? Hey come on get up!" Her mind had stopped in its tracks as she sank to the floor.

He's gone, just like Nathan.


	11. Chapter 11

(Book 3: titan's curse)

If she was sad before she was positively recluse now. It had been two weeks since she had been told of DJ's disappearance and she still hasn't said a word to anyone. Derick tried to talk to her at school but he couldn't break through her wall any better than anyone else. DJ's mothers were emotional wrecks and lost in a world of guilt.

Like she did at camp she went to a large water source that wouldn't damage her home. She had taken to running to the long island sound before letting her emotions out. Each night she would pour all her mana into controlling the water making it freeze into chunks of ice before having it crash down into the waters below it. What she didn't know was that her papa was watching her at night and when she would finally pass out from exhaustion he would take her home.

Her control and the amount of mana she had available to her had been increase due to this late-night activity. Sometimes she wondered what she would have done with her shadows if Poseidon hadn't done what he did but quickly gave it up for foolishness.

After her breakdown in the school showers things had changed. The other kids were nicer to her, not accepting but nicer, and her teachers were less strict with her. Apparently, the school had thought DJ and her had started dating in the second half of the year. Some wanted to blame her for his running away but whenever they brought it she would run off with tears in her eyes. Those people became less popular for it and had detentions for harassment. Funny that they never got detention for it before.

Derick had started spending time with some boys in their class but she was okay with that. She knew she wasn't being good company or friend to him and had even told him to do it. He was reluctant at first put eventually he gave in and tried. He ate lunch with them now so she was alone in the back room once more.

She finally got out of her rut around Christmas time and as always it involved camp.

She was just lying in her room enjoying the silence when a voice scared her out of her trance.

"Persia get packed!" lifting her head up she stared blankly into the rainbow in front of her.

"what do you want Chiron? I'm busy at the moment." That wasn't even true but she really didn't want to deal with them at any time soon. Between Dionysius and DJ, she had enough of boys for a while.

"We both know that's not true. Now I have a job for you and a few others. Grover's found two really strong demigods but he thinks one of their teachers is a monster. He can't safely move them. So, I need you to go extract them." there was just no winning with this horse. Besides there was no way their scents were stronger than hers and she barely ever was attacked. Letting out a sigh she caved.

"Fine where are they, who am I going with, and how do we get there?" She didn't want to be stuck with a bunch of idiots like on her first quest. From what she heard Drew had started training more but not that much more. It was sad that she got a weapon made by her mother and Hephaestus and she was wearing it for accessories most of the time. Well she is too but she still uses them 20 time more than drew and she wasn't even at camp.

"Thalia, Peter, and Annabeth. The camp has a car ready for your use. The school is a military boarding school up in Maine called Westover Hall. You leave as soon as school is out tomorrow and dress nice there's a dance."

That was the school the D'Angelo siblings had went to! A smile bloomed across her face for the first time in months. Who cares that she was stuck with her unknowing brother, his friend, and the girl from the barrier tree. It still amazed her that the fleece brought her back from death.

The she paled and she started trembling. A dance...dance... She didn't have anything to wear! What will she do or even worse what would the girls think? Getting up she ran upstairs, completely forgetting about Chiron as he blinked a few times before ending the message.

"Mama Mama! We have to go shopping quick!" her mother was sitting at the table with her Papa happily chatting.

"Wow where's the fire baby girl? Now what's this about shopping?" her Papa could be so dense sometimes but she was used to it, he was a male after all.

"I have to help some of the campers go get some Demigods. Apparently, the only chance we have is during the school Christmas dance. And I don't have anything to wear! I will not go there in jeans and sweater!" That really all she had in terms of nice clothing beside her school uniform and that is just not going to happen.

Hades held his hands up in surrender, "Sally I think you better handle this one. Dating and clothing aren't my area." Persia wanted to roll her eyes at her papa but then again, he was still dressed like a rocker, even after all these years.

"I think that's why she asked me." she turned toward the worried girl. "If you just give me a moment to get my coat and after you get dressed, we can go." Her mama braced herself against the table before slowly hoisted herself up. The baby was a few weeks until its due but they were always ready in case they came early. Papa had even extended her room so the baby wouldn't intrude on her space once it got older. They hadn't checked the sex yet because they wanted it to be a surprise.

The girl was gone just as fast as she appeared to get dressed. Meanwhile both parents were finally relaxing as their child got out of her rut and acting like a regular teenage girl for once. Two and half hours later both Jackson girls returned with a few shopping bags per hand and a smile upon their lips. It had felt nice to have some girl time.

0/0

the drive up to the school was taking forever. To make matters worse she had to sit on Thalia's lap since she was the smallest of them all. Now Thalia was a comfy spot to sit but with them both in knee length dresses it was a little worrying when their kept riding up. Peter was busy looking at the snow fall while Annabeth tried to get Argo to talk.

"So how are you liking camp? Getting tired of them yet?" the girl rose an eyebrow when Thalia frowned, must be having a hard time.

"Camp is fine, but the constant worry they have around me is annoying. It's like they expect me to zap them for talking to me. Then there's that stupid statue of Zeus in my Cabin. The place has one bed and the damned thing is staring right down at it!" Persia couldn't help but giggle at the girl's annoyance.

"Why don't you ask Dionysius or Chiron if you can use one of the rooms in the Big house? I know for a fact that the second floor is mostly empty." she wouldn't let them take the third floor, she had just finished turning it into a good storage unit.

"I tried but they said I didn't have a good enough reason. I nearly lost my control but was able to hold it back until I was out in the woods. Even found this neat clearing that I've been practicing in."

She froze on the other girls lap before turning her head toward the lightning user. Was it possible that she found her clearing? Dionysius had told her it would only let her in but she guessed that it was possible for it to let other in when she wasn't there. Good thing she didn't leave anything there.

"Was it on the Cliffside? With an ancient ship beneath it?" please oh gods don't let it be her cliff.

Thalia didn't get to answer. As soon as she mentioned the ship Peter's head whipped in their direction.

"You hid my ship? Give it back to me now!" Spittle had actually flown from his mouth but she stopped it with a wave of her finger before sending it back to him.

"Now now cousin dearest, we all know that your daddy didn't give you that boat." Thalia was looking at her in awe as she gapped like a fishy; Annabeth wasn't even going to get into this argument. "All you did was release bloodthirsty horny pirates on an island of woman before stealing one of their speed boats, completely ignoring the ship. If it wasn't for me those pirates would have killed and violated those women and children. They gave me the boat for stopping those pirates." It may still eat at her how close those women came to a life of servitude.

Thalia stopped her gapping to give Peter a hard stare, she may not know the circumstances but that doesn't mean you act without thinking.

"That crazy witch turned me into a guinnepig! it wasn't my fault they got out."

"Be glad I didn't turn you into sushi! I could have left you floating in the sea to die but I didn't. Now forget about the boat already! I'm not giving it to you and you won't touch it if I have anything to say about it." as voice was so harsh it almost sounded like hiss from an angry puma.

The car was silent for a long time, none sure how to get the tension out of the air. Peter stared out the window sulking once more, Annabeth pulled an architecture book out from somewhere, and Thalia wrapped her arms around her waist when she leaned back.

"So how did you send that spit back at him? I thought you were a daughter of Hades?" She really should have expected that one.

"I am but I'm also a legacy of Poseidon. The bastard decided during the quest last summer that I needed more focus on the powers I get from him. So, he forced his to the front and suppressed my Papa's. At the moment, I'm lucky to be able to connect to the shadows." she growned her teeth at what the bastard had done to her. IT was like stealing his trident and turning it into a giant spoon.

Thalia gave her a light squeeze telling her it would get better, but she knew it would be years before she can use her shadows like she used to.

"sounds like Poseidon's a real jerk." She snorted at the simplicity of it.

"you don't know the half of it."

0/0

She should have brought a jacket. The group were standing outside the school's doors waiting for Grover to come let them in. To make it worse there was snow blowing up her dress and down it! _Burr_! And from the looks of it Thalia and Annabeth weren't doing much better. Why did they all dress like this?

Getting feed up with the waiting she pooled her mana into the snow around her and turned it into water. Carefully she manipulated it into the lock before freezing it. Giving it a quick turn the door popped open. without a second though she turning it to steam and it dissipated like it was never there.

"Wow how did you do that? I can't even do that!" Peter had a voice filled with awe but an undertone of jealousy. Not like she cared she spoke honestly.

"Lots and Lots of practice. Now can we hurry up I'm freezing." She didn't stop to look and see if they were following her inside.

The entrance hall is exactly what you would think of an old time military boarding school. Tan walls everywhere and sharp pointy blades and other weapons strewn up all over. kind of tacky actually.

She jumped when she heard the clocking of dress shoes upon the stone floors. The others were looking at her in confusion but it was soon answered when Grover ran into the entry way.

"Thank goodness, I've been looking all over for you." his breath was labored from the run. It was sad this was the 'protectors' of demigods. Most regular humans have more stamina then them.

"Did you think to check the front door?!" She bit back at him. It was immensely satisfying to see the downtrodden look on his face. Don't yell at her she was freezing to death.

"Sorry I didn't think"

"No, you didn't. now where is this party you spoke of? I'm getting hungry." Okay she may be a little hormonal at the moment, so sue her!

Behind her the others were looking at her like they never seen her. Well Peter was while the other girls were looking at each other knowingly.

Not wanting to get yelled at anymore by the short dark-haired girl Grover turned and started back the way he came. As they walked down the hallways Persia slowly calmed down from her bout of anger. She would normally feel bad for snapping at the Goat boy like that but she just couldn't deal with stupidity at the moment, Like peter earlier.

With one quick stop by a pair of teachers and Thalia's interference with the Mist they were home free.

The dance was being held in the gymnasium, like all school dances. They had this really trashy DJ that didn't know good music and seemed to favor Rap. Seriously how are you supposed to dance to that without it looking sexual?

First thing she did when she entered was hurry over to the food table. They had a lot of snack meats and cheese cubes but her mouth watered at the pot of Meatballs. The smell alone was enough to drive her into blissful ignorance. In no time at all she had a Styrofoam bowl loaded to the rim and then some with them.

"Are you really going to eat that?" Thalia was looking over her shoulder at the food in her hands. there should be no way a girl her size could eat all that, unless it was all going to her firm butt.

"Yup" Persia picked up a toothpick and stabbed one of them before putting it near her mouth. Just to mess with her friend she licked all around the ball before putting it in her mouth and moaning at the taste. When she opened her eyes again the girl was blushing to her ears.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" there was no way she wasn't going to do it after she got that reaction out of her. It was too much fun. Sadly, before she could do it again Grover stole her and dragged her off to dance. She heard something about blending in. If that was the goal, then Peter and Annabeth were failing miserably. Come on who stands there with a girl and just fails to even talk without fumbling? By the look of it Annabeth was getting pissed.

Shrugging her shoulders, she walked away from the awkward duo in hopes of finding her friends. It was a pain though in the crowd. Between the weaving of bodies and ducking arms she almost dropped her meatballs like 27 times in the first two minutes. With a tight grip of her food and a growl in her throat for anyone that got in her way she made it to the far side of the gym where the tables were. Seriously who puts the food and tables on complete opposite side of the room? Stupid military school.

There were only eight or nine people sitting in the corner and they all looked goth. She swore in the corner there was a guy in a spider web look dress but she couldn't be sure. Scanning the rest her eyes fell on a pair of olive skinned people. There was a girl watching the crowd with a beanie and her hair braided to the side while the boy was fussing over some cards with scruffy looking hair. Both were in black.

"Bianca, Nico?" both of them looked over at her and their eyes widened to saucers. Instantly she was being crushed under both of the siblings and was lucky that she was holding her food away or it would have ruined her dress.

"Persia! What are you doing here? Don't you still go to Barchley?" Bianca always the sensible one of the pair.

"Persia Persia! Did you bring me more Mythomagic cards!" and then there's Nico. She gave them the best hug she could but she eventually had to push them away. Besides she didn't like the way Nico was seeming squishing his face into her left breast.

"Well I'm here to party of course! My friend Grover invited me and a few friends. two of them are over there, they are the really awkward couple." She pointed over to Peter and Annabeth for her friends to know. "And I do Bianca. Things have gotten both easier and harder at the same time. And Nico does it look like I have somewhere to hold you stinking card?" The only place she would have to do that would between her cleavage and that wasn't going to happen.

Seeing their faces, she gave them a rundown of what had been happening between their group of friends and how DJ split town during summer. Both of them were sad to hear that thing fell apart so fast but she told them not to worry too much. They seemed reluctant to do so but she assured them she had some knew friends, which wasn't true.

It was about an hour later when Bianca decided her brother should get to bed. Nico whined but Bianca was strict with him. Maybe she should take lessons for when her own little sibling was older.

Seeing as her friends were off to bed she went to look for her group. The awkward couple were making it even worse by trying to slow dance to a fast song. Well at least Annabeth managed to get the idiots attention on her and where his hands were at. Aww young love! Thalia was munching on some cherry tomatoes and Grover...was grinding against some boy that look totally confused. Not even going to ask.

"Do you even know who we are looking for? It's kind of useless being here if we don't know." she paused for a minute, "Do you think Grover is gay?" Thalia choked on her tomato for a moment but a solid hit from Persia she managed to get it out.

"What!"

She pointed over to the Goat boy and Thalia's jaw dropped. It was kind of adorable. Reaching over she picked up to of the tomatoes before putting one in her own mouth and the other in Thalia's. that seemed to work when she started munching on it.

"I'm not even going to think about it but yeah Grover told me about them. They're a pair of sibling with dark hair. Girl wears a beanie and the boy is always fiddling with some type of cards."

"FUCK!"

Her voice growled out over the crowd. A few of them looked at her to see what made her say such a thing but it was nothing obvious.

"what? Have you seen them?"

Rubbing her temples, she whined in distress, "see them? I know them! I just spent the last hour talking to them and catching up. They just..." Her face paled before realization light up her eyes. "Go tell the others that the target has left the room. I need to move."

She didn't wait to hear the other girl's response and ran out the door. Her head whipped around trying to find which way they went. That was when she heard a high-pitched scream not that far away. Not caring if anyone saw she summoned her armor and Chain blade before heading off toward the source.

What she found wasn't what she expected. Peter was there already fighting of what looking like the Manticore with a dented shield and his sword. there were spikes littered everywhere while the siblings were hidden behind the boy shaking in fear.

tightening her grip on her blade she waited until the next volley of spikes came. When it finally happened, she swung her own blade and cut just the tip of the creatures tail off. Funny fact, the manticore can't fire its spikes without that tip because it works as a release of a sort. The monster Roared in pain before pouncing at Peter.

Small little peter against muscled monster...in an instant peter was flat on the ground while the siblings were being picked up by what was left of its tail before it sprinted out the door, breaking them off the hinged in the process.

"Peter, I'll go after the siblings. You stay here until the others arrive." drawing her blade back into its handle she readied herself for a much tougher fight.

"What? No way, I found them I'm saving them!" she could tell he was getting angry now but she didn't have time for this. Turning toward him she stared him in the face before her hand whipped out and slapped him across the face.

"Idiot! This is not like the pissing contests to show your male bravado! We are here to save two kids. Now you will stay like a good boy and do as your told." Not even caring at the moment of what he was doing she ran out the door.

Snow was billowing around everywhere by now. The storm that had followed them up seemed to have finally reached them. Luckily, she had enhanced vision or she wouldn't have seen the monster tracks out in the forest.

Crouching low she scurried across the snow. Her legs were freezing by the time she got there but this offered more heat and protection then her dress did. As she snuck across the frozen earth she wondered about what was going on.

Why was a manticore, one of a kind creature, hunting these two demigods? It just didn't make any sense! Considering that its warm blooded and weak to the cold, this is really far away from its hunting grounds. Then there was the timing. It just so happened to make its move when they were set to arrive? It would be easier to get them while the entire school was busy but still this was to fishy. Was it possible the Kronos has a spy in camp? That is the only viable way unless he can intercept Iris messages.

A scream echoed off the land in front of her. Kicking it up a gear she jumped speed just enough so she was fuzzy to the naked eye. In no time, she caught up with them. The Manticore had them pinned down with the cliff behind them and was slowly making them step closer to it. She could see Nico cowering behind his sister while Bianca looked to seconds away from peeing herself.

Needing to get its attention she pulled a very Peter style move.

"Hey Porcupine butt!" Yeah, she definitely needed to stop spending time with her Half-brother. He's a very stupid influence on her nickname making abilities.

The manticore spun around and snarled at her. A smirk filtered over her lips which only seemed to irritated further.

{Daughter of Poseidon! I will feast on your flesh!} she blinked at its words before snarled right back. She was a child of Hades not Poseidon!

{Call me that again and Ill shove those spikes right up your arse!} It reeled back in shock at the very thought. It was rather disturbing to think about. All those spikes ripping his anal passage into confetti all the way to the base and up into his stomach. Almost made herself sick but she's done worse. Well kind of.

Shacking off the crazy thoughts she narrowed her eyes at the beast. Taking it as a sign of challenge the Manticore leapt at her with its claws extended. She didn't move an inch, just waiting for it to get near her.

"PERSIA!" She could hear Bianca yell out over the bellowing winds. There was the sound of crunching snow behind her from way more sources then were in her group. Pushing them away she focused on the still airborne creature.

Pulling her arm back she cocked her fist while focusing as much force as she could into her muscles. There was a tingling sensation before the burning hit her. She wanting to scream out in pain but it wouldn't do her any good. Finally, its claws where within inches of piecing her when she acted.

Launching her body upward she smashed her clenched fist into the bottom of the creature's jaw. there was dual crunching sounds and blood rolling down her fist. During this the Manticore's claws sunk into her shoulders but the moment his strength was put behind them they snapped like twigs against her Armored Leotard. The creature itself was hit with so much force that its entire front body flipped backward making it slam down on its back. She was sure there were a few more crunches when he landed as well.

As she walked up to it the poor thing let out whimper in both pain and fear. It wasn't normal for 4 foot 11-inch-tall girl to sucker punch a monster such as him into submission. Lifting her leg, she brought it down on its paw breaking it on contact. the beast screamed in pain.

{Tell me who you work for! Answer falsely and I'll make your death more painful than you can ever imagine.} Her words were heard by all but she only cared about what the monster thought of it. Most were probably to shocked to answer.

{The general! That's all he is ever called; he sent me to get Demigods. Please don't hurt me.} She almost wanted to see how far she could take it when a voice next to her called out.

"Don't shoot. It's too weak to do anything, the other monsters will pick him off." The voice came from an Auburn-haired girl in a silver parka that wasn't no older than 11-year-old but her presence alone felt ancient. The Manticore took its chance and leapt off the side of the cliff, none bothered to look it sink into the ocean below.

Persia looked around to see the D'Angelo huddled together with her own group while a group of girls from preteen to late teen were separated and searched out the area and set up tents. It was obvious that they had done this before.

"that was a very _effective_ way to deal with the beast. You must be strong to be able to do that, Young Demigod." Her eyes snapped over to the other girls and locked her multicolor eyes with a pair of molten silver. IF it wasn't the wording or the presence that hinted to who this girl was then the eyes did.

"I prefer _persuading_ them to tell me what I want to know if I know they know something. And what are you doing in this Area, Lady Artemis?" Said goddess looked at her in surprise but it didn't last.

"I was sent by the council to pick up a pair of demigods here for questioning. And yourself? I'm pretty sure you don't live in this area." it was fun playing with gods and their words but don't tell Dionysius she thought that.

"Sent by camp because one of our satyrs contacted us needing help." the girl nodded to her but could tell that she had more to say.

"And this information you wanted? What was it?"

"That I'm afraid My lady I can't tell. If you wish I can tell you more once I know."

"agreed"

With that the goddess walked off to the group of tents to supposedly find her own. Meanwhile turning around, she found Her group but Bianca was missing. Considering what group was literally 10 feet away it wasn't hard to guess what they wanted. Personally, she didn't want to lose her best friend but if she chooses to do such a thing then she wouldn't hold it against her.

Walking over to them she looked in their faces to see what they were thinking. Grover and Nico were staring in awe while Annabeth was looking at her like she was some kind of puzzle. Peter was seething in jealousy as usual while Thalia was drooling. Literally there was drool running out her mouth.

Seeing it as the easiest to handle she leaned toward the lightning user whipped it off with her thumb. The girl blinked a few times before burying her face in her hands. From the pink coloring in her neck and ears she must be blushing as red as a tomato.

"What the Hades was that! You slap me and then punch a freaking monster cat thing in the jaw before torturing it some more! What kind of demented bitch are you?" Peter had his arms crossed in his anger but she was sure that if he could do it fast enough his blade would be at her throat.

"Not demented just protective, get it right idiot. And I don't appreciate you using others as a way to get your jollies off." His face was twitching every few seconds. she knew that if she pushed hard enough he would attack. It was almost tempting but she needed to set a good example for Nico. Well as good as one that her nature would allow, so not a totally good one.

It was then that she noticed something was poking her in the butt. turning around she wasn't at all surprised to see Nico standing there trying to look all innocent. Which she knew he was about as innocent as she was vegetarian.

"Why are you touching my butt, Nico?" she could tell he was trying hard not to grin but he was failing spectacularly.

She never got an answer to that question. Out of nowhere a black military grade chopper rose from the cliff side. The wind was staggering and she couldn't hear anything. From her spot, she could see the form of the Manticore laying belly up inside it. It must be the Generals. Before she could think any more a cable with a claw at the end shot from the riding carriage. It flew faster than she could see. Looked to the right she could see the cable reaching passed her. Following it with wide eyes she saw the same stupefied look on Annabeth's face.

The cord jerked and Annabeth was yanked forward. As she was dragged across the ground we snapped out of our shock. Running for the girl she tried to reach her. But it was to no use. Eventually the chopper started rising higher and flying away with Annabeth dangling at the end fifteen feet below.

The group stopped at the cliff edge but she was already a speck in the horizon. Instantly Peter sank to his knees in despair. None of them knew what to do but all three demigods of the big three promised in their hearts they would get her back.

Seeing nothing could be done Persia walked away. She did rest her hand on the boy's shoulder for a moment but it wasn't nearly long enough for him to register it. When she noticed the hunters looking at them in confusion she just clicked her tongue and a few looked away in embarrassment.

0/0

It was early morning when Persia arose from her slumber. The hunters were nice enough to lend them a spare tent even though she knew they would likely burn it since boys slept in it. Stretching like a cat she let loose a jaw popping yawn. When her mind cleared of it fuzziness she noticed she wasn't the only one awake.

Thalia's spot to her right had been cleaned up of all her things. She was most likely out thinking about Annabeth being kidnapped. Letting it replay over and over again. Persia had tried to talk to them last night but most gave her the finger or just cried into her chest. Getting out from under her sleeping bag she slipped her spare clothes on. Wasn't much better than her armor but it was something.

After her things were all bundled up she put her Sleeping bag with Thalia's outside the tent. She wasn't in sight but that could mean anything when there was a wall of tents in front of their own. Seeing as she wasn't fighting she let her mana slowly pour from her body and as she walked she turned the snow into water vapor.

AS she walked she picked up on the sound of panting and the swishing of a spear. She had heard it many times while at camp during her first summer. Speeding up her pace she got around the tents and was a little surprised with what she saw.

Thalia was standing not five fee from the Cliffside with in just a pair of short and sports bra. Even from here she could sweat clinging to the girl. Her spear was flashing back and forth with a few random stabs. What surprised her was that she seemed to be sparing against a girl with tan skin, black hair, black volcanic eyes, and a silver circlet in her hair. The girl was weaponless but she was good enough to dodge the spear just millimeters away from her sticking into her flesh.

"They are quite good. It was been a long while since I have seen someone push Zoe as hard as the Daughter of Zeus is." Persia jumped out of her skin at the suddenness that the voice had appeared. She hadn't even sensed them before that point. Looking over her shoulder it didn't shock her to see the silver eyed goddess staring at the spar in interest.

"I wouldn't really know. I'm not a spear fighter and there weren't any good ones at camp last summer. Besides my weapons aren't good for spear users. I'm much too far for them to reach me."

"And what are you good at? I've heard rumors but they are just that, nothing concrete." The curiosity was almost rolling of the smaller girl.

"I use a weapon I call the Chain blade, I designed it while my Papa had it forged. I also use throwing knifes and a bow. I am also fairly good at hand-to-hand. Add in my abilities to control shadows and water...well you see what I'm saying."

the goddess was silent for a long time, just thinking over everything she had said. If she could master her abilities, in a fight she would be practically unstoppable. Attacks with the something the enemy can't ever get rid of or control their blood to kill them. It would be invaluable but also a danger of betrayal.

"Would you be willing to join the hunt?" Persia couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Milady, If I joined your hunt at the moment they would be killed within a month. You could say I'm very bipolar at the moment and I wouldn't not want to deal with the way I feel on a daily basis." Artemis tensed up before understanding. "I also wouldn't want to swear off men. None have assaulted me in recent times, not counting that retched son of Hermes." Not many would have noticed it but the temperature dropped a few degrees. Artemis also noticed her wording but didn't bring it up.

"That's a shame, you would have done well with us."

"No I would not have." Not wanting to talk to the god any longer she headed over to the dueling pair. Like before the snow was disappearing before she could get within 5 feet of it.

Behind her all Artemis could do is stare at the girl as she walked with the confidence of a warrior. From her short talks with Hades she had been lead to believe that this confidence had been smashed under the weight of another friend running out of her life but it appears it had been reignited somehow. then there were her words about men. She had made it sound like she was used by men a long time ago, much more than her thirteen years of life. The girl was a walking conundrum and she didn't like it but she wouldn't report it until she herself figured it out.

Two hours later the girls had to deal with the presence of the largest man-whore in existence.

Persia had been sitting on the dry green grass just watching the clouds. she was having fun finding ones that looked like other things. So far all she had found was chicken legs and a puppy. By the time everyone had awoken she had managed to melt all the snow on the entire Cliffside. She even managed to get her Water manipulation up to 14. Guess taking her emotions out on the bay was good for something.

At the moment, Nico was laying down next to her while Bianca got introduced to her fellow hunters. She had come and told them last night that she was joining the hunt. Her brother didn't take it too well but after a long talk and a hug from Persia he understood that his sister wanted to live for once and had been filling the roll of a mother for him. It hurt both involved but it gave them both a chance to grow. When the girl had tried to apologize to Persia she just pulled her into a hug and told her it was alright and that she understood. Maybe it was because of all her other friends leaving that she was able to accept Bianca's choice or for once her period was giving her a more rational train of thought instead of bipolar.

Guess Clarisse was right; Demigods originally defined weirdness, she just redefined it.

Suddenly the honking of a car filled her ears. It was actually so loud she was positive it would be heard over a nuclear explosion. It was then that a bright yellow flash flickered in the far-off sky. Inside she was worrying that she had somehow jinxed them with the nuke thought.

"that Idiot always has to be so obnoxious." Artemis was rubbing her nose in frustration. she was going to ask who she was talking about but she figured out a minute later as the Sun in the sky seemed to get even brighter than normal.

"Apollo?"

"Apollo"

There was the revving of an engine and she knew her head was going to hurt by the end of this. Soon a Flaming red Spyder was parked on the Cliffside, so close she wanted to walk over to it and flip it off the side and into the waters below.

Apollo was the definition of a surfer appearance. Long windblown blonde hair, a little stubble, black tank top, tanned skin, and khaki shorts. He even had sunglasses hiding his baby blue eyes. Even his voice made her tummy flip in excitement.

"Well well what do we have here? You Ladies ready for the ride of your life? I promise it will only be bumpy at first and then you'll all relax."

Wow there were so many innuendoes in there that she almost got lost just trying to figure it out. Thankfully Artemis put it to an end with a firm whack upside the head.

"Ow! Artemis is that how you greet your brother?" the god whined as he rubbed his head.

"yes, and don't flirt with my hunters! your only here to give them a ride to camp and that's it." The little goddess' fists were clenched with a light pinking to her cheeks. If it wasn't that there wasn't any anger in her eyes Persia would have thought, it was real. Something clicked in the back of her mind but there was no way she would voice it until she knew she was about to die.

Once everyone was settled on the yellow school bus with the hunters and Bianca in the back and the campers and Nico in the front Apollo started the engine. She didn't like the look on his face when he turned around and surveyed everyone. Finally, his eyes locked onto Thalia's in the seat with her.

"So, sis how would you like to drive the Sun Chariot?" The girl went pale white in an instant and was gripping onto the seat with a death grip. She was trying to say no while trying to shake her head as well but her body wasn't responding. Seeing the fear in her eyes Persia wrapped her arm over the other girl's shoulder and held her tightly while glaring at the God.

"Do you own damn job Apollo." He frowned at her but it didn't last as that smirk return.

"You wanna drive? You can even ride in my lap and ill teach you." His smile turned lecherous.

"Fuck off"

Seeing that he wasn't going to win the battle her turned around and started their accent. It took her a minute to keep Thalia calm while they were in the air but in the end, she ended up straddling the girl and forcing her to look her in the eyes. Soon color came back into her face and she stopped shaking but neither girl wanted the other to move so they didn't. From the corner of her eye she could see Peter and Grover exchanging glances towards them while Nico just stared on in confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

When the bus finally landed outside the Big House the teens were more than ready to get their feet on the ground. Once they got off Persia walked up to the porch and sat down in one of the chairs and was soon joined by Thalia, Chiron, and a younger Dionysius. The hunters walked off toward their cabin and Nico was dragged off by Grover for the orientation video.

That had been a major surprise to her. Instead of his normal Purple leopard print tracksuit on a 40-year-old man he was now dressed in a black pair of slacks and a purple dress shirt and look to be in his mid-twenties. As soon as she realized it was him she couldn't keep the blush from appearing. Then Chiron gave her a weird look while Thalia was smirking like no tomorrow.

"Did you have a safe journey? And where did the demigods you were sent to get?" Ah good old Chiron, always to the point.

"Turns out the Demigods were some friends of mine from my school that moved away. Bianca joined the hunt and Nico just got dragged away by Grover." The ancient horse sagged in relieve. "I hope you don't mind but I'd really like to get a shower." She didn't wait for any of them to give her an answer before getting up and walking indoors.

As soon as she was out of sight she made a mad dash for her room. Just as she was shutting the door a foot got in the way, stopping it dead. Blinking in confusion she looked up to see none other than a smirking Thalia. uh oh!

"Mind if I come in?" The girl asked the question but that was right before she wiggled her way through the gap and it shut behind her. "Thanks, nice room by the way."

Sighing to herself Persia sat down wearily on her bed, "What do you want Thalia?" the girl hummed to herself for a minute before snapping her fingers. it was kind of cool that lightning sparked with it.

"I want to know why you were blushing around Mr. D just a minute ago. Then you fled like hellhound was on you heel. So, girl, what's the scoop?"

Damn damn damn! Why is it that girls she barely knows can figure things out about her so easily? First Clarisse and her body, now Thalia and her thing for Dionysius. Can't she just have a moment of personally worry without everyone breathing down her neck?

"I may or may not have tried to kiss him last summer." her voice came out light but she still heard.

"No freaking way! Really? Like on the lips?" she nodded but her heart clenched, "Did he kiss you back?" Thalia's voice was ringing with excitement at the thought of the man down stairs kissing her. He was hot!

She pulled her legs up and hugged them close to her, "No just before I could he disappeared. This is the first time I saw him since then but he looks different. Better than before. More desirable." A shiver ran though her body as her mind flashed her images of what he could do to her with that body. Seeing the shiver but thinking it was from trying to hold in a sob Thalia wrapped the girl in her arm like she had done for her earlier.

"You know, I think he was scared. From what I heard from the other girls he uses to act like a total ass but then he started changing a couple summers ago. Then at the end of the past summer he started looking younger and younger each day." Pulling her head out of knees Persia looked at her friend in confusion. She couldn't figure out where she was going with this. "I think he's steadily trying to get himself around your age physically so it would be less weird. No one would think twice about two teens dating but a teen and a man in his forties?"

"You really think so? Why would he do something like that just for me?" She just couldn't see why a god would go through so much trouble for her. Was she that pragmatic that he had to change his entire life just to think he'd fit.

"I do...and besides what's not to like? You friendly, intelligent, and skilled with sharp pointy objects. What else do a God want?"

A giggle escaped her but she couldn't help but be a smartalic, "Sex and intimacy?" Thalia had the decency for forgetting those but soon jumped back on the horse.

"Has he shown a desire for it? Given that he ran from a kiss I doubt he wants that yet, maybe in a few years but not now."

Her head shook to answer before a smile bloomed. What she said was true. When they were both ready for it or anything like it they could tell each other. Until then she would wait for him to make a move at whatever age he thinks is appropriate. Maybe in his late teens would be good?

"So, what got you two so interested in each other? I don't see a god going through this much effort for a casual fling."

Seeing no reason to lie she told Thalia everything about her, _everything._ Trying to make it easier she started with her life as Persia Jackson and worked her way through it. She went over her childhood and the desires she had back then. Heck she even told her how her mother decided when she was born that if she wanted to be a boy her name would be Perseus.

It was when she mentioned meeting her Papa at 10 after a Cyclops attack that Thalia started having trouble. She didn't cry about it anymore, seeing as the incident got her papa to come home. She spoke of the room in her mind and the mysterious door containing her life as Cerilia Atu. From there she lightly went over the events in her 6th and 7th year, along with how her secret came out. Thalia did have some trouble believe the that she had a penis but that was quickly fixed with her stripping bare, though she didn't bother putting anything back on.

the girl then had to spend a half hour explaining everything she could remember from the bodies of the boys in the locker room. Given that she already knew about how they treated her at the school it didn't surprise her that Persia was forced to shower in the boy's locker room to not fail a class. Although the girl started cussing up a storm, literally there were little storm clouds flying out of her mouth, when she found out about her now having to be there naked.

Honestly Persia didn't mind the naked part, she was a nudist after all, it was just the unrelenting lust in the boys that got to her. It was always there when she wore a bikini but it went up tenfold the second she stopped. It still affected her body but it didn't bother her mentally anymore.

At the end, she spoke of the talks she had with Dionysius and everything he does to help her. He didn't even freak when he found out her 'mind' was split but melding back together or when she told him about her condition. He just accepted her word for it, or his own scans, and went with it.

Thalia did turn green though when she mentions her taste for raw meat and blood. Animal and animal based monsters. She always wanted to try crocodile, would the snake women taste any different?

"So, would you have eaten that monster up in Maine, if we weren't there?"

"Ewe no way! Cats are nasty."

"So, what are you going to do now? Take a shower or Diddle yourself senseless and then take one?" Thalia was smirking at her with her eyes taking random bolts down to her penis before wiggling her eyebrows and doing it again.

"Probably just a shower. Can't do it here knowing he's on the other side of my wall" It was true, that and he probably had some spell or something to see through walls just so he could watch. "Oh, before I forget you can sleep here or on my boat if you want? The Quartermaster room is open, bathroom isn't all that great at the moment but you wouldn't have to sleep with your dad's statute at least." It made her shiver just thinking about it. What would she do if there was a statue of her Papa watching her while she got her jollies off?

"Could I sleep here? At least for right now until you get the boat updated or you get Dionysius to get me a room." She started wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestion. And Persia thought she didn't have any shame!

0/0

Today was the big day, Hunters verses the Campers in capture the flag. It was all that was being talked about for the last few days and Persia couldn't wait! According to Chiron the camp hadn't won a game of capture the flag against the hunters in over 56 years. It spoke of just how well trained these hunters actually were. Almost like Atu's children but half-immortal.

It was embarrassing but she had to tell the campers about her powers and what Poseidon had done. There was some obvious outrage but there was nothing they could do. Peter did get pranked by the Stoll twins though, so she thanked them for it. This was how the flag ended up right on the bend of the creak with both peter and herself acting as guards. There archers in the trees but she could easily see them all. Maybe that's what needs to be added into the archery lessons, better concealment of one's presence. She wasn't the best but she was better that these morons.

Seeing as Peter could be a good guard dog she made herself preoccupied. Sitting down in the middle of the river she released her mana into the water. Once it was saturated she lifted a large selection from it before turning it into a damp fog. Soon as it spread out she started being able to pick out the tiniest detail of whatever her water touches.

"Wow! how'd you do that?" It's already been a few days since the school trip but if anything, the jealousy in his voice had risen some more.

"Control. You may have the raw power while I do not, I have been working on my control to be able to do what you do, and a little more."

"I think I see"

There was a lot more to it than that but it was the basic idea. If she had to guess peter would be as a 5 or 6 in her little game. And while he had more raw power in his attacks they were terrifyingly simple and straight forward. While hers on the other hand help her, and can't be easily avoided or stopped.

It was then that she noticed it, damn that idiot from distracting her. Far to the left there were a small group of hunters jumping through the trees and heading in their direction. While on the left and center, their forces were being slaughtered, it had slowed down once they were no longer able to use their bows and had to get in close.

"Archers to the East. they are up in the trees." She heard the shuffling in the leaves so they must have understood.

It took a lot of concentration and effort but with a mix of determination she Lifted more water into the air and had it wrap around the base of the flag before Freezing it solid. In order to keep it she had to split her mind between keeping the two tasks to work. Talk about extreme multitasking.

Soon there was a familiar twang of bowstrings to the East. Three arrows flew to fast, most of her archers had to dodge and the few that didn't ended up falling out of the tree at awkward angles which made them wheezing bags of flesh. So, all that was left of the defense was the Idiot and herself. Oh Goodie!

"Peter Don't let them get to the Flag! I will not lose this game just because you can have a pissing contest over the difference in our abilities to control water." AS soon as they heard her voice they shoot at her. Taking on more of the water she incased her body in supper dense bubble of ice. Now with her mind straining three ways her eyes were starting to go a little fuzzy and she could feel blood leaking from her nose which is never a good thing.

 _' come on...come on...I've got to hold this out!'_ with a bit of sheer will power she moved some of the fog to cover the flag zone. It wouldn't help Peter all that much but it would give her an idea of what was going on the outside world.

From what she could sense most of the campers and half the hunters were already carted off to the infirmary. The hunters were heading back to regroup while the campers were wandering around like old blind men, she had to laugh when one of the few Ares boys left stepped on an old broken rake and smacked himself in the nuts. What Teenage girl doesn't laugh at that when they are inside an ice bubble?

Finally, she felt the last of the campers get demolished and the rest of the hunters were soon on their way to help or watch. Peter was jumping around at every sound and he more than once slashed her Ice creations thinking it was a person. Thankfully hers was still in the river so she could fix it like nothing. In a matter of minutes, they were surrounded, one was even sitting on her bubble! Maybe she should trap her in her own bubble and sit on it to see how she likes it...Okay she would blame her period but even that couldn't make her like this, at least not that she knew of. Maybe she could ask Mama?

IT was at this point that she was tired of waiting around as the first set of hunters started hacking at her ice. So just to be careful she manipulates the fog so slowly return to her. None of the hunters seemed to notice as the fog started thickening around them. When it was finally finished, she made it clear out around them like it was moving on until they had a big air bubble before she froze it solid. She could hear screams from them but with a bit of control she opened up her bubble just enough to slip out before refreezing it while also destroying her bubble making the girl sitting on it fall on her rump. She was really evil this week.

Now that the fog was cleared away she saw Zoe and two other hunters slashing at the area around the flag trying to cut it lose. Peter was knocked out with his face down in a pile of mud, at least she hoped it was mud. Silently she summoned up her blade before sending it at them. One of the girls tried paring with her blade but it cut through it like butter while the others simply dodged. With a flick of her wrist her blade was clicked back into its handle. Grabbing a knife from her belt in a reverse icepick grip she readied her weapons and smirked at the girls.

Instantly the Brunette growled and took charge. When she finally reached her Persia swiped her knife downward with such force that she dropped it while she kicked the girls other wrist with top of her boot and quickly stowed her own knife. Just like the other knife it flew from her hands and landed in the dirt with the hand sticking up. Seeing that girl was stunned she threw a fast punch for her right temple, making sure she stayed down.

Looking over at the last two hunters she noticed they were rather close together with their knives drawn and staring at her warily. Thinking of something they wouldn't expect she swung her Chain blade once more. It flew at blinding speeds, faster than their arrows, bouncing off a rock and two trees before lodging itself in the dirt. Looked stupid or a rookie mistake but it wasn't. Tightening her grip on her weapons handle she yanked it backward. Almost instantly the chain pulled tight around the two near their waists. Both yelled at the sudden pressure before they start hacking at her chains.

"That's not going to work. Admit it, you've been beaten." her smile must have come off as cocky but that wasn't what she was going for, honest!

"You have not gotten the flag yet." it was that Zoe girl that denied her claim.

"Ahh but you forgot one of the other rules. IF one team takes the other captive then they automatically win." Just to make sure they couldn't say anything she walked over to the fallen hunter and pressed her boot down on her chest. As an added advantage the chains tightened even more. Just then a loud horn was blown symbolling the end of the game.

Finally letting out a breath of air she turned the ice back into water before throwing it back in to the river and cut her connection to it. Instantly her legs felt like jello and sank to the ground.

'mana status'

 _ **MP: 15/425**_

Well sugar...if she had held onto those ice cages a minute longer she would have been completely depleted. She didn't get to think much longer before her vision faded into darkness once more.

0/0

Persia's head was throbbing maddingly the following morning when she woke. If this was anything like a hangover she never wanted to feel the real thing.

Pushing herself up she noticed she was in her room. And by the feel of the blankets someone undressed her as well. Her body wasn't feeling funny so they mustn't have done anything to her. Her legs still felt like Jello though. Taking a small peak out her window she was amazed to see the sun was lower than it had been when she passed out. Did she sleep an entire day? She was kicked from her thoughts when her door opened to show none other than Dionysius.

"Ah your awake. Well I brought you something to fill you up." He lowered a tray in his arms as he stepped up next to her and put over her legs. It was a big juicy hunk of meat; talk about breakfast in bed! "Before you start ripping it to shreds the Nymphs have asked me to asked you not to eat Raw meat in your bed any more. It takes too long to clean the blood out." He finished by putting a steak knife and fork in front of her as well.

A pout easily formed on her face but she conceded to him. He was nice enough to get her venison, so she had to. Picking up the utensils she started the slow and way less fun way of eating meat. The entire time she eats the god had this shit eating grin on his face that she wanted to just slap away. He would totally deserve it.

When the meat was all gone, she used a little bit of water control and raised the blood up in the air carefully dropped it into her empty cup. Must have been why it was there. Within a few healthy gulps her lips were stained red along with her teeth before she finally put it down. Wanting to tease him a little bit she licked her lips while letting out a moan of delight. She smirked internally when his face reddened a little.

"So, are you the one that stripped me before putting me to bed?" She managed to hold in her disappointment when he shook his head no.

"No that was Thalia. She refused to let me come near you while you were asleep for some reason. It's almost like she doesn't trust you with me." a giggle flew from her lips and he looked at her in confusion.

"It's not me she doesn't trust you with me, it's my maidenhood. But enough about what Thalia thinks you do to me behind closed doors." Amazingly she managed to say that with an innocent little smile, "Tell me what happened after I crash?"

His smile slipped, "What makes you think something is wrong? Can't I just help a Demigod out of the kindness of my own heart?" He tried a mock hurt look fairly well but she had been around her Papa for too long to be fooled. Besides Papa created the bullshit looks.

"I never get breakfast in bed unless something is wrong. It like a universal rule or something! Stupid Chaos." She expected something to happen but it didn't. Maybe the Goddess is giving her a free pass? Or it was entirely true.

Dionysius stared at her for a long moment before sighing, "The oracle showed up and issued a quest to Zoe Nightshade.

 _ **Five shall go west to the Goddess in chains,**_

 _ **One shall be lost in the land without rain,**_

 _ **The bane of Olympus shows the trail,**_

 _ **Campers and Hunters combined prevail,**_

 _ **The titan's curse must one withstand,**_

 _ **And one shall perish by a parent's hand.**_

"She has asked that you, Thalia, Bianca, and a hunter named Phoebe join her. I thought we should ask you first just in case."

Nervousness filled her at his words. Two of her friends were going so she _had_ to go just to make sure they stay as safe as possible. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to either of them and she wasn't there. Clenching her covers in her fists she made her decision.

"I'm going." He didn't smile but she could see the pride in his eyes. "So, are you going to stay in here while I get ready or leave?

"What would you prefer?" there was a glimmer of excitement in his eyes but he wasn't showing it.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't" Instead of the smartass word she was ready for he snapped his fingers and she found herself standing in front of her bed. turning back to him he was laying back on it without a care in the world as his eyes roamed all over her pale skin. Giving her butt a little shake she got started.

First thing she did was pull everything out of her storage. there were random pieces of clothes, school books, toys, some camping gear, her old Fencing outfit, and some old brand of her hygiene items that were a little past due. She put the camping stuff back in before moving over to her draws and putting some replacements clothing and all her hygiene items, extra tampons for the other girls just in case seeing as fighting in pads weren't fun at all.

During her packing, she could feel his eyes solely glued to her. With every step, he followed seemingly not blinking. It was rather flattering that she could capture his eye just by getting ready.

After a quick shower, she slipped into her underwear before slipping on her leggings and boots. She couldn't decide on a top yet. Peaking her head in her closet she shuffled through them.

"Hem hem" she pulled her head out to look at him, "I recommend the second to last one on the right." Raising her eyebrow at him she wondered when he had looked through her clothing. curious to see what he thought she should wear she searched through it. What she found wasn't something she expected.

She didn't remember having it before though. It was a regular dark purple tank top but it had a picture of David Cook. How did he know she liked his music? Shrugging it away she slipped it over her head and let it fall over her flat tummy. It was snug in the upper area and flared just a tiny bit at the hips but all in all a good fit.

Taking a step out to show him she smiled a megawatt smile at him. She wanted to hug him but was too afraid that he would leave like last time. Sensing her thoughts, he got off her bed before walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. Leaning her head back to look at him she was a little shocked when he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

For a second she didn't do anything and when he started to pull away she pushed back into it just as much as before. It wasn't steamy or anything but a thrill did shoes down to her feet making her toes curl. They stayed like that for a minute before she finally pulled back and pressed her face into his chest. Feeling light headed she couldn't stopped the giggle that escaped her. That had been her first kiss with a boy and she really liked it.

"We should probably go out now or Thalia will be blasting down the door." she didn't want to pull out of his warm arms but if she didn't now she wouldn't in a few minutes. Dionysius let a sigh fall from him but didn't stop her.

"By the way, do you know what happened to all that junk up in the Attic? When Peter and Grover returned the Oracle, they said it was completely empty except some lite candles and a few curtains."

"Oh whoops, I forgot about that. I sorted it out last year and part of the summer before. Now it's all in the rooms on the third floor. Everything is labeled by type on the doors and then boxes or jars inside. Just don't mess with the Miscellaneous or clothing just yet. I haven't gone through all of them yet." Well that and she might find a few goodies that she wanted to keep.

"Alright, I'll have some campers go through it as soon as you get moving. Anything else?" She hummed in thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"Yeah, could you get the bathroom and kitchen on my boat updated? Just call my Papa and tell him I'm asking you to do it." He flashed her a smile that made her legs gooey.

"Consider it done. What are you planning to do with this boat? You sound like you have big plans."

It was true she did but what they would all entail she wasn't sure. Maybe cruise around the world a little before turning it into home for her family. She wasn't all sure.

"cruise the seas for a few years before docking on some uninhabited island. Beside that I don't know." She gave a light hop and pecked him on the cheek. "Well I got to go. See you when I get back?"

"Absolutely"

Turning toward her door she headed out with a light skip in her step. the last thing she heard before she shut the door was Dionysius' heavy laughter. With a beaming smile, she headed downstairs. The group was all there minus one hunter.

"What happened to that Phoebe girl?" Zoe's face darkened. Guess it was a touchy subject.

"Some sons of Hermes poured Centaur blood inside her clothing. Now she's breaking out in hives. So, she can't come."

"But we need five people!" She didn't mean for her voice to get screechy but it must have because Bianca flinched. Darn that girl and telling me things I don't want to know.

"We don't have time! We have to save Lady Artemis as quickly as possible." Persia didn't get anything else out of the girl as she stormed out of the house toward the hill.

"Did I miss something important?" Both girls nodded and followed the irate hunter. Scratching her head in confusion she jogged after then, well it was running to everyone else.

Once everyone was filed into the van Zoe started the ignition before slamming on the gas. They all jerked forward cracking their necks rather loudly.

"Owwie!" at least the girl had the decency to embarrassed. Guess she's a quick shot...umm lead foot.

0/0

The first place they stopped was the Smithsonian. The other three were going toward the space center but she had a feeling she was needed elsewhere. Turning down the other path she slowly looking at the outside of each building. Some were interesting but the one that caught her attention was the Natural History Museum.

It didn't look suspicious but given that it had a sign for a Private Event it must me important. Not knowing what was going on she ran along the side looking for a ladder or someway to get up. Lucky for here there was a drainage pipe fastened to the building. gripping it she gave it to see if it was stable. It only wiggled a super tiny bit. Soon she was grunting as she pulled herself up another foot. What sucked was that it was thirty feet tall!

It took her maybe Five minute before finally pulling herself up on the roof. With rapid steps, she walked along the edge, avoiding the noise pea gravel entirely. Looking up at the ledge she jumped up and gripped it with the edge of her fingers. Her muscles were burning from all the work but she needed to get up there. Thankfully once she was up on the ledge she pressed her back against the brickwork. The window was cracked just enough for her to see inside.

From what she could see there was a large man with overly large muscles standing before 12 grey skinned skeletal warriors. Instantly she knew what they were from one of her talks with Papa: Spartans. Practically unkillable machines that hunt their prey for as long as they live.

A glint of silver snagged her attention. There in the Giant man's hand was silver parka. Dread welled up inside her but just before it could be given to the gray monsters it was seemingly ripped out the man's hand by nothing.

 _'Annabeth's cap! That stupid Idiot!'_ There was yelling and shouting before bullets started raining down into the entrance of the museum. Hopefully Peter got out of there. Looking back at the undead solders she noticed that their eyes were glowing red. They had their scent.

Quickly in case of being noticed she hopped of the ledge and landed in a crouch. She wouldn't have time to climb down but thankfully the Museums were all around the same height and just a few feet away from each other. making a mad dash she leapt from one roof to the next. When she finally made it to the Space center she did a risky move and dived through a window on the top floor.

Glass shattered around her and a few knicked her skin as she rolled through the pieces. She could hear screaming and roars coming from the main floor while the twang of bows sounded a little closer. Moving towards the sounds she wasn't all the surprised with what she saw.

Zoe and Bianca were on the second-floor landing shooting arrows at what looked like a giant golden lioness. It wasn't working though cause as soon as the arrows touched its fur they snapped into pieces. And the only monster that she knew of that could do that was the Nemian lion. But either way, down on the ground floor there were children screaming and their parents running around scared. You would think they would grab their kids and run out of the building.

Peter and Thalia were doing what they could to keep its attention solely on them, which wasn't hard seeing as they were stabbing it in the face with sharp blades. Running passed the hunters she jumped down onto the bottom floor, not even rolling to absorb the impact. The boom it causes got the others to stop fighting for a moment before the golden kitty roared at her for intruding.

Taking out a pair of throwing knifes she whipped them at the beast. As soon as they entered its maw it started yowling in pain as blood leaked from its open jaw. IF the fur is not pierceable then go for the open tissue, Aka the mouth. Taking out one last knife she threw it. Almost instantly the lioness stopped moving. From what little she could see inside the creature's mouth that the angle her knife pierces it had gone right throw the back of its throat and up into the brain. She even pierced its tongue twice on her first try.

With a solid thump the cat fell to the floor. She kind of wanted to see if she could eat it but had a funny feeling it would break her teeth. Then its body exploded in a cloud of golden dust but left the pelt of the creature as a prize. While the others were getting themselves back together at her sudden defeat of the creature they couldn't even hurt.

Bending down she felt the soft fur of the lioness pent. It was such a shame it had to be killed; would have made an excellent guardian of the camp if she could tame it. Maybe if she sees it again she could get another chance. With a little bit of mana, she opened up her storage and pushed the pelt inside. she already had an idea on what she wanted to do with it.

Moving back to her Quest mates she gave them a rather dull look, "You all need to brush up on you monster information." Zoe glared at her while the other three bowed their heads in shame. "But that doesn't matter right now. WE have Spartans after us and we need to go. _now!"_

Instantly the group were hightailing out of the museum and back to the van. From her window Persia could see a pair of the grey skinned creatures walking toward them. Finally, Zoe got the thing running and once again they were speeding down the interstate. With her eyes still turned to the outside world she was the first to see the black chopper flying in their direction.

"We need to get out of sight now! they're following us." She yelled at them from the back.

"Don't tho think thy know that? But thy don't know where to go!" Zoe's yell was fully of stress and irritation but at least she was honest.

Suddenly Bianca leaned in-between the seats and pointed to a subway station. Getting the idea Zoe zoomed there as fast as she could. As soon as they pulled up they were jumping out of the vehicle, not even caring that it will get towed in a matter of hours, and ran through the terminals. Not having the time to stop and pay all Five easily jumped over the gates and managed to slip on the first train just as its doors were closing.

"Good call Bianca! How did you see it from the van?" a light pink dusting lightened the younger girls face at her congratulations.

"I remembered it from when Nico and I lived in the City when we were younger. Although I could have sworn it was just been put in back then." The girls rose an eyebrow at their youngers member.

Persia on the other hand was adding another piece to the puzzle. She had figured out quite easily when she first meet the siblings that they weren't all that use to the technology around them. Sometimes they would just stare in amazement at concepts that others grew up with as a fact of life. And this subway station didn't look recently built either. From what she knew the first subway in the city was built around the 50s. But that would be impossible. Seeing that she didn't have nearly enough information she pushed it to the side for now but promised to go back to it when she had time.

all of them were thankful nothing happened the entire ride. Usually they would tense whenever the train would make a stop and wait for a cop to come and pull them off. But it never happened. It was dark when they finally did get off but somehow, they ended up in a railcar lot. There was snow falling and the others were getting cold.

Thankfully after a little bit of searching they stumbled upon a Hobo with a barrel fire going. He stunk like the dickens but they didn't care, he had warmth.

"Well lassies, what are pretty little things like ya doing out in this neck of the woods? Mighty cold and dangerous, don't ye know?" The other girls tensed momentarily before relaxing under the warmth once more. They must have thought he wasn't a threat. it was a little funny how he ignored Peter though.

"We're looking for a train that heads west. Do you know of any?" Thalia spoke up while practically putting her hands in the fire. She must have been cold.

"Aye, if you head that way there be a train heading west. Said something about the sun on it. Names Fred by the way." he tried flashing them a rugged grin and they tried to smile but failed the moment they saw his yellow decaying teeth. Those things would make Hebe the goddess of youth stop smiling and only her husband Heracles or Hercules can do that.

"Persia"

"Thalia"

"Peter"

"Bianca"

"Zoe"

Wow even the man hater was being polite, probably because he helped them. After getting warm again the demigods and hunter thanked the man for the help. He winked at them and said something about pretty young girls.

It only took them a few minutes to find the train they were getting on. It was less of a train and more like a cargo carrier. There was row upon row of top of the line sports cars. Soon they all separated into their own cars. Thalia had managed to hotwire hers and was listening to some Green Day song.

Persia being the odd one walked in the back and fount a nice minivan. It seemed a little out of place with all the sports cars but she wouldn't complain. After fiddling with the seats for a minute she got the back all flat. There was more than enough room for her to lay down comfortably. She dug around in her shadow a little before pulling out her sleeping bag before climbing inside and getting comfy.

She was just starting to doze when the inside flashed golden before going back to dark. Blinking a little bit, she was more than a little surprised to find Fred laying on the floor next to her. Seeing as she was so close to the man she got a big whiff of him and instantly gagged.

"Jeez Apollo would you get out of that nasty form? You'll kill my nose!" she moved to pinch her nose to try and ward off the smell but she had a funny feeling it would still be there after he left.

"Aww how did you know it was me? I tried so hard not to give it away." She was eternally thankful when he returned to the blonde surfer look. He still smelled but now it was heavily of Axe body spray and she had to pinch her nose again.

"You're the only person I know to shamelessly flirt with anyone with a vagina between their legs. That and the name on the cart. Real Original by the way." The man grinned at her with shiny white teeth but she just stared at him waiting for him to stop being an idiot.

"Not just a vagina...they have to have a killer rack as well and a nice ass. I like having something soft but firm in my hands when I'm Fucking them senseless." Okay way too much information.

"Yeah that's so not going to happen and if you try ill sadomized you like Hestia did to your Creep of a father." The god actually stared at her with wide eyes.

"When the hell did that happen?"

"Oh, his wedding night to Hera. Zeus Raped Hestia before that while she was lost in meditation. They still don't know why he came in 30 seconds."

"I don't even want to know how you know that." from the strained look on his face he was trying really hard not to laugh at the drama this could cause up on Olympus.

"Papa told me" she tried to look innocent about it but the monster grin totally shattered that illusion.

They sat in a long silence neither knowing what to say after that. Eventually Apollo grew a little uncomfortable and teleported away. Go figure, the moment a god gets unsure they take off. Stupid gods.

Her time of silence was once again threatened; although she like the company much more than the last.

"Got tired of listening to music already?" It was rather strange usually the girl lasted at least two hours once she got going.

"It was utter crap shortly after. I don't understand why Rap is so popular. I sat there listening to sex and drugs for half an hour! Never again." The older girl actually threw her hands up in the air to show just how irritated she was. Then again, she would be too if she was listening to an R&B station and rap came on.

"So, what did you want? I highly doubt it was to visit me in my lame minivan." It was true Thalia hated the things with a passion. Maybe she would like a hippie van more?

"Can't I just come see my best girl friend?" she huffed in annoyance.

"I'd say yes but I know you well enough by now that you are up to something." feeling a little tired of sitting up Persia laid back against the floor with her head resting on her emergency pillow. What she never leaves home without one. It sucks waking up with a sore neck.

"Why were you so happy when you came down this morning? you seemed unusually pepper." there was a small naughty grin on her lips, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain wine god coming to visit, would it?"

the young water users face brightened up instantly before she tried to hide inside her sleeping bag. The girl may be her confident in all things but that didn't mean she was comfortable talking about them all.

"He brought me breakfast in bed. Forced me to use a fork and knife but still; it was sweet." she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind though. IT made her feel so loved and wanted. She had been close to jumping him after that and make it more heated but this stupid quest had to happen.

Once she calmed down some she poked her head back out and came face to face with Thalia's 'you're going to tell me everything smirk'. She swore it was a spell of some sort.

"That's nice but I have a feeling you're not telling me something. Something important." gosh darn her!

"We may have kissed...and he watched me get ready. His eyes were glued to me. Every movement every bend his eyes followed. I could feel the desire from him." Thalia started making perverted giggles as a naughty blush arose on her cheeks. Something tells her that Persia really didn't want to know what the other girl was picturing about her and Dionysius.

"Ooh so are you dating now? When should I expect babies? Do I need to get you some condoms from the store?" Gah too much too fast! no no no she couldn't even think of the last two. Besides her Mama would kill her if she got pregnant before leaving high school. that's not even counting what Papa might do.

"I don't know honestly. We didn't really have time to talk about it before I got shipped off with you loonies. And please don't even go there. I'm way too young for that." She promised herself that she would talk to him when she got back. the wait just might kill her though.

"But you did in your first life? What's wrong with doing it now?" It was an innocent enough question but honestly, she didn't want to do that again. It had wrecked her the first time and stole her innocence in the worst way possible. She had managed to regain some of it with this life but still there was a stopping point to everything.

"That was practically Rape and you know it. I didn't know any better at the time and thought it was my role to the Titans for creating me. But they pushed me too far too fast and to frequently. Now I would make due with never seeing any of them again but that's impossible. I'll just have to beat them up a little instead." She could feel the malicious glint in her own eyes when she finished and was already making a list of which Titan would get what punishment.

Lookout Titans Persia is coming to get you!


	13. Chapter 13

When the train cart finally pulled to a stop the teens were all ready to go. Hair brushed, for the girls at least, and backpacks slung over shoulders the group were all ready to take off. The first thing they noticed when they got off was that they had made it much farther than they expected and in the desert.

Far off into the distance Persia could see what looked like a giant scrap yard. It was only a few short miles away but it was their only landmark. Hopefully there will be someone there to give them directions.

The walk was hot and hard. By the time they got even half way there, Peter had taken off his shirt while the girls were down to a pair of shorts and sports bras. Zoe had been completely against the idea of either herself or Bianca taking of their extra layers but as the heat smashed down on them she finally gave up.

Now Thalia and her were giggling to each other over how peter couldn't figure out where it was safe to put his eyes whenever he turned around to say something. Persia can freely admit it's disturbing that her brother was staring at her the most but she knew he wasn't aware of that fact. It wasn't like she could punish him for being ignorant. That would just be messed up.

It did bring up the question on when she should tell him the truth. It would probably hurt him if she told him at the same time as the camp. But with his loud mouth tendencies and Jealousy he was likely to spout it off to the wrong person. Then she was in more danger of being harmed. Maybe after the war?

IT was just getting dark when they arrived at the junkyard. There was a small taco shop next to it but it appeared to have been abandoned a while ago. There were even board nailed up over the windows.

Seeing as it would be a long night they started a small fire and rolled out their sleeping bags all around it. If anyone has ever been to the desert then you should know that while it was warmer then hell during the day, it became freezing by night. Something about dirt losing all its heat or something.

They were finally getting ready to hit the hay after their individual bathroom breaks when a pair of ultra-bright headlights shined over them. They couldn't help but look at each other in confusion. Who the heck would be all the way out here?

When the limo finally stopped in front of them a rather surprising man got out of the car. He was wearing a pair of dark grey jeans, black muscle shirt, and some steel toes boots, and a pair of sunglasses. They would have though him weird but as soon as he got near them Persia felt her anger and hatred flared inside her and knew exactly who the man was.

"What do you want Ares? We don't have time for your stupidity." She tried to make her voice sound bored and it seemed to work when the god of war started grinding his teeth together.

"It's not me that wants something with you brat. It's her. Now get in the car or ill force you." the god reached out and grabbed her by the front of her bra, not even caring that he was stretching the elastic, before opening the back door and pushing her in. She could hear the others pull out weapons but all sound to the outside world ended with hard slam of the door.

A giggle broke the silence making her head snap in its direction. There was a woman there with brunette hair...blonde... black? Well her hair seemed to constantly be shifting along with her body. One second she was short and Caucasian, the next she was tall and Spanish, the next she was dark Carmel with a pair of breast that should be impossible for the female body to hold up.

"Well aren't you an interesting little thing. I've never come a crossed someone as complete as you. There have been a few close ones but never reaching the same level as you." The was a saucy smile on her face as she thought back to some past fling.

"Aphrodite, you really should learn to pick something and stick with it. Watching you shift like that gives me a headache." The goddess didn't get offended in the slightest, she started laughing once more.

"Oh, but child I'm the embodiment of love. And love comes in all forms is constantly changing. As such so should I." this woman definitely was full of herself.

"From what I see, you only touch on the attraction someone has to the person, not the emotion that comes with it. You a sex nutty and that's all there is to it." Her voice may have hardened as she said each word. But it had rubbed her the wrong way that this goddess acted about her domain. The world would probably be a better place if she didn't mess with everyone's intimate lives.

The slutty goddess sent a withering glare at her, "Careful girly, I may be the Goddess of love but I can make your life hell. Go against me and I can ruin that budding relationship with Dionysius."

She pulled away in horror before rage took control, "Try what you will and I'll make sure your faded into oblivion. I may be small but I have my ways." The two females glared at one another before Aphrodite smiled.

"And how have you been enjoying my Armor? You sure have put a lot of uses to it. Truth be told I didn't expect it to come out nearly as well as it did."

Not knowing what to say to that she instead focused on the purple heart charm. Looking back, it was obvious it was Aphrodite's but why had she left it for her to find? Persia felt a small bit of dread fill her. If it was connected in any way to the love goddess, then it has to be bad news. She had more problems with her love life ever sense she picked up the stupid thing.

Soon that dread turned into anger. This thing was messing with her. Reaching down she snatched it off her bracelet breaking its connection to her and threw it at the Woman. She would find a new armor if she has to but there was no way she was keeping that.

There was a pregnant pause before the world came back into focus. Aphrodite looked down at the charm sitting on her dress with an unreadable look on her face. She reached down and picked it up but as soon as it was eye level it shattered.

"You will regret doing that Girl." the larger woman snarled at her.

A smirk rested upon her lips, "I seriously doubt that." Not wanting to be near the woman a moment longer she threw open the door and got out. before shutting it with a heavy whack. As soon as Ares saw her getting out of the car he got a back in and drove away.

turning to the other Demigods she gave them all a nod before cuddling up in her sleeping bag and feel asleep. Not once did she wonder where they had gotten all those tacos from.

0/0

The following morning the gang rose with the sun. Wanting a good start on the day they got everything packed away, once more in shorts and bras. Persia actually had to pull out one of her spares when she woke up. Ares had managed to rip hers along the sides and where close to going completely. She would have just left herself topless but she didn't need her brother's eyes on her more than they already were.

Once inside the Junkyard they couldn't help but check things out. There were all sorts of things hidden in there. Peter had found a guitar, Bianca was staring at a mirror that told her better ways to pose erotically. Thalia was beating one a pair of metal skulls with two metal sticks she had found while Zoe was looking at some hunters bow that turned into a hairclip.

Persia wasn't all that interested in the junk thrown about. She did see a giant set of toes at one point but they didn't look connected to anything. AT the moment, she was looking at a flask that could fill up with any liquid known to man. So far, she had tried a variety of sodas, alcohols, blood, and out of curiosity human cum. They all tasted normal to her and seeing as it was so useful she had it filled with blood constantly just to state her constant desire for it. Luckily it had come with sash that she had thrown over her shoulder. None of the others looked at her funny when she was trying it out, though Thalia had blushed heavily when the cum spilled out of her lips and started going down her chest. Thankfully all the others didn't see that.

In the end, all that they had on them was the flask, hunters bow, and some copper figurine that Bianca got for Nico. They didn't realize it at first but the moment they stepped out of the junkyard with the things they had taken something in there started moving with the sound of metal gears turning and in dire need of oiling.

The gang jumped at the sound while Persia had fallen to the ground holding her ears in pain. Her mind was wailing as the sound bounce around in her head. It was so bad that she swore that she was about to be sick from the nausea it was starting to induce.

"Shit, that was the junkyard of the Gods! You can't take anything out or you'll be killed. And we took three!" Somehow Thalia's voice was heard over the ringing in her head. Suddenly there was an earthshaking boom. Barely managing to turn her head to see what could cause such a thing. Her eyes widened and her pale skin whitened more than could be natural.

There was a 30-foot-tall metal man with a sword walking towards them. He was slow as hell but his steps were enough to make them almost lose their footing. Persia didn't have anything that could possible defeat this thing. maybe trip it but she doubted she had the muscle to do such a thing.

"What do we do? This is like a mini Tobias!" She wasn't entirely sure if that was the name of the giant automaton of old but it sounded right to her. Looking at the group she gave her head a mighty shack to ease the pain out of her head. She was wossie for a moment but it cleared up quickly.

"I've got an idea but I don't know if it will work." Any idea is better than none.

"Let's hear it. I'd rather not become a pancake under that things foot." Thalia just had such a descriptive way with her words. It makes you just want to hold her tight...and ring her bloody neck!

"Alright Bianca I need you to use your shadow powers to try and trip it. Thalia when its falling I want you to blasted it with as much lightning as you can. Meanwhile Peter, Zoe, and I will try and distract it with throwing things at it." they all looked unsure about her plans but none of them could come up with anything better. Too bad this wasn't in the ocean; if so peter and her could sink it underwater and have Thalia fry it. But that wasn't here nor there.

"Alright Bianca you're going to have to be standing in his shadow if you want to use it against him. I wish I would have gotten you started on this sooner but better late than never." Her sister nodded once knowing that what was said was important. "What you do is channel your mana into the shadows around you. I usually use my own seeing as it links up with all the others but for this you'll need the extra boost by being near it. When you take control of the shadow you have to have a clear picture of what you want the shadows to do and they will do it. Got it?"

The girl nodded before sticking her hand in her bag and pulling something out and handing it to her. Persia looked from the little figurine to her the girl and Bianca flashed her a sad smile before she ran off to do her job. With tears in her eyes she slipped the toy into her own shadow before running of to do her share.

Picking up random objects she starts chucking them at the giant robot. Half of them missed due to the tears in her eyes but she kept going. She could occasionally see the others throwing things as well but she didn't have the heart to tell them the outcome of her plan. When the tears became too much she whipped them off and noticed that her sister was in her spot already trying to take control of the shadows with ease. The girl was an absolute natural.

When Tobias finally reached her shadows, they stretched painfully. Persia could see the strain on the girls face but eventually the automaton's legs gave out and it started to fall. She felt more than heard as stream after stream of lightning blasted into the giant hunk of metal. Each one blasting him in the head.

From her point of view, it was in slow motion. Tobias Jr. was falling and when Bianca released the shadow she sunk to her knees, not a drop of energy left in her body. The girl turned to her and she just barely made out the words her lips moved to make.

"It's okay, I'm ready. Take care of Nico for me. Love you, big sister."

And then time returned to normal and there was a slightly audible crunching sound under the load thud as the Giant fell to the grounds and stayed down. She wanted to make sure her sister was okay but knew that she was gone. Crushed to death on a quest she shouldn't have had any right to even being on.

Internally she swore her heart stopped beating as she too fell to her knees as tears flowed once more. Around her the world moved on. She could feel when someone grabbed her under her arms and dragged her away. She could barely figure out what the hard surface was under her back when they put her in the back of something. She could see the sky moving as they drove down the interstate but not once did she utter a single sound.

As they bumped along in whatever vehicle they managed to find Persia was remembering all the times she spent with her sister. The days at school when things had been too tough for her. The sleep overs in her room while the boys were forced to stay upstairs. The rare shopping trips they went one. Their horror as her Mama gave them the sex talk and all its nasty little details. And then her joy at spending that time with them at the school dance just a few days prior. It each one her heart grew heavier.

But then she remembered the brave girls last words, even if they were faint. Bianca had known she would die and still went off and did her task. Had accepted she wouldn't be here anymore to look after Nico but had also entrusted him to her. And in the end Bianca had still loved her. Persia would hold onto that love and trust to make sure this quest was complete. She would do everything in her power to stop the titans so no other demigods have to see their siblings die like she did.

With eyes burning in determination She lifted herself off the bed of the truck focused all her mana internally. She wasn't going to release it onto the world, oh no. She had a better usage for it.

Focusing as hard as she could she pushed her mana throw her water system. Rapidly she carved out her pathways and floodgates. It hurt like hell but she had to finish it. Slowly she spread out along her body, building lakes to house her power. With each one she felt more and more become access to her more in tune with her. And then once it was all complete she forced it into ten bright green balls of super condensed mana.

Just like the well on the other side this one also had ports for the balls to be loaded into. And with each on she felt a something inside of her loosening. Like slowly untying a knot. When she had all ten inside They glowed in a blinding light before draining into a massive single core inside the center.

She stared at it in wonder for a few minutes. She wanted to touch the pulsing green orb but wasn't sure what would happen. But her instincts were telling her it was needed. So, she reached out and placed the palm of her hand on it. Nothing happened at first but then the well seal slowly started to glow.

Down down down she went. She didn't know what would happen when she reached the bottom but it would be beautiful and she was right. The moment the core touched the barrier between her mana's it started pulse with an almost audible heartbeat. Sudden she was blasted out her mana world and back to the waking world.

The first thing she did was scream. The longer she screamed the louder it has become. At one point Zoe had pulled over to check what's happening but she didn't see it. All Persia saw was bright green.

Just like inside her cored started pulsing and with each one a wave of bright green power rolled of her body. She didn't notice when the first one went off that it tore her clothing to shreds. She didn't see her Blade appear next to her and take up a green glow of its own, nor did she see Gaming charm glow ever brighter than before.

When the power inside her stopped pulsing inside and she finally stopped glowing in the harsh green light she stopped screaming, something everyone was happy for. She felt better than before but she also noticed something else. She could just barely feel the blood inside everyone's body, even her own.

When the others finally got a good look at her they all gasped, even Peter. All over her body were tiny swirl like patterns. Everything flowing from one point to the next. The two biggest shocks were her eyes and the spot right above her breasts.

"P-Persia, Are you o-okay?" there was a slight tremble to Thalia's voice. What had just happened had scared the hell out of her.

Persia looked in the back windshield and smiled at what she saw. The green ring in her eyes wasn't there no more. Instead it was specked about in her black eyes, while the amber remained no different. And right above her breast was a stunningly detailed bright green trident.

"Never felt better." And that was true.

0/0

It was around night fall now and the group of campers and hunter were resting not far out from San Francisco. After her little episode Persia had gotten quite comfortable sitting up in the bed of the truck. She was still nude but to her it didn't matter at the moment. For some reason, Peter, hadn't taken his eyes off her. He wasn't staring at her body but the marks that rested on it.

"Have you figured out yet whatever it is your trying to understand? Because it's rather bizarre having you stare at my chest like that." The boy blinked before staring her in the eyes.

"What happened to you? I've never heard of anyone's powers doing this to them." he paused for a second before scanning her body again, "And why the heck are you still naked and have a dick?" She couldn't help but giggle at his serious face. Too bad it's on a face only a mother could love...which his still didn't.

"I can answer the last to easier, so I'll start there." The laid her arm over the edge of the car just letting it blow in the breeze. "I was born with both a girl and a boy's privates. My mother let me be who I am and never questions about it. The nudity...well I'm usually naked at home and when I'm alone somewhere. I feel more comfortable when I'm not in restricting clothing."

"You never thought of being a boy? Even though you have the parts?" he said this slowly, like he wasn't sure on his wording.

"Never, I may have the parts but that isn't what makes me a girl. Its who I am that does and nobody can say a thing about it." she was trying to speak honestly and as open as possible. "And for the changes to my body? I managed through sheer will power to force my water powers to come under my complete control. It will most likely happen again when I do it with my shadow abilities, which have finally been returned to me if just barely. What the result will be I don't know but I do know that I'm not doing it for at least another year and half."

"I guess I can see that but why don't you do the same thing with your shadows as you did with the water? You could kick anyone's ass with it and no one can stop you." The childish gleam returned to his eyes at his words. she reached over and tapped him upside the head, not hard but just enough.

"Because, idiot, I have to take time to get use to my powers. This was supposed to happen gradually but in my grief, I took my emotions and forced them to accelerate it by a whole lot." Funny enough she felt a lot lighter now, like a burden had been lifted off her in some way but was still there in the backgrounds.

Peter was silent for a while before he asks the question he had been dying to ask, "So do you have a boyfriend?" Oh, it hurt to rip that nervous smile away from him.

"Peter that can't happen between us." his smile dropped and hurt with a little bit of anger filled his face. "ITs not because of you or me, not really. It's because of _your_ father. Don't ask me why, he has to be the one to explain it."

Not wanting to see mix of emotions in the boy's eyes she herself around and popped up on her feet to look over the cab of the truck. There were spackles of lights everywhere. She watched on in delight, never noticing that that she was unconsciously swaying her butt to a song only she could hear. She stared out into the night for hours just wondering what they should be doing. Thalia and Peter had suggested going to Annabeth's father to tell him what's going on while Zoe and Persia wanted to get this over and done with as quick as possible.

When dawn finally came, she pulled herself up out the arms that had wrapped around her. Thankfully it was Zoe that she had snuggled up with the night before and not her brother. That would have been just too weird.

One thing she figured out was that she could fix her morning wood issue without have to do anything but redirect the blood flowing to it to somewhere else. She didn't take it all just enough for it to go soft. She had learned a long time ago that peeing with a boner was not easy or as fun as it might sound.

One quick trip to a bush for a toilet and a shadow manipulation to make sure she was all clean she was busy getting her bedmates up. Of course, she had to mean about it. With a quick wave of her hand a ball of water appeared above each of them before splashing them.

"Gah"

"EEEII"

"KYYAA"

With another have all three were dry and confused. Seeing as they were all busy she pulled on her last Sports bra, underwear, and shorts. All of which clung to her like a second skin. When she was finally finished, she turned back to the others and found them all glaring at her.

"What?"

Thalia growled at her, "Don't 'what' us, Missy! You soaked us"

"But I also dried you too. That should count for something?" She tried putting on her confused face but Zoe didn't buy it. Must be because she lived with teenage girls for 5,000 years or so.

"Don't worry it does, but not nearly as much as you seem to think." Persia swore she saw an Oni appear behind the ancient hunter. Hunters were scary! Taking out her flask she sipped some of her copper tasting red drink before putting it back to her hip. Gosh this thing was going to come in handy.

With a grumble, everyone got ready for the day, as much as they can in the bed of a truck. It took a good hour but eventually they did it. The girls were in their desert outfits with a light coat on over them while Peter was dressed in baggy dark wash blue jeans and a blue shirt with a red hoodie. She will never understand her brother sense of style.

Once everyone was squished into the cab of the truck, she was stuck on Peters lap because she's the smallest and Zoe would kill him if he was any closer. Didn't mean she like that her brother was popping a boner and it was digging into her butt. Stupid boy and his Hormones.

The ride was rather bumpy and the traffic was hectic. She was sure her butt had bruises now and didn't want to question why it was wet. To make matters worse when she would turn around to scold the idiot he would have this shit eating grin on his face. She was so going to hurt him once he found out she was actually his sister and he was enjoying the feel of her butt.

They had decided not to go see Mr. Chase when they had such little time to get up the mountain. If she thought going through the city was bad, then the bumps here were on a completely different scale. Not wanting to deal with the idiot again she switched laps and was now being held into Thalia's bosom with her arms around her waist. She was a much better seat then Peter.

The questers had just gotten to the top when the back wheel blew and they had to get out. Looking up at the sun Persia guessed they had maybe 5 minutes until the gate to the Generals base closed. When she pointed it out to the others they paled before they all took off at a full-on run, jogging for her. IT was tricky getting up the last bit of the hill with all the holes and lose dirt making them lose traction easily. More than once she had fallen on her face but she managed to keep the tears away.

Finally, right before the sun sunk beneath the horizon they leapt as one through the gates as the started to shut. Letting the panic roll off her body Persia rolled over onto her back before letting giggle burst from inside. The others looked at her like she was crazy before they too fell into hystericals.

Calming down some she pushed herself onto her feet and got a good look at where they were. There was a large apple tree in the center with a monster of a dragon with an unknown number of head. One of those heads happened to look at them before letting out a cat like hiss, calling the others to look at them in case of a theft of its apples.

Persia nearly threw up when the things breathe hit her nose. It was like a mix of Peter, garbage, cat poop, and ammonia. All in all, a very rank smell that she wished she could send in a cologne bottle to Poseidon. Just because she took all his powers into her body didn't mean she had to like him.

"Those are the apples of immortality and the dragon will kill all that come close." Zoë's voice was soft like she was remembering a time long since passed.

"So, we go around. Persia, you can use your shadows again, right?" She gave a nod, already thinking along the same lines. "Then all you have to do is shadow travel all of us to the other side and were all set. We have to save Annabeth and Artemis."

It would take a bit of mana for her to take all of them across the garden but she could do it. Thankfully when she concurred her water mana it tripled the amount she had, which was already a lot. Not even bothering on asking them to gather around she stretched her shadow until it was all around them before making it rise like a wave and swallowed them whole.

Almost just a quickly they were spit out of the trees shadow on the other side of it. What no one else saw was that the shadows of the trees snatched up an apple before storing it for later use.

0/0

When the group arrived at the top of the mountain they were shocked at what they saw. A 14-year-old Artemis was stripped of her clothing and forced to squat while holding up the sky with her shoulders while Annabeth was laying under the goddess with her face buried in her crotch with her hair in a wide mess and slashes all over her body. They weren't deep but they can tell it was more like a promise of future punishment if she didn't do as they said.

"Lady Artemis!" Zoe didn't even look twice to see if there were any hidden enemies before rushing over to her Mistress. She didn't even pull Annabeth away before dropping so her knees next to them. The goddess was breathing heavily with a flush face, tongue hanging out, and a dazed look.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" A deep voice boomed over the platue. the camper's heads all turned to the source and paled. He was tall in stature, maybe 7-foot-tall, with muscles everywhere. His black hair was cut in a military fashion and his face looked like it was chiseled out of a very difficult hunk of granite.

"Atlas" Peters voice rang over the greenery. All of the girl's heads whipped to look at him. He was standing straight for once with a look of fury on his face. It almost made the girl feel like he could actually do something, but only almost.

"Ahh young Peter Johnson. How's it feel to know you're so weak compared to you cousins?" Both girls looked at him like he was nutty before turning to see Peters reaction. His jaw was tights and his eyes were glowing with power none of them new he had inside him.

"I am not weak! I just don't like being in attention." Thalia rolled her eyes making her giggle at it. Everyone at camp knew he liked the spotlight on him. It was even worse now that Thalia is alive and being the one in line for some great prophecy. Heck even Thalia didn't know what it said and she was the first one in line.

Getting irrationally angry Peter pulled out his pen and quickly flicked the cap off turning it into his sword Riptide. Persia was about to tell him not to be an idiot when he did it anyway and rushed the titan of strength.

Pinching her nose in frustration. Even though she could have easily stopped him in his tracks with a little blood control Persia knew that he would complain about it later. Maybe this will teach him a lesson. Making her decision she pulled out her own blade before following her brother in his footsteps.

In quick order, she was already a head of the boy. Bring her blade down she slashed at the man's hip. Just as her blade was going to Knick him her blurred in speed. Thanks to her master of water she was able to tell where he was. Pivoting on her feet she twirled in place and let her blade fly. Faster than she could see her blade pierced his right shoulder.

Atlas looked down at the blade in amazement just before she tugged on the handle and it ripped out of him, taking a little bit of skin with it.

"AHH YOU BITCH!" Holding out his good arm a gold spear grew from the earth. gripping it tightly he charged at her. Once he was in thrusting range he started. With a slight wiggle of her body she managed to bend around each and every one. Her hoodie was soon trashed though.

Taking her hoodie in hand she gave a mighty tug, ripping it from her body. Atlas seemed to pause as he looked at her markings over before his eyes fell on her necklace and paled white.

"Tell me girl; Where did you get that necklace?" His voice was cool to the touch and sent a shiver down her spine. Back in the days of her creation he was the one that always left her bruised and more than often unconscious in the fertilizer she kept for her gardens. Took her weeks getting back into her health.

"It was passed down to me from a relative, why? Is it important?" She had long decided to play ignorant to her connections to Cerilia Atu until the very end when she was sinking a blade or arrow into the heart of Kronos. Atlas looked her over trying to decided what he should say. She figured most of what he would say is a lie but it would be interesting to hear.

"It was created by a woman named Cerilia Atu. She was the first human in creation. It's said that those that can access her power would have the abilities to destroy the world as we know it."

Everyone stared at him in open awe, especially Persia. She had expected lies and yet here he was telling her something that was almost entirely true. Of course, the information he gave had been a little cryptic since it was bound to her soul, so it would always return to the world with her.

"I'll just have to try that some time but I'm not letting you have it. You'll probably try and use it to enhance something your compensating for." She smirked at the man as he blanched at her insinuation.

"Then Die!" He threw his spear at her but right before it could hit her she was shoved out of the way. She rolled for a little bit before finally coming to a stop a few feet away from Artemis and Annabeth. Making a quick idea Persia sent it in action. Getting up she quick slipped her underwear and shorts off before stepping up behind the goddess.

"Go! I can't beat him but you can! Just hurry up and get him back over here before I die."

Artemis looked back at her before nodding. Squatting in the same position as the Goddess before her she felt the weight of the sky bearing down on her shoulders. The downside was that Annabeth just kept on with her mentation's like nothing ever change. Tingles rolled down her spine as the girl's skillful tongue dance over her snatch. Soon she was soaking wet and dripping precum from her rock-hard member. Between the two forces her mind was going gooey.

Looking at the battle of the goddess verses the Titan with lidded eyes she was amazed at the skills Artemis showed even after being treated like this for a week or more. It showed how good she truly was.

Letting out a moan she gushed from her orgasm. With her girlcum going all over Annabeth's face and semen mixing with it. From the corner of her vision she could see Thalia and Peter fighting off Luke after he randomly arrived during Atlas' talk. With weak legs, she sunk down to knees smashing her pussy even harder into the other girls lapping tongue. She could almost swear it was inside her now just wiggling around. Gosh after this she might just spend a night with the girl to see how good she is.

There was a shout from over by Thalia and when her eyes landing on them they widened momentarily as the girl mule kicked him off the side of the cliff. Even in her foggy mind she could see the sadness in the girl face as she cried over what she had done to her childhood friend. Persia could only hope she never had to do anything like that to Nathan.

Somewhere in her mind a random thought accured. She was close to where Helen and Reyna were going. they wouldn't give her an exact but she knew it was near. that also lead into question if her old cave was somewhere near as well. The Titians had put it close to their home so they could visit her easier and by the look of those black ruins this was it. Maybe when this is over she can come look or the year after.

Then just as she was about to cum again she was bashed in the chest by what felt like a mountain. The air left her lungs as she fell to the ground behind her previous spot. With stars in her eyes she looked to see what hit her. When she saw what it was her eyes widened.

She had just taken a goddess enhanced Titan to the breast and survived! Artemis had pulled Annabeth out of the way just in time but there was no way for her to get both of them. the goddess must have knocked the girl out when the girl just kept licking into the air trying to get to something that wouldn't come back.

Limping over to the group she rubbed her breasts at the intense spikes of pain flooding through them.

"Persia I know I'm still getting used to it but could you please put some clothes on? I'd rather not see your dick any longer than I have." Peter called over to her when she knelt down next Zoe's head that was placed gently in Artemis' sweat and lady juice covered thighs. Looking up at the Idiot she stuck her tongue out before calling up her shadow and pulled out a familiar golden Apple.

Upon seeing it all the others gasped in shock. Somehow under their very noses she had managed to steal one of the immortal apples. With a small smile, she placed it over Zoe's mouth for her to bite. Zoe looked her in the eyes trying to see if she was serious and when Persia nodded the dying hunter sunk her teeth into the juicy golden apple. With a quick hand, she turned the apple around and around until there was nothing left. Licking the juices off her face Zoe sighed in content before a golden glow enveloped her body.

When it dissipated, they were meet with a much healthier look hunter with no spear wound in her gut.

"You know there is going to be trouble for what you just did? You're not supposed to eat an apple without Zeus's permission." That is a totally bullcrap law. and she didn't like it. Heck she was half tempted go down and take the rest of them just to prove she can and to piss of Zeus a little.

"Well he can kiss my ass. Zoe has been one of you hunters for thousands of years, if that hasn't proven she is loyal to you then I don't know what is. Personally, I think that if they serve you for 500 years they should be allowed to join you until they no longer wish to be a hunter." the moon goddess and her hunter looked at her in surprise at her thought. "Besides now he can't kill her for who her father is." both females stiffened.

"How do you know who her father is?"

"they have the same nose." They all just looked at her like she was batshit crazy. You would think they would have learned by now that she wasn't insane. Just because she held the sky and got eaten out for free so the goddess could save their butts, guess that's how she's insane. Felt nice though.


	14. Chapter 14

When the gang appeared, dressed for the non-nudists, the council meet had apparently just started. More than one blinked when they looked at her while Poseidon had a horrified look plastered on his face.

"Hi Papa! Did you have a good Christmas?" Hades looked at the naked girl with a penis and with bright green markings for a moment in confusion but then her words hit him straight in the face.

"Persia?" she swore he almost shocked.

"Well duh! Who else would just stand here butt naked and call you Papa?" a round of laughter flooded the room as Hades just stared at his daughter in confusion.

"ENOUGH! WHO ARE YOU GIRL TO STAND IN MY HALL WITH SUCH LACK OF DECENCY!" Zeus bellowed out with a red face. Funny that he loves looking at naked females and yet the second one comes willingly to his throne room he's all against it.

"Oh, sorry but we meet two years ago, or so, I can't remember the exact date. My name's Persia Jackson, Daughter of Hades and the Legacy of water. oh oh and nudist extortioner!" She gave a light curtsey toward the befuddled King of the Gods. "and besides it wasn't that long ago that you were all naked all the time too. I'm just a modern version."

all the council members blushed, Artemis and Hestia the deepest, while a few coughed into their hands. They then focused on the meeting at hand. It was then that a bubble of water holding what looked like a sea cow lowered into the room.

"Now that the creature has been captured we can protect it from the hands of the titans. I call for a vote on wither or not we should eliminate the threat of the Great prophecy." all three teens looked at each other, all thinking of the possibilities.

"What do you mean eliminate? I will not have you killing my daughter!" Hades voice echoes off the walls.

"Nor my son" Got to love how Poseidon is always last to react.

There were a few more shouts from other Olympians. Most were trying to fight for their right to live while a select few, Ares and Aphrodite, were calling for their death. Most of them were for her while a few others remembered the other teens. Thankfully it ended when Artemis stood up.

"I ask you, Thalia Grace, to join my hunt. You will be granted partial immortality if you do but at the price of swearing off all men." Thalia wasn't looking at her though. She was staring at her. The girl was biting her lip as she went over all the options, at the end her eyes gleamed with excitement. Turning to the goddess she bowed before rising to look at her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Instantly voices rose but stopped when Artemis raised her hand to show patients. "I do have a counter proposal that you may just be open to."

"If I can do it and the council agrees then I will gladly grant your request." Taking a deep breath Thalia smiled at her friend before looking back at the council.

"I wish for you Lady Artemis to turn me into a wolf so that I can accompany Persia throughout life." Everyone's jaws dropped. Never once had they encountered a human that _wanted_ to be turned into an animal. And when they did turn humans to animals they usually are powerless and die with the week.

"Do you realize what it is that you're asking for, daughter? You will never be able to return the human form." Zeus was trying to stress the intensity of what she was asking. but he knew it was useless when he spotted the determination in her eyes.

"I do. Besides the prophecy called for one of use to parish by our parent's hand. Why not kill of Thalia Grace and have her reborn as Thalia the wolf? It works and we wouldn't have to get in trouble with the fates." That seemed to be the sinker for them all. As one they all nodded, well Apollo frowned but his nod was still registered.

Rising from his throne Zeus held out his Master Bolt and started channeling mana into it while muttering something under his breath. Slowly it shifted from electric blue to a deep forest green. He opened his eyes and looked at the bolt before looking down at his daughter just soaking in her form for the last time. Guilt welled up as he thought of how much he had failed his daughter throughout her life. His mistakes with Jason and that crazy woman that was their mother. Maybe this is how he could redeem himself in her eyes.

Thalia on the other hand was watching the motions filter across her father's face. Most are bad but there was love that she never saw before. Taking a deep breath, she waiting for her change to occur.

Persia was watching with both sadness and happiness. Thalia would stay with her but she would lose everything in doing so. It didn't sit right with her that her friend was giving up so much just because she fought fate and saved Zoe. Hopefully Thalia would join her in the next life and she could find a way to fix it.

Suddenly there was a green flash lighting up the throne room. When it finally cleared away and the light spots faded they all looked to see what had become of the daughter of Zeus.

"Aww, she's so cute!"

The words flew from her Persia's mouth before they even registering. Slowly she walked over to her friend and picked her up. Her fur was pure white while her eyes retained their electric blue color. To make it better she had a black pattern upon the top of her head that went from her eyes to the top of her head behind her ears.

Ever so gentle she cradled the pup in her arms while giving her a light tummy rub. If it wasn't cute before it was now. especially when Thalia's tongue fell out of her mouth and her leg started shacking. It was because of this though that she noticed her friend's claws were made from celestial Bronze. Instantly her worries dropped when she realized that Thalia was still able to protect herself from monsters.

"You better take good care of her Jackson or I swear ill fry you." his voice promised he would to.

"Yeah yeah I bet that's what Hestia said on your wedding night" a pin drop could have been heard at the dead silence that sentence invoked. Feeling like she was in mortal danger she quickly shadow travel with her puppy to her room on the boat.

Almost instantly Thalia wanted out of her arms and once she was set down she set out to figure out how her new sniffer and body worked. Persia didn't know which she wanted to do more; laugh as Thalia fell and tumbled or get a camera and record it. Feeling like a true shower sounded nice she went looking for the new bathroom that Dionysius said had put in.

Turned out he ripped out the entire old bathroom and redid it completely. While before it was a crummy tub without hot water, now it was a dark brown hardwood floors with similar color cabinet full of towels and other womanly things. He must have remembered from when she was packing. The tub was now big enough to sit three people comfortable, four if she sat on someone's lap. Then there was a large full wall mirror between the tub and the cabinet sink. The room were somehow lite by electricity. She would have to ask him about that.

There was a scratching at the door that could only be Thalia. It appeared she still kept her human mind when her eyes widened as she took in the bathroom. She yipped at her but she didn't know what she was saying. Figuring the girl turned dog wanted take a bath too she picked her up. Amazingly when she turned on the water the tub started filling way faster than it was supposed to. When it was at a good height she slowly sank her body in before lowering Thalia down as well.

The pup struggled at first to figure out how so keep afloat and after a few times where she had to bring her back up for air she managed to tread water pretty well.

"Well Thalia this is your life now. Hope you don't regret choosing to stay with me." Thalia sent her a look before swimming up to her, careful not to scratch her with her claws, and gave her a slopping kiss with her puppy tongue. It was such a bizarre situation that she couldn't help but laugh under the dog's assault.

Thankfully Thalia was calm when she was getting her cleaning. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she got scratched to death when taking a bath with her puppy. Once the pup was all clean she hopped out and put a towel on the ground for her to lay on and dry off. Getting to her own bath, after draining the water and refilling it, felt much better when the water heated up just a smidge. Soon she was dozing before falling asleep and Thalia wasn't that far behind.

0/0

Both girl and pup woke when there was a light knocking on the door. She only knew of three people other than her that knew where the boat was and only one comes to mind at the minute. Dragging her butt out of the water, not even bothering to dry off, she ran to see if its who she thought it was. The moment she opened the door though her smile faded.

"What are you doing on my boat Poseidon? I don't remember telling you that you can be here." his eyes narrowed at her tone but she didn't care.

"I'm God of the Seas, I'm allowed on every boat in my domain." She snorted.

"Well not this one. So why don't you do both of us a favor and get lost!" It would have been nice to slam the door in his face but that would just shut her in the bathroom with him standing outside.

he sighed before rubbing the back of his head, "Holy Olympus your as stubborn as you mother. Look I just wanted to see how you've been doing with your water powers." It sounded honest but he was to sneaking to be trusted.

"More like suppress them. Don't think I don't know how you gods work. You do what you want to mess with everyone's lives and the second the do something for themselves you rip it away."

Poseidon growled at her before reaching toward her to grab her. She wasn't liking him getting any closer than he already was; so, with a flicker of thought she froze his body in place.

"How are you doing this? You don't have the power nor control to manipulate someone's bloodstream. I can't even do that!" and to think she thought he had absolute control of water. Wow what a joke.

"I was a gift and I must say I do like it so very much. It's so helpful when I can't see my enemies. Now do I have to tell you again or will you leave peacefully?" She didn't have to wait for a response as the Bastard left in a flash of sea green light.

Feeling drained once again, even though she just woke up, she decided a nap in the bed wouldn't hurt. With a quick mental connection to the boat and the waters around it she made it so no sea spirits could come within a mile of her ship. Hopefully that will teach him.

Before she forgot she took out the Nemeon Lion fleece and laid it on the floor in front of the bed. It might look out of place with its bright color but she was fine with it. Hopping up on the bed she quickly snuggled under the covers and was soon joined by Thalia as she cuddled into a ball before they both fell into Morpheus.

0/0

It was early morning when Persia's eyes fluttered open. She could feel Thalia curled up on her tummy still sleeping. Giving a light scratch to her friends ear she giggled as her furry face twitched. This just might be fun. Seeing as she had a minute she pulled her gamers menu and scrolled threw the notifications that popped up. Most were skill level ups but she did notice one thing different.

The skill that had been locked before was now unlocked and her skills had been separated between the ones that she would always have and the ones she developed during her life. by the looks of it the temporary ones were going to be special abilities of where or when ever she comes from. Most likely some of her other permanent ones will go down as well but that's because she lost the muscle memory.

Her Stats had gone up a little since the last time she looked but they never seemed like they were all that impressive until she started to actually use them. Maybe she should join the track team next year? She could beat them all no sweat but it would feel like cheating. Maybe when she's older.

the surprise however was the third screen that had appeared. With a quick tap her eyes widened just a tiny bit.

 _ **Thalia**_

 _ **The Companion**_

 _ **Title: Wolf of The First Human**_

 _ **Level: 3**_

 _ **HP: 150/150**_

 _ **MP: 75/75**_

 _ **STR: 1**_

 _ **SPE:1**_

 _ **REA:2**_

 _ **INT: 5**_

 _ **Perks^**_

 _ **First Companion- you were recreated by the gods to satisfy the fates, unknowingly bonding you to the First Human for as long as time. (Permanent)**_

 _ **Past life family traits^**_

 _ **N/A**_

 _ **Permanent skills^**_

 _ **Spears: 33/100**_

 _ **four-legged fighting: 0/100**_

 _ **puppy eye: 0/100**_

 _ **human speech: 2/100**_

Oh gosh if she ever showed this to Thalia she would shit bricks. While Persia didn't know what Thalia had been at before her transformation she knew it was a lot higher than that. It also beds the question if Thalia would get reborn in a new body each time or appear to her some day with the same body as before. then there is the aging thing. Would she live as long as she herself did? If so then by the third life or so Thalia should be strong as hell while Persia had to restart over and over again with different main abilities.

That brought up another topic. What happens when she leaves this life? Would the game allow her to keep her Shadows? She didn't care for the water but shadows were here thing. Then there's the risk of being maimed or handicapped. Could those wounds transfer as well? So many questions but nowhere near enough answer until it actually happens. Personally, she did even want it to so she could know.

Oh well another problem for another life.


	15. Chapter 15

School had been a pain when she came back from vacation. Everywhere she went people would ask her about her 'tribal tattoos'. She had tried to explain that they were some kind of family rite over in Ancient Greece that her Papa's side still followed. Thanks to that she suddenly became popular again like the last two years hadn't happened. Now both boys and girls were trying to talk to her and she wanted nothing to do with them.

The first time she stepped into the shower the boys were literally all over her. their fingers were running all over her poking and prodding as they tried to find the end to her marks. More than one tried to use it as an excuse to try something sexual but the moment she squeaked the other boys beat the offender into the ground. No one were badly hurt or suspended but never did they try doing that to her again until the next one showed up.

Taking care of Thalia had become more fun than she expected it to be. Especially when she bought a giant hindquarter of a cow and both girls dug in with gusto. Thalia didn't mind the blood but she loved the raw meat. So now Mama had to buy another freezer just to hold all of it. But besides that, they did regular things to like walks, poop scooping, and games of fetch. At first, Thalia had been supper embarrassed whenever she acted so much like a dog but eventually grew out of it. It was funny teaching her how to use the squatting toilet down in her room though. She swears that Thalia almost fell inside once.

It was around the beginning of march when they had another new addition to the house. His name is Perseus and Persia didn't feel bad for him at all. She did call him Percy though. Mama said that he wouldn't move into the downstairs room for another four to five years. But they had turned it into a play room for him for when he was with his toys.

She had stayed away from camp that summer, not wanting to deal with any summer quests and boy was she right. Right at the beginning of August there had been a quest issued to locate Daedalus the inventor of old. Thankfully she had been left out of his own. Turned out Annabeth was the quest leader and she wanted Peter, Tyson, and Grover to accompany her. Heck she didn't even have to fight in the battle outside of the Labyrinth. Still can't believe her idiotic brother made Mt. Saint Helens explode. They actually let her have a peaceful summer for once and she loved it.

In her free time though she spent a lot of time on her ship just enjoy the day as she anchored a few miles off shore. Today was one such day.

It was just after the whole quest thing and she was out trying to get some sun. Thalia was running around yipping in excitement to the Green Day CD she had playing on a Battery powered CD player. It was kind of loud but it made Thalia happy. She still found it funny when the pup would walk around all proud of her dog size custom made Green Day shirt. If There was one thing that girl was it was a hardcore fangirl.

"Having fun?"

There was a shadow looming over her but she instantly knew who it was. Getting up off the deck she wrapped her arms around the now 16-year-old Dionysius. She had asked him not to go back any father than 15 at most and her easily agreed. She smiled at him before kissing him lightly.

"Well I was but it's much better now." She could feel most of his hard body against her exposed skin. He was still wearing shorts though. She had tried to get him to join her in nudism, at least when they were away, but her wouldn't give. Apparently, he didn't want to be naked with her until they were ready. She always called it silly because being naked didn't have anything to do with sex but he stayed stubborn.

"Good, what do you want to do today? We could go do something if you want."

They had been going out on little dates here and there since last Christmas. Sometimes it's to the movies, others its dinner, and one time they had even gone to the zoo! They had even gotten drunk off the wine from her flask and she ended up giving him a very bad lap dance. Her favorite thing to do was to just cuddle up to him but he always felt like he had to do something to keep her interested.

"Can't we just stay here? It's nice and open without anyone around for miles. It's that or I hold you down with my shadows and tickle you." Dion's face whitened at the thought. She had done it once and he was both hard and peeing himself within minutes. She had giggled at him before blasting him with water and drying him off.

"Okay we'll stay but what will we do?" he was a little tense but he pulled her a little more forcefully into him until her breasts were squished right up his chest. it felt rather nice.

"Can I have a massage?" she widened her eyes just a little bit more while sticking her bottom life out. IT was her own version of the Puppy eyes and it almost always worked. Thalia had unknowingly taught her. The god caved rather easily under the look

"Alright" she squealed in delight. the girl had only gotten him to do this once before and she was like putty in his hands.

Laying back down on her towel she got ready. There was a light shuffling sound but it died away when she felt him sit right beneath her butt. A snapping noise like a went off but she didn't have time to think about it as his pair of calloused hands started working into her shoulders. Her body shivered under him but that was because of the oil he was rubbing into her skin.

pressing and releasing with gentle administration he moved about her body. Soon her entire upper back was relaxed and tingly. Then he went a lower. He rolled her butt cheeks around in his hands, lightly squeezing along the way. He left no place untouched, even her little butthole. It felt nice even when he pushed a finger into her bottom just a little bit. With her body so relaxed it easily slid in. Moaning she wiggle her hips back trying to increase the feeling but he pulled out as soon as she started.

Once her backside was done he flipped her over and started working on her front. If she thought it felt great when he fuddled her butt, it was even better when he did it to her breasts. Sparks of pleasure rolled along her body and she could feel herself getting excited. She thrusted her chest upward when he tweaked her nipples over and over again. Having finished his fun, he moved down her tummy until his hands were under her swollen penis.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you? You like it when I'm all over your body." his words were full of lust and laughter. But the thing was that it was true. She may only be 14 but she still liked it when he touched her in such ways. Sometimes she wished he would go farther but she wanted to wait until she was at least sixteen until she did that. until then it would have to be little things like this.

"I love it and wish we did more but I'm still too young for that. My Mama would kill me if she ever found out." Seriously her mama had walked in on her diddling herself once and nearly blew up. That was how her and Nathan got the sex talk, him because he was in the room just watching her.

Dion looked at her like she couldn't be serious but he knew that mothers had a way of finding things out that you don't want them to. He had meet her mother once and that was all he needed to know that she wasn't a woman to be trifled with. The boy shrugged before working the rest of his oils into her body. She was still putty under his fingers but he didn't stay nearly as long near her privates this time.

When he finally got off her it wasn't hard to notice the tent in his shorts but she didn't say anything. Less chance of making it awkward. Pushing herself up with her hands she sat there with them pressed against the wood behind her. She was nibbling on her bottom lip wondering what she should say.

"You know I love you, don't you?" her insides were trembling as the words fell from her lips. When she said them, Dionysius gave her a soft smile.

"And I love you. I wanted to tell you before, even last summer, but I felt like I wasn't ready for us. What does this have to do with anything?" he showed his curiosity at the end.

To Persia she felt a since of relief that the God before her felt the same for her. More than once she was worried that she was just a passing fancy for him to woo into his bed and onto his dick. But hearing the pure honesty and other emotions in his voice as he spoke convinced her that he did.

"I have something to tell you...but I don't know if you'll believe me." he cocked an eyebrow at her and she continued on, "It's about what you mentioned a while ago. About how I had two personalities merging into one."

His body jolted at that. For a long while now he hadn't been able to monitor how far along she was in the merger. But if she was willingly talking about it he wouldn't stop her.

"I remember. The Gaming power we gave you made it so I couldn't sense it anymore but I could see its effect on you. Your more conscious of what you're doing and able to control your desires much better than before."

Honestly, she knew it was true. In the past four years, the more she melded with her life as Atu to more animal like she became. But for some reason when she dominated her water powers a sense of control returned to her mind. She still loved blood and raw meat but she wasn't as wild about it. OF course, it helped that she had that flask that could always quench her thirst and Thalia to gorge themselves on the occasional meat pile.

"I didn't know that. But the good thing the gamers menu tells me how far along I am. There's roughly 15% left to go until I'm complete. But that's not what I wanted to tell you. It the reason for the merging." Seeing that it would be needed he sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. It always calmed her to be held close and this was just what he thought she needed.

Persia was warm in his arms again as a sense of love and understanding rolled through her flesh from his. She hadn't even told him yet and he already accepted whatever she told him. Was this what love was? The complete faith in the other?

holding onto his arms she continued, "It's not a split personality, but you already knew that. The other presence that you were feeling was the memories and skills of my past life slowly merging with my own."

"But how is that possible? When a soul get reincarnated its loses all its memories of their last life." She giggled at his confusion, it was extremely hard to confuse a being that had been around for thousands of years and yet she did it all the time.

"It's because of who and what I was, I think. She was special in every way but also a little tainted due to the ones that used her." It saddened her still that the titans had used her as Atu in such ways as they did. If they had been a little more loving and less selfish she probably wouldn't want to kill them all. They repeatedly raped her and then left her with the outcome. It was cruel but she also loved her babies as much as any other mother.

"Who was she?"

"Her name was Cerilia Atu. She was a lot like me in a way, physically at least." the god's arms tensed for a minute before relaxing. "Figured it out who she was?"

His voice was low but she still heard, "The first human. She was made thousands of years before my birth though. It was told that she had the power to rival the titans themselves but she never fought back. Instead she quietly birthed their young and created the first generation of demi-immortals"

"She, or rather I, could but we never would. Doing so would harm our children. But anyway, because of the way I was created my soul became a little more special. I became the limitations of what humans could reach and I still am." there was a little bit of bravado in her voice but she didn't care. It was true after all, she was the limit.

"If that's true then you should be more than powerful enough to fight Kronos, especially when your lives meld completely." If only that were true but sadly it wasn't.

"That's not possible. With each life, I am given I reset. I lose the powers I had in my last life. Of course, one trait will carry over but I don't know if an ability will. I figured that out thanks to the game menu. "

She felt the god slump behind her as he realized what she meant. In each life, she would have to study and train to enhance her abilities back to where they were now. And that's if she was born into a world with powers of any sort.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she shook her head and he sighed.

"Only Thalia. and now she's my companion. She'll follow me into the next life. I don't know how it will affect her though." the couple looked over at the girl turned wolf pup as she stood on her hind legs while wiggling her tail and bum. It was cute and hilarious all at the same time.

"That was something Zeus was wondering about actually. He couldn't understand why it turned her into a puppy. Guess you're the reason." Both chuckled as the pup lost her balance and fell on her back. She had this confused look on her face that just made them laugh all the more.

Speaking of which Thalia had gotten a little bit bigger in the last seven months. Not as much as was expected but enough for them to notice. From what Persia could tell her friend would only grow as she leveled and the pair hadn't been doing much training as of late. At least Thalia wasn't. Persia on the other hand was starting to slowly grin her shadow skills. She knew there was almost two years until she turned 16 but she wanted a good year to adjust to her powers when she concurs her shadows as well.

"I wonder what will happen when I concur my shadow powers as well? Would I get more marks then I already have or will these ones change? Then there's my merging with Atu and what that will do to me. I just have so many questions that I can't even hope to finding the answers until it happens." at the end she threw her arms up and let out a scream of frustration. Her boyfriend held her to calm her down but it didn't work nearly as well as he might hope.

"Well I think you would look beautiful no matter what they do to you. You'll always be Persia to me and nothing can change that." her face flushed at his loving words. Maybe things would work out alright.

0/0

Like always Persia had to wake up early on her first day of school. Seeing that she was starting High school today she was a little nervous. She had learned that High school would be harder on her both academically and socially. What groups from last year would likely split and make new ones or join others already in existence. Thankfully her school housed all the school grades on one campus so they all knew where everything was at and how other grades worked.

Pulling herself out of bed was a hard task but she managed with a little help from her alarm clock. She didn't need to get up as early now that she could shadow travel again but she had fallen into the routine of it pretty easily last year. Her Mama wasn't always taking care of little Percy any more. They had even hired a baby sitter to come over each day take care of him. They did make sure to lock the door to the basements though. No since in letting them get to their important things, like Persia squatting toilet.

Anyway, after a long shower and a quick but effective body waxing she started getting dressed. Sadly, the uniform hadn't changed for the upper years; so, she was still in the same old green, black, and white uniform. On the plus side her body had grown some. She was now 4'11 in height and had low C-cup breasts, along with a little bit more definition to her hips and butt. She would probably make the boys jizz themselves when they are showering.

That was one thing that hadn't changed at the school. The board wouldn't let her use the girl's showers. they said that it was too dangerous to have a person with a penis in the girl's locker room but they found it okay if she had boobs and a pussy in the boys. It's like they want the boys to violate her. Then again none of them ever would seeing as she would kick their butts and the class had too much respect for her. That and she gave them material to masturbate at home for later. Hank had freely admitted it to her one day.

After a quick breakfast of fruit and milk she was ready for the day. With her satchel on one shoulder and her flask strap the other she pulled out her necklace and gazed into it. Ever since Atlas had told her about the supposed power of her necklace she had been trying to figure it out. From appearances, it looks just like a stone carved out to look like the moon. But she knew appearances can be deceiving. There was something about it that called to her.

Sighing to herself she decided to figure it out some other time. before she let it go she fingered the small beads that were on the right side. Each on she got from the camp showing another quest or important event that had happened that year.

The first one had a skull on one side and a trident on the other; seeing how both her and peter were claimed within weeks of each other. The next one showed her ship with the fleece on the steering wheel; guess they thought her ship was important to the quest. the third one had a silver bow and arrow to show their hunt for Artemis. Her last one had a maze on it from the quest Annabeth ran and ended with Kronos rising.

Personally Persia kind of hated these beads. They showed the stuff they had to go through for the gods and symbolized that they had managed to live for another year. but at the same time, it was a connection to the camp that would never leave her. The Hair cord the Necklace was on acted in the same way as her bracelet. Maybe she should keep it open in case she found something in her other lives.

Blinking away her thoughts she quickly called up her shadows and traveled to the school. Just like the year before she dropped her things off in the locker room after a quick word with the couch. Classes would be different this year and her school day would last longer than before.

The first class she had to go into was Health, she wanted it out of the way for better classes in the future. They would go over everything and anything that had to do with the body and its effects to it. Thankfully they wouldn't go over the genitalia or anything until the second semester. When they talked about birth defects she had felt a few pairs of eyes on her but she ignored then in favor of doodling pictures of Poseidon getting stabbed by his own trident.

Her second class was a little better. She had decided to take on another language. Given that she would be reborn in who knows how many places she decided that she would learn some other ones for future reference.

Her Ballet class had been changed to Third block with her Fencing right after. If would be a close call if she ran but thankfully she could travel through the shadows. She would be tired and sweaty once ballet was over and then even more so after Fencing. Good thing she liked the water or she would get annoyed with all the showers she took on a single day. She didn't even want to know how much she was spend a month on her soaps and hair care products.

After all that she had lunch, a very welcome break. Still sitting in the back room, she was able to get a little cat nap in.

Once she cleaned up she had to head off to Geometry. She hated figuring out all those angles and other such things. If it was useful to her she would like it but it wasn't so she didn't care. Now chemistry had been fun. all the chemical formulas she had to balance were easy and she would probably have to ask the teacher for harder ones by the end of the month. Hopefully he says yes.

With six classes done with she prayed to Athena that her mind wont explodes under the pressure by the time she graduated. See as she was almost done she headed off to Earth science. This one covered everything and anything to do with the earth and its different systems. She would most likely move into Environmental Science the next year.

Next up was her Cook class, which she was okay in but definitely not the best. The stupid soufflé they had to make last year was a pain, especially after hers exploded and got all over in her hair. It took forever to get out. But if there was one thing that she learned of the summer it was how to bake some deserts all on her own. Usually her Mama helped her but she wanted to try it on her own for once. The cookies had come out a little over done but nothing she couldn't munch on. Even Dionysius said they were good, but she was pretty sure he just wanted to earn some brownie points with her, which he did.

Eight down one more to go! This one was actually a medical class that taught CPR and other first aid things. They would learn a more in-depth information on the human body that in health class. The technical terms that the teacher used when over all their heads a little bit but she understood some of it. Maybe she could take a lesson with an Apollo camper next summer?

At the end of the day her head was pulsing in pain and she just wanted to lay down. So, with a quick shadow travel she was in her room and already falling toward her pillow. A few moments after she landed she felt her friends small tongue lapping at her ear trying to get her tell her that she was worried.

"I'm alright Thalia. It's just school was so much harder now than before."

" **how?"**

That had been a little surprising the first time she did it but Persia had figured out that with time her friend would slowly regain the ability to speak. So far, she can only say small words and only one at a time before taking a breath. It was cute especially how her voice sounded; it was kind of what you would expect from a little girl but with a bit of a growl to it.

"Just the classes really. I'm used to having my physical ones like ballet and fencing at the end but now they are one after the other just before lunch. Thankfully it was just the first day but by the end of the week I bet I'll be napping on my feet."

" **oh...that...sucks."** the wolf pup sighed before plopping herself down on her tummy. " **I... hate...talking...like...this"**

"It's only for a little while. Besides you know it will take you a bit of time to get use to manipulating your vocal cords to talk. Just be glad you're not yipping and barking anymore."

Thalia hated it when she was right but Persia had to point out the obvious to the female pup before it clicks a little. While Thalia was impatient before now she was even more so since puppies are constantly wanting to do something. So, slow things and her don't agree at the moment.

" **Your...a... bitch. But...your...right"** she could only giggle at her friend's attitude. It had managed to pull her out of her sleepiness.

"So, what did you do today? Run around the property chasing for defenseless squirrels?" that had turned into Thalia favorite thing to do besides dance to Green Day or napping. It was the one time she would relax and just have fun as a puppy.

" **yes...they...are... tricky"** Thalia wasn't going to admit it but more than once she ran head first into a tree trying to catch the little furballs of doom. They were always teasing her about her little body and how she would never find a mate.

0/0

It had been two months since school started and Persia was finally getting into the swing of things. Classes were much easier once she put time off every day to read up on the classes and finish her homework. Usually she would get most of it done in class or during lunch but sometimes she needed a little more time on things.

She was still grinding her shadow abilities at a slow pace, just letting them advance from her constant us of them. Dionysius was treating her nicely and wasn't even pushing for more intimacy. The furthest he gone was a full finger up her butt while they were making out on her ship. He seemed to notice that she liked him doing that so now he did it whenever he had the chance. She wouldn't do anything with him yet except rub him off through his jeans but he didn't mind.

It wasn't uncommon for her to come home with puffy red lips and a skip in her step that told everything. One time her mother had told her that she better not be doing anything with a boy or she'd be grounded. Funny thing was that her Papa already knew about them but had told her as long as they don't make him a grandfather before she's thirty then he was fine. Although he did take Dionysius off for some male bonding and he came back pale as a ghost and wouldn't tell her what happened. Stupid overprotective papa.

There had been one incident at school but not like the ones that use to happen. Apparently, some teachers were worried she was drinking wine out of her flask when they noticed her lips and mouth was red. She had been pulled out of class and dragged into the principal's office. The demanded she hand over her flask because there was speculation that she was drinking. She easily handed her flask over, only pausing momentarily to have it change to Kool-Aid.

After a few teachers tried it, they must have wanted to get drunk, and realized it was just a heavy batch of juice. They had all looked embarrassed and apologized but she waved them off. The flask did make it look suspicious so she couldn't blame them. It did make her wonder what would have happened if she turned it into something like ruphiline. Probably go to jail but only after watching the teachers make utter fools of themselves.

She had also started wearing a small amount of makeup. Not a lot just, enough to bring out her looks a bit. the only reason why she was even allowed was because her mama denied her of it until she was in high school or the equivalent. So now she could and she got more than normal gawkers at school when she did. Funny enough Dionysius told her she looked more beautiful without it but he still loved her with it. She was invading his mouth with her tongue as soon as he finished. That was also the first time she frenched a boy to. Reyna had been her first.

Other good news, she had figured out what was so special about her necklace. Turns out it did hide something but it wasn't necessarily power. It was her bow that she got from Selene when Atu was six. She loved the lavender color metal that it was made of and the tiny black swirls almost match the ones on her body.

Now that she had her bow she actually started using it once again. She hadn't done much archery practice in the last few years but once she started it was like she never stopped. One fun fact about her bow was that all she had to do was pull back the string and a Pitch-black arrow with silver feathers would appear. She never once tried to find out where they came from, just assuming it was part of the bows magic. Eventually she might trade out her sticks for arrows when she played fetch with Thalia. She was sure the pup would love gloating about it when they meet up with the hunters or Apollo campers at camp.

At the moment Persia was sitting outside trying to focus on her throwing knifes. She didn't really use them all that much unless she needed a quick weapon to par with while her main blade was busy. She was seriously considering just dropping the weapon all together but then what would the point be of getting it as high as it was. If anything, it would be a dishonor to the weapon and herself if she just let it go half mastered.

Yes, it would be could in another life where it would surprise an enemy but at the moment she really had no use for them. Between her blade, bow, and control of shadow and water she was all set. But what would she do when she was reborn and needed it again? It was more than possible and far more likely that she wouldn't get questioned why she had such things unlike her blade or bow.

Thinking about the here and now she should get all of her skills as high as she can before she moves on. And considering the fact that she had titans chasing after her butt for the next two years it gives her a reason to grind even more. Then there is the fact that she was more than likely to die at the end of it she should take steps to make sure everything after is in order.

Picking her knifes up from the table behind her she twirled one in each hand like a cheer baton. Her eyes focused on the targets no less than 200 feet away. This was by far the farthest shot she had ever taken but with her eyes she could see target. Even if barely. Still twirling them she pulled her arm back before letting them fly. Good thing she had practiced with that move or she might have hit herself with the pointy end of the blade.

And fly it did. Down the yard, through a bird, and smack dab in the center of the target. Honestly it was a total accident that her knife hit the bird, the stupid thing shouldn't have flown in the way.

Turning a little to the left she spotted the next target. It was up in the trees shrouded by leaves and shadow. It was hard to determine where it was exactly but this wasn't just about aim. She was learning how to hit opponent that were hidden with very little in the way of spotting them. It trained her to look for little details in the things around her. Like Aphrodite's nose hairs. The goddess just uses her magic to hide them when in truth her nose looked like a troll.

Over and over she did this. targets she had spread all over the property, and even a few her papa put up, were being pegged down with her blades as she twirled them while looking for her next target. Frankly if the government knew how well she was with her blades she would be harassed by them none stop to either teach them or send her on assassination missions. A shiver rolled through her at the thought of shameless killing.

It was dark out now and her family and Thalia had long since fallen asleep. Persia wasn't stopping though. It was the weekend so she had the time and could sleep tomorrow. The marked girl was busy trying to expand her shadow mana system but for some reason it was much harder now than it was before.

Maybe it's a side-effect of merging with her water powers. The darkness was harder because the water didn't want to share what it had claims over. It would make sense considering that she got them from Poseidon and he was a possessive little prick. She had maybe three more pipes to make and she would be done with them. After that it just mattered on how long it would take her to condense them and then push the stupid seal into the barrier.

Her guess was that it would take at least until June to get all the mana compressed and stowed. After that she wasn't sure how long it would be until she finished. More than likely she would end up completely merged with everything right before her final battle with Kronos. It would be just her luck. But it would give her a surprise when it happened.

"Persia what are you doing? It's time for bed" a small voice broke her from her task.

Turning around she spotted her brother, Nico, standing there in his pj's and bedhead. He looked dead tired but he was stubborn enough to make sure she was in bed as well. A jolt of guilt went through her when she thought of how he ended up here.

They had just finished the quest and Zoe had been the one to tell him what happened. He had cried into the hunter's arms and surprisingly she didn't push him away. Persia felt horrible that it was her plan that lead to her sister's death but then she told the boy her final words. Nico had been in shock when she pulled out the figurine that Bianca had picked out for him, it was Hades.

Thankfully Nico stayed at camp for a few months before eventually asking to come stay with her. It had surprised her that he didn't blame her for what happened and was eternally thankful that her Mama happily gave the boy the spare room in her basement. Although papa put up another wall and she now had a small hallway separating the rooms.

"I'm just practicing Nico, don't worry. Just go back to bed." she tried to make her voice sound gentle to him but it probably sounded more monotone then anything. The boy didn't go anywhere though, instead he walked over to her and sat down with her.

"Why are you practicing so hard? I get that there's the war with the titans but this seems like more than that."

Gosh why do boys always ask the hard questions? You would think they learned by now that when women get these feeling that it's better to just go with them.

"The titans are part of it but only a little. When this war is over ill most likely be gone but I want to make sure the least amount of people die from it. A woman once said **I rose to face conflict and by doing so I sealed my fate. Now where ever there is power I will be there to knock it in its place.** I'm trying to lead by that example."

What she didn't tell him was that she had created that quote a few short months ago. It sounded like a vigilante or revolutionary saying but she felt it fit her to the core.

"Wow I didn't know women could be so poetic." She sent her brother a look and he started scratching his head sheepishly.

"You do know that on average women are more poetic than men, right? It comes with being more Intune with our feelings and not being afraid to express our thoughts." There were the few rare cases that could do one but not the other but she wasn't going to tell him that. He needs to figure somethings out on his own.

Both children of Hades sat there for some time just watching the moon as it rose into the night sky.


	16. Chapter 16

It the summer after her first year in high school and she couldn't wait. There wasn't supposed to be any problems this time so it would be a totally quest free summer. She had just packed up her bag and stowed it away in her shadows. She was going to stay on her boat this summer but this time it would be docked on the shore.

This summer she was going to spend it with her friends, boyfriend, and training. She had planned on painting the boat get it looking more like she wanted. She even bought the varnish to make the deck nice and shiny. most of those things were stocked up in the gallows of the ship.

Once dressed in her painter's whites and Avenge Sevenfold tank top she walked upstairs to see her mom one last time for the next few months.

When she got up there Nico was already standing there telling her all about his card game. Mama was listening as adamantly as she could with little Percy trying so wiggle out of her arms. He had wild raven hair and pure black eyes that sparkled with excitement. He took after mama in skin tone though and had soft peach skin and effeminate facial features. He would make a very pretty boy when he got older. Makes her wish she would be there to see it.

"Well I'm already. Why didn't you put your bag in storage, Nico?" The boy blushed before channeling his mana and doing just that.

"Sorry it's hard to picture it sometimes." She had tried to explain to him that it was like a hidden suitcase so many times but it just didn't click with him. She rubbed his head, messing up his longish hair in the process.

"That's fine, it happens." She turned to mama and gave her hug. "You know I would invite you to come but I don't want Percy around all the paints and stuff. We're all loopy enough, we don't need to add stoner to his list just yet." One thing they had picked up on was that the boy loved smelling things and more than once found the cleaning chemical.

Her mama laughed, "I'd rather have stoner than psychopath. Besides I already know he's going to be weird, he is a son of Hades after all." Both teens were about to deny it when they realized it was true. With Nico's not so hidden sexuality and her everything it was a good point.

"Funny, but remember you're the one that has to put up with him when he goes on his munchie craving." Her mom flinched at that. She would probably say something about her meat but it was actually cheaper than expected. Then again why would she complain when she wouldn't run out of money.

"Gods when did my daughter become such a smartalic?" Mama slumped a little but kept smiling.

"I've always been that way, you just didn't notice until I became a teenager. Got to love puberty." She looked over at her brother, "Well Nico might hate it. But that's because of Gym class." Sally looked at them with a smirk as Persia giggled while Nico blushed deeper than a tomato. Yeah, they were weird.

"Okay you ready Nico? I do have people to see and things to do?" she could have sworn she heard her mama mutter something about boyfriends and protection but wisely ignored it. Beside she had protection in her night stand already.

the boy nodded just before the shadow behind him wrapped him around the waist and dragged him into it. The entire way he screamed. Little Percy was giggling and clapping away while her mama was just shaking her head in amusement.

"Since when can you shadow travel others without going with them? And was that strictly necessary?" That had been a little trick she was working on for a few months now. She didn't just make out with Dionysius when they meet up, that was just a big chunk of it.

"I figured it out a few months ago, but I'm still trying to master it, that was actually smoother than I expected but that could be because he's a son of hades." She rubbed her chin in thought "And yes I did. The little brat shadow traveled into my room the other night to try and scare me. I was a little busy when he did it and he ended up running out terrified." She had gotten her vengeance on the twerp now she was much happier.

"I see...so that's why I've been hearing sounds at night. You really need to learn to silence yourself, it keeps waking up Percy." Didn't matter that sally was the same way and was more than likely to wake him then she was, must always do as Mama says cause when she didn't it was scary. It was the first and last time she said no to vegetables.

"Love you" Persia didn't wait any longer before calling up her own shadow and heading off to camp. If she had she would have heard her mother talking to Percy about sneaking into her room to raid her chocolate stash.

Like always she popped out in her room on the ship. It was empty at the moment since it was the first room she was going to work on. It sucked she wasn't going to have it long but at least she can do is make it nice for her family.

Cracking her knuckles, she walked out to get the things she needed. As she walked passed the quarter masters room she laughed when she heard Nico still cursing up a storm and the banging of furniture. You'd think he would use the shadows to move things.

Soon she was controlling the paint to bust it out of its container before spreading it over the walls. It took forever and she had to be careful that there weren't any spots that showed the wood behind it. When she was finally finished inspecting it she dried it out. It was a nice cream color that fit the room rather well.

Once that was done she did the same with the varnish. That one was a lot harder because she couldn't see it all too well. So, she did a simple trick and felt out the substance and spread it out as evenly as possible. If there were spots she could always touch up on it later.

Half an hour later her bedroom was put back in place and looked much nicer than she could give it credit for. It didn't even smell like paint or anything. Thalia was liking it as she snuggled up on the golden fleece. Yes, she had turned it into a dog bed for her best friend. It made Dionysius laugh his butt off when he realized what it was.

Walking out she headed down to Nico's room and knocked. There was a bit of a ruckus before he came and opened it. Not even asking she walked in and looked around. The bed had been pushed in the corner with all the other furniture while all the things he had up on the walls or on the floor were thrown on the bed.

"It took you an hour to do that? Really Nico, are you even trying?" She didn't mean for it to sound mean but it probably did.

"Hey I tried, it's not my fault I'm not as strong as you!" there was a sliver of sadness and disappointment in his voice.

"Nico I'm not mad or anything. I'm just surprised you didn't think to use you powers to help you with this." his face turned to one of confusion. Seriously was she like this or is it just because she's a girl.

"But there too heavy for them to pick up and too big to put them in my storage. Its barely big enough for my suitcase." she took a minute to come up with another way to describe it, obviously, a suitcase was bad idea. when she had it she snapped her fingers getting his attention once more.

"You've seen a storage unite before, haven't you?" he nodded slowly not seeing where she was going with this, "Think of your storage as something like that. When you open your shadow to it your opening the door to a storage unit. You can make this unit as big as you desire but the larger it is the more concentration it will take to pull out what you want."

Personally, hers was the size of a fort Knox but she wouldn't tell him that. Thankfully understanding lite up his eyes and within minutes all his things were packed away. Double checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. She wasn't going to help him with his room, if he wanted it painted then he had to do it. it wasn't mean, she just wanted to teach him a little responsibility. The only reason he probably agreed to do it was because she gave him a copy of Calvin Cline male models magazine. He had stammered over it but didn't give it back.

She figured it would take him a few days to do it and she would most likely have to go back over it and fix a few things but that was fine by her.

Once she was back on the deck she called the sail down and started unhooking it. It may be the original but the thing was ripped all over and rather poorly made. She was glad that a few weeks ago she had ordered a new one, a bunch of rope, and a custom-made flag. Neither one would be here for a few weeks to a month but that gave her plenty of time to get the mast all fixed up and freshly varnished. Something tells her that her arm was going to feel sore at the end of this. Since Nico had his job she headed out to grab some important things.

Walking down off the ramp she had Nina from the Hephestaus cabin build she let her toes wiggle around in the sand. Guess being a daughter of Poseidon wasn't so bad it's just the man that she couldn't stand.

Looking around she smiled that people were out being normal. Even though they knew there was going to be a massive battle two years from then they were easily having a regular life. In a way, she guessed she was to. With a smile, she walked toward the big house to find her favorite person.

As she got closer she could feel his presence from within the building. He really sucked at hiding it but maybe that's because he has so much of it. She might just have to learn a way to control it before it gets too high. She didn't feel him moving which probably meant he was taking a nap, sometimes she swears if she didn't get him off his butt and do something he wouldn't.

"Hello Chiron." The old Centaur looked at her not sure who she was before she noticed the swirls running over her skin.

"Ah Good morning Persia. I must say I didn't recognize you for a moment. Did you do something different with your hair?" she giggled at the man but shook her head.

"Nope just growing up. One of us has to after all" It was true, the man looked like he had stopped aging in his early thirties. Has nothing to do with the fact that she was his mothing in a past life. That's a can of worms she didn't want to open.

"I suppose but I quite like being a child when I can. Well make sure you don't grow up to fast." he sounded a little old at the end, probably thinking about past heroes and campers.

"To late sir but its fine. Do you know when Dionysius is going to be up? I wanted to see if he'd help me with the ship." the old horse cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded.

"Around lunch, so a few hours at least." She thanked him before heading off into camp.

She didn't really know all that many of them to be honest. There were the cabin councilor's that she met on odd occasions but besides that no one else really. From what she knew Annabeth was spending the summer with her dad and Peter was down in Atlantis for the next few weeks. She didn't know what had happened with Katie and Lucas since they stopped hanging out a while back. Clarisse was at camp but more than likely she was busy with that Chris boy she found in the Labyrinth a year ago. It was cute that the girl finally let herself get attached to someone but it sure sucked when she wasn't ever there anymore.

As she walked around she wondered about that old dummy she used to beat up all the time. Would it still be there and if it was what would happen to it when she went against it? Another thing that had been picking at her was why didn't they just destroy the thing. It didn't react until you got in some form of combat stance so as long as they don't try and fight it they would be fine.

Suddenly she bumped into something hard, knocking her to the ground. With pain in her butt she looked up to see what happened. It was Charles Beckendorf. she knew that only because of his easy smile, kind eyes, and nearly pitch black skin. Seriously if this guy ran around at night naked you wouldn't see him. She wasn't racist or anything but she had to admit that it's kind of cool. Must be hard to get a tan though.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was looking." he didn't say anything but he did offer a hand to her. Reaching up she grabbed it and he easily pulled her up to her feat. His Strength stat must be supper high, if he could see it.

"You're the girl that helped in the forge a few years ago." his voice was deep and almost lite a fire in her loins, almost.

"Yeah, I needed something to do so I thought I'd help out." She rubbed her butt trying to get the pain out of it from where the rock she fell on pressed in. Stupid rocks.

"It was appreciated. I also wish to thank you for all those scraps of celestial bronze that you found. Its helped us make better weapons than we have been." he seemed to think of something as his eyes trailed up and down her form. "Were working on something at the moment and could really use someone of your size to help. If you're willing that is?'

She really didn't have anything to do besides varnishing the outer layer of the deck and paint the inside and hallway. If there was one thing she like about the design of the ship it was that the doors the two upper quarters were inside a hallway in the middle of the ship while the workers and kitchen rooms were downstairs.

"Sure, might just be fun." The ebony boy nodded before walking off toward the forges. Not really sure what to do she followed. It was a rather silent walk but that was fine. When she was curious she tended to blabber and she highly doubt he wanted to deal with that.

When they finally got to forges he calmly walked passed it and turned to walk to the back. Seeing no other choice, she followed. As soon as she rounded the corner her eyes landed on giant metal dragon. It was made of Celestial bronze plates and if she had to guess its circuitry and gears were to. This would explain Charles comment on better weapon. How did no one see them building this?

"Where did you get this? There's no way you had enough metal to build something like this." the boy chuckled deeply at her scream.

"There were a few notes in our archives about some campers building a metal dragon but it went haywire and disappeared. Peter and I found it in pieces half melted inside a colony of monster bull fire ant. Damn things were huge and a pain to kill." Well that explained it. That idiot was always getting into things like this.

"And you need me to what? climb inside and turn it on?" the boy shook his head at her idea.

"No, we need you to go in it and power it with as much mana as you can. There's a seat in there that connects you to the power core and all you have to do is channel your mana into it. the machinery will do the rest." He seemed to think it over for a moment before continuing, "I suggest you strip or your clothes will get snagged on some of the features."

she blinked at him for a moment. Was he serious or just a pervert? Not that she minded being naked but still.

"I guess I can do that." reaching down she unclipped her bibs before pushing them down her legs with her underwear along the way. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she pulled it up and over hear head making her breast jiggle. She gave her hair a little shake to get it all fixed up. It was freefalling at the moment.

Turning toward the boy she looked at him with her clothes in her hands. He didn't expect her to leave them on the ground, did he? Gently he took them from her while running his eyes all over her body. More than once they landed on her penis but not once did he react to the sight of it. Gesturing towards the dragon he nodded for her to go.

Putting her hand up inside she lifted herself in and the hatched sealed behind her. There wasn't much space at all but that was okay. Taking a seat in the chair she noticed that the angle it was pointed at would force her legs off the floor and the only place to put them comfortable would be two pads but her legs would be spread by doing so. Not having much of an option, she sat in the chair and put her feet where they were supposed to go.

Almost instantly the machine came to life but in a way she didn't expect. Thin metal shackles sealed around her wrists and ankles. She could hear gears turning and something opening. There was a poking feeling at her rosebud and she knew right away that this would be a bumpy ride. It pushed and pushed until her anal ring finally gave in. There was no rest at all; whatever it was just kept sliding in until it was at least buried eight inches in. She couldn't stop the scream that erupted from her lips. that was a bad idea as another conduit fell from the ceiling and pushed right into her mouth.

She couldn't breath and the one in her butt was vibrating. It was maddening but she knew it would only last as long as she had mana inside her so she started channeling hers through her body into those two ports.

As soon as she started she wish she hadn't. The things inside her seemingly latched onto her mana and wouldn't let go before it started thrusting into her at a jackhammer pace.

0/0

It took five hours of constant pounding for the machine to suck all the mana out of her. When the things finally slipped out of her she was caked in drool and cum. her jaw hurt and she could tell that her anal ring was gapping trying to clench onto nothing but open air. Just sitting there she could tell her legs were jello but then again who's wouldn't?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the restraint released her before the chair thrusted her body right out of the hatch after it opened. Her body hit the dirt hard. With weak arms, she pushed herself onto her knees before looking about. No one was there and her clothing was still there but there was a note on them.

 _Persia,_

 _First thing sorry about not telling you about what the dragon would do. Most females leave when we tell them and no sensible guy would go through that. If you are reading this then you were in there much longer than I anticipated and I left for lunch. As you can see your clothing is still here. If you ever wish to power the dragon core again come see me or whoever the councilor is._

 _Beckendorf._

She blinked at it. Really, he knew that was going to happen! that bastard is a pervert. See if she ever helps them again. Besides she probably powered the damn thing for years. By the time it needs another charge Nico would probably be open to try it.

Not having the mana to use her shadows she was forced to walk back to her boat. Sadly, it was on the other side of camp but the good thing was that lunch was still going on so no one would see her. Grabbing her clothing she got up and started walking; it would take all the energy to get there let alone getting dressed.

When she finally stumbled onto the deck she found a paint covered Nico sitting against the mast. Their eyes met and both blushed which was hard for her to do.

"What the hell happened to you? You look dead tired. Why were you naked in camp?" she winced as he screamed her conditions to the world.

"Nothing happened. But when you're older ask the Councilors if you can charge the metal dragon. Don't ask why just do it."

she didn't listen to his answer. Instead she hobbled up the stairs to her room. Once inside she threw her close to the floor. When she walked over to her bed she fell down face first with her butt still raised slightly and gapping to the world. Silently she felt tears fall down her face.

0/0

When Persia walked out of her room she looked like a zombie. She had a slight limp to her step and her intestines hurt. She was dressed in a long T-shirt and a simple pair of purple cotton panties. Nico was already awake and at work while she felt like gum on the bottom of someone's shoe.

Slowly she eased herself up the stairs. Each step put stars in her eyes and a wince upon her face but she wanted to get up there. When she finally reached the top deck, she let a sigh escape her lips.

Inside she couldn't help but wondered who the pervert was that created such a way to power a machine. It was obviously made during a time where women were meant to be seen and not heard where their bodies were put to use by those same men. She could see why most men would turn down the job of powering it and why women would run when they learned of what would happen.

That stupid mana converter thing took a massive pounding to her mouth and butt. Anyone that saw her would probably think she had a wild night but it was anything but the truth. Of course, it didn't help that she liked it when things were in her butt and that just made it harder not to enjoy it while she reached orgasm after orgasm.

She didn't know what Dionysius would do if he found out but it most likely wouldn't be good for the Hephestaus cabin. She should send word out to the other girls though so they know what will happen if they get into the damned thing.

She had planned to start varnishing this deck today but now she just wanted to sit up here and try and relax. Maybe she could play her mood of as her time of the month but that would only last for a week tops. Besides there hadn't been any blood at all during the entire thing, on her bedsheets, or even in the toilet this morning. Guess when her current body took on the limitless portion of being the first human it literally meant it. It also caused a shiver up her spine at the thought of what would happen to her if she was reborn in a world with true monster. Not the stupid ones like in her world either.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist before a pair of soft lips pressed into her neck. A happy little smile appeared on her as her despairing thought were washed out of her mind.

"Where were you yesterday? Chiron told me that I missed you and I tried to find you but couldn't."

What could she say? she didn't want to lie but she just didn't want to talk about it either. Would he be mad that she had been practically violated to power a defense for the camp? More than likely he would be conflicted between his job and his feelings.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went and fell asleep in my room on the ship. Sorry I forgot to tell you I was staying there." she felt like the word lie was written on everything she said but it was kind of true.

Turning around she pressed her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. Through force of will she kept herself from shaking and sobbing. But she clung to him, probably to hard but he didn't complain.

"Is there anything I can do?" The pure worry in his presence was almost enough to get her to break but she held on like a dying woman.

"I'm okay...just hold me a little." she felt him hug her just a little bit tighter but she was happy for it.

Time moved on slowly from then on. Most of the day they just listened to the campers while in each other's arms. Nico had come up at one point but as soon as he saw the way they were holding onto each other he turned away and didn't come back.

The sun was setting when she finally released him, not once did he complain about standing there all day. To her everything was going to be fine, Dionysius was with her and her most family was still alive. Standing on her tippy toes she gently pressed her lips against his. It wasn't meant to be one to show her desire but her love for him. He kissed back just as lovingly.

Of in the distance neither one of them saw a pair of blue eyes watching with happiness in their eyes.

0/0

It's been a week since that night and Persia had been feeling much better. Dion had been staying with her on the ship every night. So far no one seemed to notice except Nico but he hadn't questioned either one of them yet. She could only hope he wouldn't get mad at her for choosing Dionysius of all people. She had known of the boy's small crush on him when he would flush whenever she spoke of him.

For the last few days she had been varnishing the mast. Dion had made a few crude jokes about how good she was at making wood all nice and shiny but never she gave him the satisfaction of an answer besides sticking out her tongue at him, which probably didn't help at all. So far, she had fixed up the crow's nest from the rotten boards that had plagued it.

Her painter's whites had turned into painter's blacks in this short time but that was okay. Thankfully with her control of water she managed to keep it all off her body and had effectively turned all loose blobs into more on her bibs. She swore more than once that there was more getting on her then the stupid ship but the boys always denied it. Didn't stop her from growling in frustration.

Today she was working on the doors to the quarters in the bottom side of the ship. Dionysius wanted to stain it the same color as the rest of the ship so it would blend it but she wanted to see it when she's walking to it at night time. In the end, they had decided on a blood red color that was just a smidge lighter. He wasn't a fan of it really but had relented under her pleas.

Bending down she dipped her brush in her paint bucket and pressed it into the wood. She made long smooth strokes along the hinges trying not to smudge it against the dark frame. her hand was shacking a tiny bit but thanks to all her ballet where she learned grace and her knife twirling she learned control was helping her immensely. She repeated this many times until she had all four sides complete on the outside.

Once they were finished she poured a little into a paint pan and stuck a roller in it before moving to the door. It took a few tries to make sure everything was even but thanks to her powers she dried it faster than normal and found the spots she needed to touch up. Once the outside was done she switched to the inside.

Around an hour later she was walking out with her tools in her hand. Thankfully that was the only door she was painting that particular color. She hadn't used it all but that was fine, Nico had wanted it for his trim. She didn't even know he knew what such a thing was.

Walking up to his door she knocked once before opening it. Thankfully he was putting a shirt on and not doing anything else. He had been out practicing his shadow control late last night so she was giving him some slack.

"Do you ever wear anything other than black? I swear your taking this son of Hades business way to seriously." He started picking at his shirt not sure what to do about it.

"I do not. It's just all that looks good on me." It was true that we kids of shadows looked great in black but not when we are preteens with a pale complexion wearing two sized to big.

Setting her paint down she whipped her hands on her thigh, not even bothered as it crusted over on her skin. Walking up to him she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of his room. He struggled but there was no winning for him.

Pushing in her door she pushed him into the room while calling on the shadows to block the exits and put the rest under her command. She wasn't going to let him out of here easily. Walking over to her closet she found one of her tank tops and a pair of blue jean capris. She even had some unisex shoes near his size that would suit him. Putting each of them over her arms she thrusted them into his hands before looking at him.

"Strip and put those on." She had a hard gaze and wouldn't let him look away. The boy needed to get out of those depressing clothes.

He whined, "But these are girl's clothes! I can't wear these." He tried to throw them away from him but she forced them back into his arms with the help of the shadows.

"So? They're Unisex and tons of boys your age wear capris, they just have a different name for them." He looked reluctant but not nearly as much as a moment ago. "Look you don't have to wear them but you can't stay in those clothes. I will not let you. I may be a nudist but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you wear those rags you call clothing." she felt a push at the shadows but she pushed back, making him fall from the shock. "And don't try to run cause we both now I'm better than you at this game."

he looked at the clothes in his arm one last time before sighing. good it seemed he learned fast. In no time, he was dressed again and looking very cute, but in a boy way.

"If you grew your hair out we could put it in a low ponytail, which is a guy hairstyle. It will make you look much better to the other campers and kids at school." He was looking a little lost but nodded anyway. "Now go back to your room and finish it. I'll bring over some clothes that will fit you and when you start growing we can get you some more. We might just be able to get rid of that paleness by the end of this summer."

Once the boy was gone she sighed before looking at his clothes that he left on her floor. They would fit him when he's a few years older, as long as he exercises and eats health he would have the boys chasing him in no time. The jacket would be great for cold dates. Maybe she should mention it to her mama or Dionysius before her time is up? She'd want the best life she can make for him, even if she had to go around his back at first.

Seeing as she was done with that little problem she picked up the dark lump and dumped them on her bed. She would take care of them later tonight.

Heading back out she whipped the sweat off her brow. It must be around 90 degrees. Grabbing the hem of her top she easily stripped it away. One good thing about being a limiter was that her body was always at tip top shape, making it so she couldn't get sick. So, skin cancer wasn't a problem. But she was generous with the sunscreen though. Be burnt hurt like the dickens.

with a fresh layer on she went back to work in just her bra and shorts. The sun was making her skin tingle but she easily ignored it.

"hey Persia! what are you doing?" turning her head to see who it was she was a little surprised to see Katie standing at the bottom of the ramp hand in hand with Lucas. both looked like they were on their way to go swimming.

"Oh hey. I've just been working on my ship. It's in some serious need of a fix up." She motioned both to come up and when they were up a minute later. They were wide eyed at the deck. So far, she had gotten the ledges, mast, and all the other little fixtures finished. Today they were going to replace the ropes with a few of 'confiscated' flying shoes from some Hermes kids. They would get them back just not until they were finished.

"Um...Persia? you do know you're in a bra not a bikini, right?" Katie was trying to be casual about it but the girl was sensitive to things like this. And Lucas didn't seem to mind.

"I know but I didn't feel like finding one. Besides I'm usually in less anyway." Both of their heads snapped back at her so fast she swore she heard a crack or two.

"YOU WHAT?" Yeah really sensitive.

"I'm a nudist, and proud of it. I just wear clothing while others around because the boys are too much of an annoyance. Besides I don't think my Boyfriend would like them ogling me right in front of him." With each one Katie's face brightened a little more while Lucas' jaw sunk just a little more.

"Boyfriend? I've never seen you with any boys."

Wait Katie had been watching her? Then why hadn't the girl come talk to her more? A small ball of coldness formed in her chest as she thought of the girl but didn't let it show.

"Yes Boyfriend. You know the thing you started ignoring me for. I don't care that you did anymore but it hurt that you did. And that goes double you buster." Both paled a little as she growled out her last words but neither reacted more than that.

"Sorry, we just thought you didn't want to be a third wheel." Lucas muttered in a barely audible voice.

"Better a third wheel than one being tossed out like yesterday's trash." She looked at them again. both looked hurt but she didn't really care, "So what do you want? It's been two or three years since we last spoke; so why now?"

The duo didn't speak for a while. They seemed unsure of themselves now that they were here and she had asked them about this. Persia couldn't think of anything more justifiable to make them feeling lost and confused.

"I... I think we should go. Sorry we bothered you." She could see the tears flowing from Katie's eyes as she grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him down the ramp and into camp. Looked like she had ruined their trip. She felt a little guilty over what she did but she was doing it for their own good.

Hopefully they will be able to forgive her in the end.

0/0

Seeing as it was a Monday Persia took the day off from ship repair to spend the day with Thalia. The girl had gotten annoyed with her not spending anytime with her while they were at camp and demanded they go somewhere and do something. So, she decided to go looking for something she should have a year ago.

It was just before dawn when the duo appeared under a tree at the base of Mount Tam. There weren't many cars around at this time of day, so it was nice and quiet. Focusing her mana sense, she spread her mind over the area. She could feel Kronos up in his fort but she didn't care for that, she would get him later. Her mind was more focused on the large area full of godly and titan energy. It wasn't too far away from where she was at, maybe an hour and a half drive with traffic.

Hailing a cab, she told him to drive straight south until she says to stop. the man gave her a quire look before doing as she asked. in the meantime, she wondered what had happened to her old home. It made sense that the gods would find it and use it to their advantage but she was the rightful owner and if she didn't like what they did she would destroy it.

During the ride, she also continued using her mana sense. She wanted to get better at it to see what would come of mastering the skill. Seeing as water mastery let her be able to control the liquids in the human body and know where they are then the mastery of something else should be pretty nifty as well. Supposedly when she mastered her shadows they would become subconscious and defend her at need.

When they were within a twenty-minute walking distance she asked him to let her out. He was a little nervous at doing so but when she handed him a $100 he easily forgot about her and drove off. She had to wave her hand to get the exhausts fumes out of her nose though.

Turning in the direction she needed to go she walked off and didn't stop unless she needed to. She only did so twice and that was to get a latte for herself and a milk bone for Thalia which she was happily walking down the road with in her mouth.

Finally, she came to what looked like maintenance tunnel in the middle of the free-way.

"Halt! Who goes there?" just her luck that it had to be an idiot with a golden spear.


	17. Chapter 17

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Just her luck that it had to be an idiot with a golden spear. He was a few years older than her but didn't look all that strong. His armor looked al little lose on him and the plume on his helmet looked like it had seen better days. And don't even get her started on the Neon green skinny jeans he was wearing. They may look good on a girl but not on him.

"I come in peace." just for giggle she waved her hand in front of the boy like a Jedi. He blinked a few times before scowling.

"Did you seriously just try to use a Jedi mind trick on me? You new-bloods get crazier and crazier every time I'm put out here." His scowl lessened a little but she saw the fright when he saw Thalia. "What's with the wolf? New bloods don't usually have pets."

Both girls looked at each other for a moment. What kind of whacky place had she lead them to? What the hell is a new blood?

"She won't bite, although I can't promise you that if you talk bad about Green Day or take her bone. I made that mistake once and never will again." The pup growled at the boy in warning and he seemed to understand the message clearly.

"Whatever just follow me." He turned before knocking on the door. IT popped open a moment later and another guard took his place. Although this one looked much younger. The boy started walking down the hallway, making the girl scurry after him.

The corridor was exactly what you would expect from a maintenance tunnel. Boring concrete walls with pipes running all over. But soon the concrete turned into mosaic tiles and the lighting was change to fire. It was rather pretty how the fire dance over the walls. It would be perfect for an ambush if they came thorough this way.

Soon they were enveloped in a light. Persia had to blink a few times before she could see again. and when she did her jaws dropped at the sight before her. There was large grass plain on one side, then what looked like a military camp. But the biggest amazement was the massive marble city with walls all around it. She couldn't tell if it was full but it looked like it could hold everyone back at camp and then a lot more.

Her escort kept one walking, the sight had become old to him a few years ago. rushing to catch up she was lucky when he caught her by her shirt and stopped her from falling into the river.

"Wow Girl, no need to get all wet just yet. We just met." he let go of her shirt before pointing to the river. "This is the Little Tiber, similar the one in ancient Rome. You must cross it before you can advance." She looked back at him before the river. Really? That's it?

Picking up her friend she took a step into the water. It was freezing but she managed to turn the heat up around her. She was about halfway went she felt a light tug. Turning toward the feeling her eyes landed on the water flowing from a cave in the mountain side. Focusing her senses in that direction she was surprised to feel the titan magic rolling off it. From the looks of it at some point her hot spring backed up or overflowed and caused it to create the river. She would have to see about fixing that. Maybe creating a secondary water spout for it to feed the river while she builds a lip so the water doesn't go back inside.

"Hey are you alright? You might want to get going or you'll get sick." the boy with the golden spear yelled out to her. She ignored him in favor of moving on while Thalia whimpered in her arms. She may be a wolf but something told her that the water was bad for her. When she was on the other side she silently pushed the water off her lower body and onto the ground leaving her totally dry.

while she waiting for the boy to take a bridge a little way down the river she reached up and petted Thalia's back. It calmed the her friend a little to feel her touch so she figured she would just carry her until they leave. When the boy finally arrived, he gave her a strange look when he noticed her clothes were all dry.

As they got away from the river she wondered what it was that she had walked into. Was this another camp? if it was why didn't she know about it? how come this one has a city of its own while hers had over stuffed cabins. Talk about bullcrap!

"Open the gate!"

Gate? her mind finally focused on where they were going and she found herself being lead into their military camp. Why is it that she always gets into these things? That was supposed to be Peters job!

Looking around she could see a definite class system to the camp. The first set have the best buildings and then they slowly went down. The last one looked like it was in dire need of fixing and couldn't even hold back the elements at all. It was sad really that they treated part of their forces this way. At least at Camp Half-blood they were all treated basically the same.

it was then that she bumped into someone and both went sprawling to the earth. Luckily, she managed to turn Intime of she would have landed on Thalia. Groaning a little she pulled herself upward before easily getting to her feet after a moment for it to pass. Looking to see who she hit her eyes looked down to the ground to see a rather familiar Spanish-American girl with Long black hair and eyes. The only real difference about her was that she was much shapelier.

"Reyna! What are you doing here?" her excitement may have shown through but she didn't mind. She was seeing her friend for the first time in years. the girl looked up at her in surprise at her knowing her name. When their eyes meet, tears started filled the other girl's eyes.

"Persia?" her throat was thick with emotion as she talked to her. Neither girl knew what to really do and settled for a hug. Gently she places Thalia on the ground before jumping at her friend and wrapping her up in a tight hug. She might have heard some cracks from the girl's ribs but it didn't matter at the moment. When they finally pulled back Reyna got a good look at her.

"What the hell did you do? You got tattoos!" her voice rang out over the crowds making more than a few heads turn.

Persia could only blink at the girl. She understood that it was weird that a girl her age was covered in green swirls but seriously she was sure that it wasn't that bizarre; there were a lot worse marks to have over her body.

"Well...it was an unforeseen side-effect of breaking through Poseidon's suppression of my powers. It's actually been a year since it happened, by now I'm so use to it that I barely notice." the second she said the sea god's name she could sense a mixture hate and fear. It wasn't all that uncommon at camp but it was more directed towards her papa instead of the bastard.

"I think we need to go see the Preteur, she's going to want to her about this." Persia didn't even get to ask who this woman was before her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They passed barrack after barrack until they came to what looked like a capital building but not as flashy. it was made of solid white marble and had a pair of simple oak doors in the center. Just before she slipped inside she notices the words 'principa'.

 _'was that Latin?"_

The pair walked down a few hallways until they came to a door with SPQR written in fancy cold script. Reyna knocked once before she opened the door and walked in. Seeing nothing else to do Persia followed.

There was a small desk in the corner covered in paperwork and books that was probably for a secretary while the main desk was resting in the middle of the room with not one but two chairs. One side was covered in figurines that she recognized from Nico's card game while the other side had a few off handed magazines to probably strive off boredom.

"Preteur, I would like you to meet my friend Persia. She's the one I told you about, the one that saved me on Circe's island." there was a well-dressed girl with a purple cape attached to her shoulders. She had blood red hair, brown black eyes, and a Carmel skin tone that she just couldn't place for the life of her.

Wait, what did Reyna tell this girl? There were so many things she had blabbered to the girl on that island that it could have been anything.

"Ah the Greek that you meet." the girl's eyes roamed over her body like she was observing a possible enemy and looking for her weakness. Good luck finding it. "I must admit that I wasn't believing of your tale but now that I see it for myself I can see what you mean. So, tell me Ms. Jackson, what are you doing in my camp? I don't take well to intruders."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, "It is not I that is intruding. Your camp is based on my property. I had taken a break from my work this summer and decided to come find it. Stupid thing wasn't were it was before so it took me a while to find it."

Both girls looked at her in surprise before the head frowned at her accusations, "I believe you are mistaken. We have been here for the last twenty years and were given permission by Jupiter to use this land."

Anger welled up inside of her. That stupid king of the gods thought that because he ruled the Olympians that he can just take and give whatever he wants without repercussions. She will not stand for it!

"Did this Jupiter tell you that you were camped on land blessed by the titans over 10,000 years ago?" both girls paled, "I didn't think so. The king of the gods maybe a better leader in your Parthenon but his base is Zeus and his arrogance will always bleed through."

It hadn't taken her long to connect the dots between the Latin, types of armor, and the Roman form of Zeus. All of it spoke of the Roman gods and their bastardized work of Greek mythology. She didn't blame the demigods for it but the creators and the gods were fair game.

"How do you know of this? We never heard nor felt any such things. And We have always moved with the cave."

Well shit there wasn't any way she could prove it unless she told them about her past. Maybe she could reroute the water and fix the over flow before giving them a small tour of it. She didn't have anything in there of true importance and these romans had obviously ripped out her gardens a long time ago.

"I know the cave layout like the back of my hand and could tell you it in exact detail. I could even show you it but I'd have to fix the spring beneath it so that your river can flow and _my_ cave doesn't flood anymore." The Preteur gave her a long hard look before nodding.

"If you show me that what you speak of is true than I will grant you the right to return to it whenever you please and no roman can tell you otherwise, even if you are Greek. But first you must tell me of your parentage. Reyna mention Poseidon when she spoke of you but that you hated him for suppressing your father's abilities."

Persia glanced at her friend and found that she had an uncomfortable look on her face. She probably didn't realize that she had spilled her secrets or anything and was just realizing it.

"Calm down Reyna. Most of the people know of what Poseidon, or Neptune to you, did to me." The girl visibly relaxed but there was still moisture in her eyes, "As for my parents, well my papa is Hades, or Pluto, while my mother is clear sighted. I also have a bit of blood in me that links me to the stupid water god but I've long since stopped caring about him."

"And the block her put on you?" both girls were leaning toward her in excitement.

"He was annoyed that I had his powers in me but refused to use them. So, he brought them to the front while locking away my shadows. I managed to break through that barrier two Christmas' ago and am now in complete control of liquids. the god himself said he couldn't even claim that. Technically I'm better than him in his own element while mortal but I couldn't care less."

The room was silent for a long while neither one of them knowing how to break the silence. Thalia was looking up at her waiting for when she could be let outside to run again but wasn't going to push it. She knew that this was technically peace treaty between herself and the Romans while forcing them to realize there were other demigods out there. It could easily blow up in their faces if anything happened.

"that is hard to accept but considering everything you spoke of I can somehow believe you. Besides only Greek Gods would do something so stupid."

Persia would have fought that but she knew it was true. Over and over in Greek mythology the gods screw one another over somehow while it hardly ever happened in the Roman era. Too bad her gods weren't like that.

"Can we get this finished? I'd like to see how bad the damages are to my old home." neither girl questioned her odd wording. The cave was very old so it kind of fit.

"Let's go." The Preteur came out from her desk before leading them out of her office. As soon as the trio were outside Reyna grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked over and saw the light blush to her face. Guess she still likes girls. Softly she gave the girl a squeeze back and Reyna's face lite up with a shining smile.

Sometime during their meeting the word had gotten around that there was a Greek in camp. The moment the Legionaries saw them they scowled at her and even worse when they saw her holding hands with Reyna. Did the romans not like homosexuality?

Soon the trio arrived at the entrance to her cave. She didn't know if they could feel it but she could feel the magics hum to life as soon as she got near it. A feeling of safety hit her hard but the memories of the place hit even harder. The pain and love that she felt from all that she had experienced. No stone were unturned. It was then that she felt something click inside her mind.

In a nanosecond, she could remember it all. Every minute of every day in her life as Cerilia Atu. All the loneliness and want for companionship in anyway it would be given to her. She remembered the mix of despair and acceptance that rolled through her the first time she had sex with Kronos. It wasn't for what she was doing or happening to her. It was that he was doing something with her because she could do it. It was part of the reason why she didn't care at first when more and more titans started using her body in any way they pleased.

Tears started rolling down her eyes as her mind reconnected with both lives she had lived and was living. Her mind no longer felt as lost as it did before. No longer confused with her place in life. She had been Cerilia Atu but now she was Persia Jackson and in her next life she will be whoever she is. She will take moments from her past and put them to where they are relevant but not let them rule her.

"Are you okay?" Reyna whispered in her ear while the roman leader was staring at her in worry.

Whipping her eyes one her sleeve she nodded, "sorry I just remembered something from a long time ago. It kind of just hit me from nowhere." Both nodded in understanding though Reyna was still worried.

"Anyway, let's get this done and over with."

Walking to the mouth of her cave she slowly let her mana out. From what she could tell the constant shifting of location had ruptured the spring and made the soft which eventually lead to the overflow. So, sending her mana inside she traced the water into the spring before forcing it to freeze into supper dense ice. It wouldn't melt again for a very long time, a few centuries at least. Then using some of the water in the spring she forced it to push its way through the earth and into the river.

The water would keep flowing and her old home wouldn't get risk of damage again for some time. Still focusing on the water inside the cave she called it to her. She could hear the rushing sounds of water and when she opened her eyes there was a massive ball of it floating not two feet away from her. That was a whole lot of water.

Gently she lowered it toward the river and let it flow into it. She did about two hundred gallons at a time just to be save. Finally, when it was all done she did one last scan of the cave to see if she missed anything. There was some water residue in her old pelts and parchment but not much. Once that was all done the torches inside ignited again and filled the place with soft orange light.

"Well let's go take a look, shall we?" She put her hands behind her head and marching inside. It all looked the same as before. The old doodle she had made with both berry juice and animal blood were still lining the walls. He prehistoric kitchen was still working and not a single thing was broken or brittle after all its time under the water. It must have been Kronos powers stopping it from falling to the effects of time keeping it all together.

In one room, there were lines of cradles all filled with small fox pelts to keep the young warm at night. She didn't have many toys for them but the ones she had were simply in nature. Most were little figurines made out of carved wood and tied together with her own hair. They clinked and clacked as she danced one around. Nostalgia filled her as she went looking into the lower area.

This had been turned into her family bed room when the children got older. Like the bed, she had at the big house there was a massive pile of pets in one corner in the shape of a rough circle. If one looked hard you can still see the imprints from dozens of people laying on it. Those were her favorite times. The warmth of her children's bodies as they cuddled into massive pile of flesh. The kickers were always put at the edges but in the end, she was somehow the base of them all. Although it was more than a little weird when her own kids pleasured themselves while laying their or even were intimate with each other. More than once she had woken with one of her boys somehow finding his way inside of her or her daughter down on her penis.

Back then when things like that happened she felt she was just getting closer to her children and making her family even bigger when she found her daughters were pregnant. Now she knew that it was morally wrong but it had happened and there was nothing she could do about it, nor would she if given the chance. Incest is usually how a species starts.

One the wall she saw some of the jewelry she had made during her first life. They were all rather crude in design but to her they were all beautiful. She looked them over for a moment before grabbing one she loved above all others. It was made of intertwined raven colored hair and had a long extinct flower tied in the middle. Her first daughter had made this for her when she thought that she needed a little something to make her more pretty. It was made in a spring of childish desire and she always wore it.

Grabbing it off the wall she slowly put her feet into it and pulled it up over her legs. When it was right above her hips she lets, it settles on them. It wouldn't fall off or move at all. She had never figured out how the child managed to do that but she loved that it did.

Finishing her look around she headed back upstairs to see Reyna and her friend looking around. Both of them had wonder in their eyes as they looked around.

"So, what do you think?" Reyna looked at her with preverbal stars in her eyes.

"It's amazing! I can't believe this has all been here for so long! And your family build it? That's just brilliant!" Her eyes kept whipping about over and over trying to find something knew. "And those drawings. They were really good considering the time they were made. And that nursery! There must have been at least twenty cribs in there. the family must have been huge!"

Thalia yipped in agreement which drew her to their attention.

"I must admit that this is amazing. I would have though the Preteur of old would have checked this place out. But then again it had been full of water so I can see why they stayed away. Ancient romans were very distrusting of water outside of their baths." Thalia snickered at the thought of romans running from her with a squirt gun. "That wolf with you must be very smart if it can understand me.

" **I am a... girl not a...it!"** the romans eyes nearly popped out of their skulls when the pup talked. Thalia had fallen onto her back laughing and rolling making yipping sounds while Persia couldn't help but giggle at the display. Thalia had become much more open since she became a wolf.

"Your wolf just talked! What the hell! Is there anything normal with you?" the Greeks looked at each other and busted up laughing which only proved the older girls case.

"So, do I get to keep my cave or not? Not that I really care, I can easily make it so you can't go near it and I can shadow travel inside. Don't forget that I also control your fresh water supply." It was dirty but she wasn't afraid of little blackmail to get some peace.

Reyna was looking at her like she was crazy, which she wasn't, while her boss was looking scared at her words. Both of them had saw her control all that water without so much as breaking a sweat. It wouldn't be surprising if she could control the entire river if she so chooses.

"You can keep it but I must request that we Romans be allowed to stay on the lands. We have been here for millennia and I don't think it would be good if we had to up and move. Many of the senators are rather rash and wouldn't be afraid to try and fight you off what they consider ours."

Seeing her point she nodded to the girl's plea. She really didn't feel like beating up hundreds of romans for no real reason. But she did push her mana into the magics to extend a good one hundred feet around the entrance in all directions. She had a plan for this cave and she would not be denied.

"I have a small request to make." the roman looked at her with worried eyes but nodded anyway, "I'm going to be staying here for a few days and I want Reyna to stay with me while I'm here. You most likely won't see me again after that but I do need to talk to her."

"I can agree to that." turning to the Spanish girl in question, "Reyna I give you a leave of absence for the remainder of your friends stay. Don't forget that you'll have a mountain of paperwork when you get back."

Reyna hugged the older girl in thanks but to Persia it seemed a little to thankful and had some love in it. the Preteur hugged her back just as much and instantly she knew that there was something going on between the two.

"Bye Jessica. and thank you for not being mad." the redhead smiled at them before headlining out.

Both girls stood there for a long moment before Persia shrugged and turned around and headed downstairs. From the foot steps behind here she knew her friend was following. As soon as they reached the ancient bed she slipped her clothing off and hopped on. She didn't want to wear them any more than she had to.

"Umm...Persia? Why are you naked?" there was a heavy blush to the girls face and not once did her eyes move from her breasts.

"I'm a nudist and I don't like wearing clothes all the time. Seeing as you already saw me naked tons of times back on the island I figured it was no problem to do it here."

"But we were younger back then. It's different now." her tone sounded worried but there was a little bit of wanting in there as well. Most likely it's from growing up on the island were almost no woman wore clothes other than a bathrobe. Seems the roman life is hard for her to adjust to.

"Oh please, I was 12 and you were 14. We both knew what we were doing. If I remember right you were quite happy to paint by pussy back then when we did the cat thing. So, shut up and get out of that stupid armor. honestly I don't know why you're being so modest now of all times."

Slowly as she spoke she could see the girl caving. by the time she finished Reyna was already undoing her armor without noticing. When her mind caught up with her actions she was standing there bare to her for the first time in years.

The first thing she noticed was that Reyna now had a nicely trimmed little bush between her legs. It didn't cover her lips or anything but rested just above it. It was black like her hair and she could see the dampness between her friend's legs. She was turned on by being naked with her. Hmm...even though she had a boyfriend she might be willing to experiment with the girl while she was here.

Motioning to the bed Persia offered the girl a spot. She was blushing heavily but managed to walk over to her. She sat down with her legs folded Indian style which only spread her pink lips just a little bit more.

"So, I need to get this out before anything." Reyna tensed in fear." I have a boyfriend but I'm not afraid of playing around with you while I'm here. But I need to ask you a question and feel free to say no." Surprisingly the girl relaxed a little bit but not as much as she would have liked.

Her voice was low but Persia managed to hear it, "I wouldn't mind either, actually I wanted it. but what's the question? I swear if I can do it I will."

"I know without a doubt that I will die at the end of this war with the titans." the girl gasped in shock, "I have until I turn 16 to get everything I want to done. It's one of the reasons why I want to do this with you. My favor is this. Would you have my baby? I'm planning on having Apollo take some of my eggs and preserve them I want to have children with my boyfriend, Dionysius or Bacchus, but I can't during the war and I won't be around afterward. All I'm asking is that you carry it to term and raise it like it was your own. Dion will be around to help. I'll even have him preserve some of my sperm if you ever want a child of your own. I know what it's like to not know if you'll be able to have your own."

As soon as she stopped talking she was crushed into the bed under friend's body. She was clinging to her and weeping into her shoulder. Reaching up she held the girl while rubbing her back. It took a minute but eventually the girl pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, gods yes Persia. You're my best friend, of course I'll do this for you. But where would I stay? The romans would look down on the child for being part Greek and girls aren't allowed to have kids until they finish their 10 years of service. I still have 8 more and I'm next in line for Preteur."

Her eyes were leaking again at the end as she realized how hard things would become for her. It ate Persia up inside that she was causing this but then she had an idea or two.

"Well I have a solution or two. One I can give you this cave to live in. I already extended the boarders of the protection a hundred feet in all directions. You could live here if you want with whomever you want. You'll have to grow your own food most likely but everything around the cave it very fertile so it shouldn't be a problem. the other option is that you come live at camp half-blood and keep my ship. I use that instead of a cabin. It roomy and fully decked out with anything you could want while here its run with ancient titan magic that will never stop working."

Reyna bit her lip in thought. She could escape the prejudice of the romans but she would be basically switch Parthenon's doing so. Her mother would understand her desires but that said nothing for the others. Then there's Jessica. They had been dating in secret for over a year now and she didn't know what she would do if given the choice. She hadn't come out as gay yet so people didn't look at her funny. Personally, Reyna was looking toward the other camp where they could be free and less tense. The only downside to it was that she would live on a boat. A nice boat if her friend was to believe but still...it was a boat.

"If you want you could also go back to Circe's island with my ship. She gave me a hut in the back so you would have a place there as well. I'm not without options. there's one last one but I'd rather not use that one. It's my mother's place but she's already dealing with my brothers, Nico and Percy."

Circe's sounded the best of them all and if she happened to birth a son for Persia she could always have them go to the Greek camp with the ship.

"Can I think about them? I'm not sure which one id like but if I have time I can think about it better." Persia didn't want her friend to decide right away and was thankful when she chose to wait.

"Yeah, I've got until next summer so just let me know and ill set everything up. Even that Jessica girl can come if you want her two and any other oddball that you think would fit at camp, or Circe's island." Reyna couldn't think of any but that doesn't mean none will show up by next summer.

That night the three friends laid in a pile flesh and fur just like when Atu was alive.

0/0

The next day neither girl got out of bed, except a quick trip to the toilet that amazingly still worked. Although Reyna had been extremely uncomfortable with how squatting put her holes on show for anyone to see. Thalia had gone off to find that squirrel she saw on the way up to the cave and wouldn't be back until later.

As the moment Persia was laying on her back while Reyna was draped over her. Persia was laying with her breast squished up against the other girls will her penis was pressed against her friend's folds. Neither one of them were moving, just staring into the others eyes. Both girl eyes were filled with lust and desire.

Slowly Reyna lowered her head until her mouth was pressed against her lips. It was slow at first, both trying to figure out how to do such a thing with the tingles up their spines. Pushing a little rougher she moaned under her friend's frantic kiss. There was a heat their and it demanded to be filled.

Persia was getting so lost in the simple kiss that she nearly gasped when a tongue slipped into her mouth. The way it felt while coated in saliva was heaven to her. Reyna explored every inch of her mouth while dominating her tongue in a battle of wills. Her body was warming up and she could feel her juices running down her butt while her dick was rock hard and rubbing against Reyna's just as slick lips.

A moan escaped her lips when the girl bit hard on her bottom lip. Shocks of pain and pleasure flew through her body. It only got better from there.

Sitting up Reyna started grinding her hips into her own while her hands were fiddling her breasts. Eventually she moved to her nipples, making her scream in pleasure as she pinched them. it felt so deliciously painful to her. She could feel the drool starting to run down her face but she didn't care it felt nice.

Reyna continued this for a moment before releasing her hold of one of her breasts. That didn't do anything though as Reyna moved her hand behind her and started wiggling her finger around her sopping wet pussy.

"you like this, don't you? Me grinding into your cock as I play with your pussy. I bet you're a total slut for all the boys and girls back at your camp." She wanted to say no but a loud moan escaped her instead. She grunted as the girl's long finger started slowly sliding into her damp pussy. It felt nice but also like it wouldn't fit. Inch by inch her finger went and went it finally bottomed out she started pulling back. this repeated a few times before Reyna started picking up a rhythm.

Her butt was soaked by now and she was on the brink of cumming. Huffing in exhilaration Persia sat up while trying to keep her friend inside her. Reyna stumbled a little bit but corrected herself soon. Not wanting this to end and wanting to try something that had been on her mind for a while she reached into the shadows next to them and pulled out her flask.

"Stop stop! I want to try something." Groaning in frustration Reyna stopped her movements and just sat there with her pussy pressed up against her dick. Reaching behind the other girl she uncapped it before rising it above both of their heads. As soon as she tipped it a constant stream of cum flowed from it.

First she poured it all over their hair and faces before letting it slowly drip down their bodies. Leaning forward to her friends cum covered face she eagerly started lapping it off but just as fast as she could lap it down more came. Seeing what her friend was doing Reyna did the same. To both girls, it was a little salty but they loved how it slid down their throats. When their entire bodies were covered in the white mess Persia threw it away for later.

both girls were boiling in lust as they felt the liquids roll over their bodies. Having enough of it Persia grabbed her by the butt and lifted her up just a little before aiming her dick right between her folds.

Seeing what she was doing Reyna moved her fingers to her cum coated fold and spread the open for the intruder. Not taking a second Persia let her friend go and used gravity to force her small cock right inside. Reyna Screamed in pain and pleasure but not once did she stop bouncing her body up and down.

To Persia this was unreal. She was having sex for the first time in this life with her friend while her boyfriend is at home with blue balls. she would have to make this up to him later.

Humping upward she drove her dick just a bit farther into her friend's moist walls. It felt good to her how they clung to her as Reyna rose but even better when she came back down. Pressing her face into her friends cum soaked chest she moaned in pleasure. She was so close it wasn't funny.

Grabbing ahold of her lust crazed friend she flipped her over onto her hands and knees before taking her dick out of her hungry pussy and shoved it right up her ass. A scream tore through the girls though but within a few thrusts she was already moving her hips back. Obscene sloshing sounds were echoing in the cave as they moaned in delirium. Finally, when she couldn't take no more Persia thrusted one last time before she exploded.

Squirt by squirt she released into her friend's body. Her own pussy wishing to be filled along with her ass. Maybe in another life she would meet a pair of twins or she'd fall in love with two people. She'd never go beyond that though or she would go crazy during sex.

"Oooh...we... should do... this again...before you...leave." Reyna was breathing heavily under her. Slowly she pulled her dick out of her ass and when it finally popped out it made a very lewd noise.

Both fell to the bed with happy smiles on their faces and cum coving their bodies. with a little bit of wiggling both friends found themselves in a 69 position. Grabbing onto her friends well used ass she pulled it down to her and started cleaning her friends lower body of all the juices one her. From the tongue on her balls and trying to burry itself into her pussy Reyna was doing the same.

When both were finished with their haves they rightened themselves so their were face to face. Using a little bit of water control Persia gathered the cum from their bodies, including the load in Reyna's ass which got her a wonton moan in return. Once it was all gathered she broke it in two before lowering it to their mouths. Acting like she was sucking through a straw Persia slowly but surely drank what was left of it. By the time she was done she looked over to see her friend wasn't even half way.

A mischievous look gleamed in her eyes. Taking the other side, she slowly began helping her friend with their drink. They after a little while she felt a pair of lips against hers. They were slicky with missed baby batter but she didn't care and pressed her lips even harder against them. Rolling her tongue out she licked the evidence of what they did from her lips before pulling away.

Both girls were huffing for breath, red faced, puffy lips, and covered in saliva.

"We are definitely doing this again." Reyna flashed her a smirk before both girl collapsed into slumber. Their one saw the pair of electric blue eyes of Thalia staring widely in the corner.

0/0

It had been a week since she arrives at the roman camp and it had also been a week since Reyna and her had left her cave. Most of the time they were talking just catching up or talking about their individual relationships. They had sex at least once a day and all different kinds to. The flask was used a lot but that's because Reyna wanted to try being covered in different liquids. Persia's personal favorite was when Reyna let her get covered in blood and she got to lick it off. It was also how she learned for her taste of raw meat and blood.

Thalia had been around every time they were intimate and from what Persia could tell she was horny but couldn't do anything about it in her puppy body. Well there were options but Persia wasn't ready to try that and the one that they both new of Thalia never wanted to try unless she was desperate for pups of her own.

Reyna had already left for camp seeing as she had a weeks' worth of work to catch up on. Persia did manage to tell her that she was allowed in the cave if she ever needed to get away from the romans, that went for Jessica as well. The girl had been so happy that she almost gave her tonsil exam but settled for a tongue.

Summoning up her shadows she traveled away. When the darkness faded from her eyes she was standing outside the big house. Chiron and peter were there but Dionysius wasn't anywhere to be seen. She tried sense his presence in camp but he just wasn't here.

"Welcome back Persia. Did you find what you were looking for?" Chiron drawing her attention. Absently she noticed that the bronze dragon was patrolling the borders. If it wasn't so useful she would blast it with something powerful, what she didn't know but something.

"I found it but it was in some military camp that love electricity. Managed to talk to the leader and even found my friend Reyna that I meet a few years ago. It went pretty good. So, where's Dionysius? I can usually sense him when I come to camp but I can't now." the old horse paled dramatically.

"Do they know of us?" Persia shrugged a little and gave a so-so answer.

"They know I exist but nothing else. I didn't say anything about camp to anyone but my friend. I offered her and her girlfriend sanctuary here or somewhere else. She's gay and the people she is with don't like that. I gave her until the end of next summer to decide if she would come here." Peter turned bright red but that could because he doesn't like homosexuals or he was picturing her with another girl.

"good good. They will always be welcome here. Life is too precious to let sexuality or anything else ruin it." He seemed to be skirting around her other question.

"And Dionysius?" She may have come off a little protective and anxious but it was light enough for only the horse to catch it.

"He had been called to help the Gods Battle Typhoon. The creature was released last summer but it has only just now broken from its cell. He would have split himself to tell you he was going but Zeus demanded everyone at full power."

Her shoulders slumped just a little bit and kicked a rock with her shoe. She had wanted to tell him that she was back and had a few ideas for the camp. Maybe she can talk to Chiron?

"Why would Mr. D care wither she knew or not? It's not like they like each other." Peter sounded snide but he was a little curious as well, but curiosity killed the cat, or fish in this case.

"I've been friends with him since I got here. He just sorts of clicked and now we meet up and talk all the time... _and do other things but you don't need to know that, idiot!"_ She tried to act casual but she knew her cheeks were just a little pink, not much just a little.

"Oh, I see."

"So, did you ever ask your father about why he sealed my powers over shadows?" he paled before nodding with a sigh. "And what did he say?" she wanted to make sure that bastard wasn't making her papa out to be the bad guy. Peter seemed to hesitate, realizing who it was he was talking to, but blazed on either way.

"He said that he was dating your mother and got her pregnant because she didn't have a condom. Then he broke up with her for mine and your bitch of a mom ran out. She landing into hades' arms and she gave herself up like the slut she is and he converted you into his own child and has raised you on the belief that he is a better man and my dad was an ass."

there was a silence for a long time. To the outsiders, they would be horrified as Persia's body started to tremble and a dark aura of power covered her body. If one listened closely they would have heard her growling like an enraged animal. Then it slowly changed colors to a dark emerald green.

Inside herself Persia was draining her mana into her core. Inch my inch she pressed into the remaining 6 mana balls. With each one that locked into place her anger grew and her mana raised. By the time she finished her arms were twitching before she pressed onto the big ball of shadow mana and cave a single mighty push with her arm. There was brief boom as she broke the sound barrier. She only had to wait a minute for her shadow core to reach the barrier. The second it did she heard was sounding like glass shattering. Pure power poured into her as her two cores merged and became one mass of dark emerald green energy.

The moment the cores merged a flood of mana tore through both of her systems. And she screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

All over camp they heard the scream. It was the mix of a girl's voice and something beastly. But what came after was even worse. First was the pressure that smashed down into everyone. More than one person was smashing into the ground while a few fell off of whatever were doing. One boy even peed in his girlfriend's mouth while getting a blowjob and she bit down on him in fright. Both would come to fear what the result of this day was.

The second was even worse. A wave of pure black flew over the camp before it was followed a moment later my a dark emerald one. Whatever technology that was in camp was fried instantaneously, all but a very scarce few. This one had the most collateral damage. All the campers knew was that Poseidon had pissed someone with power and would be getting his soon. There was a cracking noise before what was the Sea Gods Cabin exploded in a shower of sea shells, wood, and white fuzzies.

For a few moments, the camp was rained down upon by the remnants of this cabin. More than a few got splinters all over or were hit somewhere with a sea shell. One boy got lucky with Peter porn stash.

Back up at the Big house both Chiron and Peter were scared stiff as the dark aura around the girl slowly dissipated. Like the first time this happened her clothes were obliterated, leaving her in nothing once more. Soon the darkness around her pooled into the shadow around her and started whipping around in a wild frenzy, searching for something that they could tear in two.

" _ **I'LL KILL THAT UNSIGNIFICANT PIECE OF SEA SHIT! HOW DARE HE!"**_ her voice roared over the grounds.

Chiron was starting to feel truly sorry for the fate that seemed to befallen Poseidon. Sometimes he wished he could bash some humility into their thick skulls. At least Dionysius and Hades treat him fairly, along with a few female immortals that will not be named and their love for his non-human penis.

"PERSIA! STOP!" Chiron yelled out over the wind that her powers were generating.

Persia on the other hand felt like she was trying to hold on in a hurricane. The pure force of her anger backed with her powers were starting to grow more powerful for her alone. She needed a way to syphon it off or she would die. having an Idea, she summoned her Chain blade before plunging it into the earth down to the handle. The she started forcing her wild emotions and powers into the blade. Hopefully it would take it all.

 _ **"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

More she needed to push more. It was too intense for a mortal to bare. But she was Special she was supposed to be the unlimited human without a breaking point. That should mean she could survive this power. Acting like it's an out of control dog she grabbed it with as tight of grip as she could and forced into her blade.

Unknown to the world as her powers were being pushed into the blade it was slowly turning colors. What once was black was now as deep as green as her mana, the gold waves turned molten amber, and the silver edge turned into a pitch black. Meanwhile the once golden handle was now just as black as the edging while the chain that was once pure stygian iron was a made of onyx crystal. All of it was attached to a blade handle.

Slowly but surely the chaotic power around Persia's body flowed into the ground through her blade. when it was all gone Persia slumped to the ground in unconsciousness. Hastily Chiron trotted out and picked her up before disappearing into a blur.

When he stopped moving a few seconds later they were in the infirmary. Gently he laid her down on a cot and picked up a sheet to cover her with. Before he did he examined her body to pick out the differences. The only noticeable ones were her marking turning a darker green, like the forest in the dead of night, and the marking above her breasts. Where once there was only a green trident there was now a black skull clenching its jaws around the handle. It was frightening sight to behold but in all his years the sight he had just witnessed was above all others.

Seeing as she was all taken care of he headed out to see what damages to be done and to punish a certain son of Poseidon. It will be a cold day in hell when he was finished with him.

0/0

Persia's body was hurting, almost on pare with that stupid dragon incident. Fluttering her eyes open she took in her surroundings. There were groaning all around her which either meant someone drugged her and pulled her into a massive orgy or something happened that hurt her and some campers.

Wanting to get some idea on what was going on she gripped the edges of her cot and pushed up. before she even got half way the sheet on her fell down exposing her breast. Looking down she nearly screamed. Her markings had darkened in shade by a bunch. From what she could tell her markings had taken on a dark forest green.

Bringing her hands up she lightly ran her finger over the markings on her breast. It still amazed her that she had such an intricate design on every square inch of her body. A shiver ran through her when she touched her nipple. It looked darker than before and maybe just a tiny bit bigger. If she remembered right they had grown a little in size the first time her body merged with her body. They weren't huge or anything, they had actually been on the small size before it happened. now they just looked like a normal pair or nipples. Oooh that means the sports boys at school can call her lil nips anymore!

Turning her body, she threw her legs over the side of the cot before pushing herself up. With the entire sheet gone her entire body was exposed. Felt kind of nice to just get up and not care what people think. Taking a few steps, she notices her body seemed to be lighter than before and a little quicker.

"Persia what are you doing! Get that sheet over you right now!" the girl in question blinked at the sight before her.

Annabeth was standing just a few feet away with a clip board in her hand and from the looks of it taking notes on the others in the med bay. Seeing that she wasn't doing anything the girl frowned and started tapping her pencil against the clipboard. Did the girl actually expect her to listen?

"Um...where's Chiron? What happened?" she needed the important things answered, not answer to some girl's insecurity with her own body.

"Cover up and I'll tell you." she looked at the girl with a stubborn look in her eyes before smirking.

"Kay ill just leave and go ask someone." Turing on her heels she headed for the nearest exit. Behind her Annabeth just gapped at her as she willing just left without anything on.

Persia on the other hand was feeling wonderful. From a brief use of her mana she can tell it's much more powerful than before and much more linked to her body than normal. but then again, she didn't like normal. She does the opposite of what others would do. Fight fire with water to dose it, well to bad she'd use air and blow it away from her.

As she walked through the camp she noticed that most of the campers were picking up chunks of earth and wood. What that a sea shell? she shrugged to herself not bothered to ask them.

When she neared the Big House, she noticed a completely pissed off looking Peter and an irritated Chiron. For what reason, she didn't know but it seemed to be different reasons. They must have heard her approaching because they both whipped their heads in her direction. Unknown to her they saw everyone's slack jawed expression and turned to face it.

The moment their eyes on her Peter growled in frustration while his cheeks reddened and Chiron just chuckled.

"Hello Persia. Thought you'd take a stroll? I must say that you most definitely have grown since you came here. Any reason why you didn't put clothing on?" She could see the hilarity in his eyes. The old horse had probably seen anything and everything, probably done it too.

"Hi Chiron and yes I did. Oh, and I just got tired of hiding so I said fuck it and walked out of the infirmary." She giggled at peters gob smacked face, "So think you can tell me what happened? And why the campers are picking up sea shells?"

Chiron nodded like he expected it, she had been lifted her last burden that was place upon her. If Dionysius was correct she would have just recently finished merging with her split personality as well. In a sense the girl was the most stable and complete then she had ever been but the effects of being split so much was unknown. The girl's mother had a name for it all. The Persian effect. Kind of fitting don't you think?

"Well after Peter here told you what Poseidon said about your mother you got a bit angry and unleashed your powers. From what I could tell your anger pushed you to complete you power merging and by doing so your unleashed rage somehow obliterated the Poseidon cabin." his words were spoken so seriously that she could only stare at him wide out.

Turning she looked over to where the bastards cabin was only to find a smoking crater with debris everywhere. Seeing as her ship was kind of near that she turned to it and sighed in relief that it was undamaged. It's one of her few gifts to her child.

"Oh...well it needed a remodel anyway. Sea shells are so tacky." Both males stared at her in wonder. Did she say something wrong?

"That's all you have to say! you just destroy my cabin!" Peter jumped up and yelled at her so hard spittle flew at her. She was going to stop it with water control when her shadows shot up and smacked it away. blinking again she looked down at her shadow. Did it really just do that? Was it acting as a defense like her papa had said it would all those years ago? That is just so cool!

"Hey you're the one that had to say it like that! You could have made it sound much nicer than that. It wasn't my fault that the bastard pissed me off so easy. That is what bastards do by nature. and will you stop staring at my breasts! for god's sake I'm you fucking sister!" The boy reared back while a massive gasp sounded through camp.

"No, you're not! My father may have been the source but after Hades turned you into his you ceased all connection to him." his voice was strained at his shouting.

"Bullshit, then why did he try so hard to lock my shadow powers away? You know as well as I that he wanted to have a child that can actually use his powers to their fullest. And now I have done what even he couldn't! He sees me as his child even if he doesn't like the fact that I don't see him as my father."

They were silent for a long moment. Peter was glaring at her with absolute hatred burning in his eyes. She could sense his mana reach out to the bay to attack her with the water. Deciding that the idiot need to be dragged off his high horse she let him take control. Considering the fact that he need to close his eyes and point at the water while concentrated told of just how weak he was in his abilities. She barely needed to do that when she first discovered them.

There were screams from the other campers as they saw the stream of water flying at her. Smirking evilly, she waited until it was just about to hit her before making it turn into vapor.

"Try again dear brother but I promise the results will be the same. So why don't you just sit you butt down and let the grown-ups talk." turning her head back towards Chiron she continued. "Where were we?"

Shacking his hair in amusement he looked at her with pride. "Congratulations on stepping out of your shell. I must say that more than a few campers have come to me saying that they were confused about your gender. but I managed to fix that after a few conversations and examples."

"Let me guess, Charles Beckendorf and Clarisse La Rue were two of such people? I hope you explained my plight in nice words." he smirked back "Great that can't be good."

He waved his hands in a placating way, "Relax child, they understand and Charles still isn't sure if he should come near you after that last time you helped his cabin out. Something about a dragon?" There was no way those innocent eyes were real. The old horse knew what it did to her, the pervert. He probably suggested it.

"Don't remind me. I swear I wasn't able to move for days because of that stupid thing. I was in it for 5 freaking hours!" Chiron both paled and blushed while shuffling his hindquarters. "Yeah figured it was you that suggested it. You're an old pervert."

"I was bored. you would to after nearly 10,000 years of life." he groaned into his hands.

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure I can find all sorts of things to do." she giggled as his misfortune.

Honestly if she managed to live for that long she would probably have lived at least 500 different lives by then. Each one different with different powers, people, and rules of the world. It did make her wonder if she will reach one that has laser weapons and aliens. A chill ran down her spine. Shit that probably just jinxed it.

She said her goodbyes before turning toward the beach to go work on her ship. Although she did take a minute to pull her blade free of the ground. The colors were interesting if anything.

Along the way, she got more than a few open stares at her body. The girls were staring at her penis while the boys were looking at everything but that. More than one got a tent in their shorts and she could only smirk.

Climbing up her bridge she stopped and turned to look behind her. The camp did look a lot nice now that she looked at it with truly open eyes and not the blinders she had on before. If she thought she was clearer when she finished merging with Atu's life than she was crazy. Now everything is so much more focused and easier. Even her emotions were easier to read.

Feeling like she needed a bath she headed for her bedroom. Once inside she looked around and wondered why it felt so empty. Then she realized why. Dionysius wasn't here and the place felt less like home. Thalia was still sleeping in the corner so that was good. Sighing to herself she went into the bathroom and got washed up.

She was standing in front of the mirror looking at her appearance. Not only did her marks changed but so did the symbol above her breasts. It had the symbol that Circe's had put on the back of her tunic all those years ago, was that a sign of what was to come or was it just luck?

Taking her eyes off her chest she moved up and looked at face. Her canines were just a smidge longer but they were enough to poke out of her lips. That must be because of her completion of her past life trait. Now that she thought about it Atu had teeth like this as well. But that wasn't the end of it. Her eyes were the next thing to change.

Before her eyes had been black with green swirl in them and an amber ring around the outside. Now they were completely different. Now her eyes were the same dark green as her mana and blade but it had specks of amber throughout it. It reminded her of looking though the leaves in a partially thick tree. The sun constantly poking through the dark to shine light onto those below.

she thought they were even more beautiful than any other form her eyes had taken, especially when the light caused the amber specks to sparkle. It was memorizing.

0/0

It was around December when she got word from Apollo that she could come up to see one of his nurses. Thankfully he had taken a small break from his constant battle with Typhoon to get back with her.

So now she was walking down the road from the empire state building not even caring at all the people staring at her bare body. They can look all they want but she'll never let them touch her. more than once she threw men into walls for thinking they could try and harass her.

She had even started going to school like this. The reaction was different than she expected. Mostly from the girl since most of the boys near her age had seen her. Over the past 3 months she couldn't count how many girls had asked her if they could practice their blowjob technic on her. At first, she had turned them down but as they kept coming and the school finally let her use the girl's bathrooms she had to cave after getting blocked into the bathroom from a mix of 8th grade to 12th grade girls. Now she can say that she had more Blowjobs then any of the boys in her school. It was rather strange when they would attack her in the locker room shower but she learned quickly that they wouldn't take her no's as answers and eventually just went with it. Besides it was funny when they would get mad that she built up a tolerance. There had even been occasion where a younger student had asked to try and even under the peer pressure from the other girl she told the 6th grader that it wasn't going to happen.

Anyway, walking into the building, she walked up to the guy behind the desk. He was reading some magazine about suites designs, not even paying attention to her.

"Excuse me? I have an appointment with the Apollo clinic? They told me to tell you that I need to be sent up."

The man grunted and handed her a golden keycard, "Swipe it and press 6. The key will return right after that."

That's kind of cool. "What would happen if I hit a different button instead of six?" He was silent for a moment before putting his magazine and looked her directly in the eyes, impressive.

"You do not want to know. I made the mistake my first day and I will never try it again. I opened a gate to giant sex addicted tentacle things. Barely escaped with my life." he shuddered as the memory resurface, "And I can tell you that they would absolutely love wrecking your body and you may love it too."

Well if that wasn't disconcerting. With that piece of knowledge, she walked over to the elevator. The security guard gave her a once over, only stopping on her jewelry for a brief minute before nodding and letting her go in. Once the door closed she swiped the card and was extra careful to hit the 6th button. She didn't need to go to a tentacle porno universe. No thank you.

As she rode up she listened to the Jason Walker music playing over the speaker system. It was Down and she soon herself singing along while swaying her body to it. It was a little sad but she loved his voice.

'Ding'

When the door was finally open, she found herself standing on a stone bridge leading to massive city built into the side of a mountain. There were lights on all over and the sound of the muses singing off in the distance. It didn't look that much like she expected. She had thought there would be temples of all kinds and other Ancient things but this was like a cleaner, shorter, and nicer Manhattan.

Walking down the street she used a map she found in the elevator to figure out where she was going. Apparently, Apollo's medical clinic, a hospital really, was right across the road to Hestia's Bakery. She stopped in there briefly to get herself a latté and Thalia a doggy biscuit. She had originally wanted her to stay at home but the wolf was adamant that she come with. Apparently, Thalia didn't have a good opinion of the sun god either. But that could be because he had tried to get her to drive his chariot.

"So, what do you think they are going to do? I mean I know the mortals have a way to do this but do the gods have a different way?" she said all this while sipping around her straw.

 **"I don't know. Hopefully nothing dangerous but you're the one that wanted to have a child with Dionysius. Which we never really talked about."** her friend munched on the corner of her biscuit in hopes of making the taste snack last longer.

"What is there to talk about? I want to have a baby with the man I love, even if I'm not going to be around to take care of it. Thankfully Reyna agreed to do this or I wouldn't know what I'd do."

Thalia snorted into her paw, **"That's what I mean. You have little more than seven months left to live. Why didn't you just have sex with him a few months ago, and get yourself pregnant? you could still fight in the war and have your baby like I know you truly want."**

Persia sat her drink down and started crying a little, "I would have but by the time I made up my mind and had everything ready as a backup he was already sent off to fight. Now he's buried under a ton of rubble somewhere slowly healing and I can only visit him in my dreams because his mind can only go to parties. At least this way both of them will have something of me that they can love and cherish." she lost her taste for her drink and threw it away while Thalia picked up her treat and hoped off her stool.

Taking in a deep breath Persia opened the door to the clinic and walked in with her head held high, Thalia was doing the same although her biscuit hid most of her face.

"Um...I have an appointment today?" her voice sounded a little shaky to herself.

"Name? and reason for appointment." the lady behind the desk kept chewing her gum, even popped a bubble.

"Persia Jackson. I'm in to store a few eggs and sperm for future uses." The woman blinked a few times before looking her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine go stand over there and wait until your called."

Going the way the woman pointed she sat down while Thalia hopped up into her lap and cuddled up to her. After a few minutes, she started stroking her friends fur. It had gotten a lot softer and sometimes she swore it sparkled under the sun. It had taken a few years but the wolf pup was finally starting to grow some. She was still able to sit in laps but it would only be a few years until she couldn't do that anymore unless she wanted to squish her.

"So, you never told me why you decided to become my companion? Well besides the fact that you had a crush on me." If canines could blush, then her friend was doing it. Her ears were pressed down against her head in embarrassment.

" **I wanted to be by your side no matter where it took you, like I said in throne room all those years ago. That and I didn't want to be in the hunt too much. Being lesbian and bathing with a bunch of hot girls? yeah, I would be at them none stop. Might have even tried my luck with Artemis. In the end, I figured this was the safest option."**

Persia smirked at the wolf, "And it had nothing to do with the fact that you always wanted to turn into a wolf? I know you and you can't deny the chance was exiting."

" **well there was that. The heats I could deal without though. Its maddening to constantly be looking for something to fuck and have shoved up my pussy. Thankfully you came up with that machine thing that runs off mana. Although why you made it like a dog cock I'll never know."**

Persia had to admit she had spent way to long in the zoology section to get that thing right. She could probably have made another one in her next life once she figures things out. But she got so tired of Thalia rubbing her slit against her penis while she was sleeping. More than once she barely stopped the girl from actually sinking down on it. She might be many things but an animal fucker isn't one of them. Maybe if she had a form similar to her but as a human it wasn't going to happen.

"You know perfectly well why I built it that way. That way once it stuck you couldn't move until you were out of mana or done with you heat. I swear at one point you would have gone after Nico if given half a chance or some hellhound if they were around." The wolf pup growled at her but wasn't denying any of it.

"Persia Jackson? The doctor will see you know."

Getting up she picked up her friend and followed the nurse that came to get her. Like she expected all of Apollo's nurses were both female and in very revealing uniforms. Did those skirts even reach the bottom of their butts?

The next two hours were absolute hell on earth. First, they made her masturbate until she had filled up a quart of her semen, which was a lot by the way. By the end of that her penis hurt so much she was glad she wasn't wearing clothing or it would only make it worse.

After the nurse came in and took her sperm away to be sealed she was lead to another room but this one had a table for her to lay on. It was kind of gynecology exam but instead of basic stretches they stabbed a needle into her tummy. She then laid there for the next thirty minute as her ovaries were force to produce dozens of eggs each. hurt like hell but that wasn't even the worse part.

The doctor then shoved an ultrasound probe up her vagina with a needle at the end of it to take in her eggs directly from her ovaries. When they finally pulled it out she screamed into her pillow. The two problems for her during this was that they had to rupture her Hymen to do it properly and she had to be awake for some reason. The nurse would hold her while they did this and coo to her but it did nothing to ease the pain.

From what she knew the mortals took months to do this and the patient was unconscious during it. But the immortals had a quicker way but she had to be awake. IT was the same as the mortals they just had better medical technics and extremely fast acting drugs. She was eternally great full to the nurse when they rubbed some kind of greenish goo all around and inside her slit. The pain diminished dramatically and all her marks from the process were healed. Just for extra the nurse fingered her until she came. That wasn't what she was supposed to do but she liked it anyway.

"Okay sweetie, your eggs and sperm will be usable for the next hundred years. Do you have any requests to what is done with it?"

"Only Dionysius and my friend Reyna, Daughter of Ballonia, can come in to use it. Once Reyna dies get rid of them but if she's somehow turned immortal then keep them for as long as possible."

Soon as she filled out the paperwork and sent the bill off to her insurance she was allowed to leave. Even though she was all healed up she still had a slight limp to her step.

 **"That was unsettling...I hope you never have to do that again."** Thalia's voice was low but she picked it up.

"I'd make a remark about making you do it too but I don't know if canines can" she smiles innocently at the wolf who just stared at her in horror.

The rest of the way the way to the elevator was spent with her getting weird look from men and sympathetic looks from the women, even though they have the wrong idea, while Thalia just grumbled about evil humans and never letting needle near her privates.

Once the pair were on the ground floor of the empire state building she scooped up her furry friend and shadow traveled back to her mamas. As she walked in she found her mama feeding lunch to little Percy while Nico was sitting at the table doing his homework. Walking over to them she slumped down in a chair while putting Thalia down so she could lay her head on the hard-stone surface.

I soft groan escaped her lips, "So where did you go today, Young lady? I went to wake you up but I found your bed empty. Not anywhere on the property and no note. If you give me a reason I might not ground you." Go figure her mama decided to check in on her today of all days.

"I went to the doctors up on Olympus. By the way they're billing our insurance." All eyes turned to her in a snap.

"And why did you go there? We have a very nice doctor that takes care of all your needs." darn her mama blissful forgetfulness.

"Just a precaution for after this summer. I've already got everything else completed and this was the last step that I needed to do." her family still thought she would live, and she loved them for it but she wasn't going to hold onto a false hope. The best she can do is end the war before she dies but besides that its inevitable.

"What kind of precaution would involve a doctor? Please don't tell me you let them experiment on you!" distress easily filled her mama but it lowered when she shook her head.

"Nothing like that, although it did involve my body. My genitals to be exact." there was a pregnant pause before she continued, "I stored both my sperm and eggs so that at least it's possible for me to have children just in case I don't make it. It's just a precaution in any case."

Nico gulped, having an idea of what she was talking about after she told him the prophecy. He was eternally thankful that Chiron told Persia after she came into herself.

Mama on the other hand just turned her head and started cooing to Percy. She had known of the prophecy since she meet Hades and knew the thoughts going through her child's mind. It saddened her greatly that her baby wouldn't be around but at least she was finding a way for her to gift them with her children.

"But who would be the carrier and father for that matter? I don't remember you having many female friends and the ones that you do aren't around." Persia blushed at the admittance that she didn't have many friends. It sucked but she didn't think she ever would have all that many per life.

"The carrier is my friend Reyna. She lives out west but is talking about moving over here soon after the war. She's a demigoddess like me but of a slightly different Parthenon. She might stay on my ship, live at camp, or go to Circe's island again. She even knows where we live so she can stop by and visit or you can visit her on Ms. C's Resort and spa." her blush increased for another reason. "In case of my eggs Dionysius will be the father but if their Reyna's or Jessica's, her girlfriends, egg then I will be the sire. They just have to go to Olympus at the Apollo clinic to get it all set up."

"And you never thought I wouldn't offer to be your carrier? You're my daughter I'd be more than happy to do it if you asked. The whole incest thing doesn't even register to me seeing as I'm just the incubator."

Persia only gapped at her mother. To be honest she never even thought of her mother housing her baby. It just seemed so weird to her.

"If I go up I guess I can add you to the list but are you sure? I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring you or anything." Her mama just smiled at her and nodded once.

"I'll think of it as I'm helping my daughter and the man she loves bring a child into the world. I don't see anything wrong with that. But I might only be able to have the one. Little Percy already took a lot out of me." Said baby started laughing and clapping his hands while trying to grab a bit of banana out of mama's fingers. He was just so cute at times like this.

Tears leaked down her cheeks for the second time today. It meant so much that her mama was such a loving woman. Getting up out of her seat she rushed over and gave her mama a hug. The Jackson girls held onto each other for a long time before they finally let go. Seeing how Nico was looking a little left out.

"Don't worry Nico. You'll always be allowed to see your niece or nephew. Never forget that you are a part of this family." He didn't say anything but she could tell he was happy.

Not feeling like stay up anymore she headed down to her room and gladly fell into a pile of blankets and pillows. Hopefully this madness is over soon.


	19. Chapter 19

It was May now and things had started picking up. More and more monsters were attacking both nature spirits and demigods. To make matters worse Poseidon was having trouble with his own war with Oceanus. Both deities were pretty even in water abilities but still they were being stupid.

A few of the Demigods had started disappearing and a few think they are going over to the titan's side. One thing that had started was an increase of both training and weapon creation. The forges were working on shifts now of six hours per shift, so it was running none stop with creating arrows, knives, swords, spears, and armor. They had to actually break into their basement stores to start using.

In the meantime, Persia was in the process of setting up a fort for them to use during the war that was going to happen in Manhattan. So far, she had managed to buy a studio apartment or two across from the Empire state building. The owner had nearing fainted when her Mama came in with her check book and wrote it out. Each one faced down a main street so they could get a good view of everything. Most of the time she was using her free time to move supplies between the two. She was stocking up on Both freezer foods and Cans of soup to last a year. They didn't know how long it would last but she was pretty sure it would be a week tops. One studio was turned into a medic bay, another an armory, the third one a cookie area, and the last one is for those getting some sleep. The longer it took her to finish this thing the more she was glad for their unlimited account.

She had taken to spending some time with Dionysius in dreamland and one time they had finally caved and had sex in a bathroom stall. It wasn't romantic or anything but it had happened. She wished he was with her in person but he was still underground. Thankfully when they did it in the dream it was like they actually done it in really life. She even had his semen leaking out of her when she awoke. That had been a new but pleasant feeling. when she went to school that day she had a glow to her that none could figure out, she didn't forget to force the liquid deeper inside her womb. It felt nice to her knowing that he was inside her in some way. Although she would never tell anyone that or let it out until she had to which was by lunch time.

Today she was skipping school entirely to practice with her Chain blade. Mama didn't know but she also knew that her mama wouldn't yell at her. The higher chance she had to living her Mama would take it as long as it didn't go against the gods.

The wind was crisp today but it wasn't affecting her. Persia was standing in the middle of her family's property where there was a lot of space that would allow her to move and extend her chain blade. Actually, she hadn't used it once sense she exploded on Peter last summer. Every time she fought a monster she always pulled out her bow or a throwing knife to kill them before they even got a chance to catch her scent. There was the chance she had killed innocent monsters like Tyson but she didn't have time to worry about it at the moment either.

Summoning her blade, she bent her legs a little at the knees and held her blade in a slightly downward angle over her chest. She found this was the most useful to help her get the blade flying out on its chain.

Taking some deep breaths, she started to move. Within her first move she already had it flying before pulling on the handle making it change course before twirling around and throwing out her hand. Her blade zoomed past her not a moment later and pieced throw a tree. She frowned a bit. She might have a bit of a problem with this one technic. She never did figure out why monsters bleed for her instead of turning directly into golden dust. If she did this and it pieced its chest like the tree her weapon would be in trouble since it would be stuck in the creature's chest.

Unless she unsummoned it and resummoned it! Getting her blade back in her hand she tried just basic moves. The chain would appear and disappear instantly and when it moved it was like it never came back. Was it possible to summon her weapon with the chain extended?

not moving she desummoned her weapon before focusing on her weapon. When it appeared in her hand she noticed it was out maybe an inch than usual. Looks like this is going to be a hard skill to do. By the time lunch came around she had only gotten it to a foot long. It wasn't bad but it took longer to concentrate on how she wanted to do it. She would have to lessen the summoning time from its current 20 seconds at a foot. that could kill her in battle.

Feeling famished she headed inside to get some food. Seeing as they were having steaks tonight there was very little point to have one for lunch as well. Looking around she couldn't seem to find anything she was hungry for even though all their cabinets were stocked. Her tummy was feeling upset ever since earlier this morning. That had been another reason she was staying home. She didn't need to be running out of class but she also couldn't tell her mama or she would be all over her. Sighing in frustration she laid her hand on her tummy and relaxed just a little.

 _ooh that's something that sounded yummy!_

Running over to the fridge she got the giant jar of raspberry Greek yogurt and a package of hotdogs. Quickly she had an entire package of hotdog boiling while her yogurt was taunting her. She wouldn't eat it alone though. She was hungry for hotdogs dipped in yogurt and she was going to have it!

When the hotdogs were done, she stabbed each one with a fork and put them on her plate. As soon as she was at the table she whipped open the yogurt and started plunging her hotdog into the yumminess. A moan escaped her throat as she devoured both items. The flavoring was so delicious that she just had to have more. Within ten minutes' half the jug of yogurt and the entire package of hotdogs were resting peacefully in her tummy. feeling stated for the moment she wondered what that was about. She had never had a craving like that. unforeseen side effect of her merging?

But either way she was definitely going to want that again. Getting an idea in her head she ran downstairs into her room and into her closet. Within minutes she was dressed in a purple sundress with a nice pair of sandals. But no underwear. She felt like being free that day and it's not like she was big enough for her penis to really show in the thing.

Digging into her underwear draw she pulled out a wad of twenties. If she remembered right she had around $2000 there and she planned on spending it all. Quickly calling up her shadows she traveled to the nearest furniture store.

It was called Menards. It looked very pretty from the door and she couldn't wait. Walking between the isles she finally managed to track the fridges down she was busy looking them over. There were so many different brands and makes it was confusing.

"Can I help you miss? Are you looking for a fridge?" it was a young man, probably in his early twenties if she had to guess.

"Oh, yes I'm looking for a new fridge. My old on stopped working last night so I'm here getting a new one. I'm looking for a dark grey one if you have it. I want to play a trick on my little brother and see how long it takes him to find the thing." She wasn't sure if she sounded older or younger but she didn't care, she just wanted her fridge for her munchies.

"Come with me we have a few over here." he flashed her a grin and she happily followed.

The walk took a minute, stupid fridges that go on forever, but they managed to find one that fit her wall perfectly. It was a single door up top but had a few draws that she could pull out on the bottom and filtered its own water. The helper had it put on a dolly and pushed up front for her purchase. She gave him a 20 for a tip and then went to pay for her own.

"You'll take cash, right? I'm afraid I forgot my card at home." the lady behind the till nodded looking very bored. guess she doesn't care for her job much.

"Yeah but not hundreds. and this thing comes out at $958 with tax." Persia blinked before pulling out her money wad and started counting out the money. It took a few minutes of counting and recounting before the lady run it up as purchased and the nice man before offered to push it outside for her.

When the man finally left her alone she called up her shadows and traveled back to her room. Like the last time she traveled, her tummy lurched and she felt like she was going to be sick. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to fight through it but that had been a little too close. Probably just the weight of the fridge making her sick from bringing it with.

Gently she moved the thing over to the corner with her shadows before plugging it in. There was a rumbling sound as the motors started running and in a short minute she was all set. Looking at her clock she was a little surprised it was 3:34pm. She had left at 1 and hadn't spent that much time in the store. So, were did her missing time go?

Shrugging it off she headed up to get some more of their yogurts and hotdogs. Oh, and the jar of pickles and some hot sauce. She didn't know why she wanted these things but grabbed them anyway and stored them in her fridge. Hopefully Nico doesn't go raiding her room again or mama looking for her one of Percy's sippy cups.

0/0

Summer had just started and Persia still felt like crap. She hadn't told anyone but she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up. On top of that she had started getting a little fat. You can't really see it from the front but from the side you can see a little bit of a roll or bump. Now she wasn't a girl that had to really worry about her looks or weight much because of all her exercise but this was starting to worry her.

" **you smell different."** Thalia spoke up next to the shadow user " **not bad just different. I can tell it's a natural thing but I don't think it has anything to do with your powers."**

"But what could it be? I haven't changed anything about my schedule or diet besides my cravings for hotdogs and yogurt or pickles and hot sauce. And considering how much exercise I've been putting myself through I shouldn't be getting fat and yet I am." she poked her tummy with her finger like it was something gross.

 **" I don't know. Maybe we should ask someone? This definitely isn't normal."** Worry was worming it way into the wolfs tone the more she spoke.

"I'll ask about it when this stupid war isn't on the horizon." it was then her eyes opened in remembrance, "But I won't be here after the war, so it won't matter either way. Let me think it's June now and my birthday is in two months. That means that by then I should have everything finished for my time here." Sighing to herself she curled into a ball on her bed.

To make matters worse last month she was so deep in war prep, training, and schooling that she had somehow completely missed her period even though she was positive that she had it. After all, her tummy had been hurting so much last month. And her body was getting sore. Heck she had started using her water powers to control her body just to make it through most days. This must be how she would die. Pure exhaustion at the wrong moment.

"Gosh darn it I wish Dionysius was here. At least then I wouldn't feel so alone." her little friend growled at her, making her amend her words, "Not that you're not good company Thalia but I just want to be held by him or anyone, id almost settle for peter if I wouldn't end up killing him."

" **you must be missing him...or your mind finally snapped. My guess is both."** Persia knew her friend was trying for light humor but she just didn't want it. Stupid Typhoon.

Grabbing her blankets, she curled up in them and rested her head on her purple fuzzy pillow the man she loved had bought her. It was so soft.

"Well I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. You can join me, go play with your heat machine, or do something else." The dog blushed at her insinuation. Actually, even when she wasn't in heat she would feel horny and had taken to using the machine when no one was around. Persia just so happened to come home for the day after getting sick during Fencing class and found her there knotted to the machine and whimpering in utter pleasure. Getting up she ran upstairs to go lay in the sun.

Seeing that her friend was gone she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

0/0

Today was the day. Persia was standing in her black armor looking at herself one last time. Her hair was the same as always, just barely shoulder length. The noticeable things about her is that her eyes speak of a tiredness, her eyes had small black rings under them, and her skin was paler than usual. Her ankles were hurting and she had gotten much larger in the tummy as well as swollen breasts. Good news she had figured out what was happening just a few days earlier.

She was pregnant.

She had sworn to herself that she wouldn't let this happen but somehow it did. Most likely was that rump with Dionysius in that bathroom stall. She had held his cum inside her womb for over 8 hours. Isn't really surprising that she's pregnant. Note to self if having sex before a war where you die, just take it up the butt. It's much safer that way.

Seeing as how her body was much more tired, she was using all of it to make sure the baby was healthy, she had left Annabeth and Clarisse in charge. Her only mission in all this is to defeat Kronos so the others can do the rest. Of course, both girls had been infuriated that she was doing something like this but as soon as she told them of her pregnancy they turned their tune. Now she was helping out in the med wing until the battle got to its hardest part.

Of course, the second she started helping in the med wing they noticed her condition right off the bat and put her one first-aid only. Within an hour, the entire camp knew and weren't as pissed at her. Some were mad that they were losing their main power house but with Nico and Peter they should be fine. Thankfully Grover had managed to gather the nature spirits and they would be helping.

"Persia? Are you alright?" Katie had come to help her get ready but it didn't do no good seeing as she was already dressed, in armor at least.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just trying not to fall asleep standing here. Who ever said growing a baby was easy should be shot." both girls giggled but one was obviously more strained. "Look I'm sorry about that time one the ship. You managed to catch me on my bad week and I had just learned that my life might be forefeet at the end of this. I kind of took my anger out on you"

Sighing the girl placed a hand on her shoulder and a soft squeeze. "You're not the only one that needs to apologize. I was silly back then and when Lucas offered me a reason to stop hanging out with you I grabbed it with both hands and didn't look back until a few months later. I just didn't know what to do to talk to you again. Can you forgive me?"

turning in her chair she gave the older girl a soft hug, "I forgave you a long time ago, before the Ship even. I'll admit that at first I thought it was because you saw me as a freak, seeing as I'm intersex. I had gotten so use to people running out or disappearing on me because of it that I started taking it as it was my fault." Tears were running down her face but she didn't care to whip them again. Soon as she was finished Katie had her wrapped up in a hug as their damns broke.

For a long while they just held onto each other, let old wounds heal. Pulling back from the girl Persia put her hand to her necklace.

"How good are you with a bow?" The brown eyes girl blinked at the random question. Why was Persia so random half the time?

"I'm pretty good I guess. Not the best but definitely nowhere near the worse. Why?" Not bothering to answer Persia channeled mana into her pendent. It flashed once before turning into her lavender and black colored bow. Stroking it gently she handed it to the girl.

"Here use it. It's a family heirloom but we need all the fire power we can get. Just pull the string back and the arrow will appear. I recommend camping out on one of the rooftops."

"Are you sure" Katie looked half a second from returning it to her but she needed to help more.

"Yes, besides I can't fight much, so what good am I to have it. Use it well, kay?" Gently she pushed the girl towards the door. Determination filled the other girl eyes as she held the weapon to her chest like it was made of glass.

"Keep your strength, you're going to need it." she sent a small nod to the girl as she was walking out. Hopefully she was doing the right thing.

0/0

The med bay was filling with people at a steady rate but thanks to her extra hands they were able to hand the less wounded off to her. Many were carried in by others but those ones went off to the better healers. Mostly she was responsible for cleaning wounds and bandaging them up. Thankfully Thalia was with her to run and get things as she needed them.

It had only been going on for five hours' tops and yet they were getting hammered. If anything, we were lucky when Annabeth activated all those automatons to help defend the city. They managed to add that extra oomph that they desperately needed. Then Peter had to go off and use something called a sand dollar on the main rivers to clean them up a bit to sink all the boats on it that had monsters.

Whipping the sweat off her brow Persia bent over one of the campers that were laying in front of her. They were rather pretty and screamed love goddess for the mother. From his body the boy wasn't much of a warrior and yet he still went out and fought. Now he was going to have a nasty scar running across his face and be blind in one eye. The damage had been intense and they were lucky he got here when he did or she doubt he would be alive. She didn't recognize him but she didn't remember most of the campers.

Reaching out she gently ran her fingers over his arms. He couldn't be no older than 11 and yet here he was fighting for his right to live and to protect the Olympians that couldn't give two shits for him. It was sad in a way and yet she was glad that her camp had such brave young ones. Maybe he won't be much in the future but she hoped he would rise above his difficulties.

"You know he's not going to wake up if you mother him like that. Why don't you use this time to get some rest? The night shift is about to start and they are the better healers. Peter's out there fighting still and the hunters of Artemis has shown up just over an hour ago. With them we are picking things off rather well."

Turning she wasn't surprised to see Clarisse there with her wounds all healed with some ambrosia. The girl had become something of her voice of reason this past few weeks. Like a big sister that was just trying to get her better as soon as possible while also managing to make her feel annoyed. It was a gift she guessed.

"I know but I can't help it. Blame the pregnancy if you will but I can't stand the thought of someone so young having to fight in something like this. You all tried so hard to prepare for this and I feel totally useless just sitting her bandaging people. Yes, it helps but I would be so much more useful on the field." Grinding her teeth in she let her anger come the surface.

"We all know that you would be out there if you could but with the baby you're of better use in here. You know that we will get you went we see Kronos so you can take your shot and end this. Just be patient and all will work out in the end. How far along are you?" sitting down for a little rest Clarisse wrapped her in her arms while running her hand over her bloated tummy. Persia had taken off the top of her armor a little bit ago.

"Seven to eight months. I'm pretty sure it's twins but I don't know the sex." She moaned in delight as the gruff girl massaged her tummy. It had been hurting for a few minutes now. "I wish I had gotten knocked up a month earlier so I could have had them by now but guess I'll have to fight through it"

"Amazing to think two little ones are growing in your small body. Honestly I'm surprised you haven't toppled over yet when you stand up." She laughed at the joke, it made her feel so much better, "Oooh I felt one of them kick! do they do that often?"

Nodding she suppressed a whimper of delight. IF there was one thing about this pregnancy was that she had to pee a lot more often and lately when they kick it's been sending a gush of girl juices down her thighs.

"Yeah they've been doing that for a while now. Gets me all hot and bothered though." Her friend smirked at her in response to that, "I still remember that night on the Ship all those years ago. You made me feel so much more comfortable with the idea that people at camp would except me for me. That and my cum tastes pretty yummy."

A blush rose up the other girls face as she remembered what exactly it was that she did, "Yeah but it was fun and you had just saved me with the fleece. It was cute how you whimpered under my hands." Both girls burst into giggles at that.

Standing up Persia stretching as much as she could. "I think I'm going to take that nap. Thanks for talking to me." Clarisse just made a shoeing motion that made her roll her eyes before slowly walking out. If anything came out of this she was happy that she got to sleep on a real bed instead of a cot like the others.

0/0

Pain was building in her lower body. Her breath was labored and sweat was pouring off her in buckets. But she had to get there quickly. Pushing through the doors the empire state building she made a beeline directly for the elevator. With a quick swipe of the keycard she was on her way up.

Leaning back against the wall she went over what had happened. Hyperion had been sent out as a distraction to keep them busy while Kronos himself snuck around their guards and up to Olympus. As soon as she found this out she was already halfway out the door and running after him.

Along the way, she had been accosted by a few monsters but with a few stashes they were blood and dust as her feet. She was staying off from using her powers just because she didn't know how hard this battle was going to be and she needed all the power she could spare.

When the doors finally opened, her eyes widened in horror. All over the city there were bodies of unconscious gods, buildings were blown to bits, and there were a few fires that had gotten out of control. She needed to stop him before he reached the Throne room.

As fast as her body could go she pushed herself though the city. Along the way, she had to climb over bits of stone and other things as they laid the streets. Sometimes she had to shadow travel to the other side cause the damn titan had set the destruction in such a way that it was like a blockade meant to keep them from advancing.

She was no farther than a few minutes away from the main temple when a sword suddenly slashed down in front of her. Luckily, she managed to duck under it. Whipping her head up she came face to face with a face she thought she would never see again.

"DJ!" her mind was frozen in shock. How was it that he was here? He was just a mortal.

Looking him over she noticed her was vastly different then he used to be. His hair was worn long and ragged, he had scars all over his arm, and the laughter in his eyes had been replaced with a coldness that she had never seen before. He was glaring at her with such fury that she nearly wanted to cry from the on slot.

"Hello Persia. Didn't your mother tell you that unprotected sex is bad?" He motioned the tip of his sword at her tummy. She didn't get to say a word as he dashed at her.

Fumbling with her blade she rose it above her head, just barely managing to par his swing. The force behind it though made her arms tingle from the vibrations. Lifting her leg as high as she could she kicked him in the shin but her leapt back just in the Knick of time.

"Why are you doing this? Why did you leave?" She had tears in her eyes now as the boy she thought of as a friend brought his own weapon down upon her once more. He kept pushing and pushing. Eventually he had her backed up against a wall with his sword at her throat.

He leaned in toward her until his lips were just ghosting over her ear and spoke in a whispered hiss, "I don't have a choice in whether I fight you or not. My father will not want you to reach him before he destroys the Olympian thrones. I left because he wanted me to kill you but I couldn't do it. I had fallen in love with you and didn't want to hurt you. Because of that he tortured me for months until he finally broke me."

Her eyes were wide in horror. DJ's father was Kronos! How was that even possible when he only rose a few years ago? Wait a minute, he fell in love with her? And he left to protect her?

Emotions swirled inside her mind as she tried to process all that her friend had said but it was hard. Between the sword at her throat, Kronos off destroying the throne room, and her pregnancy her mind just couldn't keep up with everything.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to be dragged into this. I thought you ran because of me and the confusion I caused. I didn't want you to get hurt!" Sobs were escaping her now and if she could she would have fallen to the ground with her hands over her eyes. But instead she was forced to look into her friend's cold broke eyes.

Pulling away from her he walked back to the center of the road. Turning to her she saw the glint of desperation in his eyes. He mustn't be completely broken inside. He voice was still dead though.

"Kill me Persia, please. I don't want to live like I am and doubt I can be fixed." He reached up and undid his armor, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy thunk.

She stared at him as her body trembled. He was asking her to kill him. Never in her life had she ever killed a fellow demigod, let alone a friend like him. Could she do it? Will she be able to live with herself afterward? Probably not but by then she would be gone as well. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled out one of her knives before she started twirling it in her hand.

Looking into his eyes she saw the relief and sadness inside him. He nodded once before closing his eyes, just waiting for it to happen. In one quick motion, she chucked the knife at him. The was the brief sound of metal piercing flesh before blood started flowing down his body, soaking the shirt he was wearing. He was staring down at the blade in wonder before he flashing her a small smile. Then the light died in his eyes and he fell in a dead motionless lump on the streets of Olympus.

Sadness and rage filled her to the very core. She never wanted anything like that to happen. She may have released her friend from his life of hell but she now had a reason to kill Kronos once more.

With wobbly legs, she walked off down the road, not even stopping to pick up her knife. It would probably make her have a breakdown if she did. Thankfully her rage was giving her the strength to move on without hesitation. Breaking off in a dead sprint that should have been impossible with her pregnancy she ran towards the sounds of destruction.

Within minutes she managed to get to the lone temple. Its statues were blasted into dust while the solid bronze doors were ripped of their hinges and bent at an unreadable angle. Gently she stepped over the slumped form of Hercules. He was covered in slashes and his loin cloth had been burnt so ashes. His hairy butt wasn't something she wanted to look at before the final battle.

Slowly she walked inside the building. An evil presence had filled it since she was last here but she knew that was because of the titan being inside. The weight of his pure presence was staggering but she pushed through it. Hardening her eyes, she entered the throne room.

There in the very center was none other than Kronos. His body was different from last time but that could be because he was possessing the body of Luke. Glancing around she was surprised the room wasn't in shambles. Hestia and the sea cow were sitting over by the hearth, both staring at her to see what was about to happen.

" _ **Come in daughter of Hades. I've been waiting for you.**_ " His voice was just as dark and vicious as she remembered.

"And why is that? Last time I checked we are enemies." there was something she was missing her. Something so obviously simple that she had skipped over it.

The dark titan chuckled, _**"Silly girl, I have no enemies just annoying pests trying to do something they don't have the power to accomplish. But no I wish to speak with you about the power you unleashed on my boat all those years ago. If I'm not mistaken it was similar to an old acquaintance of mine from during my rule"**_

Her body jerked but she held firm in the believe that he didn't know who she was. "I don't see how this is important. Your time was long ago and things are bound to be rediscovered." She tried to sound confident but it sounded false to her.

 _ **"Ah but this one was special, only those with a direct link to her would be able to use this ability. She called it Aura and it was positively demonic. Even I feared it when she unlocked it."**_ he turned to her to get a good lock at her, _**"and you dear child are almost exactly like her. The nudism, love for raw meat, the will to fight even when she is at her most vulnerable, even the intersexism. It's almost uncanny."**_

Getting the idea of what he was suggestion, and completely true, she decided this needed to end. instantly her body was covered in dark green flames just barely licking the air an inch above her skin. She couldn't hold this long but it was worth it. The moment her Aura came to life Kronos blanched in horror.

Jumping at the titan that had defiled her in her first life she swung her blade at him. It was just getting near him when it slowed down just enough that he ducked under it. Cursing to herself she jerked it back. In the matter of seconds their dance of blades began. One thing she noticed was that when the titan slashed at her with his scythe her aura would reflect it.

Slashing downward she concentrated momentarily on the water inside his body and froze it, literally. It was almost unbelievable when her blade hit his body as he shattered into chunks. It was so simple to kill him that most wouldn't have even thought of it. Turning her back on the junks of fleshy ice she picked up his scythe. There was a tingling feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time.

The moment it stopped she found a small hourglass charm in the palm of her hand. Swiftly she clipped it to her bracelet. She didn't know why it bonded to her but it was there to stay now and wouldn't hurt anyone again.

It was then that she noticed the evil feeling hadn't dissipated like she thought it would. Turning around to see what was happening she found the rage in a pair of molten gold eyes and a hand through her chest.

" _ **if I die then I'm taking you and those abominations with me. I will not lose to a mortal, especially a woman."**_

Blood was quickly filling up her mouth and soon falling down her front. It eyes filled with dark spots as she fell to the floor. A warm pool of her blood was soon forming beneath her. Her eyes were staying focused on the ceiling as she watched the Titan of time burst into dark grey dust. Guess this death was enough to finally make the bastard fade.

Coughing up what felt like a liter of blood she turned her head to the side so it could at least leak out of her easier. Luckily, she couldn't drown on it thanks to her powers of liquids. It was then that she heard the loud thumping of feet on the floor. Either they were big or many of them.

"Persia!" in her blurry eye she could vaguely make out the form of the man she loved appear next to her. "OH gods! Apollo, Artemis get over here!"

Said gods were there in a flash and both started scanning her, Artemis started first, "She's roughly 8 months pregnant with twins one boy and one girl. I'm going to have to perform a sea section now if they are going to live." Persia didn't hear what Dionysius said but from the light amount of pain she was feeling in her tummy Artemis must have started.

"She has a collapsed lung and half of her heart was shredded before being put under a lot of pressure. It was instantaneous and just happened not five minutes ago. There is a slim chance we can save her but it's very low."

She could barely talk through the blood in her throat but she managed to whisper out, "Dion, it's okay. It's okay. I knew this would happen." tears were running down the gods face as he knelt down beside her. She felt him grab her hand and tried to squeeze it but she couldn't work up the energy to do it. "Just tell me you'll look after our babies. Please that's all I need to know and I can die a happy mother."

He was nodding rapidly while promising. With bleary eyes, she felt him slip something on her finger and that tingly feeling returned again. She wished she could see what it was.

"I know your leaving but at least I can make you my wife for a few moments. I love you Persia Jackson, Daughter of Hades and legacy of water. Even when you are gone I will continue to do so. Maybe we will see each other again."

So, that was what it was. He slipped a ring on her finger. Her vision was darkening even more as time moved on and more blood leaked from her body. Her body had long since gone numb to the pain wracking though it.

"And I love you Dionysius. Thank you for making these past few years the best in my life and giving me the one gift I was afraid I wouldn't be able to. Thank you."

The last thing she heard before her heart stopped and her body stopped moving was the precious cries of her babies and the weeping of her husband. Hopefully they will be able to move on and love others in time.

In the end Persia Jackson died with a small smile on her face on the floor of the Olympian throne room after killing Kronos and giving birth to two children.


End file.
